Survival Island: California Backwoods
by TitoMxXxX
Summary: 18 teens tricked and put into a reality TV show based off Survivor and Total Drama Island! To win a million dollars, they must all endure many harsh challenges to make their way to the top!
1. Chapter 1

okay, this is the first official total drama parody i wrote. This chapter will be a little short becaus it's only ment to introduce the charcters. The chapter is seperated in groups to make it more easy to read, hope you guys like it.

SEASON ONE: Survival Island "Not So Much Paradise" *short introduction Episode* Ep one.

... Tall pine trees are shown in the deep forest of California on an extreamly hot summer day. torward the bottom a large RV is shown with a camrea crew hopping out and getting ready to film, a male with a after shadow comes off the RV dressed in a buttoned shirt and a fishing vest with shorts, sandels, and a cap hat.

"camera's rolling?" he asks as the camera signals. "okay good.." he contiues, "welcome to a all new reality TV show! Survival island, soon you'll meet up with eighteen random teenagers which will be tricked and caught into a survival of the fittest competition! eight girls and ten guys will all be split into two teams and be forced to go upstream to an abandond summer camp, and face many harsh, difficult, humiliating, and unforgiving challenges in order to win immunity, the team with immunity will be safe from elimination, while the losing team will be sent to a bomb fire ceremony and vote off one of thier own! the person with the most votes against them would be eliminated from the competition and sent to the dock and get the boot... litteratly!"

a large wooden boot is shown with a crank, that suddently tiggers and harshly kicks a test dummy into the sky breaking off it's head. the head of the test dummy lands near the interns feet who gives a thumbs up. "ehh... seems safe enough." the intern says as he writes down on a note pad.

The host walks up off the side, "the eliminations will continue each week until the merge! which means the half way point of the competition. once there is only nine people left there would be no more teams and everyone would be left to face the elements by themselves. it's everyone against everyone! they will compete for an immunity, were this time only one person gets immunity while everyone else is in danger of getting eliminated, this will also continue untill the final two, the last two people standing will compete against eachother in the most painful challenge of the season! the person that can endure the most and make it through would win ONE... MILLION DOLLARS! the loser.. gets crap along with the rest of the major sucky losers of the show... everything clearly explaind on the ways of this wonderfully totally 'safe' show?" the host says with a grin as the camera nods.

"good!" the host exclaims. "i'm you're host Jeff! and we will let the show begin... NOW!" .. *theme song opening*

a large bus is shown running down a large road in the middle of the forest, a chipmunk runs across the street quickly only to get ran over by the bus, inside the bus a old brutle looking English man is shown with a bunch of teens at the back seats talking loudly as he tries to drown out the sound. "buh... i don't get paid enough to do this job..." he says in misory.

"like, were are we going!" a girl dressed in a pink floral sleeved tube top and small pink shorts complains at the back, she pulls her overly large pink sunglasses over her head extanging a pissed look at him as the driver scrowls at her. "shut the hell up you spoild little brat! you think i wanted to do this job of kidnapping you bunch of little disasters!" he snaps as all eighteen teenagers at the back turn quiet and look up at him with huge eyes.

"uhh... what did he say?" a male in a orange shirt torward the back asks as the driver laughs nervously. "just dont worry about it... kids. you'll all know soon." a fat male in the back leans torward a female wharing a blue tank top, torn shorts, and heald sandels. "you think he's a pedo or something?" he asks nervously as she exchanges a creeped look.

"i have no idea... maybe." she says. Suddenly the bus stops at a road near a RV. Jeff walks up to the bus. "got the competitors Ollie?" he asks as the driver hops off the bus. "yep.." he replies. "these annoying little brats are all you're problem now." Olllie says as he walks off. Jeff opends the door to the bus. "WERE ARE WE!" the girl in pink snaps once again. "chill out little lady, you kids know what your all doing here?" the host asks as everyone in the bus look at him blankly.

"aren't we supposed to go to some camp for behavior issues.." a punk replies as the host smirks. "you guys WERE.. but we had something else in mind.. you guys ever watched Survivor?" Jeff asks as no one replies. "uh... what about Total Drama Island?" the host asks once again only to get no reply. "YOU KIDS ARE ON A REALITY SHOW!" he snaps. "oohhh!" "aahhh!" "whats a reality show?" he gets as replies from inside the bus.

"okay, i need a small group of you kids to come out the bus at a time, and introduce yourself to the camera. this is how the fan base will work for you guys, letting everyone know who you are, and what you do.. and letting everyone get a chance to know your name. once i call you guys according to seat order you come up, say you're name, and talk about what you are.. and all that worthless crap i was orderd to tell you guys by some under paid producers." he says pointing torward the camera crew. "anyway.. i need you two people on the front seat to come up." he orders.

the girl in the small pink floral tube top and shorts comes walking down the bus waving and blowing kisses to the camera. "okay.. whats you're name darling?" the host asks. "HAI! well like, i'm Christy." she says in a annoying pepy girl's voice. "and like what i like to do is like, tan and make myself pretty. like oh mai gawd! and i like to be what some people concider a little evil brat but in reality i'm just being me. so if people dont like it it's totally tough on them." the host rolls his eyes,

"boring." he interups as he grabs her by the arm and tosses her out the bus as she lets out a squill and falls to the ground having the flower in her hair spin in the air and falls along with her. "NEXT!" he shouts as a bummy looking guy comes up dressed in a beater having shaggy hair, a beanie with orange lava print, and baggy jeans with sandels.

"sup dude!" he greets as the host shakes hands with him. "welcome to the show man.. now introduce yourself to the camera." the teen shrugs, "hi i'm Cheld.." he says. "uh... anything else?" the host says impatintly. Cheld scratches his head. "well... imma stoner." he says as Jeff gives him a glazed look. "perfect.." jeff says sarcastically as Cheld steps off the bus.

"okay up next..." the host continues as a hispanic female dressed in high water orange shorts with a belt strap through it and a micro red tank top with red heels and curly brunette hair comes off the bus twiching and waves as her eyes spring open and dart from side to side. "hi.. i'm Vannessa and.. and. and." she starts to flinch her head and slaps her side. "sorry. anyway i'm Vannessa.. WAIT! i said... what? oH! i said that." the host looks at her with huge confused eyes, "so." she begins then stops herself as her eye twiches.

"HI! .. hello there. i'm Vannessa and i am NOT crazy, i just forgot my crazy pills. OOPS! no i'm not crazy or anything! i just forgot the pills that make me normal... OOPS!" she face palms as the host backs away. "i think we should move on.." Jeff says as Vannessa nervously chuckels and walks off the bus. another Female dressed in high water Khakies with a belt and a small light green striped tube top with shoulder lenghed red hair having a purple flower and red heeled sandels comes off the bus lifting her arms up. "greeting mother earth god! and all her glory!" she shouts as Jeff sighs. "great.. another weirdo." he says as the girl flips her hair.

"i am Molly! and i am one with nature, nature is all within us all! if we do not learn to change our ways our earth will be no more! i speak for all of nature for i am..." the host interrupts her and throws her off the side as she screams and thumps on the floor. suddenly a large african american male dressed in a green jacket with a back hat and jeans with polished white shoes comes off the buss. "okay... dosnt look like a socially awkward person so far, introduce yourself on the show." the host says as the guy walks off the bus.

"hey yo, i'm JayJay!" he shakes hands with Jeff, "anything you wanna tell the camrea about yourself?" the host adds. "well i like to rap yo. and i do some pretty good beat boxin'! back in high school i did the main sound effects for most of the music playes and dance clubs!" he exclaims as the host smirks. "so far the only contestant i like.." Jeff says to the camera as JayJay walks off. suddenly a blonde female with wavy shoulder lenghed hair dressed in a small red tank top, small buttoned shorts with a small red scarf and red flip flops with a large amount of braclets comes off the bus squilling and clapping.

"EEEEEEE! like HELLO! i'm Stacie! and like, i totally like to be all pepy and stuff! i do design clothing and i even do make up!" she pulls out a huge make up pannel from her top and opens it up with diffrent colors as the host looks sprung. "so like, there is many diffrent colors like, brown, black, white, smelly strawberry, yellow, light yellow, dark yellow, some_ting_ went wong yellow, jersy shore orange, oops my fake tan messed up orange, and KFC dark!" Stacie exclaims.

"thats nice to hear.. really it is." the host says sarcasitcally. "anyway we have to move on to more important people so get the hell out of my way." Jeff snaps as Stacie awkwardly walks off. "okay.. up next we have.." the host begins as a male dressed in a blue and white striped V neck and skinny jeans with orange hair and sandels comes off the bus, "hey!' he greets.

"okay... i'm Richard, i come from a typical rich white family, they also own a yatch, my dad won my mom over with a huge diamond ring even tho he never really loved her... OH and my mom never really loved him either and mainly married him for the money, but thats another diffrent story... a really long one." he says with the same smiling expression.

"but somehow they still made me, and my dad likes to call me his favorite little mistake so... i'm guessing they were drunk? i dont know." Richard awkwardly stands there twiddling his fingers. "uhh.." Jeff glares at him. "thats good to know dude. okay, NEXT!" he shouves Richard away as a male dressed in a orange shirt with a Dolphin syombol on it with shorts and sandels comes off. "okay introduce yourself pale." Jeff says as the guy comes off the bus.

"AYE MATE! i'm Jake, i came from sydne Australia, aye worked on a lot of nature reserves and even got to work with manay' kangaroos! it's really unbelivable how smart they actually are for these large versions of rabbits!" he says in his thick accent as the host looks a bit irritated by it.

"okay... so your a nature freak?" Jeff asks as Jake shakes his head, "nah mate, i just love a lot of animals, especially water creatures." he sniffs the air heavily, "just like i thought California would smell like.. there's too many tini boper girls here. it makes the state look really trashy." he walks off the bus as Jeff awkwardly looks at the camera man. "whats a tini boper... what the heck is that..." Jeff says as the camera man laughs.. "it's thier way of saying.." "evermind i get it." Jeff buds in cutting off the camera man. Another meaner looking male comes off the bus dressed in a buttoned green shirt with shorts and sandels having black socks underneath.

"hello sir!" Jeff greets as the teen scoffs. "i came to introduce myself to the show, not have a boring chat with the host." he snaps as Jeff glares at him with a irritated look. "i'm Donny, i didn't come from California, i'm from Tennisee and NO i'm not a typical hillbilly so don't start putting stareotypes on me!" he snaps as the host nods pretending to care but clearly uninterested on Donny's speech.

"good for you, i'm happy you found you're dog. okay next!" Jeff calls out as Donny looks puzzled. "wait what?" Donny snaps as Jeff shoves him aside. A female dressed in a small blue tank top, small torn shorts with a belt through it, high heeled sandels with high straps, and large baby blue sun glasses comes off the bus with a stuck up look. "okay young lady, inroduce yourself to the show!" the girl scoffs. "okay, i'm Sabrina, and if you wanna know more about me just watch me during the show... like duh." she walks off as Jeff shrugs.

"not the worst introduction..." he says. A Hispanic Male comes torward the steps of the bus. "okay young man, introduce yourself to the camera to get you started off." Jeff says. The teen smirks, "hola! i'm Blake, came from Cancoon Mexico. i do have a way with ladies, which i think would be my advantage in the competition.." "wait!" the host cuts in, "you're like Alejandro? .. great! that should bring some drama in the show." Jeff says with a wink to the camera as Blake looks at him awkwardly. "Ale...what?" he says as Jeff raises an eye brow.

"Alejandro? ... never seen any type of reality shows have you.." Jeff asks as Blake steps off the bus. "the only relaity show ive seen was American Idol, the Voice, and big brother... i don't know what type of this show is, but knowing the fact were in the middle of the woodsy forest of California i know it's gonna suck. just saying." Blake says as he walks off. The host darts a look at him. "screw you too..." Jeff says quietly as another male steps off the bus, dressed in a skull black T shirt with white sleves and blue shorts having black vans with pircings and his hair spiked back.

"welcome to the show.." jeff says with no enthusiasem. "introduce yourself to the camera and ...yeah you know ive said this crap enough times for you damn kids to get the hint. just go on." he snaps as the teen smirks. "sup, i'm Josh... i was supposed to get on this bus to be driven to community service since i was caught tagging on the walls back in school. but instead i'm gonna be on a show, so thats pretty cool." Josh avoids eye contact with the host as he walks on with the camera following him. "if you guys wanna know more about me, then you know. if you watch the show as it goes along you'll pretty much get an idea of who and what i am, i'm not gonna sit here telling you guys my life story or anything." Josh smart mouths as he walks off torward the back.

"no comment.. or anything?" Jeff asks as Josh rolls his eyes. "i will win this competiton. theres you're comment." Josh replies as Jeff shakes his head. "next!" he snaps as a attractive African American female comes off the bus dressed in a colorful blouse and skinny jeans with fur boots. "HEY YA'LL NAONKA IN DA HOUSE!" she shouts as she hops off the bus to the host.

"mhmmm ya'll know imma be the biggest asset of the show, and AINT NO WHITE GIRL gonna win this year! i aint racist but in every relaity TV show a white girl gotta win! i mean common, well imma change that yall cuz youz' all looking at the soon to be winner of... what's this show called?" she says blankly. "survival island.." Jeff says sounding a bit irritated, "SURVIVA' ISLAND!" she exclaims as she walks off torward the back to meet up with the others.

soon after Naonka's appearance a skinny small male comes off the bus dressed in a orange hoody and cap with yellow track shorts and brown shoes with high pulled socks and glasses.

"hey!" shouts the nerd as he walks up almost snorting. "i'm Conner! and i came from Renews High school, i stay after school like all the time to get extra credit even though i'm way above my ability!" the host rubs his head. "does each kid have to be more abnormal than the next.." jeff says to himself as Conner takes out a asma enhailor.

"sorry i have asma, which is why i cant participate in many extreme challenges such as walking, running, anything that has to do with moving, or swimming, and even talking to much like i'm doing now... *GASP*" he uses the enhalior quickly to catch his breath then looks more calm and relived. "how are you supposed to compete in the competiton if you cant do anything!" Jeff snaps as Conner shrugs. "if my teammates need help with mathmatical issues, or scientific issues i'll gladly help! back in school i~"

Jeff shoves him out the camera becomming bored with Conners speach. suddenty a strange shadow Appears, a large humpback looking dark figure with a spatula and a creepy somborrow hat is shown. torward the dark entrance mean looking eyes pirce out. and a large african american old man comes off the bus dressed in a gray vest with brown khakies and greay boots. "not exactly a teenager.. i guess we can squeeze a senior citezen into the show." jeff says as the old man plays with his ear. "WHAT WAS THAT? mah' hearing aid wasn't on sonny! repeat that please?" says the older gentleman.

"nevermind." the host goes on, "just introduce yourself to the camera." the older man throws the spatula which hits Vannessa on the face knocking her out. "i'm Ronny! but ya'll can call me Chef Ratchet!. i worked in the culonary arts since i was a young small nerd, i grown up to be the mean crabby ol' man i am today. AND NONE OF YA'LL SHOULD MAKE ME ANGRY! i got mahself' a spatula and i ain't afraid to use it!" he looks at his arms and panics.

"alright... which one of ya'll little bastards took mah spatula!" he snaps as John, Jake, Molly, and Cheld extange looks. "oh crap! it's alredy four thirty AM it's passed mah bed time!" Chef Ratchet exclaims as he tries to make a slow run for it back in the bus but falls back passing out. "i'm not sure if he fell asleep or died... so i think some of you guys should keep an eye on him." Jeff says as interns come to Chef Ratchet's aid. "okay anyone next?" Jeff says.

a Goth looking female dressed in a gray hoody with goth symbols, dark jeans, black vans, and dark hair with exreamly pale skin and black lip stick, she has a hostile pose as she walks off the bus. "hello there! just introduce yourself and we can move on" the host says with a cheesy smile as the goth teen glares at him. "names Jayde." she says as she starts to walk off. "anything else you wanna add?" Jeff asks as Jayde rolls her eyes. "no." she snaps as she walks off.

"well.. anyway up next we have. this lady." the host continues as a slightly over weight hispanic female comes off the bus dressed in a light colored blouse with stripes and a logo reading "ghetto gurl" with light green tights and boots comes off with a hand on her hip and swaying her arms. "yeah, hi! i'm Estephanie! i like to go to school and stuff to like, hang out with mah friends, but i don't like to learn anything cuz when i grow up i ain't doing anything good with mah' life anyway." she says as she walks down the bus. "so.. no future?" Jeff asks as Estephanie laughs. "future? what kinda' loser thinks about the future! when i grow up imma be rich and famous because i want to be!"

Jeff raises an eye brow. "don't you need to learn in school and get a good career to become famous..." Jeff says as Estephanie looks up in the sky. "huh? what?" she says as Jeff rolls his eyes. "MOVING ON." he says as he throws Estephanie off the bus starts to shake dramatically and move up and down as the tiers of the bus give out, a huge fat male dressed in a large T shirt with a hamburger printed on it and shorts with white shoes and red hair tries to fit through the door but gets stuck. "uh.. a little help here!" he says with a nervous grin as all the contestants, interns, and camera crew desperatly pull on his arms and yank him out causing him to fall out harshly as everyone falls back. the fat teen rolls on the ground torward Josh who freaks out and hops up.

"OH CRAP IMMA DIE!" he shouts as he runs off yelling. The fat teen rolls on the ground trying to get up leaving cracks behind in the road and finnaly gets himself to sit up. "MAN! the biggest work out i ever had!" he exclaims as the host looks at him in disgust. "okay, . since your the last person being intrduced make it fast." the fat guy chuckles.

"HI! i'm Greg! i like to eat, and OH i also like to eat, i eat anything given to me, i'm not fat by the way! i'm just REALLY EXTREAMLY heavy boned. OH did i mention i like to eat and drink fat huge milkshakes? AND i like to eat... i'm hungry." he says as Naonka, Estephanie, Chef Ratchet, and Jayde look at him with huge eyes. "that's just...sad." Jayde remarks. "and that was Greg for you.." the host says. "anyway since we have all eitheen teenagers and, scratch that. seventeen teenagers and a old man on the show i'll now take a group picture for the season so everyone get in position!" everyone walks up infront of the now broken down bus except Chef Ratchet who falls asleep and gets dragged near the bus.

They all pose as Jeff takes out a camera and snaps the season picture. "perfect! the most awful season picture tooken in history!" Jeff shouts as the contestants glare at him with pissed looks. "okay, the games don't start untill tomorrow so fell free to roam around in the woods and get to know each other but dont roam too far! if any of you get killed or lost it's not my problem, so just giving you guys a warning. tomarrow you'll all need you're best swim whare, we'll start to canoo race down a large lake to get you guys to the abandond summer camp so for tonight you'll all have to sleep in the bus!" Jeff says as the contestants moan and groan.

"you have GOT to be kidding!" Blake snaps as Christy scoffs. "i'm way too pretty to be stuffed in a smelly old bus surrounded by losers!" she yells. "too bad." the host says as he walks off with the camera crew. Molly, Stacie, Josh, Christy, and Richard all take a walk up the road as Sabrina sits on the hood of the RV with Jayjay and Jayde standing off the side. "soo.." JayJay begins. "you girls like to dance?" Sabrina ignores him as Jayde scoffs. "no." Jayde snaps as JayJay stands there looking irritated. "nice to know it's easy to relate to people here." he says sarcastically as he walks off. meanwhile Molly, Stacie, Josh, Christy, and Richard are shown walking down the road talking.

"hey, you dorks ever tried to find road kill and set it on fire? it's actually pretty fun." Josh says as Molly gasps. "that is not amazing! mother earth god and her daughter mother eggle brain fart would be hightly disappointed in you! creatures that die must be respected! you disgust me!" Molly shouts with over dramatic tears in her eyes. "chill out freak, it's alredy dead!" Richard buds in as Josh nods. "ever heard of mental therapy Molly?" Josh asks as Molly looks insulted.

"i swear by father long wood tree that you shall be cursed apond many moons!" Molly snaps as Josh cracks up. "WHATS SO FUNNY!" Molly yells. "she's like the worst hippy i ever seen." Christy remarks. "i am not a hippy!" Molly snaps. "i am the speaker of nature! something everyone takes for granted!" Josh rolls his eyes "*cough* HIPPY." he mocks. they finnaly stumble apond a dead opossum in the middle of the road as Stacie and Christy shriek and flinch back.

"thats what i'm talking about! someone give me a few sticks!" Josh calls out as Molly freaks out and throws herself on the floor twiching. "NOO! LEAVE THIS INNOCENT CREATURE ALONE!" she screams as Christy scoffs. "okay, i seriously had enough! you are all weirdos and losers with a capital L." Christy snaps as she walks off the other direction.

"bye honey! i'll meet you in the back of the bus later on tonight, maybe we can make out!" Josh mocks with a wink as Christy gives him a mean look. "in you're dreams you filthy dog!" she snaps as she continues walking on. Richard comes back with a few sticks and hands them to Josh as Stacie gets unconfertable. "this is like so totally gross Joey! i think imma head off too." she backs away as Josh raises an eye brow. "Joey? my names Josh retard. and okay, bye!" he says with no sympathy torward her. he starts to rub the sticks together to catch fire as Molly spazes out.

"STOP!" she yells. "i swear Josh! if you even think about catching this Opossom on fire mother eggle brain fart shall curse you ten folds!" Molly shrieks as Josh ignores her. "oh, i'm totally scared of a few made up spirits some mentally derranged idiot made up in her mind!" Josh mocks as Molly scoffs. "they are not made up! i worshiped and learnd about these spirits in a hippy clan!" she remarks as Richard and Josh laugh. "so you ARE a hippy!" Richard exlaims as Molly's eyes widen.

"what! NO! i'm just a vegan that happens to like and respect the values of what you guys consider hippies!" she shouts. "that's the same thing as being a hippy darling." Josh says as he finnaly makes fire with the sticks and throws them onto the dead opossom. "you guys are sick! this poor creature was ment to be burried not burned! oh curse you! mother eggle brain fart is totally not going to be happy with you Josh!" Molly snaps as Josh and Richard block her out.

"now excuse me, i'm going to do something GOOD with my time and try to plant a lot of trees!" Molly scoffs as she walks off. Back torward the bus Stacie and Christy arrive to see Jayde and Sabrina. "are you guys the only ones here?" Christy asks as Sabrina scrowls at her, "well do you SEE anyone else around here?" Sanbrina snaps. Christy begins to fan herself. "UGH it's hoooot!" she complains as Jayde gives her a glased look.

"your complaining? yeah it's hot. But your hardly wearing any clothes, I'm the one with a dark hoodie and jeans on and you dont see ME complaining do you?" she says as Christy rolls her eyes at her. "shut up goth poser wanna be! i dont think i asked for you're opinion." Jayde raises and eye brow as Blake walks up, "you ladies okay? you all look tence.." he says as Jayde raises a hand at him. "just stay out of it." Jayde warns as Stacie gasps.

"like, oh em gee Jacky! you're face is so totally freakishly pale! dont worry i can fix that!" Stacie says as she pulls out her make up pannel, "okay like over here i have the pale make up, this ones called the goth, emo poser wanna be. it totally suits you! wanna try it!" she says with a perky smile not pourpously trying to offend Jayde. "MY NAMES JAYDE! and i have a better idea!" Jayde snaps.

"what about i grab that make up pannel of you'res and shouve it all over you're face! making the retarted annoying peppy idiot you alredy are!" she shouts as Stacie looks confused. " i dunno... i don't think i have that in here.." Stacie says as she looks into the pannel. Jayde face palms. "she might be a little off in her head... you know, a typicall blonde. just let it go." Blake says as Jayde grinches her teeth, .. *time elaps* the sun starts to go down as the sky becomes a dark purple color and the forest darkens. All the contestance are shown walking into the bus as jeff meets up with them.

"okay everyone! get lots of sleep, tomarrow ya'll are going to be canoe racing to the little deserted island! and dont worry there's plenty of sucky showers out there for each one of you." the host says as Jake sighs. "where's the truck you promised will come at?" Jake asks as Jeff shrugs. "it's going to be comming down soon, with deorderent and toothbrushes so you'll all make it through the morning. and hope thoes seats you guys are sitting in are confertable cuz' that's were you will all be sleeping!" jeff mocks as everyone groans. "these things dont even support you're back!" Richard snaps.

"it smells in here!" Christy whines, "AND the seats aren't even soft enogh to carve into!" Josh says. "gosh.. Ollie was right, you kids really are annoying." Jeff resigns. "anyway today i'll split you guys into teams for tomorrow, when i call you're name you are officially on team Killer Blue Jays! okay Christy!..Vannessa!.. JayJay!..Richard!...Donny!...Blake!... Naonka!...Chef Ratchet!... Estephanie! you are all now team killer blue jays!"

he pulls out a flag from the front seat and tosses it to JayJay who's sitting up front. "AND! on team darting cichlids... we have.. Cheld!...Molly!...Stacie!.. Jake!... Sabrina!...Josh!..Conner!... Jayde!... and Greg!" the host announces as he grabs another flag from the front seat of the bus and throws it to Josh who sits upfront. "i wanna swich teams." Cheld says suddently. "and...why?" Jeff asks as Cheld sighs. "i dunno. i just dont like mine." Cheld says as Jeff shakes his head.

"sorry . no one will be able to swich teams all season." Molly gasps. "like oh em gee! your a stoner! so am i!" she exclaims. "good. good. a couple of pot head losers, now moving on with the show... since everyone here is sixteen you should all beable to make your own choises, that means risk making alliances, betrail, and even start drama. you kids are at a age that is shock full of reality TV show material! thats why we picked the most weird! strange! messed up! and brutle kids to kidnap and forced to do the show! since none of you auditiond and your family must be extreamly worried, so we sent out a truck to send them all letters back home to let them know thier little mistakes are all safe!" the host says.

the truck sending the letters is shown offset crashing into a lake. "anyway," the host continues. "that wraps up todays episode! join us next time on survival island!" he reaches his arms out beholding the Contestants. Chef Ratchet falls off a chair as he sleeps knocked cold on the ground...


	2. Chapter 2

Ep two: Survival Island~ "Up The Creek"

a small rooster is shown on a tall perch crooing loudly then suddently gets snached by a hawk. the camera zones down to the host who walks off the broken down bus. "welcome to episode two of Survival island!" Jeff greets to the camrea,

"last week eigtheen teens.. actually seventeen teens, and a old fart, were kiddnaped, taken to the middle of the forest, and caught into this reality show! yesterday they were split into teams after being introduced to the show. Today they'll face their very first challenge! who will crack under the pressure first? who will be the first one to get the boot? find out right here, right now on survival isaland!" he stands there awkwardly looking torward the back of the camrea crew.

"were's my pay check by the way!" he snaps. "ive hosted this damn show yesterday with the promise of a large check by this morning!" a huge wad of cash suddently gets thrown at his face causing him to stumble back... *theme song opening*

the sun starts to come out giving a bright yellow appearance in the sky. Birds start to chirp as the teens in the bus are still asleep. Ollie comes out the RV with the other half of the camera crew that isn't yet filming and holds a huge horn in his hand. "i hate the fact i have to put up with this show for practiacally my whole life now.. unless it loses ratings, which lets face it. it probably will." Ollie grumbles to himself as he honks the horn loudly startling the people in the bus who start to scream and yell then tumble out the bus one by one.

"actually this show has a few perks.." Ollie smirks to himself. "you better have a good reason for waking us all up!" Josh snaps as he latches onto the horn Ollie's holding. "keep you're hands off me kid, if you haddent forgotten you are now apart of a show, and you brats have a challenge to do today so if you dont want to be the first person eliminated i suggest you let go now." Ollie warns as Josh scoffs.

"pfft, yeah, i'm totally scared of getting kicked off a show i didn't even audition for." he mocks as Ollie raises an eye brow. "you know your compeating for a million dollars right?" Ollie asks as Josh's eyes widen. "oh crap... ha.. ha.. no hard feelings ol' man, we're cool right?" Josh says nervously as he quickly lets go of the horn. Jayde, Blake, Greg, and Conner sniker in the background as Ollie glares at Josh. "yeah... whatever." the driver says sarcastically. The Host suddently arrives putting on a fake cheesy smile. "good morning little freaks! ready to get going to the abandond summer camp across the lake!" Jeff asks as the teens exchange worried looks.

"the canoes are haulled off back in the woods, the first part of the challenge is only a reward challenge so don't get too tense! for the first part Team Killer Blue Jay's will take the left dirt road in serch of their team Canoe, for team darting cichlids they will take the left dirt road looking for THEIR canoe. once you guys find the canoes you must all help each other lift it and race down torward the lake, then you'll all race down a few streams and paths to get to the summer camp located in the isalnd. The winning team gets to pick which of the two sleeping cabins they prefer. Then after thats over you may all take a shower, wash you're clothes, and get ready for the immunity challenge, everything clear?" Jeff asks, the contestants nervously nod.

"good! now get going! i'll stay in the hot tub set up for me and my wife back stage in the RV." Jeff says as Sabrina scoffs. "YOU get to have a hot tub? ugh that's totally selfish." she snaps as the host smirks. "yep! and it's offlimits to you irritating little kids." the host remarks as Sabrina darts a look at him. "no way!" she exclaims as the host walks off. "alright team, are we just gonna' stand here like idiot's or are we going to go get our canoo!" Jake snaps. "i'm sorry, i can't understand you and you're horrible Aussie accent. so please do not speak untill you learn english honey." Sabrina mocks as Stacie, Molly, Josh, Conner, and Jayde snap pissed looks at her. "excuse me?" Jake snaps. "and whats wrong with his accent? little popular mean girl wanna be!" Jayde shouts as Sabrina scrowls at her.

"racist much? if anything his accent makes him seem more smart, unlike you and you're snoody little annoying voice." Josh remarks as Sabrina lifts her hands up. "like oh my gosh, one little thing i say actually causes this much drama? you guys are all sad. All i said was for Jake here to learn some proper English, if you guys can't handel that it's on you. not ME." she says with a grin as Cheld shaked his head. "not cool bra." he says. "oh, look, now the pot heads gonna talk!" Sabrina snaps as Jayde grinches her teeth.

"you have no idea how much i wanna just go over and punch all her teeth out." she says to Josh who nods. "just let if go, conflicts too early in shows like this always result in an early elimination. This girl will get whats comming to her trust me." Josh says. Jake gives Sabrina a finger thats blurred out by the camera and walks off the left trail with the rest of the team following him. Sabrina stays in her place for a bit, "mmm... looks like i alredy put myself in the chopping block of elimination, i have to prevent myself from being the first one out so i can keep making more excuses to keep getting further in the game... i need an alliance!" she says to herself.

She walks down the trail following her team, and pulls Stacie and Molly over who lag behind the group. "i need to speak to you two idiots!.. er, i mean grls." Sabrina snaps. Stacie and Molly nervously exchange looks. "i know it's really early in the game, but i think we should make an alliance. I mean planning ahead is a good thing, right?" Sabrina says with a grin on her face trying to minpulate the two girls. "think about it, with an alliance so early in the game we can gain a huge advantage, i may even beable to take you two up at the final three with me!" she says as Molly and Stacie glare at her.

"i don't know... you did kinda seem like a two faced back stabbing fake back there." Stacie says with a slightly confused expression. "back stabbing? no. it's just stradgity." Sabrina snaps as Molly shakes her head. "i shall not make an alliance with such a disterbance of nature like you! you are the bad vibes i should stay away from!" Molly exclams, "I'll share my winnings with both of you if i win!" Sabrina lies out of a desperate retreat. Molly and Stacie gasp. "EEEEEEEE!" they both squill and clap as Sabrina looks a bit irrtated.

"like seriously!" Stacie says as Sabrina slowly nods. "yes. i most definatly will." Sabrina says with her fingers crossed. "so deal? you two help me vote off whoever i want. got it?" they both nod with clueless perky smiles as Sabrina gives a satisfied grin. "okay, good. now lets get going." Sabrina says as they all begin to walk off.

Team Killer blue jays are shown still in the bus as Richard fiercly looks through the back seats. "dude, were the hell did you leave the team flag!" Donny snaps as Richard shoves his arm in the back of the bus seats. "i just had it here! when JayJay was given the flag, i remember him giving it to me and i put it back here! and now it's gone.." Richard exclaims as Naonka and Vanessa stand off the side looking irritated.

"maybe the other team took it." JayJay remarks as Donny shakes his head. "i saw them with their team flag only, that one fat dude was holding it. i dont think we can go off to the challenge without the team flag, since i only KNOW Jeff will have us use it for something!" Donny says.

Richard stuffs his hands into the side of the cracked seat and his eyes light up. "Found it!" he calls out as Naonka, Christy, and Estephanie cheer. "okay, now lets get the heck out of here! the other team is probably way ahead of us by now!" Blake shouts as they all run out the bus with Chef Ratchet following slowly behind. "hold on kids! imma commin!" he slowly runs torward the door only getting a few feet closer then grabs on to his side.

"GAH! i think i broke a hip!" he yells as he slowly takes a seat on the front of the bus. "i think some of us should carry him.." Donny says with a pissed tone as Richard and Blake sigh. .. Back at team darting cichlids they all finally reach the end of the trail and spot the canoo. "alright, i'll hold it up and the rest of you run under and help me carry it away to the lake, okay?" Jake orders as everyone nods. "i hate to interupt, but i am not able to lift anything. I litteratly almost died walking and must not take part in anymore phisical activities." Conner states as Josh and Jayde dart pissed looks at him.

"are you serious! i bet even the girls here can do it!" jake snaps as Stacie and Molly raise an eye brow. "excuse me!" Molly snaps. "look, if the little nerd cant do it we mine as well just lift him off with the canoe." Josh states. "ugh! the last thing we need is to carry more weight you idiot!" Sabrina buds in, Josh shoues her aside. "shut the hell up, you are the LAST one anyone want's to communicate with right now, so if you don't want further problems i say you shut you're face." Josh threatens as Sabrina grinches her teeth,

"I can talk whenever i want! i am a part of this team, and if i have a say so in something i have every right to share it!" she shouts as Josh smirks. "well listen hun, no one gives a damn what you have to say, we've only been here a day and almost everyone disslikes you already! so i don't really think you're opinion on anything counts." Josh says as Sabrina's eyes widen.

"he's right." Jayde buds in. "i know quite a few people that would happily vote you're butt off the show in a heart beat. so i'd be pretty worried if i were you." Jayde says with a smirk as Sabrina scoffs. "well you loser's obviously don't know me very well. I can have things work out in MY favor, but whatever. do what you guys want." Sabrina snaps as she crosses her arms and turns away from the group. "anyway." Josh continues as he ignores Sabrina's rant.

"Conner, get in the canoe, Jake you lift it up since your the strongest in our team and we'll all rush in and help you lift it off to the lake." Josh orders as Conner steps into the canoe. Jake quickly lifts the Canoe up as Josh, Jayde, Cheld, and Greg quickly rush under and help him lift it up. "common ladies! we dont have all day!" Jake snaps as Stacie, Molly, and Sabrina stand off the side, "that looks, totally hard." Molly gasps as Sabrina rolls her eyes and walks up to help them lift it.

Stacie and Molly finnaly walk up and help them carry the Canoe, they all awkwardly wobble away down the trail as Conner starts to gasp and breaths in his inhailor... Team Killer Blue Jays are shown walking up the trail of the hill and finnaly spot thier canoe near a bush. "so, who's going to go up and lift it first?" Blake asks. "i say we just all lift it up together." Naonka says as she walks up to the canoe. Blake and Richard shrug and walk over to help her lift the canoe up.

Christy stands off the side looking at herself in a mirror and playing with her hair. "HEY YOU! little extentions! youz' gonna stand there lookin' at yo'self all day, or make yourself useful for once and help us out!" Estephanie snaps as Christy glares at her. "if you don't want to be the first person booted from our team you better show us you can actually be valueable for something!" Blake shouts as Christy rolls her eyes. "i AM useful for something. Making my team look more attractive with just me being in it, duh." Christy snaps.

Vannessa flinches and twiches her eye as Chef Ratchet and Donny angerly look at Christy. "more attractive by just being in it?" Donny says as Christy scoffs. "well, my hotness takes the attention out of all the flaws you people have. Just look at it that way." she says as she fixes the flower in her hair. Naonka snaps a pissed look at her as Estephanie fist palms her hands. "Gurl's about to get a beat down!" Estepanie exclaims as Blake and Donny quickly grab her with one of thier free hands. "look, keep it together! if we wanna win as a team we have to act like a team.. OKAY!" Blake snaps.

"otherwise one of us will be taking the bomb fire cerimoney and one of us will become the first ones eliminated from the game, is that what you all want!" he says through grinched teeth, Estephanie sighs. "fine." she says. Blake turns his attention to Christy. "and YOU better come up here and help us carry this thing off or your going to end up being the first member of our team to get voted out!" he snaps as Christy grinches her teeth. "FINE, BLAKE." she says with a irritated tone of voice as she shoues her mirror back in her top and walks up torward the canoe. They all quickly jog down the trail holding the canoe up... Team Darting Cichlids are shown finally making it to the lake and spot a note tied to a tree. "we made it!" Jayde exclaims.

"and we have a note.." Josh says. He plucks it off the tree and opens it up, "it's from Jeff, we're gonna have to go up the lake with the Canoe and we might actually have to swim.. so we have to get in our swim suits. which i'm sure we're all wharing some underneath our clothes right?" Josh asks as Greg chuckels. "yeah, i totally whare boxers underneath, i'm not some gross guy that comes out here with no underwear ha.. please." he stands there awkwardly. "wait swimming!" Conner gasps. "i can't do that, like i said. i can't do anything physical, i must have someone help me across the lake then." he says as a smirk comes on Joshes face.

"well, i'm sure if Sabrina want's to prove to us that she's not the little female dog she acted like, she'll help swim you across the lake." he says with a grin as Sabrina's eyes widen. "ugh! there's like, no way i'm doing it." she snaps. "you can't scare me with votes. Because as long as i'm here i'll make sure our team wins the immunity challenge!" Sabrina mocks as Josh raises an eye brow. "well you know our team is bound to lose at some point, and i'm sure you'll end up taking the boot first from our team." Josh taunts as Sabrina sighs.

"okay, you win. i'll help the helpless little dweb across the stupid lake." she says with a hint of additude. "good. now lets get started." Josh pushes the canoe into the lake as everyone else strips down to their bottoms, the guys wearing swim shorts and the girls with bikinies underneath, "wait! were are we going to put our cloths!" Molly asks. "there's a little cupboard in the center of the canoe, man." Cheld says as Josh opens it up as everyone else throws thier cloths in, Jayde looks back to see Greg is the only one still wearing all his cloths.

"umm.. aren't you going to get you're cloths wet?" she says with a raised eye brow. "well.. you see, i... i... okay fine, i'm not wearing any boxers." he says. "well we can a tleast save you're shirt." jayde says. "well thats true." Greg chuckles as he lift his shirt up and a huge blob of fat rolls down and jiggles as Jaydes eyes widen. "GAAAHH! never mind! put you're shirt back on! PUT IT ON!" she shreiks as she covers her eyes. Molly and Stacie gag at the site as Greg puts his shirt back down. "WHAT!" Greg snaps.

"it's not fat! it's just really overly done abs!" he says as Jayde shakes her head, "bull crap. you're man tits were so big they practically hung out you're partly lifted shirt. i could have sworn they sagged as low as you're stomach." Jayde scoffs as Molly sighs. "i wish mine were that big." Molly blurts out. "ew." Stacie remarks. "Stacie! Molly! SHUT UP." Josh snaps. "now let's get going! the other team's alredy way behind us. there's no way thoes loser's can catch up now.."

they all hop into the raft and use the paddles to push the canoe up stream... a while later Team Killer Blue Jay's finnaly arrive and throw their canoe into the lake. Tierd, they all heavily breath. "Aye, i think i see a note stuck to a rock!" Estephanie calls out. She walks up to it and picks it up. "what does it say?" Richard asks. "uhh... Taa.. Tee.. Takie? .. TAKE. OH TAKE!" Estephanie exclaims as she tries to read the note. "some_tin'_ about swimmin' and uhh.." she glares at the note with a puzzled look. "let me see that." Blake snaps as he snaches the note from her.

"we have to strip down since we're pretty much gonna have to swim once we get the canoe upstream. we might have to try to get something from the lake for the immunity challenge." Blake says. "good, i have a bikini that i got a LONG time ago! i wanted to try it out this summer." Naonka blurts out. "wait, we have to take off our clothes?" Christy asks. "yeah, well not ALL you're clothes, just leave you're Bikini on underneath, this challenge is going to involve swimming." Richard explains as Christy's eyes widen. "noo! i'm not wearing a bra!" she snaps.

Naonka and Estephanie glare at her awkwardly. "why would you come here without a bra?" JayJay says. Christy snaps a look at him. "i did, but it's unconfertable to sleep in so i unstraped it in the bus.. crap! i think i left it in there! hold on guys i'll come back!" she quickly walks off in panic as Blake fist palms. "hurry up!" he shouts at her. "ugh! we're just going to lose the freaking reward challenge anyway." Blake sighs as he rubs his head. "that dosn't mean we'll lose the immunity challenge, and THATS what counts right?" Naonka reassures as Blake glares at her with a irritated expression.

"no. i wanted to win them both." Blake says with a flat tone.. Team Darting Cichlids paddle half way up the lake. Jake peers out, "hey, i think i see the island!" he calls out. "how stupid. we're way too far to see the island yet you idiot!" Sabrina scoffs as Jake points to it with a glased look. Sabrina looks up to see the Island up ahead and her mouth curles. "oh...pfft, who cares." she snaps as Jayde glares at her with a irritated look.

"you okay.. you seem kinda pissed bra." Cheld says as Jayde shakes her head. "oh, i'm fine. it's just the more Sabrina talks the more i wanna beat her down." she sighs as Cheld nods. "yeah, i kinda wanna give her a slap or two also.." he says. Molly is shown looking into the water. "mother nature is just so wonderful. i wonder if mother eggle brain fart can hear me speak to her wonderful waters.." Greg and Josh glare at her awkwardly. "mother farting what?" Greg asks as Molly darts a look at him. "Mother eggle brain fart!" she exclaims. "do not make fun of her name!" Molly snaps fiercly as Greg and Josh scoot away from her.

"i wasn't making fun of... it, i was just asking." Greg mumbles. "well if you must know, Mother eggle bran fart is the daughter of mother earth god! and she.." Molly is cut of by Josh who burst out laughing. "WHAT!" she snaps. "your just so stupid thats all." Josh mocks as Molly's eye twiches. "excuse me?" she says with a irritated tone.

"you know i have an alliance with Sabrina and i'm not afraid to help her vote you off Josh!" Molly exclaims as Sabrina gasps. "wait what!" Josh shouts as Sabrina runs up the canoe and smacks Molly upside the head causing the flower in her hair to fall out. "MY SOUULL!" Molly shrieks as she falls to the ground twiching. "what did she just say!" Josh snaps as Cheld, Jake, and Jayde glare at Sabrina with angry looks. "she's just a little off in her head! you ALL know that! i bet she dosn't even know what the hell she's talking about, i mean look at her!" Sabrina shouts as she points to Molly who's screaming and twiching on the floor.

"dude! someone help her!" Cheld snaps as Jake rushes up to her and lifts her head up, "whats wrong!" he asks as Molly clinches onto the flower that has been slaped out her hair by Sabrina. Molly glares at it as a petal falls out and starts to scream. "MY SOUL HAS BEEN DEMOLISHED!" she shouts as she spazzes. "Sabrina! what did you do to her!" Jake snaps as Sabrina rolls her eyes.

"NOTHING! how the heck would i have known she'll over react and twich like a phycopath on the floor just because i slaped a stupid flower out her hair!" Sabrina exclaims. "well.. it's just a flower Molly." Jake says. "i don't think you're physical health will plumit for it falling out you're hair." Molly ignores Jake and begins twiching and gasping as Sabrina grinches her teeth. "okay, this is so stupid, can someone just get her like a new flower or something so she can knock off this bullcrap." she snaps as Josh sarcastically laughs,

"ha! yeah, says the girl that was the major cause of all this! sure we'll be the ones to find Molly another stupid flower." Josh paddles the Canoo off the side of the hanging trees and plucks a random flower off a branch and hands it to Molly. Molly looks at it and screams. "NO! it's not a purple violet mongroove!" she complains as Josh glares at her angerly. "we're in California! we won't find a mongroove anywhere around here idiot! now take the stupid flower as you're new stupid 'soul'!" Josh snaps as Molly sighs. "fine. but this will not make my soul complete." Molly states as she sticks it in her hair. "whatever, hopfully it'll make you less crazy or something." Josh remarks as they continue paddling the canoo up the lake...

On Team Killer Blue Jay's Christy finally arrives with her swim wear as the others mumble. "finally! took you long enough." Blake snaps as Christy pushes her large pink sun glasses over her head. "whatever. let's just go." she steps into the canoo along with the others as Donny glares at Christy angerly. "i hope you know we most likley lost the reward challenge because of you." he says as Christy ignores him. "okay, where are the padles?" Richard asks as Blake and Naonka look torward the back. "i don't think there are any.." Blake says as Richard raises an eye brow. "dude, that's the only way we'll beable to get this thing to move.." Richard adds in as Naonka pulls some out.

"there right here.." she says with additude in her voice. "they were behind the benches." she adds as everyone grabs one. "okay guys, let's go!" Blake calls out, they all start paddling off as a strong stream slows them down. "ugh! this canoe is too slow!" Christy complains as Naonka glares at her. "yeah, that's because the stream from the rivers up ahead are starting to come down. something we would have avoided if SOMEONE haddent stalled everything off." Naonka shouts.

"okay, just settle down guys." Donny buds in as he tries to get in between the two girls. "no, actually, like hello? maybe the reason we're slowing down is because you people are all patetic and don't even know how to row a freaking boat!" Christy snaps as Naonka and Blake snap looks at her. "oh and as if you can do any better!" Blake snaps. "your not even helping us row the canoo as we speak!" Blake exclaims as Christy scoffs. "well if i didn't have my nails done i would have!" she says as an excuse as Naonka's ghetto side starts to show.

"mhmmmm, i got mah' nails did too you retard! it's not gonna' do a dang thing to them just because your over here rowing a boat!" Naonka says as Christy's eyes widen. "shut up, Naonka. serously your just a trash talking ghetto glamor girl poser that think's she totally knows a lot. when in reality all you know, is how to put on weaves." Christy remarks as Blake, Donny, and Chef Ratchet gasp, "wait a minet!" Chef Ratcet says. "i can't hear ya'll young folk.. what was that about surfing waves!" the old man asks as Blake shakes his head.

"you don't even wanna know trust me." he says as Naonka shushes them. "you guys stay out of it! and YOU Christy! you messed with the wrong sista'! i aint got no weave! i straighten mah hair!" she snaps. "oh, then i wonder if i throw some water in you're hair if it'll curl up and become a afrow." Christy mocks as Naonka's eyes widen. "OH YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Naonka snaps as she lounges at Christy.

Blake, JayJay, Donny, and Vannessa quickly move out of the way as Naonka grabs onto Christy's hair and hits her face against the side of the canoo as Christy screams and claws at Naonka's face. the two girls fall at the bottom of the canno smacking and pulling eacother's hair as Blake sighs. "this is going to be a long ride.." he says as Donny rolls his eyes...

Team Darting Cichlids are shown finally arriving to the Island. The host walks up the huge dock waving at them with Ollie and a second female intern standing beside him along with ten male members of the camera crew. "Team Darting Cichlids, congrats! you guys won the first part of the immunity challenge!" Jeff exclaims as the nine teens row the canoe up torward the dock and cheer, "we did it!" Molly shouts as Jayde, Josh, and Stacie clap with Cheld and Greg high fivng in the back ground.

"let's just get on the stupid island alredy so we can take a shower!" Sabrina snaps. She hops off the canoo and gets onto the dock with the other member's of her team following behind. Josh helps the weaker memebers Conner, Stacie, and Molly up. "okay. since you guys won the first part of the challenge you guys can pick, as a group which sleeping cabin you want. So follow me." the host says as he walks off with the camera crew and contestance walking beside him.. he takes them up to a spot in the woods with two cabins built up, both looking exactly the same.

"BEHOLD!" Jeff exclaims as he lifts his hands up to the cabins. Sabrina, Josh, Jayde, and Conner exchange puzzled looks. "do they look diffrent on the inside or something? because so far i don't see a diffrence to pick over.." Josh says suddently. "hmm..." Jeff begins. He walks up to the cabins and kicks one door open, and inside a summer camp looking cabin with a huge colorful carpet in the center and deer horns hung on the roof is shown. There are a set of four bunk beds and a empty TV cubord. "this looks lame." Cheld blurts out. "well it's this one.. oorrr.." Jeff says as he leads the contestance a few feet to the other cabin kicking open the door. "THIS!" the host calls out.

All the contestance peek in to see the exact same thing in there. "wow.." Sabrina scoffs. "um, Jeff... you know BOTH cabins look exatcly the same right? there for this was a extreamly useless reward challenge." Jayde says as Jeff shrugs. "oh well. it's not like i was the one trying so hard to end up getting crap so i really don't care.. well yeah you kids have fun picking either the left or right cabin." Jeff says as the contestance snap mean looks at him.

"we did all this for two crappy cabins!" Sabrina snaps. "yeah pretty much. now pick!" the host shouts as Sabrina grinches her teeth. "we'll just take the left Cabin." josh says under his breath. "nice pick dude!" Jeff says sarcastically with a cheesy thumbs up. "ha, yeah totally." Josh says with a irritated tone, "okay little weirdo's. i'm pretty sure the other team will be comming up alredy so i need you all to head back to the dock with me, after the other contestents know what's going on, you may all head up to the showers to bathe and get ready for the immunity challenge. since this show has a certian limit it will be a quick challenge, and the loser's will send someone home!" Jeff explains as Molly and Stacie echange worried looks.

*Time Elaps*

the sky becomes a dark orange color as Team Killer Blue Jays finnaly arrive out of breath. Naonka is shown with her hair messed up and having scratches on her face as Christy sits off the back with a black eye, swollen cheek, bruises, and frizzed hair. They look up to see the host along with the other team standing at the dock waiting for them. "what the hell.." Jeff looks back at Naonka and Christy. "um, what happend?" he asks as Blake glares at them.

"you mean the girls? they got a little... let's just say fisty." Blake says as Naonka sways her head. "what HAPPEND is this girl over here has to learn when to shut her mouth!" Naonka snaps as Christy rolls her eyes at her. "interesting.." Jeff says as he looks at his palms. Blake hops onto the dock with his Team following behind. "so we lost... right?" Blake asks as the host nods. "pretty much." he mocks as Josh narrows his eyes.

"the reward challenge was a waste of time anyway, both cabins look exactly the same!" he snaps as Blake's eyes widen. "what! are you serious? do you guys know how hard we tried to get up here as quickly as possible thinking we'll get some type of huge cabin with a hot tub and all! and in reality we were fighting over two identical cabins!" he snaps as Jeff lifts his hands up. "how do you think WE feel!" Sabrina buds in. "okay guys.." the host begins. "i know this is a really terrible, mean thing. But you have to admit... it is pretty funny." Jeff and Ollie start to laugh as the contestance glare at them angerly. "this isn't funny..." Christy snaps. "PFFT! yeah, it kinda is!" Jeff blurts out as Ollie nods.

"you little brats sufferd a LONG canoo race for two identical cabins! that's just priceless. i loved the expressions you all had!" the older intern mocks as Jake sighs, "kay, whatever. i'm pretty sure we were promised a shower. unless there IS no shower." he snaps as Jeff shakes his head. "nah, i'm not that mean. you guys do have a shower, it's uphill in the mess hall. BUT it shuts off every three seconds so you have to keep pushing the little button to keep getting water." he says.

jeff looks up to see the dissapointed looks of the contestents. "does it atleast have warm water?" Greg asks. "nope. sorry." the host says with no sympathy in his voice...

a short while later all the contestents are shown bursting into the large shower room with a row of ten blue stalls for the guys and eight pink stalls for the girls. Torward the back is a washer machine and dryer, both Interns walk in. "okay guys, take you're showers and leave you're clothes hung over the curtians of the stalls." the male intern says, "we'll take them and have everyones clothes washed and dried.. got it?" he asks as Richard, Christy, Greg, and Molly nod in the back ground.

Josh walks up to one of the blue stalls and opens the curtian up to see a filthy, moldy wooden bench and a rusty old shower head with a messed up button. "..this is the ugliest shower stall ive ever seen." Josh snaps. "do the chicks have it the same way?" he asks as Jayde walks over to the stalls with a pink curtian and opends one up. "yep." she says with a glased look in her eyes.

"screw this, i'm still taking a shower." Christy soffs as she walks into one. she closes the curtian and throws her cloths over as the female intern walks up and takes them to the washer. Christy's shadow is shown through the curtian as her feet are visible at the bottom, the flower in her hair makes a "BLOING" sound as she plucks it out and tosses it over. "ugh!" she snaps. "it smells like moldy underwear in here!" Christy exclaims. "oh.. what the heck! there IS moldy underwear in here!" she shouts.

The other contestents sadly walk into the stalls taking showers, the shadows show them scrubbing thier hair as the water suddenty stops. "are you kidding me!" Josh blurts out. "oh common!" Molly groans as Sabrina moans. they all rock back and forward as they wash themself and press the button to get more water each three seconds...

~o.O.o~

All the contestents walk up torward the dock in their swim whare. Males in swim truncks except Greg who whares a full body suit and Females in bikinies except Jayde who has a white tank top with male swim trunks, and Estephanie who has a one piece. "okay everyone!" Jeff begins. "this is the last challenge of the day, which determins which team heads back to camp. Knowing they are safe to compeate another day. And which team must be sent to the bomb fire cerimony and vote off one of their teammates." he says as Naonka, Chef Ratchet, JayJay, Vannessa, and Donny look up nervously.

"for this part of the challenge i'll call one member from each team up. At the bottom of this lake is a huge wooden crate with an immunity inside! Each person has a few seconds to untie the crate from the two roaps attached to it!" the host explains. "anyway, without further ado, Christy the annoying little spoild brat from team Killer Blue Jay's goes against Cheld! the stoner that is least likley to have a real future! from team darting cichlids ... get going!" Christy scoffs as Cheld darts a pissed look at him.

They both walk up torward the tip of the dock. "common guys! the camera's are running now do the challenge!" Jeff snaps. Cheld quickly dives in the lake as Christy's eyes light up. "like oh my gosh! the camera's are filming us! EEEEEEEP!" she starts to pose and blow kisses as Naonka shouts at her.

"JUMP IN THE FREAKING LAKE! YOU AIN'T NO MODEL!" Naonka exclaims as Christy ignores her and continues trying to model and pose for the cameras. Meanwhile Cheld dives down torward the bottom of the lake and tries to untie the knot. He gets one roap untied and swims to the other roap. "I SAID JUMP IN THE LAKE AND DO THE CHALLENGE IDIOT!" Naonka yells as she runs up to Christy and shouves her.

Christy becomes angerd and pushes Naonka back, Naonka gets avergrated and litteralty grabs Christy and holds her up. "GAHH! Oh my gosh! put me down! UGHH! let me go!" Christy screams and shreiks loudly as Naonka throws her off the dock and into the lake. "NOW SWIM!" Naonka orders. Christy pops her head out the water gaging as Jeff blows a whistle.

"okay! that's enough!" the host calls out. "you two had enugh time to get the crates out. NEXT!" Christy plops herself on the dock and glares at Naonka angerly as Cheld hops out the lake and walks up to his team. "Vannessa and Molly are the next two to get the crate." the host says. Molly walks up as Vannessa scratches her head and twiches an eye. "but.. but but! my pills! i need my pills! i don't want the second stage.. OF! of. ahh! of, my insanity to come out!" Vannessa groans.

"umm.. you're crazyness worsens?" Jeff asks as Vannessa sighs. "okay, fine. i AM crazy. the pills i take help me controll myself, but i lost them on the way here.. i could have sworn i kept them shouved in the pocket of my short shorts." the host flinches. "wait what? oh.. yeah you're shorts are sexy, anyway go do the challenge before you're time is up." the host says as Vannessa raises an eye brow.

"we're you even paying attention to me! this is really serious! i can actually holisinate!" she snaps. "kay. whatever. go get started or you'll automatically make you're team lose." Jeff snaps. Vannessa nervously walks torward the edge of the dock. Molly daintley hops into the lake and slowly swims to the crate. Vannessa walks up and starts to gasp.

She twiches her eyes and starts to wobble. Suddently; her eyes spring wide open and her puples turn huge and shiney and a large creepy grin comes across her face. "uhh... what the hell is wrong with Vannessa..." Blake says suddently. Vannessa glares at the lake and looks at it as a huge chocolate fountian.

"IT'S A WONDERFUL CANDY LAND! HEHEHEH!" Vannessa shouts out as she jumps into the lake and swallows a large ammount of filthy muddy lake water. "she know's she's drinking a bunch of duck crap and mud right..?" Josh says as the host shurgs. "i really don't care." Jeff says. Vannessa suddently looks at the crate and imagines it as her baby and starts to scream. "my baby! oh my gawd it's drowning!" she whines and quickly swims up to it as everyone on the dock glares at her with huge eyes, Molly stops and looks at Vannessa in shock who is dolphine paddling underwater and agressivly ripping the roap with her teeth then holds the crate up and awkwardly swims to the dock.

"dont worry Sheldon! mommy's got you!" she shouts as her team cheers. "WHOO! Vannessa's crazyness pretty much closed the deal!" Donny exclaims. "wait.. you think her crazyness is actually USEFUL in this game?" Blake says in shock as Donny nods with other members of his team nodding in agrement. "well.. you know crazyness is no match for a sain person, she has to crack at one point.." Blake says as Donny glares at him. "not really." Donny snaps as Blake looks a bit irritated.

Vannessa plops onto the dock with the crate and pushes against it and shouves her face onto the wooden side and tries to give it CPR. "live dammit live!" she cries as she slams her face against it and tries to blow air in it. she suddently lifts her face back up wich looks swollen and red with splinters stuck to it. "team killer blue jay's win!" Jeff says as Donny, JayJay, and Naonka cheer.

"team Darting cichlids, you guys will meet up with me at the bomb fire cerimony tonight! get ready to vote off a teammate!" Jeff calls out..

later that night team darting cichlids are shown walking down the trail to elimination. Sabrina pulls Stacie and Molly over once again. "i need to speak to you guys." Sabrina hisses. Stacie and Molly nervously glare at her. "as apart of my alliance, you two promised to vote with me! everyone is pretty pissed at me at the moment, so i know there will be more people voting for me, BUT Conner is a pretty weak contestance and atleast two people off our alliance will vote for him. i need you two to vote him also to garentee my safty in this game.. and rememeber i can take you both to the final three! so help me vote him off got it!" she snaps as Stacie and Molly slowly nod.

"good. now lets go." Sabrina orders. "are you really going to vote off Conner?" Stacie asks Molly silently. "well.. i don't know. Sabrina dosn't seem trustworthy.. i might just betray her alliance and vote for her." Molly says, as Stacie bites her lip.

all the memebers of team darting cichlids sit nervously around the bomb fire cerimony on half choped loggs. "okay." the host starts off as he walks up to the front of the bombfire with tiki torches lighting up the path to the large wooden boot.

"when i call you're name you'll recive a small Tiki carving, which is a symbol of you're life on this island. The person that does not recive a tiki carving has had the most votes casted against them and is automatically eliminated from the competition, and will not have a chance to win one million dollers.. have i made everythng clear!" the host says as the nine contestents of the losing team nervously nod.

"okay good... the first two people that are safe from being eliminated are... Molly, and Cheld!" he tosses them both a tiki carving as they both catch it with smirks on their faces. "Josh... you're also safe!" the host calls out as he tosses him a carving. Stacie and Jake look a little tence. "Stacie... Jake... you are both safe as well!"

they are both thrown a carving as Jayde, Conner, Sabrina, and Greg are left looking nervous. "Jayde and Greg you two are also safe." the host says as they both look reliaved and get tossed a carving. Sabrina's eyes widen as Conner raises and eye brow.

"Sabrina... Conner... one of you are going to be the first one's going home tonight!" the host mocks as Sabrina darts a mean look to Conner who glances up at the host with a worried expression on his face, "the first person... eliminated from survival island is..." the host begins as Sabrina and Conner look worried

,..

...

,...

...

...

...

...

...  
"Conner! pack you're bags!" Jeff calls out as he tosses a carving to Sabrina. "you guys voted me off!" Conner says in shock. "don't look at me." Josh blurts out.

"sorry Conner... but you are a little... useless." Greg says. "time to take the boot Conner." the host buds in. Ollie the intern walks up and snaches Conner and walks him across the path lit up by tiki torches. Conner is thrown onto a large stoll with the large wooden boot behind him. "any last words before you go?" the host asks.

"well.. i would like to say this was all fun and.. GAHH!" he is cut off by Jeff who pulls the crank which sends the wooden boot harsly kicking Conner flying into the sky yelling. "welp.. one down.. still seventeen more to go, who will be the next person to take the boot? find out next time on survival.. island!" the host exclaims as crickets chirp. "i'm going to bed.." Ollie huffs as he walks off.


	3. Chapter 3

Ep Three: Survival Island "Painful Truth's Or Dare's"

Jeff is shown standing at the dock as the Camera crew starts to film for the introduction of the episode. "welcome back to the beginning series of this harsh new reality TV game show, survival island! last time the eighteen competitors had to split off in their teams in search of their canoo. once they found the canoo they had to race back down the trail torward the lake, and race eachother back up the stream to get to the abandond summer camp located in the center of a deserted island somwhere in the california backwoods!" the host explains as he walks up the dock.

"Temper's started to flair between Sabrina and most of her team, Sabrina wanted to prevent herself from being the first member of her team voted out so as a desperate move she turned to Stacie and Molly! the two most useless people on her team for an alliance. Although Sabrina had problems with her team on team darting cichlids, team killer blue jay's also had a problem with Christy and Naonka who got in a huge dispute and ended up fighting and irritated Blake who tried to keep the tentions down. At the end Team Darting Cichlids won the immunity challenge... only to find out they were fighting over two identical crappy cabins, BUT Team Darting Cichlids didn't stand a chance in the immunity challenge, where Team killer blue jay's won victory and team darting cichlids we're sent to the elimination cerimony." the host say's as the large wooden boot is shown behind him.

"it was down to Sabrina and Conner who ended up getting the most votes against them, despite Sabrina's conflict with almost everyone on her team Conner was the first member to end up getting eliminated and taking the boot... automatically getting his butt kicked out of here. who will be the second person to get kicked off the show? find out now!" *theme Opening*

All the contestents are shown sitting around on log tables in the mess hall, Team Darting Cichlids on the left and Team Killer Blue Jay's on the right. The Intern, Ollie walks up with a cart of plates and tosses them along the tables.

"what is it?" Donny says as he opens the wraping over the plate off to see what appears to be an Octopus. "you have got to be kidding." Donny snaps.

Christy takes the rappings off as well and screams. "EWWWW! ... Ollie! this THING is still alive!" she snaps as the intern glares at her. "you either eat that or you can go shouve you're face in the toilet and eat out of there. you pick." Ollie hisses as Christy darts a look at him.

"um, so how are we supposed to eat it?" Jake says as Stacie pokes at the octopus on her plate with a fork. The octopus becomes avergrated and flings off the plate and attaches onto Stacie's face. Stacie panicks and shreiks as she waves her arms up and falls back of her chair.

"I'LL EAT IT!" Gerg exclaims. "i'll eat anything! but, i'm not fat. Nor am i a porker or anything... you know, i just havent eaten anything in such a long time." Greg blurts out as Jayde rolls her eyes. "i find that EXTREMLEY hard to belive." Jayde says as the fat teen looks at her angerly.

The other contestents on the other table mumble angerly as they glare at the food on their plates. "maybe if one of us kills it, it would be easyer to eat.." Richard suggests as Blake pushes his plate torward him. "well if your willing to kill mine to then go ahead. I'll admite.. i don't have the guts to do it." Blake says as Richard raises an eye brow.

"i was thinking you'll do it.. hence i said maybe if one of US would do it." Richard says as Christy glares at them. "I think we should just throw these things back in the lake or something." she says as she shoves the plate away from her.

Molly runs out the door crying in the background with the octopus in her hands. "what's wrong with Molly?" Jake asks as jayde sighs. "you know how that nature freak is. The minute she see's an animal on the menue she'll spaz out and have a break down." Jayde says as Jake looks torward the door awkwardly.

"i like nature myself, but i don't take it to the level she did." he says suddenly...

Christy, walks off from her team's bench and confronts Team Darting Cichlids. "hey loser's!" she greets. "i just wanted to know how it felt being the first team to lose last week! it must have been fun." she say's sarcastically trying to get on their nerves.

"it wasn't fun.. but this is." Sabrina snaps as she flings her octopus at Christy's face. Christy screams and falls back on the floor as Josh smirks. "you know, you aren't that bad, Sabrina. At least you know how to handel a female dog... even though you are one yourself." Josh says as Sabrina raises an eye brow. "i'll take that as a compliment... so thanks, i think.." she says nonchantly.

Jeff sudenttly burst into the mess hall. "good morning worthless little contestents! how is everyone feeling?" the host greets as everyone moans and groans. "i don't feel well." Richard blurts out. "i don't really care." jeff snaps.

"anyway, today you guy's will have another challenge, although you guy's don't really seem done with you're breakfeats.. so if you all want i can come back later." everyone but Gerg shoves their plates away. "are you kidding?" Josh exclaims. "i seriously rather CATCH my own food than try to eat a living octopus!" he snaps as Greg takes everyone's plate from his table and sticks them in his mouth.

"but it's really good!" Greg says though a mussled voice as his cheeks swell with the octopuses. A tentical sticks out of his mouth and goes up his nose as Naonka's face turns a greenish color and she covers her mouth and quickly runs out the mess hall. Ollie looks irritated.

"you little brats! i sit here over a hot stove all day cooking nothing and dumping a bunch of random Octopuses that were supposed to be in a Aquarium onto you're plates to get a bunch of complaints! AND you guys aren't even going to eat them." Ollie huffs as Greg jumps onto the table of team killer blue jay's and starts to eat all the octopuses from their plates too.

Christy looks up to see Greg's butt crack near her face. "UGH! eww! that's so totally gross! can you move you're big saggy butt away from my face please!" she snaps as Greg farts causing Christy to cough and choke.

"well since Greg ate everyones food.. i guess we can start the challenge. So i need everyone to meet me out near the camp for instructions pronto!" he orders as everyone exchanges worried looks.. a while later everyone is shown standing behind a bunch of stools with a large red button on the top in a large wooden stage, set up in the woods near the camp.

Ollie walks up in a dress looking miserable and irritated as the host walks up near a giant spin wheal. "okay everyone, today's challenge is truth or dare themed! but this isn't ordinary truth or dare.. one member from a team will be picked to go first, THEY will then pick a member from the oposite team to either say a truth, which will be seen through a lie decetor test we have back stage. OR pick a dare, if they pick dare they must preform the dare, no matter what it is. If you fail or back out you'll get electricuted with.. THESE!" Ollie dumps a box over exposing a bunch of buzzer straps.

"toss them out to the contestents Ollie." the host says as Ollie rolls his eyes and grabs one pile of them and throws them over to Team Killer Blue Jay's. Richard, Vannessa, and Blake quickly pick them up and start to hand them off to the rest of their team.

"you need one?" Vannessa asks as she holds one up to Estephanie. "thank's girl! and oh my... your actually acting normal! no offence.. what's been goin' on?" Estephanie asks. "OH! i went back to the dock yesterday, to re look my steps, i thought i left my pills back in the bus but i found them on the ground! they were near the wooden boot. i must have droped them when i came onto the dock during the reward challenge. I took one last night but they only last for eight hours so i might have to take another one in a few minuts or all hell breaks loose." Vannessa says with a chuckle as Sabrina over hears from her team.

Sabrina has a devilsh smirk come across her face then looks at Stacie and Molly with a discusted look. "i need better allies." Sabrina says to herself, suddenly a pile of straps comes flying hitting her square in the face. "OOWWWW!" she screams as Josh laughs.

"i kinda saw that comming, i didn't think you'll be stupid enough to stand there as they came right torward you... guess i was wrong." he mocks as Sabrina takes a strap and throws the rest at his face. Josh looks a bit irritated as he takes one and passes the rest down and glares at Sabrina with a mean look.

"oh, sorry. i thought you'll be smart and move away when i threw the straps at you're face. GUESS I WAS WRONG." Sabrina says with a fake grin as Josh gives her a mean look. Everyone puts the straps around their waists as the host presses a large button on a controler.

"what's that control for?" Blake aks as Jeff smirks. "this controll pretty much controls the straps you all have around you're waists.. the red button is to lock them so you guys can't take them off, and the green one is to eletricute you. The blue one opends up the straps but we all know i won't do that any time soon." he mocks as Molly and Stacie panic and try to ply them off.

"okay, now this challenge is going to be pretty harsh, so before we begin i would like to know if any of you want to back off now." the host says as Molly, Stacie, and Chef Ratchet raise their hands. "alright suit yourselfs." Jeff says as he presses a button on the control getting Molly, Stacie, and Chef Ratchet all eletricuted, the plat for at the bottom of their feet sends all three of them in the air screaming and yelling, then harshly landing on a bleacher at the back of the wooden stage set up in the woods.

"That was Stacie and Molly from team darting cichlids, and Chef Ratchet from team killer blue jay's all eliminated from the challenge!" the host says to the camera. "Alrighty... Cheld the stoner! you're up first, please come up." Jeff calls out, Sabrina, Jake, and Jayde watch nervously as Cheld walks off from behind his stool and walks up the small wooden stage Jeff and Ollie are standing on.

"you can either preform a dare Ollie has in mind for you, OR you can sit in the lie detector chair and admite something to the rest of you're cast mates!" Jeff says as Cheld looks a bit nervous. "umm... i rather do a dare dude." Chled says as the host raises an eye brow. "alright Ollie you heard the kid." Jeff snaps.

Ollie rolls his eyes. "my dare to this pot head is for him to actually eat my good cooking that no one seems to apriciate!" Ollie exclaims angerly as Cheld groans. "but.. the food you make look's like you scraped it up from a bathroom floor!" Cheld snaps. "how did you know i get my ingreedents from there?" Ollie asks with a puzzled look.

"enough talking!" the host buds in, "we have a challenge to do.. Hellen! bring in Ollie's cooking the contestents had to eat last night!" jeff orders as the female intern quickly walks up with a small pot full of green colored soup with small curly hair and toilet paper floating at the top.

"eww... please! i really don't want to eat this again!" Cheld moaps as the host holds up the control. "wanna get eletricuted and eliminated from the challenge..then possibly voted out if you're team loses?" the host taunts as Cheld sighs. "fine. i'll do it." Cheld says.

Hellen hands him the small pot as Cheld looks into it with discust. "you have a few seconds to down it Cheld!" Jeff snaps. Cheld shuts his eyes and quickly starts to drink the green liquid as Sabrina, Jayde, and Josh flinch back with shocked expressions.

"you completed you're part of the Challenge pot head, good for you." the Host says with no enthuziasm. "now you may pick another member from Team Killer Blue Jay's to either preform a truth or dare." Jeff says as Cheld points to Christy. "i pick her!" Cheld says as Jeff smirks.

"what will it be Christy? will you preform a dare OR would you like to admite a little secret on live camrea with the lie detector test." the host taunts as Christy nervously bites her lip. "i rather do a dare.." Christy finnaly says.

"okay cheld, all you have to do now is dare her to do anything you like... ANYTHING." the host says as Cheld shrugs. "uhh... i dont know, shave her head?" Christy's eyes widen. "WHAT!" she snaps "wait nevermind! i change my mind, TRUTH!" Christy desperatly says as Jeff chuckles.

"too late! you can either come up here and shave you're hair or back out and get disquallified from the challenge." the host explains as Christy drops her face onto the stool. "i pass." she says suddenly. "suit yourself.." Jeff says as he presses the top button on the control.

Christy get's eletricuted and falls to the ground twiching as the platform springs up sending her flying through the sky and falling face flat on the ground as she misses the bleachers. "Team Killer Blue Jay's is down to seven people, while Team Darting Cichlids has six. Christy didn't complete her challenge there for she just lost a point for her team. Ollie you'll pick the next contestant to come up from team darting cichlids." Jeff says as Ollie gives the contestents a large scarey smile with his eyes wide open.

"most definatly." Ollie says as he shoves Cheld off the small stage. "you there! fat boy!" Ollie snaps as he points to Greg. "I'm not fat! i'm heavey boned!" Greg exclaims as Ollie laughs.

"heavy boned my butt! boy, you're fat. Just face it." Ollie mocks as Greg glares at him angerly. "okay Greg, would you like to come up and do a dare from our intern slash cook, Ollie. or would you like to do a truth." the host asks as Greg looks a bit nervous.

Greg starts to sweat a little and looks torward Jayde who's standing on the stool next to him. "what do you think i should do?" Greg whispers to her as Jayde flinches back. "okay, first of all. Use mouthwash for once, and second of all i don't really give a damn so just pick one!" she snaps.

Greg looks down with a worried expression. "umm.. i'll pick truth." Greg pips up. "come up to the lie detector pork rynes." jeff snaps as Greg raises an eye brow. "please don't call me pork rynes." Greg says as he starts to walk up to the small wooden stage.

"fine, i wont call you pork rynes, Porky. now sit here." the host says as he gestures to the metal chair with a scanner and wires connected to it. Greg sits on the chair causing the legs of it to bend and crack the wooden stage underneath him.

"we'll put the wiers connected to you're arm using patches, this is how we can see if you lied or not." jeff says as he sticks them to Gregs arm. "alrighty Greg, is it true that you have a weight problem that you know about but still carelessly spend you're time at Mc Burgers stuffing you're face all day?" Jeff says as Ollie snikers. Greg looks offended, "i most certintly do not have a weight problem! i just have over done abs and my arms are deformed to this!" Greg says as he lifts his huge arm up as it jiggles.

"this is actually muscels that grew upside down and sagged!" Greg exclaims as the monoter near the chair starts to beep. "you.. just lied." Jeff says as he presses a button on the control getting Greg electricuted. "you're out pork, now get yourself back to the bleachers." jeff says as he unstraps Greg from the chair.

Ollie kicks the chair down and rolls Greg off stage, "okay team darting cichlids is now down five players, as team killer blue jay's has seven... Ollie pick someone from the blue jay's" Jeff orders as Ollie points to Blake.

"that one hispanic verion of justin biber over there." Ollie says as Blake raises an eye brow. "little version of what?" Blake says with a irritated tone.

On Team Darting Cichlids team, Sabrina nudges Josh as he looks at her awkwardly. "what do you want." Josh huffs as Sabrina pulls him under the large stool with her. "look, we need to talk!" Sabrina says as Josh smirks.

"sorry babe, your hot but i'm not interested." Josh says as Sabrina face palms. "no. not that!" she snaps. "look, we are starting to lose this challenge again! we might end up going to elimination like last week." Sabrina starts off as Josh nods.

"tell me about it, everyone is basically useless besides me, Jayde, Jake.. and well you. but only because your evil." Josh says as Sabrina glares at him. "yeah.. but anyway, i have an idea to sabotage their team. you know Vannessa right?" Sabrina asks as Josh nods.

"that crazy chick in the high water shorts? yeah.. why?" Josh says as Sabrina smirks. "her weakness in the game is her crazyness, last week it served as a huge advantage.. but it also showed how dangerous she can be when she's not in control.. i'm sure if we mess with her mind this week she'll cause her whole team to fall." Sabrina explains as Josh's eyes widen.

"yeah, but she found her pills. So she CAN controll herself." Josh says as Sabrina rolls her eyes. "that's why i want us to get out of the challenge.. like forfit so we can sneak over to her and take the pills from her pocket, we only have a few minutes before she takes one." Sabrina says as Josh bites his lip.

"seem's a little risky, what if Jayde and Jake end up losing it for our team.." Josh says as Sabrina smiles. "they are the strongest members of our team, we can get them to stick it out. But what i really need is an alliance.." she says nervously as Josh raises an eye brow.

"you think i'm stupid? i KNOW you're in an alliance with Molly and Stacie alredy." Josh snaps as Sabrina soffs. "those two dumb broads? as if! i was actually.. but i called it off, they are way too useless. But you, you're a strong competitor as well as Jayde and Jake. i think you should help me persuade them into an alliance with us, trust me. Us four would be unstoppable! everyone else woulden't stand a chance, so what do you say?" Sabrina says as she sticks out her hand to him.

"umm... you got yourself a deal." Josh finnaly says as he shakes hands with her...

Blake and Cheld have alredy lost out in the challenge and are shown sitting off in the bleachers. "so far, Team killer blue jay's have a strong group of six people. team darting cichlids is really taking the heat, they are now down to four competitors left." the host announces to the camera as Ollie nods.

"okay Ollie, pick another contestant from team Killer Blue jay's to do a truth or dare." Jeff says as Ollie scans through JayJay, Richard, Donny, Naonka, Estephanie, and Vannessa. "i'll pick Donny." Ollie says as the host signals for Donny to come up.

"alright Donny come up the stage." the host calls out as Donny bites his lip then slowly walks up. "what will it be, admit a Truth infront of the whole viewing audiance, OR preform a dare by Ollie." Jeff asks as Donny glares at him. "mmm... i'll do a dare." he says with a smirk as Jeff snikers.

"alright, Ollie what do you have in mind?" Jeff asks as Ollie gives a awkward grin. "you like bee's kid?" Ollie mocks as Donny's eyes widen. "like what.." Donny says nervously as Ollie snikers. "his dare is to try to get a key out of a bee hive." Ollie finnaly says as the host orders Hellen up.

"Hellen, have the other interns come up with the bee farm!" the host snaps as the female intern quickly walks off. As they wait for the interns to bring the bee's hive in Sabrina moves up to Josh, "okay, i'll go talk to Jake, you try to convince jayde into our alliance okay?" Sabrina says as Josh nods.

Sabrina moves over to Jake as Josh looks over to Jayde who's standing next to him. "Hey, Jayde. can i talk to you?" he says as jayde raises an eye brow. "yeah sure, what's up?" she asks as Josh whisprs up to her.

"okay, i know you don't like Sabrina a lot.. but she started an alliance, which can work really well. She already made a plan to sabotouge the other team using Vannessa and her crazy pills, she litteratly has every elimination planned out and this will boost out chances at making it to the finals." Josh explains as Jayde looks down.

"sorry, but i really don't trust Sabrina. She'll end up dissing us when she dosn't need us anymore. trust me." Jayde warns as Josh rolls his eyes. "then WE will use HER." he says with a smirk. "when we don't need her anymore, i have enough dirt on her to get her framed or shown for who she really is. And she would automatically get eliminated from our team." Josh assures as Jayde sighs.

"fine." she finnaly says. "but tell Sabrina i joined for you. NOT for her." she snaps. Josh nods, "will do." he says as he turns to Sabrina who just finnished talking to Jake, "how did it go?" Sabrina asks.

"she said she'll join for me, but not for you." he says smartly as Sabrina scoffs. "good for her little goth poser wanna be self." Sabrina says in a pissed tone. "what did Jake say?" Josh says as Sabrina glares at him.

"it was really hard to convince him. But i managed to get him to join after he called me a skank, trash, two faced broad, and some other words i do not want to repeat." Sabrina says flatly as Josh looks at her awkwardly.

Donny is shown in the back ground yelling loudly with his face coverd in bee's as they both quickly turn. "look's like another member from their team is out.." Josh says as Sabrina gasps. "i forgot! we're supposed to forfit so we can get Vannessa!" Sabrina snaps as Josh raises an eye brow.

"relax, when Ollie calls on one of us we just say we want to forfit the challenge." Josh says.. back on the wooden stage the host is shown looking a bit irritated as the camera zones in on his face, "i would appriciate it if the camera crew stoped putting close ups on my face! it shows all my facial flaws which i don't think need to be publicly shown so back off." Jeff snaps to the camera crew as they quickly take a few steps back.

"anyway, so far eight people have lost the challenge in a row! four quitter's and the rest we're pretty much failures. So if there is any quitter's now would be the LAST chance to show what a pathetic loser you are." Jeff snaps as Sabrina slowly raises her hand.

"common Josh!" Sabrina snaps as she nudges him. Josh sighs and raises his hand. "wow.. okay Sabrina and Josh are eliminated from the challenge. Leaving their team down to just Jayde and Jake." the host announces. "no matter what you do.. stand you're ground in the game and KEEP picking Vannessa to do the challenge." Sabrina warns Jake as jeff finnally presses a button elecricuting and sending Sabrina and Josh flying into the sky screaming and yelling.

"Alright, Jayde you're up. Will it be a truth or a dare?" Jeff asks as Jayde raises an eye brow. "umm.. i'll just pick a dare." she says as Jake nervously looks to her, "alright gothy, since Donny didn't complete the challenge Ollie gets to make up a dare for you." the host says as Ollie grins. "let's see if this girl can handel eating spiders." Ollie mocks as Jeff laughs,

"eat a spider? not a big deal." Jayde snaps as Jeff raises an eye brow. "oh really? come up stage and do it then girly." the host says with a smirk. "i can be whatever the hell you call me but i am definatly NOT girly." Jayde snaps as she walks off from behind her stool and up to the small wooden stage. Hellen walks up and hands Jeff a jar with a couple of spiders.

"all you need to do is eat them and you stay in the challenge." the host says as he gives Jayde the jar of spiders. "common Jayde you can do it!" Jake shouts out from behind his stool.

"well.. here goes nothing.." Jayde says as she opends the jar and plucks a spider out, she glares at it awkwardly as it struggles. "oh man.. sorry little guy." Jayde says as she quickly tosses the spider in her mouth and swallows it. "Jayde is safe! now pick someone from the other team to do a dare." Jeff says as jayde looks over to the bleachers on the other side, Sabrina shakes her head and puts her arms up trying to get Jayde to stall time.

"oh! umm.. hold on i need to use the... bathroom in a bush!" Jayde blurts out as an excuse as she runs off stage. Jeff and Ollie stand there awkwardly. "teens get weirder and weirder each year.." Ollie says... back at the bleachers Sabrina is shown giving Josh orders.

"Josh! i need you to sneak over to Vannessa while Jayde stalls! take the pills she has in her back pocket!" Sabrina snaps as Josh sighs. "fine, ill try." he says as he quickly gets up and runs over to a near by tree. "stupid Sabrina, she better give me something in return if she's going to be bossing me around all the time in the alliance like this." Josh murmers to himself as he quickly sneaks up behind another tree then making himself near a bush.

He peeks out to see he is near the stools team killer blue jays are standing at, and spots the top cap of the pills Vannessa has sticking out the back pocket of her shorts. "Vannessa.. you, are a gonner." Josh says to himself as he sneaks up slowly behind her team, he gets behind Vannessa and crawls down on his knees and slowy reaches for the pills in her back pocket.

"what are you doing!" Christy exclaims as she catches Josh in the act, "what! nothing!" Josh blurts out as Vannessa quickly turns around. "what the hell are you doing Josh?" she exclaims as Christy walks up to him.

"JOSH here was totally trying to grab you're butt Vannessa!" Christy snaps as Vannessa gasps. "WHAT! no i wasn't i.. uhh.." Josh awkwardly stands there as Vannessa scoffs. "Josh, were you trying to grab my totally tight buns?" Vannessa snaps as Josh glares at her, "oh hell no! i just.." Josh is cut off by Christy who scoffs loudly.

"you are such a pervert Josh! i'm so going to report this to Jeff!" Christy says as Josh snaps a look at her. "what's going on?" Naonka asks as Christy puts her hand up to her. "back away Naonka, Josh might try to grab you're lady parts too!" she warns as Josh rolls his eyes, "...what.." Naonka says awkwardly as Josh gets up.

"dont listen to these dumb broads. I just droped.. an eye contact." he lies as Richard laughs. "sure thing bro." Richard mocks as Josh sighs, "whatever, i'm out of here." Josh huffs as he walks off.. he soon after returns to Sabrina who gives him a look. "and, WHERE are the pills?" she snaps as Josh gives her a mean look.

"i don't have them idiot! and thanks to you, everyone out there thinks i was reaching to grab Vannessa's butt!" he exclaims as Cheld over hears him. "you grabed Vannessa's butt! congrats dude!" he says as Josh raises an eye brow.

"i didn't grab anything! now mind you're own buisseness Cheld." Josh snaps as Cheld looks at him awkwardly, "since you showed you are basically as useless as Stacie and Molly, then i guess i'll have to do this myself wont i!" Sabrina exclaims as Josh rolls his eyes, "yeah, do whatever you want. i'm done with this whole alliance thing." he says as he walks over to the bleachers.

Jayde arrives back to the stage to see Sabrina barly making her way up to the stools team killer blue jay's are standing behind and tries to stall more time to give Sabrina a chance to take Vannessa's pills.

"finnaly you're back, now hurry up and pick someone from the oposite team!" Jeff snaps as Jayde bites her lip. "uhh... i'll pick.. hold on let me think." jayde says as she waits for Sabrina to get behind Vannessa. "hurry the hell up! you're holding up the damn show!" the host exclaims.. Sabrina finnaly gets behind Vannessa and quickly raches out and snaggs the pills.

Before Christy can notice Sabrina slips back into the bushes and makes her way back torward the bleachers. "you actually got them?" Josh asks as Sabrina walks up to him. "yep. if i want anything done, i mine as well do it myself!" she says as she opens the cap and dumps the pills into a small near by bush, she tosses the cap and bottle randomly behind her.

"There, now all we need to do is screw with her mind so she can ruin her own team." Sabrina says with a mean smirk on her face...

The host is shown on stage glaring at Jayde angerly as Jayde peers out to see Sabrina has finished with her plan. "okay." Jayde finnaly says. "i pick Vannessa." jeff scoffs. "yeah, only took you ten whole minutes of the show to pick another contestent, great job." he says sarcastically as he signals Vannessa up. "you may pick a truth or a dare Vannessa." Jeff says as she walks up to the stage.

"i'll do a truth." Vannessa says as her eye starts to twich a bit. "oh crap, i think i need another pill now.." vannessa says desperaty as she reaches in her back pocket.. her eyes widen and she gasps. "oh no! not again, oh my gosh! can i try to find my pills first! please Jeff!" Vannessa exclaims as Jeff shakes his head.

"nope, Jayde stalled a lot of time alredy." he says as Vannessa turns to Jayde, "you havent seen it around have you? like did you see me drop it or atleast seen it?" she says as Jayde nervously laughs.

"ha..ha.. no, why? pfft.. if i saw it i would have told you." Jayde says as she bites her lip and looks down. Vannessa sighs as Jayde looks up at her obviously feeling bad. "sorry.. Vannessa." Jayde says as Jeff suddently shoves her off stage,

"ANYWAY, you know the drill Vannessa. Go sit on the chair and we'll see a question Ollie will ask you come out live on camera." jeff says as Ollie quickly shuffles the chair up to her and has her sit. Helen and Ollie chain her up on the chair and attach the whiers to her.

"okay, Vannessa. We will let Ollie ask you anything and you must awnser truthfully in order to stay in the challenge." Jeff explains as Vannessa nervously sits there. "okay problem, is it true that you're butt belongs locked away in a Insainensilum." Ollie says as Vannessa angerly glares at him.

"UGH! everyone knows that, you don't have to bring it up jerk!" Vannessa snaps as Jeff shrugs. "well she awnserd truthfully. Vannessa you are safe, now pick either Jake or jayde to do a truth or dare." Jeff says as Vannessa is unstraped by Helen and Ollie.

"Jayde alredy went, so i'll pick jake." Vannessa says. Jake looks a bit nervous, then walks off from behind the stool and makes his way up the small wooden stage, before the Host can say anything Jake lifts his hand up at him.

"a dare, i alredy know what you're going to ask me." Jake buds as Jeff raises an eye brow. "alrighty then, Vannessa you can pick watever dare you want him to do." Jeff says as Vannessa twiches and flinches. "i.. i..i..uh.. HAIRCUT!" she blurts out.

"thats it?" Jake says in shock as Jeff throws Vannessa off stage as she screams. "okay jake cut that wonderful hair of you'res off." he says as Ollie shoves Jake onto a chair and lifts up scissors...

~o.O.o~

Sabrina sneaks up to Vannessa who's making her way back torward the bleachers. "Vannessa, can we talk?" Sabrina says as she grabs her by the arm, Vannessa snaps around and chuckles. "my baby died." she snaps as Sabrina raises an eye brow.

"are you hallucinting again?" Sabrina says as Vannessa pulls away from her. "NO! now let go of my purse mom!" Vannessa exclaims as Sabrina grins. "perfect." Sabrina says. "well Vannessa, you know the challege we're doing right? i found out a secret on how to win it , but i might as well keep it a secret." she says as Vannessa gasps.

"tell me, please! i promise i'll help you in whatever way you want for now on!" Vannessa pleads as Sabrina smiles. Sabrina knows she can use Vannessa's medical dissability as an advantage, and now that she cannot think straight without the pills Sabrina uses her chance. "well Vannessa, Jeff secretly made it so that the first team to run out of teammates first will win. But no one knows that yet. i feel bad for you're team since you have that annoying little tramp Christy in it who runs her mouth twentyfour seven. SO i'll let you're team win this one, just don't tell anyone else." Sabrina lies as Vannessa nods with huge eyes.

"thank you so much Twinkerbell. you really are a magical person." Vannessa says as Sabrina rolls her eyes. "kay retard. glad i can help." Sabrina says as she walks off back torward the bench.. Josh spots Sabrina walking up. "you finnished talking to Vannessa?" Josh asks as Sabrina grins.

"yep, now we can sit back and watch her team crash and burn." she says as Josh raises an eye brow... back at stage Jake has gotten his head shaved and calls Vannessa up again.

"Alright Vannessa, what will it be? a truth or a dare." the host asks as Vannessa walks up on the stage the second time. "i totally wanna do a dare, it's like better than telling people another personal thing." she blurts out as Jeff shrugs. "okay jake you can dare her to do anything you want." he says as Jake glares at Vannessa. "i'll dare her to eat a jar of bees." he says.

He walks off stage and back torward the stool. Helen tosses a small jar to Jeff who then hands it to Vannessa. "these are so cute!" Vennassa exclaims. "yeah, they are. And you have to EAT them, so do it now before you get disqualifed from the challenge." the host snaps as Vannessa quickly opends the jar. "this is so easy, i do it all the time at home." she says as she tilts the jar over her face and dumps the bees in her mouth. "My face feels funny." she says through a mussled voice as her cheecks and lips swell up.

"oh gosh! that's seriously gross just.. put a bag over you're face or turn around.. do something cause i really don't want to see you're face." the host exclaims as Vannessa starts to gag and choke as her neck swells. "umm.. do you need to go to the infermery?" Jeff asks as Vannessa shakes her head, "no, no i'm fine. If i tilt my head up a lot i can still kinda breath... kinda." Vannessa says.

"anyway i pick Estephanie to do this challenge now." she finnishes as Estephanie raises an eye brow. "what! she's on our team idiot!" Richard snaps as Estephanie nods. Jeff glares at Vannessa. "if you wanna pick someone from you're team you can.. but i don't see how that's going to help them." the host remarks as Vannessa scoffs. "you can't fool me Jeff! i know all about you're plan, i pick Estephanie and i want her up here now!" she snaps.

Estephanie gets up and sways her head. "oh hells no! i ain't doing something the other team has gotta be doin'! girl you're crazy!" Richard shrugs. "well.. she is infact crazy you know.." Estephanie glares at him angerly, "okay Estephanie. This is Vannessa's choice so you're going to have to come up either way." Jeff persists as Estephanie grinches her teeth. She gets off from behind the stool and walks up onto the small stage as she darts a look at Vannessa.

"are you TRYING to make us lose!" Estephanie excliams as Vannessa rolls her eyes. "of course not, duh." Vannessa says as Estephanie's eyes widen. "Then why did you call ME up here!" she snaps as the host grabs her by the arm. "calm down Estephanie. You can pick a truth or a dare." he says as Estephanie face palms.

"i'll do a dare." she says. "okay Vannessa go ahead and dare her." Jeff says as Vannessa smirks. "hmm.. i'll dare her to shave her head, like Jake did." she says as Estephanie grabs onto her head. "OH NU UH! this sista' ain't gonna be shaivin' her head! MHMMM just eletricut me!" she snaps.

Jeff presses a button as Estephanie falls to the ground twiching getting shocked then sent flying into the sky by a platform on the bottom of her. "oh em gee! we're winning guys! EEEEP!" Vannessa chants as Naonka, Richard, and JayJay look at her awkwardly from her team. "well we WERE winning." Richard sighs... *time elaps*

Naonka and Richard quickly lose the next two rounds in the challenge in the hands of their own teammate; Vannessa. "welp.. team Killer Blue jay's is now down to only JayJay, and Vannessa. Team darting cichlids still has Jayde and jake standing." the host announces as Vannessa smiles on stage.

"well.. look's like since no one completed the challenge I get to pick another member of my team to go up! tehehehe!" Vannessa exclams as she falls back laughing over dramatically. "are you okay Vannessa.." Jeff asks with a bewilderd expression. "no. no. i'm far from okay, without my pills i'm loooong gone." Vannessa says with a blank expression on her face.

jeff glares at her awkwardly. "anyway." Vannessa goes on, "i get to pick who i want to come up so... i'll pick.." she glares at JayJay but he quickly see's her intention and runs off yelling.

"looks like you're the only person left of you're team Vannessa.." Jeff says. "oh." Vannessa blurts out. "well i pick myself." she says as Jeff looks at her awkwardly. "okay then.. it's you're funeral... do you dare yourself or wanna ask yourself a truth..." Jeff says awkwardly as Vannessa bites her lip. "i'll dare myself! to pump botox into every part of my body! i always wanted to do that when i don't take my pills for some reason!" she exclaims as Jeff rolls his eyes.

"good for you." he says sarcastically as an intern comes up and hands him a needle full of botox. "okay Vannessa just.." she snaches it from his hands cutting him off, then injects all of it into her lips. "do i look pretty yet?" Vannessa says as she looks up at him with bigger swollen blue lips.

"OH HELL NO! GOODNESS VANNESSA POP THAT THING!" the host exclaims as he turns away from her. Jayde and Jake look at her in shock as Vannessa touches her face. "i can't.. i can't feel my face.. what's wrong with my face!" her whole face starts to turn blue and swells up even more.

"you were a stupid idiot and injected botox into you're face.. thats what happend retartd. anyway since you basically ruind yourself in the challenge and went overbored with picking you're own teammates, you pretty much lost the challenge for team killer blue jays." he eletricuts her as Richard, JayJay, and Naonka dart pissed looks at Vannessa as Jake and Jayde cheer and high five.

"Team darting cichlids, you may all head back to the cabins tonight, as for team killer blue jay's one of you are going home." Jeff calls out as Sabirna and Josh extange smirks...

later that night, Team Killer Blue Jay's are all shown sitting aroung the bomb fire ceremoney. "alrighty guys, you all know how this works. You have all casted you're votes on who you wanted to send home. So once i call you're name you'll get handed a Tiki carving and that means you are SAFE. if not handed one, you have gotten the most votes against you and must take the dock of shame and get booted off the Island for good." Jeff explains as he points to the dark intiminating looking dock with a empty opend suit case having webs and two erry looking eyes looking out of it lauging.

"i think i'm seeing things." Vannessa suddenly says. "anyway," the host begins. "i'll cut to the chase. Christy, JayJay, Richard, Donny, Blake, Naonka, and Chef Ratchet who only got one vote against him are all safe, and Vannessa unsuprisingly got eight votes against her meaning everyone but her has voted Vannessa's butt off the show."

Vannessa sits there in shock as everyone else is tossed a tiki carving. "wait what.. i thought the people that lose member's from their team first win anyway.. i'm confused." Vannessa says as she gets up. "who the hell told you that?" Jeff says as Vannessa puts her hands over her swollen face.

"Sabrina.." she says through a mussled voice. "well, one. you're a complete moron for beliving someone from the oposite team, and two i never said the team with the most people to fail a challenge wins...now i think it's you're time to go." Jeff says as Ollie walks up and snatches her.

Ollie throws her over his shoulder as she yells out of anger. "I should be given another chance! i was tricked! this is not a fair way of being eliminated Jeff!" she shouts as Jeff glares at her as he follows behind Ollie.

"actually it is, this Game is all about out whitting, out smartting, and out lasting.. you did not acomplish any of those. Now goodbye Vannessa." the host snaps as Ollie throws her onto the stool, Vannessa pulls herself up as Jeff pulls the crank sending the large wooden boot kicking Vannessa harshly into the sky and over the huge lake as she screams in pain.

"welp.. two down." Jeff says as the other eight contestance nervously stand off the side..

Jayde, Sabrina, Jake, and Josh are shown taking the lead of their team disscusing their alliance. "okay, since I made this alliance you guys all have to do what i say or you're out. Got it?" Sabrina snaps as Jake and Josh nod.

"i never knew an alliance was ment for one little bossy moody tramp to control. that's interesting." Jayde mocks angerly as Sabrina darts a look at her. "i never even wanted you in my alliance, but thanks to Josh you're here so all that crap that runs from you're mouth better be shut tight or you're behind is in the choping block next week got it!" Sabrina exclaims as Jayde raises an eye brow.

"i never even joind for YOU, i joined for Josh, so just because i'm apart of you're alliance dosn't mean i like, or respect you in any type of way." Jayde snaps as Sabrina grins,

"i'll be glade you feel that way, because i can garentee you, you'll be the FIRST to fall from our alliance. You think you can say a few whitty things and out smart me? think again gothy." Sabrina taunts as she walks on.

"we'll see about that." Jayde says as she gets up to Jake who's still holding the jar of bees from the last challenge. "can i see that please?" Jayde asks as Jake looks up at her. "well.. i was going to keep them but.. yeah, why?" he asks as jayde smirks. "don't worry about it." she says...

*time elaps* everyone is sound asleep in their team cabins with bugs flying around the haning lamps on the doors. Suddenly Sabrina's screams are heard from the left cabin. "what the... is there bees in my bed! oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! EAAAAAP!"

the cabin door burst open as Sabrina runs out screaming loudly flinching her arms as a huge group of bees swarm all over her face. Sabrina quickly runs into the woods in panic, inside the Cabin Jayde rests in her bunk with a smile on her face.

"goodnight everyone." she says in a sneaky way as the camera zones out into the sky with Sabirna's shrieks and screams filling up the dark woods scaring owls and bats into flight.. ...


	4. Chapter 4

Week Four: "Paint Ball Shoot Out"

The dock is shown on a hot day with the Host standing torward the end of it as the Camera's start to film. "welcome to the fourth day on survival island!" the host says to the camera.

"yesterday the remaining seventeen teens had a truth or dare like challenge, one contestent may pick to do a Dare by another contestant from the oposite team and must preform the dare no matter what it may be, or awnser a emberissing truth to the viewing audiance. Team Killer Blue jays took the lead in the beginning but thanks to Sabrina from Tream Darting cichlids they quickly started to fail when Sabrina made an Alliance with Josh, Jayde, and Jake, stirring up problems for them using Vannessa. By taking the pills Vannessa needed to conrtoll her... er.. crazyness, Vannessa went completly insaine and ended up getting tricked by Sabrina who caused Vannessa to pick her own team to preform the harsh challeges and automatically causting her team the win, getting her eliminated later that night. and at the end, due to Sabrina's 'queen bee' aditude, Jayde ended up getting the upper hand of her by dumping a jar of bees used in a challenge all over Sabrina's bed! talk about pay back.. anyway who will be the third person sent flying out of here? find out right here.. right now!" The host exclaims.

~end of introduction~ *theme opening*

Sabrina and Josh are shown sitting on the steps outside the cabin. Sabrina holds a ice pack over her face which is full of swollen red bumps. "ugh! can you belive that little emo dark vador poser dumped that jar of bees on my bed last night!? she is so gonna get it!" Sabrina snaps as Josh shrugs.

"well.. you did ask for it. You were being a complete... well this show is PG thirteen so i can't say the word in mind, but you know what i mean." Sabrina raises an eye brow.

"it better not be what i think it is.." she says in a irritated tone as Josh smirks, Blake walks by comming from his team cabin and spots Sabrina who's holding the ice pack over her blisterd up face.

"hey Josh.. and hey Sabrina.. you're looking prettier than ever today." Blake mocks as Sabrina darts a pissed look at him. "oh shut it." she snaps.

Josh snikers as Blake walks on, the cabin door suddenly opens up as Jayde walks out. "wow... are thoe's red bumps all over you're face becomming a new style or something?" Jayde says with a grin as Josh smirks. "UGH! shut up!" Sabrina exclaims.

"YOU'RE the one that caused these red bumps you idiot!" Sabrina rages as Jayde rolls her eyes. "well you had it comming. And i told you i'd beable to out do you." Jayde mocks.

"Josh.. SAY SOMETHING TO HER!" Sabrina yells as Josh looks at her. "what do you want me to say? You're the one pissing everyone off. You shouldent be suprized anyone would try to get even with you." he says as Sabrina glares at him angerly...

Back at team killer blue Jay's cabin, Christy, Naonka, and Estephanie are shown arguing and making boundries. Christy gets a long roll of yellow tape and makes a huge line between the middle of the whole cabin. "THERE." Christy snaps.

"i'll stay on this side of the cabin, and you two retards stay on the right!" she snaps as Naonka and Estephanie give her mean looks.

Richard walks in and see's the long strand of yellow tape on the floor and looks to see the tention between the three girls. "what on earth is going on in here.." Richard asks. "Christy kinda got into a huge fight with Estephanie and Naonka last night.. over some missing nail polish." JayJay pips of from the top bunk in the corner of the cabin.

"one of these two stole it!" Christy exclaims. "Vannessa was too stupid to know how to use nail polish anyway, so i doupt she stole it before she was eliminated yesterday. But Naonka and Estephanie are the only two other girls on our team so i KNOW one of them did it! and none of them will confess so i made boundries so they can't take anymore of my things." Christy explains as Richard raises an eye brow.

"well.. you ladies have fun. Imma go out to the lake and try to relax, it's been a long four days." he says as he walks out the door. Before he can even leave the microphone's attached to tall tree's on the outside connected to long ugly wiers start making funny noises. "hello everyone!" the host voice calls out from the microphone. "today's challenge will take place in the deep woods, so i need everyone to meet me out by the dock, now!" he exclaims.

"and uh.. that would be all." he shuts the microphone off as Richard sighs. "i'm really starting to hate this show.. the thing's i'd do for a million dollers." Richard mumbles to himself. *time elaps*

all sixteen contestents are shown stading around in a row infront of Ollie and Jeff, "alright guys, today's challenge will be like a paintball war. Team Killer Blue Jay's will have blue goggle whare and blue painball shooters, while Team Darting Cichlids will have red. the objective of this challenge is to try to be the last team standing, to win immunity. The loser's, as useual. Will send someone home tonight." the host explains as Ollie helps two other members of the camera crew roll in two large boxes, one with red tape and the other with blue.

"alright everyone, go get you're equipment and get started." Jeff says as both teams walk over to their box. Team killer blue jays stand around the box with the blue tape as Blake walks up and tries to rip it open.

"need help?" Richard asks as Blake glares at him. "does it look like i need help!?" Blake snaps. "yeah.. it kinds does." Richard says as Blake scoffs. "i don't need help. Now piss off." he snaps as Richard raises an eye brow. "what's crawlen up his pants and died.." Chef Hatchet remarks as Richard shrugs.

"dunno.. ive always known he was mean but not That mean.." Richard says. Blake finnaly manages to rip open the box and see's eight pairs of thick blue goggles and eight blue paint ball guns. "okay everyone, pick one out." Blake says as he takes a paint ball gun and goggles.

everyone else walks up to the box pulling out what they need. Christy takes out a pair of goggles and scoffs. "this is so ugly, there is no way i'm wearing that!" she blurts out as Blake rolls his eyes. "if you wanna get an eye shot out with a paintball then suit yourself." Blake snaps.

"WELL, i would have put them on if they ateast looked cuter and matched my outfit!" Christy complains as Blake sighs. "just ignore her, let her get her eyes shot out." Donny says as Christy glares at him. "fine, i'll put the stupid nerd goggles on." she huffs as she snaps it over her face.

"i ain't knowin' how to put this thing on!" Chef Ratchet calls out as he puts them on upside down. "i need one of ya'll young folk to help me out!" he shouts as Blake sighs. "i really.. REALLY hate my team." he angerly mumbles to himself.

"let me see that." Blake snaps as he walks up to Chef Hatchet and snatches the goggles, he puts it onto the old man as Chef Hatchet looks suprized. "you young folk sure know how to handle them ol' strage devices!" he exclaims as Blake raises an eye brow.

"and exactly how old are you?" Blake asks as Chef Hatchet glares at him. "boy, i'm only sixteen!... minimum!" Chef Hatchet snaps as Blake rolls his eyes. "of course you are." he scoffs... On Team Darting Cichlids Josh trips open the box and hands red goggles and paintball guns to his team. "alright guy's we can take out thoes losers! right? the best they have in their team is a fat beet boxer, an old prune, and three wanna be 'guys'. the rest are just chicks." he mocks as Jayde and Sabrina raise an eye brow. Molly and Stacie gasp.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Jayde snaps as Josh nervously chuckles. "well.. they aren't much of strong willed females.. you know, like you and you're athletic goth self.. then we have Sabrina and her minipulative mind, and then.. there's Molly and Stacie who are just here." he says as he glares at the two as if they were a waste of life.

"whatever." Jayde snaps. "alright guys," the host buds in. "you all have everything you need, so Team Darting Cichlids may go off in the right and Team Killer Blue Jay's can go off in the woods in the left." Jeff explains. "after a few minutes of planning you may all return to the center in search for eachother and try to tag eachother out with the paintball guns... now GO!" the host shouts out as the teams run their seperate ways..

Team Killer Blue Jay's run over toward a few small hills in the forest and make their way through a few shrubs. "there better not be bugs in here.." Naonka blurts out. "yeah, and there better not be thives here either. right Naonka!?" Christy exclaims as Naonka raises an eye brow.

"how many damn times to i gotta' tell you i ain't the one stealing you're nail polish!" she snaps as Christy rolls her eyes. "you and Estephanie are the only two other girls left on our team! it had to be one of you!" she says as Naonka pinches the tip of her nose in a fustrated way.

"look, i wouldent want to steal you're freaking skanky pink nail polish anyway! it looks like something a prissy little brat would wear, now leave me the hell alone!" Naonka snaps as Christy gasps. "it's not skanky!" Christy snaps. "can both of you girls shut up!?" Blake buds in as JayJay, Richard, and Donny look at the two girls in a irritated way.

"okay, to avoid more conflict between Christy with Estephanie and Naonka. Donny, Christy, JayJay, and Richard will split off in a group in serch for the other team back torward the trails, while Me, Naonka, Chef Ratchet, and Estephanie sneak by in the bushes just in case a few member's of the other team come serching for us... got it?" Blake says as they all nod.

"okay, lets go." he says as he walks off with his group. Christy, JayJay, Richard, and Donny walk off down the trials as Blake leads the other three members of his team with him, taking the lead as he talks to Chef Ratchet.

Naonka and Estephanie lag behind as they talk trash about Christy. "that girl be accusing me of stealing that ugly trampy looking nail polish of her's? please. If i wanted to steal something, i'd atleast steal something more classy." Naonka mocks as Estephanie chuckles. "oh girl! i know right!? i woulden't be suprized if Christy lost that nail polish of her's in them obviously fake breast implants she got!" Estephanie jokes as Naonka laughs...

Back at team darting cichlids, Molly, Stacie, Jake, and Sabrina split off in one group as Josh, Jayde, Greg, and Cheld split off in another. "you guy's see anything yet?" Cheld asks as Josh leads his small groups through the forest.

"nope.. nothing yet.. Hey! but i see foot prints!" he exclaims as Jayde takes a look at them. "hmm.. they look like heels, maybe left behind by a used up girl from team Killer Blue Jay's." Jayde says as Josh nods.

"Yep.. they are definatly made by Christy then." Josh says as Greg sits off the side holding his stomach. "i'm really hungry guys, it feels like i havent eaten in like forever!" Greg complains as Cheld and Jayde look at him. "we better get him something fast before he ends up eating one of us man!" Cheld says as Jayde sighs.

"you do know we ate breakfast earlier.. and now that we're in the middle of a challenge you get hungry AGAIN!?" Jayde snaps. Greg groans. "but that food wasn't enough.. i'm still hungry!" Greg yells out as Jayde rolls her eyes.

"when aren't you hungry, you pig." Jayde says as Josh glares at them. "well... maybe we can find blue berry's or something." Josh pips up as a noise is herd in the bushes. "shhh! i think i hear something!"Jayde exclaims.

The four of them nervously stand there as a small brown furry nose pops out of the bush. "aww it's a puppy!" Greg calls out as Josh and Cheld look shocked. "dude i think it's a bear!" Cheld exclaims as Josh scoffs.

"pfft, we don't have bears in California idiot!" Josh remarks as Jayde riases an eye brow. "uh.. yeah we do." Jayde says. "but i don't think they'll be in a small deserted island, since i don't see how it would swim across the huge lake."

Greg walks up to the bush and pets the nose of the animal. "you guy's i think it's a cute small fox or something!" Greg calls out as the huge bear finnaly walks out the bush. Jayde, Cheld, and Josh stand there with huge eyes and mouths wide agape.

"what?.. you guy's look like you've never seen cute animals before.." Greg says as Jayde slowly lifts her hands up. "whatever you do, DONT turn around, and try to stay as still as possible.." she warns as Greg chuckles.

"what why.." he turns around to see the bare as Jayde face palms. "oh...OH *cenceord*!" Greg yells and slowly runs off as the bare stands up on it's hind legs and roars loudly. Josh quickly grabs Greg by the arm and throws him onto the floor as Jayde and Cheld quickly help Josh roll Greg along as they run away screaming and Yelling.

The other half of the group is shown walking along a dirt trail as Sabrina leads the front with Jake beside her as Molly and Stacie walk far behind. "okay Jake, i think i know where the other team is heading so i'll make a plan. but first we need to get rid of the two team's rejects following us." she explains as Jake nods. "well.. i think i know how to get rid of them, we'll tell Stacie Jeff is giving out free clothes. Then tell Molly a deer got ran over by the camp site. Then we'll beable to finish this whole challenge ourselfs, thus saving us from elimination." Jake says as Sabrina smirks,

"perfect plan.." she says as Stacie and Molly finnaly catch up. "oh hey girls.. Stacie, did you know Jeff is giving away these cutes outfits from Holister? he found them from the old campsite, maybe some will fit you." Sabrina lies as Stacie squills and quickly walks off back torward camp. "oh, and Molly. A deer just got ran over by the camera crew's trolly, by the way.. you know back at camp? just thought you should know." Sabrina says as Molly's eyes widen.

She throws her arms back and runs off crying. "that takes care of them.. anyway i think the team.." Sabrina is cut off by loud shots. Jake and Sabrina gasp as they turn to see Stacie getting shot on the butt by a blue paint ball and Molly getting hit on the chest.

"i think i got a couple of them guys!" Donny calls out as JayJay and Richard run up. "HIDE!" Sabrina snaps as she shuffles Jake into a near by bush with her. They both peek out to see Donny and Richard high five as Ollie and Hellen take Molly and Stacie by the arms and walk them away down the trail, a few intercons around the forest go on with the speakers attached to a few tall pine tree's make annoying loud noises as Sabrina and Jake cover their ears and shut their eyes.

"alright everyone!" the host's voice calls out through the speakers as it echos through the woods. "Team Darting Cichlids just lost two player's from their team leaving them with six people left, Team Killer Blue Jay's still has all eight." the host calls out as Sabrina and Jake sneak out from the other side of the bush and run off into the deep woods...

"we got two down.. there's still six of them left, i think we can track them down near the lake." Donny says to Richard as JayJay and Christy follow behind. "ugh! i'm so totally tierd now. JayJay! get on all fours so i can use you as a chair! i am not going to sit on the dirty floor of the woods, like. Animals crap and piss all over it so like, ew?" she snaps as JayJay darts a look at her.

"girl what do i look like to you!? a foot stool!?" he exclaims as Christy bites her lip. "well... you look more like a huge vacume, but you can work as a foot rest." she says as JayJay gives her a glased look.

"we don't have time to rest Christy! we have to look for the other team before they find US." Richard snaps as Christy rolls her eyes. "i'm not going anywhare!" Christy exclaims. "i'm just way too hot to be walking around the woods like this, so i either rest and you guy's tend to my every will, OR we won't go anywhare at all!" Christy says as Richard and Donny glare at her angerly.

"fine, JayJay sorry but this little idiot won't let us finish the challenge unless you let her sit on you to 'rest'." Donny says as JayJay sighs. "fine." JayJay says as he gets on his hands and knees.

"that's better." Christy says as she sits on him. "Donny! i demand you to go get like, big leavs or something and fan me. And Richard, go get me water or something." she orders as Richard scoffs. "you have got to be kidding.." Richard says as Christy glares at him,

"does it look like i'm kidding!? no. now go get me water or we aren't going anywhare!" she snaps. Richard mumbles a cenceored word that the camera covers up and walks off torward the camp as Donny arrives with two huge leaves.

"okay, are you going to sit there like a retard, or are you going to fan me!?" Christy snaps as Donny rolls his eyes and dramatically waves the two large leaves at her face, her hair flows back as her huge pink sunglasses fly off her head and the tips of the leaves start to smack her across the face. "UGHH! YOU IDIOT!" she exclaims as she grips onto the leaves,

"what!? you wanted me to fan you!" Donny snaps as Christy glares at him angerly. "you're fanning me way too hard! back away a bit and this time be more gentle!" she says as Donny grinches his teeth..

Back at Team Darting Cichlids, Josh, Jayde, and Cheld roll Greg down a small slope quickly and finnaly get back torward camp. "okay, we got away from the bear..we should take a little break in the mess hall, we really can't contiue walking on like this." Josh says under his breath as Cheld and Jayde nod.

The four of them walk into the camp site as Josh kicks open the door to the mess hall and they all walk in. "i wonder if anyone's hiding in here.." Josh remarks as Jayde and Greg nervously peer into the cabin. "it looks pretty empty though dude." Cheld pips up as Jayde checks under one of the tables.

"you guy's we should hide under the tables and wait for someone to come in.. then we can shoot them out." she says as Josh nods, "that's a really good idea actually... lets do it!" he says as he crawls under one of the tables with Jayde.

"Greg! Cheld! go hide under a table! hurry!" Josh snaps as Cheld quickly scurries under team killer blue jay's table. Greg tries to do the same but can't fit under. "you guys! my extreme abs wont allow me under!" Greg exclaims as Jayde and Josh roll their eyes.

"shut the hell up Greg! you're saggy man tits and beer belly are definatly not abs! so get over yourself and try to hide behind something else! NOW!" Jayde snaps. Greg tumbles over to one of the totem pools set up at the back of the mess hall for looks, but half his body sticks out. "we can still see you.." Josh remarks as Greg tumbles over to a chair and hides behind it as his large arms stick out.

"perfect.." Jayde says sarcastically.. Outside the mess hall Sabrina and Jake are shown making their way over. "okay, all we have to do is sit out and wait for team killer blue jay's in the mess hall.. got it?" Sabrina asks as Jake nods. "what if they never look for us in there.." Jake says as Sabrina puts a hand on her hip. "trust me, after a while of serching in the woods, the are bound to come back to the mess hall sooner or later." Sabrina says as they walk up the few wooden steps of the mess hall.

Sabrina creeks the door open slowly as Jayde, Josh, Greg, and Cheld watch silently, as soon as Sabrina fully opends the door everyone jumps out and shoots at her, three paintballs hitting her in the face and the fourth one getting her in the pelvic area. "OOWWWWW! they got me!" Sabrina exclaims as she drops to her knees, Jake staggers back then looks to see the members of his own team backing away from under the tables.

"whoops... my bad." Josh says as he notices they got Sabrina. "you guys... just shot out a member of you're own team!" Sabrina snaps. "but it shouden't count.. right?" Sabrina asks as she turns to jake. "well.. whoever gets shot is pretty much out so yeah.. i think it still counts." Jake says as Sabrina scoffs.

"you idiots!" she exclaims. "well sorrrry, how were we supposed to know it would have been you comming in." Jayde says as Sabrina snaps a look at her. "that's why you guys should have waited to see who it was! DUH." Sabrina shouts as she slowly gets up.

"i have a swollen face alredy thanks to Jayde! now i'll have to put ice over the bruises you morons gave me by shooting me with those freaking metal balls filled with paint!" she exclaims as she walks out the mess hall and angerly slams the door.

"i hope i shot her in the eye.." Jayde blurts out. Jake opens the door open again and looks out. "well, since our whole team is together we might as well stay together instead of splitting up. Besides everyone that was supposed to split off with me is out alredy." Jake says as josh shrugs,

"yeah. just stick with us, we need all the help he can get thanks to Greg over here." he says as Greg is shown off the side eating stuff out from under the tables... Richard is shown walking through the woods mumbling to himself angerly. "Christy want's me to bring her lazy butt water? okay. Let's see if she likes toilet water.. that little spoield princess wanna be." he walks down the small trail which leads him back to camp, from inside the Mess hall Jake is shown peeking out through a crack.

"guys! Richard's comming!" he calls out as Josh and Jayde exchange shocked expressions. "hurry everyone! hide!" Josh calls out as they all dive under tables except Greg who falls uncontious after eating all the gum under each table.

After a while everyone is shown still hiding under the table looking uneasy. "i thought you said Richard was comming!" Josh says to Jake who raises an eye brow. "oh no... i think he went in through the back.." Jake says as Josh looks over to Jayde. "so what do we do now?" Josh asks as Jake sneaks out from under the table.

"okay i have a idea, but first we need someone to check if he's actually there.. someone silent and thin..." Jake looks to Cheld who crawls out from under the table along with Jayde and Josh. "Cheld!" Jake exclaims. "i need you to go over and peek at the back room of the mess hall and see if Richard's in there." Jake says as Cheld shrugs.

"i don't know man... seem's dangerous." he says as Jake and Josh roll their eyes. "dude, just go freaking peek. If he ends up shooting at you just run back to us and we'll use something LARGE to cover us... like Greg." Josh says as Jayde nods.

"okay... fine, gosh. Day's like this i wanna have a smoke." Cheld says as jake glares at him. "when don't you wanna smoke?" Jake mocks as Cheld angerly looks at him. "oops... sorry, but hey you're not the only pot head on the show, let's not forget that crazy hippy.. Molly." Jake remarks as Cheld raises an eye brow.

"i don't think you're helping." Josh burts out as Jake bites his lip. Cheld rolls his eyes and walks off torward the back room as Jake, Josh, and Jayde watch nervously. Cheld quietly peeks through the slighty opened door to see Richard holding a small plastic cup and filling it with toilet water.

"you guys..i think he drinks from the toilet." Cheld calls out to the others as Josh and Jayde look at eachother awkwardly. "what the hell is wrong with him.." Jayde remarks.

Richard notices the door open up more and slowly turns around. "what's that smell comming from the other room.. it smells.. fat.. desperate.. retarted.. gross.. ugly..GREG." Richard exclaims as his eyes widen. "Team Darting Cichlids are definatly close by.." Richard says to himself as he slowly moves torward the door, Cheld sees this and quickly backs away.

"you guys! he's comming!" Cheld exclaims as Josh and Jayde stagger back. The back door slams open as Richard jumps out. "nice try losers! you almost had me!" Richard mocks as he shoots into the room. "QUICK! everyone hide behind the biggest thing in the room!" Josh yells out as everyone shuffles themselfs behind Greg.

They all stagger back torward the front door desperatly trying to hold up the uncontious Greg as paintballs fly across the room, each one hitting Greg on the face and a few bullets sink into his stomach and nipples. "hurry! lets get out of here!" Josh yells as they all make their way out the door, before they can drop Greg Jake gets shot on the hand.

"DAMMIT... i'm out.. sorry guys." Jake sighs as Josh throws Greg face flat into the floor. "we really don't care Jake. Now everyone else, let's get out of here! Greg's alredy blocking the exit!" Josh exclaims as Jayde and Cheld follow behind him as he runs back into the woods.

Jake stands there awkwardly. "well screw you too.." Jake huffs as he watches his teammates ditch him.

~o.O.o~

Team Killer Blue Jay's small group: Blake, Naonka, Chef Ratchet, and Estephanie are shown walking through the woods looking tierd out. "it feel's like weve been walking in huge circles!" Naonka exclaims as Blake looks down at the floor.

"oh crap.. we WERE walking in huge circles!" Blake yells out as Estephanie scoffs. "what!? how do you know!?" says Naonka as Blake glares at her. "ive seen the same orange leaf with a turd on it, like ten times." Blake says as Naonka and Estephanie give him angerd looks. "you saw it ten times.. AND YOU BARLY TELL US NOW!?" Naonka snaps as Blake nervously laughs.

"whoops... my bad." he says as he scratches his head. "i've never walked this much ever since i was ya'lls ages!" Chef Ratchet complains as he tries to take a seat on a near by stump but snaps his back in the prosses. "GAHHH! i can't move mah hips!" he calls out as Naonka gasps.

"wait! i took medical school or somethin'!" Estephanie says as she walks up to him, "okay, you're bones are giving out on you because you're old right?" Estephanie asks as Chef Ratchet nods. "well i haz' a soulution, that means youz' like.. really old and gross now so that also means it's time for you to like die, or something. So just lay down in a, like.. a bush? and die." Estephanie says as she smiles to herself.

"i never felt so smart." she says proudly as Naonka and Blake glare at her awkwardly. "No.. just no." Blake scoffs as he walks up to Chef Ratchet and helps him up. "i really don't want to be the only one carrying this old fart, so i need you ladies to help me out!" Blake snaps as Naokna and Estephanie snap their fingers.

"oh hell no!" Naonka blurts out as Estephanie sways her head. "MHMMMM." Blake rolls his eyes. "you two are kidding right? you both expect me to carry this old man around by myself!?" he snaps as Chef Ratchet falls asleep.

"fine, but you better give us sista's something in return!" Naonka protests as she walks up and helps him lift Chef Ratchet up, Estephanie follow's behind holding the old mans legs up as they all awkwardly tumble down a small slope...

Meanwhile, Christy is shown in the middle of the woods sitting on JayJay fileing her nails as Donny fans her with large leaves. "ugh! what's taking Richard so long!?" she exclaims. "no kidding.. my leggs feel like they gonna' give out yo!" JayJay groans as Christy throws her nail filer on the floor out of anger.

"if you end up 'giving out' then i sware i'll get Greg to fart on you're face!" she snaps as Donny throws the leaves at her face. "screw you, i had enough." Donny says as he walks off. "EXCUSE ME!?" Christy yells. "well, i hope you know we aren't going anywhere now!" she mocks as Donny gives her a blurred finger.

"suits me! i can do this challenge myself anyway!" he exclaims as he continues walking off into the woods. "ugh! like oh em gee! can you belive how over dramatic he is!?" Christy complains as JayJay sighs. "he has a point, you wanna sit? sit on the floor like the trash you are." JayJay snaps as he gets up suddently causing Christy to fall back harshly on the floor. "UMPH! OWWW!" she screams as JayJay quickly walks away,

Christy sits up and see's Richard finnaly arrive with water. "finnaly you come back! were is my glass of water!?" she orders as Richard angerly shoves the glass of water at her. "what the hell was that!? take the water back and hand it to me more gently!" Christy orders as Richard groans angerly, he pulls the cup away from her then hands it to her slower with grinched teeth as Christy snaches it from his hands. "yeah, thanks packing mule.'" Christy says as she drinks some of the water then quickly spits it out. "UGH! EWW! it taste like you got it from the toilet!" She exclaims as Richard chuckles.

"yeah no kidding.." he quietly remarks. "Go take this back and get me some more!" Christy says as Richard roll his eyes, "no." he replies as Chirsty's eye twiches, "excuse me?" she says with a irritated expression. "i said no!" Richard snaps as Christy puts a hand on her hip.

"ive been disrespected by JayJay and Donny! i am not gonna sit here and be disprespected by you too!" she exclaims as Richard face palms. "you think you're some type of little queen bee or something, well you know what? you need a reality check! i'm not doing crap for you, and you can't threaten me with 'oh i'm not doing the challenge then' cause i can go do it myself." Richard snaps as Christy looks up from looking at her nails.

"oh, sorry. i wasn't paying attention to a damn thing you just said, oh well as if i'd care anyway." she mocks as Richard snaps a pissed look at her. "you wanna start things? Fine. but you'll regret it!" Richard exclaims as Josh, Jayde, and Cheld peek at them through a bush over hearing the commotion, "BRING IT DWEEB!" Christy shouts out as Josh points the paintball gun torward Christy's butt.

"shoot, hurry!" Jayde snaps as Christy's eyes widen. "did you hear something? ... OWW!" Christy shrieks as she falls to her kness. "someone shot my butt!" she screams as Richard staggers back and takes off running through bushes,

Christy desperatly tries to drag herself away but Josh shoots another paintball hitting her on the back of her head knocking her out as she falls face flat on the floor. "WHOOO! i got one!" Josh exclaims cheerfully as Jayde and Cheld high five. Richard stayes behind the bushes peering out as Jayde, Josh, and Cheld sneak out and look at Christy awkwardly.

"soo.. what the hell do we do with her?" Cheld asks as Josh shrugs. "well, i'm sure the preditory animals in the woods are really hungry.. we should do them a favor and leave her here." Josh suggests as Jayde and Cheld nod in agreement.

Richard suddlenly hops out of the bushes as Josh gasps. "Ricards back!" he exclaims as he tries to shoot him out but misses, Jayde pulls a trigger and tries to hit Richard with a paintball but ends up getting shot on the forhead. "GAHH!" she yells as she staggers back. "hurry Cheld, run!" josh orders as he quickly turns around to run but get's hit by a paintball on the leg causing him to stagger and falls.

Cheld backs away nervously as Richard walks up to him. "well, well, well.. look's like you're the ONLY person left on you're team." Richard mocks. "HA! yeah, but that dosn't mean i can't win this thing.. i'm a strong person and i have faith in myself, i CAN to this!" Cheld snaps as he pulls the trigger and ends up shooting himself by mistake. "GOSH DAMNIT!" he exclams falling back as Richard laughs.

"you held you're gun backward.. wow you're such an idiot." Richard mocks as Cheld angerly glares at him. *time elaps*

everyone is shown back at camp standing in a row as Jeff looks through all of them. team darting cichlids are all shown coverd in paint as team killer blue jay's look all clean. "well.. concitering EVERYONE on team darting cichlids were shot out, and everyone on team killer blue jay's managed to all stay in the game.." Christy suddeny turns around exposing her backside with her butt and the back of her head having a blob of paint. "scratch that.. everyone but Christy, has been able to stay in the game for Team Killer Blue Jay's which gives them the immunity idol." he says as Donny and Blake high five with JayJay, Naonka, and Chef Ratchet cheering in the back ground.

"and as for Darting Cichlids.. you guys go to elimination tonight. So go take a shower and meet me by the camp fire cerimony at ten." he says as they all stand there looking dissapointed...

later on that night and Team Darting Cichlids are shown sitting around the bomb fire looking nervous and worried. "welp, welcome to the third elimintion cerimony of Survival Island.. honestly you should all be worried. Sabrina, you have a additude that can set anyone off at any moment.. Molly and Stacie, you both prooved to you're team that you are both WAY more useless than they thought.. and Cheld, you costed the win by actually shooting yourself." jeff mocks as Cheld bites his lip.

"let's not forget Greg, and the fact he can't do anything right!" Josh snaps as everyone angerly glares at the fat teen. "yeah.. and that, anyway... Jake and Jayde, you are both safe." he says as he tosses them a carving.

"shockingly, Sabrina is also safe with no votes against her as well." he says as he tosses her a carving. Sabrina raises an eye brow also being shocked herself.

"Josh.. and Molly, you two are also safe." Jeff calls out tossing them both a carving. Josh catches it as the other bounces off Molly's head.

"Stacie... you're also safe." a carving fly's through the sky and hits her on the face as well causing her to fall back.

Greg and Cheld look in shock as Jeff glares at the two. "Greg.. Cheld.. one of you will be the third person voted out the Island." Jeff says as Cheld looks up with a worried expression and Greg shakes and lets out nervous farts at the same time. "The person safe from elimination is..."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Greg!" the host announces as he tosses a carving to him. "Cheld, you had four votes againt you, two were against Greg and one was for Stacie, you recived the most so you are out of here."

Cheld gets up in shock as Greg looks relived. "but.. aww.. this is not cool dude. not cool." says the stoner as Jeff shrugs. "time for the boot buddy." says the Host as Ollie walks up and grabs Cheld by the arm..

he leads him across the dock and throws him onto the stool. The rest of team darting cichlids walk up and watch, "any last words to say before you get sent flying into a random spot in the middle of the huge lake?" Jeff says as Cheld looks up at Molly.

"yeah.. actually i do.. Molly. We hung out a lot, and we both have a lot in common.." Cheld begins as Jeff makes fake coughing noises. "stoners!" Jeff coughs up, "And you're also really hot.. i just wanna say i have feelings for you." Cheld says as Molly swoons.

"awww! you never told me this before, like oh em gee! EEEEP! to be honist, i felt the same all along." she says as she runs up to him. They both hold onto eachother's hands. "i'll miss you.. WAIT here." Molly says as she pulls a peace of paper out of her tube top and hands it to him.

"call me." she winks as she quickly kisses him. "okay, that's enough." Jeff says as he gets bored. Molly backs away sadly as she waves. "oh my gosh.. i actually kissed a girl!" Cheld exclaims.

"AND SHE WAS ACTUALLY HOT THIS TIME!" he cheers as Jeff pulls the crank. Cheld is kicked into the sky still cheering loudly as Molly sands off the back ground looking a bit dissapointed...


	5. Chapter 5

Day Five: "The Hills Have Sucker's"

The host is shown standing at the dock late at night as the Camrea shuts on, "welcome to a fith intallment of Survival island!" the host exclaims as he walks up torward the end of the dock,

"last time, the remaining sixteen teens were sent out in the woods having a paintball war like challenge, each team had to shoot out every member of the other to claim immunity. At the end, every single member of Team Darting Cichlids were shot out... along with one idiot named Christy from team killer blue jay's who was the only member shot out in her team. Anyway, at the end it was Team Darting Cichlids who were sent to the bomb fire cerimoney and were forced to vote off one of their own.. which came down to Cheld, the stoner's last words were a few romantic bull crap to the nature freak; Molly, causing the first couple parring of the season! And if you think last challenge was harsh, wait till you see today's challenge! what will the copetitior's end up doing if there was a group of canibalistic inbreed hillbillies running lose on the island?" the host says with a smirk.

"Our intern Ollie, will be dressed up as a mutated hillbilly along with a few member's of the camrea crew then scare the crap outta the teens and capture them, the last one 'surviving' the challenge will win immunity for his or her team.. everything will be set up, so stay tuned and see what the competitior's would do to excape a group of fake killer's in the woods. Right here right now!" *end of introduction*

Molly is shown standing at the dock peering out into the huge lake looking a bit depressed, Jake suddently approches her and puts his hand on her shoulder, Molly becomes starteld and slaps him as she jumps around.

"OWWW!" Jake exclaims as he stumbles back. "oops! i'm like, so totally sorry! I thought you were industrial tree cutter!" Molly says as jake glares at her awkwardly. "umm.. okay.. i just came to make sure you were okay, you seem a little troubled." Jake says as Molly sighs,

"i just wish i was able to spend more time with Cheld before he left.. i never knew he felt that way, but the day he gets eliminated was the day he told me." Molly explains as she glares out the dock, "yeah, sucks, i know. But he'd want you to keep going, if you let this get to you, you'd just end up getting eliminated shortly after, so just stay strong." Jake says as Molly nods.

"i know, it's just a little sad... but i can get over it." Molly assures as she starts to walk back off the dock. "let's go meet up with everyone else.." Molly calls out as Jake follow's behind her.. Back at camp the other thirteen contestance are shown sitting around half choped loggs as Josh tries to set up a small bomb fire.

"ugh, i have n idea how Jeff does this every eimination cerimony.. it's a pain in the butt." Josh scoffs as he sits there rubbing two sticks together desperatly trying to get a fire going. "that's because he get's interns to do it you idiot!" Sabrina snaps as Jayde rolls her eyes.

"we should get Ollie to do this then.. were is he?" Josh asks as as Sabrina walks up to him and pulls the sticks away from his hands. "okay. First of all, it's ten o' clock at night. I'm sure Jeff and all the intern's are asleep in the main cabin by now. Second of all if you want the sticks to catch fire i'm pretty sure you need dried out sticks instead of two freash green ones!" Sabrina exclaims trying to point out the obvious.

"oh... i knew that." Josh scoffs as Sabrina raises an eye brow. "then why the hell are you trying to start a fire with them!?" Sabrina snaps as Josh bites his lip. "well... just shut up and go get me dried sticks!" he shouts. "there's two of them infront of you.. moron." Sabrina grabs the other twigs near Josh and shoves them at him.

"pfft. do don't think i saw that?" Josh scoffs as Sabrina raises an eye brow and angrly glares at him. "okay i'll shut up now." Josh reberts as he tries to make a fire with the two twigs. "i wonder why we didn't have a challenge today." Richard pips up as Jayde nods. "i know.. Jeff might be stalling the show for something." she says as Richard gets up. "i'll go check up on the main cabin.. i'll ask to see what's going on."

Richard says as Jayde gets up, "wait! i wanna come with you." Jayde exclaims, Richard shrugs. "okay guys, me and Jayde are going to check up on the main cabin and see what's up with the host.. we'll be back in a while." Richard calls out.

Josh chuckles. "alright.. you guy's don't do anything naughty out there okay?" Josh jokes as Jayde and Richard glare at him. "we won't.. trust me." Jayde snaps as Richard nervously smirks.

They both walk off as Sabrina eye's Josh. "Josh.. do you like Jayde?" she asks as Josh looks up at her awkardly. "what do you mean by like?" Josh asks. Sabrina bites her lip. "like, do you LIKE her? i'm just wondering.. i'ts not like i'd be jelous or anything.. ha ha how lame would that be?" Sabrina nervously blurts out as Josh looks a bit weirded out.

"umm.. i don't see why you'd even care, but i guess she's okay.. eh i'd date her." Josh says as Sabrina's eye twiches. "but.. but.. she's sooo ugly!" Sabrina snaps as Joshes eyes widen. "oops! i mean.. that's nice i guess. i thought you'd have better taste but i guess that's nice.. te.. hehe.."

Sabrina awkwardy stands there as her face starts to turn a bit red. "imma just.. go away now." Sabrina quickly walks off as Josh raises an eye brow. "what's up with her?" Blake asks as he knells beside Josh who's still trying to make the fire.

"dunno. i think she's on her period or something.. she's acting pretty weird." Josh says as Blake nods, "i think she's ALWAYS on her period. Atleast she acts like she always is." he remarks as Josh snikers. "she thinks she know's everything too, she told me i had to use only dried out sticks to make fire.. ive been rubbing this wood she gave me like.. forever and nothing happend yet." Josh huffs as Blake snaches the twigs from him.

"first of all, what you said torward the end kinda sounded wrong, and second of all, if you want to make fire it'd be a smart idea to actually run both twigs together instead of just one with you're hands." Blake snaps as he quickly makes the fire and sets it up in the small bomb fire.

JayJay, Christy, Greg, Stacie, and Estephanie cheer in the back ground as Josh rolls his eyes. Molly and Jake finnaly arrive as everyone sits around the fire. "hey guy's.. so like, what are we doing?" Molly asks.

"well, Jayde and Richard just left to see what's up with the host.. we're pretty much going to entertain eachother around the camp fire in the mean time." Naonka explains as Stacie squills. "i can entertain you guys! i'm like, so totally good at entertaining people in all kinds of ways!" Stacie calls out as Naonka glares at her. "no one want's to hear you're prissy little annoying voice Stacie." Naonka snaps.

"i have an idea, we can tell eachother some crazy stuff we've expierenced." Josh says as Donny and Jake nod in agreement. "yeah! that sounds pretty cool." Donny says as Sabrina scoffs. "that's so totally lame." Sabrina says as Josh rolls his eyes. "anyway." Josh begins as he flashes a flash light at his face. "were did you get that flash light from?" Molly blurts out. "yeah, and why are you shining it at you're face, that's totally stariotypical." Stacie pips up as Josh glares at them.

"Molly.. i really don't know. And Stacie, if you haden't noticed this show runs on stariotypes." Josh snaps as Stacie looks confused. "what's a stariotype?" she asks as Josh face palms.

"just shut the hell up." Josh exclaims. "anyway.. i once went camping and heard a strange noise in the bushes.. i saw this dark figure walking by.." Josh says as Christy and Naonka's eye's widen. "i went to check up on it.." Josh starts off as Stacie gasps.

"was it a over priced tank top!?" she exclaims as Josh snaps a look at her. "NO! now shut.. the... hell... up!" he yells as Stacie nervously chuckles. "sorry.." she reberts. "OH EM GEE! was it a bucket of KFC!? that's so totally scary!" Molly blurts out as Josh groans.

"can you both shut up!? seriously! you're both killing the whole thing." he excliams as Stacie nods. "Jacob is so totally right Mandy! gosh, you're so totally annoying with a capital... U!" Stacie snaps as Molly and Josh glare at her awkwardly. "my names Josh..." Josh snaps as Molly raises an eye brow. "who's Mandy?" she asks.

"anyway!" Josh buds in. "i went to.." Josh is cut off my Molly who snaches the flash light. "this story is boring! i have a way better one. Once apond a time.. in a Farm factory.. there was this farmer harvisting a lot of innocent corn cobs for the winter, the selfish reason? JUST to survive. But luckly i was there, and while he was trying to plow the yard and remove all the poor corns that mother eggle brain fart gave birth to, i smacked him AND his wife on the back of the head with a shouvle, then i shiped their body's off somewhere in Brazil." Molly says casually.

"ugh! that story was like, so totally lame!" Sabrina snaps. "WHAT!? but it's a true story!" Molly exclaims as Naonka shrugs. "i have a strange expirence.. on a cruze, i saw some strange creature in the water." Naonka explains as Molly scoffs. "wow! tell us!" Donny says as Molly gasps. "NO WAIT! i have another one!" she shouts out as everyone else glares at her angerly. "once apond of time on a chicken nugget facrory.." Molly starts off.

"next time.. don't let the nature freak's tell any story's." Josh says to himself as he walks off. "i was totally on my way to KFC to order a Mc veggie burger, you know to save the life of the poor cabbages traped in the buns." Molly blabs out as Stacie bites her lip.

"if you don't eat meat or veggitables.. what do you eat?" she asks as Molly glares at her. "oh.. i eat organic material such as paper made of panda poop." Molly explains as Blake sighs. "isn't panda poop full of plant material anyway?" he says as Molly's eyes widen. "OH NO! I'M A CANIBAl!" she screams and falls on the ground gaging and twiching.

"you shouldent have told her that.." Greg says suddently as Blake shrugs. "im glad i did. it shut her the hell up." he says as Sabrina gets up. "imma go check on Josh." she says as she walks off...

meanwhile, Jayde and Richard are shown walking down the woods looking for the main cabin. "i see it!" Jayde calls out, they both quickly run up to it and peek in the windows. "all the lights are off.. and it looks empty." Richard says as Jayde looks out at the front door. "even the outside lamp is shut off.. and it's like ten at night." Jayde points out.

They both creek open the cabin door and walk in slowly. "you think their in the back room?" Jayde asks as Richard shrugs. "i'll go check, you check to see if their in the lounge." Richard says as Jayde nods. they both go their seperate ways. Jayde walks into a dark room slowly and turns on a lamp, she continues walking around and looks to see the back bed's are empty. "ugh.. they aren't in here." she says as she walks back out.

Suddently a loud noise is heard in the back room, Jayde's eyes widen. "Richard?" she says as she walks up into the main room. She glares at the door to the back room as the nob turns a bit then suddently stops. "oh Richard, you scared me." Jayde says with a smile of relive.

she walks torward the back room and opends it to see it's empty. "what the.." she looks to see a dark shadow holding a ax, she screams and quickly slams the door, the door slams open again as Jayde runs out the cabin screaming as Ollie runs out chasing her with the rubber ax dressed in a hillbilly costume and a obviously fake clay peace placed over his face to make it look deformed.

Jayde stumbles into a bush and hides as she peeks out. A large doll of Richard is thrown at the ground with stuffing falling out of it. "ugh.. these interns did a crappy job of making this realistic." Ollie says to himself as Jayde's eyes widen. "what the hell.." she quietly says to herself in a confused tone.

Ollie walks off as Jayde peeks out through the bush... Josh is shown sitting out in the sand at the lake looking at the stars as Sabrina aproaches him. "there you are." she says as she sits near him. "what? you wanna talk about stupid alliance plans again?" Josh snaps as Sabrina scoffs. "no, i just wanted to talk. I'd rather talk to you than any of these other loser's i'm stranded on the island with." Sabrina says as Josh snikers. "what was that whole thing about Jayde earlier?" he asks as Sabrina blushes and turns away.

"what!? i was just wondering what you thought of her!" she exclaims. "pfft sure." Josh mocks as Sabrina angerly glares at him. "well, it seem's like you have feelings for her." Sabrina says as Josh smirks. "well, maybe i do." Josh says as Sabrina raises an eye brow. "you do?" she asks as Josh shrugs. "yeah, i have freindship feelings for her, thats about it." he says as Sabrina awkwardly sits there.

"besides, the girl i'm sitting with right now is WAY hotter." Josh says as Sabrina glares at him. "who? ohh .. me?.. umm thanks?" Sabrina says as Josh snikers, "and you know you're into me too aren't you?" he says as Sabrina shrugs. "well, i might be, or i might be into Jake more." she jokes as Josh rolls his eyes. "yeah right, you're obviously really into me. You make it so obvious." he says with a grin as Sabrina smirks. "and if i'm not?" she mocks as josh flicks a small rock.

"welp, i'd go for Christy." he mocks back as Sabrina scoffs. "ew, i'm way hotter.. and okay, maybe i am into you." she says as Josh grins. "knew it." he mocks. "oh shut it." Sabrina snaps. "sooo... you wanna make out?" Josh asks as Sabrina awkwardy glares at him. "okay!" she exclaims as she pulls him into a near by bush with her.

They both kiss as the bush sways when they jump in, then suddently a snaping sound is heard in the distance. "did you hear something!?" Sabrina exclaims as she jerks up. Josh sits up and looks into the woods. "no why?" he asks. they both look to see a huge shadow standing over them. They both quickly hug and shriek loudly as the shadow jumps at them...

Ollie walks out the bush holding a plastic bag with Sabrina's and Joshes mussled screaming voices beind heard as the bag shakes dramatically. "i caught two of em!" Ollie shouts out as Hellen walks up also dressed in a hillbilly costum, "i'll take them back to Jeff." she say's as she takes the bag from him and drags it off.

Fred; a member of the camera crew walks up also dressed up. "okay Fred, i'll go look for more of them little brats back at camp, you spy out here just in case another one walks up here, then try to capture them." Ollie says as Fred nods. Ollie walks off. Fred quickly spots Christy in the distance laying in a bikini trying to moon tan. He sneaks up to her as Christy lifts her big pink sun glasses over her head and gasps as Fred quickly snaches her...

Back at Camp, Naonka, Estephanie, Donny, Blake, Molly, Stacie, and Chef Ratchet are shown in Team Killer Blue jay's cabin having a small party out of bordum, Donny turns up the radieo as 'somebody that i used to know" plays. They all dance as Naonka and Estephanie bring in chips. "were did you guy's find the chips?" Donny asks as Naonke smirks.

"me an mah' home girl over here stole them from Ollie's bunk bed back at the main cabin. It was super easy, that place was totally empty." Naonka says as Estephanie nods. "Ohhh girl! we is da' best! they ain't no way he'll figure out it was us! well.. unless you guys tell him." Estephanie says. "WHICH, i don't think they will. Right?" Naonka minipulates as she opends up the bag and tilts it to Donny.

"mmm... Ollie dosn't have to know a damn thing." Donny says as he takes a hand full of chips, Naonka and Estephanie sit off the side on a bottom bunk bed eating the chips as Stacie and Molly dance with Blake and Chef Ratchet torward the center of the Cabin, "i never felt so young!" Chef ractchet blurts out loudly in Molly's ear.

"i haven't danced like this since i met mah' wife during bingo!" he exclaims as he slowly tilts left to right. "like oh my gosh! my butt is so totally itching me for some reason!" Stacie exclaims as the camera zones in exposing red rashes and bumps showing from under her shorts. "i think you sat on poisen ivy earlier." Blake says as Stacie quickly itches her butt and screams. "oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! this totally burns like.. oh em gee!" she yells out as Blake tries to calm her down. "just put .. here i have a small tube of lotion in my pocket.." he takes it out as Stacie snaches it from his hand and quickly squirts it all over her hands then rubs it on the back of her legs, then hands him back the empty tube of lotion and a small drop drips from it.

"THANK YOU!" she exclaims as Blake glares at the dripping empy tube. "uh.. no problem." he says sarcastically. "it's still totally itchy.. imma go to the lake and jump in there or something.. err be right back!" Stacie shouts out as she quickly bursts out the cabin moaning...

Meanwhile, Jake, JayJay, and Greg are shown sitting around by the dock. Jake tries to hot wire a small jet boat as Greg and JayJay watch him off the side. "hey homie, you almost done? you been working on that fo' thirty minuts alredy." JayJay says as Jake sticks a few wires together, "almost done mate, just need to find the right parring of wiers and we can use this thing for some fun!" jake exclaims. "cool! are you gonna go aligator hunting?" Greg asks as Jake and JayJay glare at him.

"are you just assuming that, because i'm Australien?" Jake asks, Greg nervously chuckles."pfft.. no not at all. It's not like you remind me of the crocodiel hunter even though you do.. how racist would that be?" Greg lies as Jake gives him a glased look.

"well.. i'm going to jet ski, you two can join if you like. Since Jeff locked the Jet boat, imma have to just hot wire it and take it for a spin.. look's pretty fun right?" he says with a Grin as Greg and JayJay smirk. "aww man! that's awsome!" Greg blurts out.

"we'd love to get on the jet dude! ive never gone jet sking before." JayJay says as Jake finnaly gets the boat to work. "i'm done! common guys, were do you want me to take you!?" Jake calls out as he hops into the front seat of the small boat. Greg cheers. "take us around the streams so we can ride down a river!" Jayjay pips up as Greg nods.

"yeah dude! my extream abs can totally help us float if we end up crashing off somewhere!" Greg exclaims as Jake rolls his eyes. "yes Greg, we'll use you're over weight tub of lard you call a stamach to float, now hop on guys and let's go!" Jake calls out as the two quickly hops off the dock and into the small jet boat.

As soon as Jake is about to steer it off Stacie comes running up screaming. "are you okay.." Jake asks awkwardly as Stacie drops to the floor and rubs herself on the dock. "I SAT ON POISEN IVY!" she exclaims as she bites her lip and scratches her leggs. "wait.. what are you guy's doing? are you all leaving the show?" she asks as Jake and JayJay laugh.

Greg sits off in the back eating a crab he took out of the water. "we aren't leaving the show little lady, we're gonna take this jet boat for a late night ride." Jake explains as Stacie squills. "can i come!? i need something wet to stop my butt from itching anyway, i'll just sit on the rim of the boat and hang my butt out into the water." Stacie says as Jake and JayJay raise an eye brow.

"that's pretty.. strange, but sure. It'd be nice to have a chick on bord with us." Jake says as Greg scoffs. "no way, it's bros before.." Greg stops himself noticing Stacie's angry expression. "bro's before what? Greg." Stacie snaps as Greg chuckles.

"nevermind! you can come along hhooo...i mean Stacie." Greg says as Stacie glares at him angerly. "i know what you were about to call me i'm not stupid.. you we're totally gonna call me a horse." she snaps. "uhh... yeah why not." Greg nervously reberts...

Jayde is shown spying out in the bushes. "coast looks clear.." she says to herself. She finnaly slowly crawls out of the bushes and nervously look's aroung. "i seriosuly have to warn the others!" in panick, she quickly runs off on a trail leading back to camp.. back at the jet boat Jake is shown speed riging the jet boat down a stream as JayJay and Greg whoot and cheer, Stacie holds onto Jake from the back to gain balance.

"okay, imma stick my butt in the water now! my rash feel's like it's getting worse!" she complains. Stacie unbotton's her shorts and pulls everything off leaving a bikini underneath then runs torward the rim of the small boat and slouches over it dipping her rear end into the water then sighs in realive. "what's Stacie doing.." Greg asks JayJay quietly as he glares at Stacie as well.

"uhh.. let's just say she's having a drink." JayJay remarks as Greg looks facinated. "Stacie drinks through her butt?" Greg asks as JayJay facepalms. Suddently the boat jerks and shuts off. "what the hell.." Jake snaps as he looks down at the boats steering weall. "maybe it hit a rock.." Stacie says as she peers out into the distance.

"oh my gosh.. guys! i think i see something!" Stacie calls out as Jake, Greg, and JayJay look out to where she points. "it look's like a crazy hillbilly." Jake says as a figure is shown torward the hills on the other side of the lake holding arrows. "do you think it's lost from it's corn factory?" Stacie asks as Jake looks a bit nervous. "i think we should get out of here.. quick! everyone try to paddle with you're hands!" he exclaims.

They all desperatly bend over and try to get the jet boat to move but only get it a few inches away. "oh no!" Stacie screams as Jake and JayJay look at her quickly in shock. "WHAT!? what is it!? tell us!" Jake exclaims. "i totally broke a nail!" Stacie shouts out as Jake and JayJay angerly glare at her.

"there's a weird hillbilly holding arrows... the last thing you should worry about is you're freaking nails." Jake remarks. An arrow hits the side of the boat startling the four people on it, another one fly's by and barly misses Greg. "the hillbillies shooting at us! everyone jump off the boat hurry!" Jake calls out as Stacie and Greg panic and stumble torward the back of the small boat.

"OH MAI GAWD! this is like wrong turn like totally!" Stacie whines. Jake, Jayjay, and Greg hop off the small boat quickly leaving Stacie behind. "we have to use Greg as a raft!" Jake calls out. Greg stays afloat on his back as Jake and JayJay crawl onto him, Jake quickly tries to pattle away with his arms.

Back at the boat Stacie finnaly daintly hops off the boat with a squill and tries to swim torward Greg, but a stream pushes her back making it hard for her to swim. "HELP! HELP MEE!" she exclaims in a frightend desperate tone as Jake looks back at her. "we gotta' save her yo!" JayJay remarks as Jake bites his lip.

"Stacie! just go under the dock and hide, we can't go back!" Jake calls out. Stacie gasps as she swims torward the dock and tries to hide under it. Greg, Jake, and JayJay go off torward the other part of the lake as Stacie backs up at the back from under the dock. She looks up startled by foot steps walking over the dock, Ollie is shown at the top dressed in his killer hillbilly suit then notices something moving underneath the cracks of the dock.

Stacie nervously sits still then jerks back as an arrow pearces through the dock. Stacie covers her mouth then panics and tries to swim away but a hand comes out from the top of the dock and grabs her by the hair as she screams loudly..

The other three guys hear this as JayJay looks back. "oh no! we have to go back for Stacie!" Greg blurts out as JayJay nods, "NO!" Jake snaps.

"she's dead now, we have to go back and warn the other's before they get killed too!" Jake exclaims. they finnaly reach the small shore line and hop off Greg and run off. "wait for me guys!" Greg calls out as he rolls back and forward trying to get up but fails.

Back at the cabin Naonka, Donny, Blake, Chef Ratchet, and Estephanie are shown still having the small party. "hey, you guy's wanna hear some REAL songs!?" Chef Ratchet says as Donny and Blake glare at him. "YOU know about good songs?" Donny says in shock as Chef Ratchet nods, "of corse sonny! just because i'm old dosn't mean i lost mah groove!" he jokes as Blake and Donny raise an eye brow at him.

"you're... groove?" Donny says awkwardly. Chef Ratchet walks up to the small CD player and takes out the disk. "HEY! i was listaning to that!" Naonka snaps. "chill out young lady!" Chef Ratchet snaps back. "i got me some good ol' song's you young folk might like." Chef Ratchet explains as Estephanie and Naonka exchange looks.

"oh goodness.. get ready to hear classical crap." Naonka sighs. Chef Ratchet turns up the CD player to 80's disco music 'let the music play' "i danced to this song with mah girlfreind in mah teenage years!" he exclaims as he dances awkwardly. "OH SHOOT.. okay that's enough dancing for me.. mah groove isn't as good as it used to be!" Chef Ratchet exclaims as Blake rolls his eyes.

"who the hell say's 'groove' these days." The door suddently bursts open as Jayde stumbles in out of breath, "look's like someone's been jogging." Naonka says as Jayde sits up and catches her breath. "NO!" Jayde snaps.

"theres a killer out there! i'm not joking! they got Richard!" Jayde yells out as everyone glares at her. "what are you talking about?" Blake says as Donny flinches back. "i think she's lost it." Donny says as Jayde grinches her teeth. "i didn't lose it! i saw it with my own eyes! whoever's doing this might get us all!" she shouts out as Naonka and Estephanie look a bit worried.

"are you sure this isn't part of the challenge? to see who freaks out and loses it." Estephanie remarks as Jayde scoffs. "WHAT I SAW WAS REAL!" she snaps. Suddently Jake and JayJay run into the cabin in panic as everyone else turns to them in shock.

"wow.. okay what the hell is going on.." Donny says as Jake and JayJay heavily breath. "YOU GUYS! some crazy hillbilly is trying to kill us all! they alredy got Stacie!" jake shouts out as Blake and Donny gasp. "oh my gosh.. what are we supposed to do now!? this island is infested with some hillbilly freaks!" Donny exclaims. He looks back to see Chef ratchet sleeping on the floor.

"WHAT!? why the heck is he sleeping when we're in the middle of talking about a crazy killer in the woods!?" Blake exclaims. "you guys, i think we should get eveyone else into the cabin and lock the door before it's too late!" naonka exclaims.

"where's Molly!?" Jayde asks. Donny gasps. "She just left to the bathroom stalls to take a shower!" Donny says as Jayde shakes her head, "she's a gonner.. what about Josh and Sabrina?" she asks as Blake shrugs.

"i saw them go out into the woods to make out or something." Naonka blurts out. "okay.. they are definatly gone. So far the killer got Richard, Sabrina and Josh, Christy since she's been missing.. Stacie.. and where's Greg!?" says Jayde. "OH CRAP! we left him behind!" Jake yells out.

"that's okay. He would have held us back anyway. The only thing we can do is try to get to the mess hall since it has no window's the killer's can break into, we simply lock the main entrance and try to block the back one untill we can get some type of help." Jayde explains as everyone nervously nods...

Back at the shower stalls Molly is shown wraped in a towel walking up to the filthy shower head. "i hate showering in here.." she says to herself. Molly is about to take off her towel but hears a noise comming from outside, she quickly jerks back then walks up to the door, she slowly opends it and peeks out to see nothing. She shrugs and walks back to the shower stall then walks in as she throws the towel over the curtian and shuts on the water.

The door then creeks open again as Molly's eyes widen. "uh... hello?" she peeks out the curtian to see nothing. She looks a bit nervous then quickly shuts off the water and awkwardly stands there.. then suddently, the curtian flings open, soap suds cover the upper and lower body parts of Molly. A large shadow goes over her, Molly lets out a quick scream of terror as the figure snaches her...

Back at the cabin Jake is shown slowly peeking out the door. "is the coats clear?" Blake asks. "mm.. looks like it, someone wake up Chef Ratchet so we can get out of here!" Jake orders. Donny rushes to the old man as Jake see's a figure walking through the woods torward the cabin.

Jake slams the door shut. "crap! something's comming!" he exclaims. Naonka and Estephanie squill and hug, "what do we do!?" Naonka snaps as Jake bites his lip."LOCK THE DOOR!" he shouts. Jake turns the knob then glares back at the others. "dude! they have axes and stuff! all they have to do is chop the door down.." Jayde pips up. "SHUT UP JAYDE! you're scaring us!" naonka snaps.

"what the hell!? if i don't say anything we'll sit here thinking we're safe when in reality we're gonna get chopped up.. so i'm trying to warn you guys.. idiot." Jayde huffs as jake tugs on his hair. "okay... okay.. umm.. WE HAVE TO HIDE!" Jake exclaims. "NO! let's get out from the back window! we can make a run for it back at the mess hall!" Jayde blurts out. Donny, Blake, and JayJay exchange looks as Jake nods. "okay, let's get out of here." he says.

Jake walks across the cabin and pulls the window down. "somebody lift me up!" Donny and Blake quickly run up and help Jake over the window. Jake falls face flat on the floor as Donny and Blake glare at eachother with huge eyes. "oops.." Donny says nervously as Jake gets up and angerly looks through the window.

"you guy's were supposed to wait for me to tell you when to let go!" he snaps. "you should have told us that in the beginning." Blake says as Donny nods. jake glares at the two then rolls his eyes, "okay, now i think the three ladies should be saved next. Blake and Donny, hoist Jayde up.. HURRY!" Jake exclaims as Jayde walks up. "dude.. the window isn't even that high, i'm sure we can just all climb out of here." jayde remarks as Jake stands there looking stupid.

"oh... fine. if you wanna make things harder." jake huffs. Jayde quickly climbs over the window and hops over near jake. "i don't think it was that hard.." Jayde mocks with a smirk as Jake scrowls at her. Blake and Donny soon after hop over as Chef Ratchet, Naonka, Estephanie, and jayJay hesitate and peer through the open window. "who's going next?" Naonka asks as the other's glare at her nervously. "you guys! hurry up!" Jake snaps as Naonka bites her lip.

"do you think i'll break my legs!?" Naonka calls out from the window as Jayde and Blake raise an eye brow. "break you're legs!? jumping off a window that's only ten feet off the ground? i don't think so idiot." Blake remarks as Naonka snaps a look at him. "oh! what did you just say to me!? oh hell no! i'mma bout' to kick yo.." she quickly shuts up as the front door bursts open,

Ollie and Helen walk in, wareing obviously fake inbreed hillbilly costums. "OH MAI GAWD!" Naonka screams as she jumps out the window quickly and face plants on the floor. "RUN!" jake exclaims as they all scatter away. Inside the cabin Estephanie and JayJay quickly follow behind Naonka and jump out the window in panic.

"WAIT.. what about Chef Ratchet!?" jayde calls out as she stops running and nervously turns to the cabin. "IT'S TOO lATE FOR HIM, LET'S GO!" jake snaps as he grabs jayde by the arm and urges her on. All seven of the remaining contestance run through the woods quickly screaming and yelling...

The host is shown in the main lounge watching the remaining contestance scream and run on huge screens. The caught contestance are shown in the background looking pissed off. "you are such a jerk Jeff! Do you really think this challenge is amussing!? because it's not!" Sabrina exclaims as Ollie and helen walk through the back carrying a bag.

"we caught another one." Helen says as they dump Chef ratchet out who falls on the floor still sleeping. "perfect! now go get the other ones!" Jeff snaps as Helen and Ollie sigh and walk back out the door. "well.. are you going to awnser my question or just sit there!?" Sabrina snaps as Jeff presses a button saying "get rid of nagging *cenceord*" a plat form from under Sabrina's feet sends her flying then breaking through the top of the roof screaming as Josh and Christy watch in shock. "glade i had that installed." Jeff says to himself with a smirk.

~o.O.o~

JayJay, Donny, Blake, Naonka, Estephanie, Jake, and Jayde are all shown bursting into the mess hall breathing heavily. "oh my gosh.. my legs feel wobbly.." Naonka graons.

She presses herself against the wall near the door and slowly slides down as Jayde and Estephanie walk off torward the back entreance, "who know's how to lock the front door?" JayJay asks as Donny jerks up. "i do! all you do is slide the little... crank thing down." Jake quickly shuts the front door to the mess hall and locks it.

"we can't make it obvious that we're hiding in here, so we have to shut off all the lights.." Jake tells them as Blake scoofs, "then we won't beable to see much.. can't we search for flash lights first?" Blake asks. "but i have no idea where Jeff would put them.. and if he even has any flashlights in the first place." Jake snaps. Estephanie, Jayde, and JayJay walk into the back room of the mess hall where the bathroom is.

"you guys! he might have flash lights in here!" Jayde calls out. Estephanie walks in and pulls open the bottom cubord under the sink. "find anything?" JayJay asks as Estephanie looks through them. "find what? i dunno what you guy's are looking for, but i'm looking for lipgloss." Estephanie says as she throws flashlights, band aids, canned food, and toothpaste behind her as she searches for Lipgloss.

"UGH! screw the lipgloss! you just found everything we needed and you're throwing them out to look for LIPGLOSS!?" Jayde snaps as Estphanie riases an eye brow. "AYE! i need mah' lipgloss! a sista gotta look good." Estephanie exclaims as Jayde rolls her eyes.

"help me pick up everything Estephanie threw out please." Jayde asks as jayJay nods and helps her get all the supplies Estephanie sent flying through the room. Back in the main room of the mess hall Jake and Donny are shown looking through the small kitchen at the side in another door. "Ollie was apperintly supposed to cook in here.. i don't see any food at all." Donny says as he look's through the small oven in the back of the kitchen.

Jake Scoffs, "that's because he dosn't even cook, all he does is order left overs from take out's or boils things he finds off the floor in the bathrom." The door creeks open and Jayde slips inside with JayJay behind her, they both carry a small pile of flashlights and canned food. "we found some stuff in the mess hall's broken down bathroom!" Jayde exclaims as Jake and Donny smirk.

"YES! just what we needed, Donny, you put the canned food in one of the kitchen drawrs, i'll let Naonka, Estephanie, and Blake know we found flashlights so we can shut off the lights." Jake walks out the room and see's Naonka and Estephanie walk out of the bathroom at the back, "we found more stuff!" Estephanie exclaims.

Naonka squills as jake raises an eye brow. "like what?" he asks as Estephanie and Naonka exchange excited expressions. "we found MORE lipgloss!" Estephanie says as she shows him a tube of old toothpaste. "that's not lipgloss guys... thoes are old tubes of toothpaste with faded out lables, and from the look's of things you guy's alredy tried putting it on." he says as Estephanie and Naonka scoff.

"you're so rediculous." Naonka snaps, liquifyed toothpaste flings off her lips then starts to goose and drip off both the ladies mouth. "EWWWWW It's totally turnning gross for some strage reason!" Estephanie blurts out as Naonka screams. "MINE'S HARDNING!" Naonka exclaims as the toothpaste on her lips start to crack and turn brittle.

"you're both idiot's." Jake snaps. He peers out the door and looks into the main room. "okay, we found flashlights so we're gonna turn off the lights in here now so it won't make it obvious that we're in here.. but wait, where's JayJay?" he asks as Naonka and Estephanie shrug. "he was near the door earlier." Naonka says.

Jake's eyes widen then he staggers back with a gasp. "wait here!" he runs off back torward the kitchen and burts through the door, "GUYS! JayJay's missing!" jake exclaims as Jayde and Donny glare at him. "but.. he just left the kitchen like a few seconds ago." Jayde says with a bewilderd tone. "if the killer's got him.. then that means they know were we are hiding!" Jake snaps as Donny and Jayde exchange worried looks.

Blake walks in the door slowly, "what's wrong?" he asks. "no time for questions! we have to get out of here!" jake says as he walks torward the door, before he walks out Naonka and Estephanie's screams are heard in the other room. Startled, Jake staggers back along with Blake and Jayde. "HIDE!" Jake snaps as he rushes under one of the broken cabinates with Jayde, Donny and Blake quickly run behind the fridge as the door burst open.

Ollie *dressed as the killer* walks in holding an ax as Jayde and Jake peek through the creek of the cabinate with nervous expressions. Ollie looks around the kitchen then walks back out and slams the door shut.. a while later jake and Jayde slowly creep out. "i think he's gone.." jake says. Donny and Blake squeez themselfs out from behind the fridge.

"go check to see if he's still there.." Donny says as he nudges Blake. "no way dude! if you're too scared to go out because you think he's still there, then why won't you go check yourself!" Blake snaps. Jayde rolls her eyes, "i'll go check." she says as Jake and Donny glare at her awkwardly. "are you sure?" Jake asks.

"yeah.. i mean you're a chick." Donny blurts out. Jayde darts a look at Donny. "So!? i have more balls than both of you combined, so imma go check." she says as she storms off. "sometimes i really wonder if she DOES have balls.. just saying." Donny says... Jayde is shown sneaking into the main lounge of the mess hall and peers out, then quickly covers her mouth when she spots the 'killer' searching in the bathroom.

She silently but quickly sneaks away and slowly opens the door to the kitchen room and slips in. "he's in there!" she says quickly. "he's in the bathroom stalls.. we have to hurry up and get out of here before he comes back in the kitchen!" she exclaims.

Jake rushes over to the door and kicks it open. "EVERYONE RUN!" he shouts out as they all scream and yell running through the door. Ollie jerks out of the bathroom and quickly runs after the teens, Jayde, Jake, and Blake quickly run out the mess hall as Donny gets caught by the collar and pulled back in with a loud yelp.

The three remaining contestents run through the forest in panick and go through shrubs and bushes. "what do we do now!?" Blake snaps. Jake and jayde exchange puzzled looks. "we're litteratly stranded in the middle of the deserted island.. basically everyone is killed out and we're the only three remaining. We HAVE to get off the island, it's the only way we'd survive!" Jayde exclaims. Blake takes deep breaths. "i'm seriously freaking out here! how on earth are we supposed to get off!? the canoe's we used in the first challenge were cut up and used as wood for the bomb fire yesterday!"

Blake says with a slightly agressive tone. "LOOK!" Jayde calls out as she points up. "a convinent watch tower!" she exclaims as Jake and Blake cheer. "this is more clushay than wrong turn.. i like it." Jake remarks. The three of them quickly walk off...

later on they finnaly reach the watch tower and behin to climb up the extensive ladder then finnaly reach the top. Jake, who was at the top pushes open the small opening at the bottom of the watch tower and climbs in with Jayde and Blake following behind. The Three of them stand around in the watch tower looking eery and nervous.

"you think we'll be safe up here?" Jake asks nervously as Blake nods. "we have to call for help, anyone know how to use the radeo to call with?" he asks as Jayde walks up to it, "i do... kinda, hold on let me see if i can call nine one one with this thing." Jayde grabs the radeo and clicks into the buttons.

The radeo suddently makes strage static noises as a voice comes from the other line. "hello?" it says as Jayde and Jake gasp. "HELLO! LOOK, WE NEED HELP!" Jayde exclaims. "would you like to order the doubble combo pizza with extra toppings." the bummy voice replies as jayde raises an eye brow. "WHAT!? no! me and two other people are trapped in a dizerted island! these weird hillbilly freaks killed everyone else and we need help.. NOW!" she exclaims.

"would you like fries with that..." the voice says as Jayde scoffs. "just change the station..." Jake says. "this would have been a lot easier if they just put a freaking regular phone up here!" jayde snaps as she clicks into the buttons again in another station. "Hi, how may i help you?" says another asian female voice. "PLEASE HELP US! PEOPLE ARE DYING OUT HERE!" Jayde snaps.

"do you likey da smoothie boba with ming mong ching long wing wong?" says the voice as Jayde gives a glased expression and throws the radeo device out the window as the radeo screams. A loud thump is heard from the bottom of the watch tower, "OWWW!" Ollie's voice shouts as Jayde, Jake, and Blake glare at eachother with huge eyes, "what was that..." Blake says.

Jake rushes to the window and see's the three 'killer's outside. "oh... oh no! they found us!" Jake exclaims. The entrance at the bottom of the watch tower starts to shake. Jake quickly jumps over it and signals to the window. "HOP OUT!" Jake exclaims as Jayde and Blake look at him awkwardly. "BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU!?" Jayde exclaims as Jake scoffs.

"I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! JUST GO!" he snaps. Jayde and Blake open up the window of the watch tower and nervously look down. "we have to try to land the tree's.." Blake says as jayde nods. They both hop out the window and get bashed up into the branches, Blake quickly grips onto one of the middle branches, Jayde continues falling and grips a thin branch under Blake, she screams and stuggles, "HELP! HELP!" she exclaims as Blake quickly reaches out and pulls her up.

They both stay quiet as they hear jake's yells comming from the watch tower. "we... have to get down." Jayde remarks. "how?" Blake says as jayde peers down slowly. Suddently a shadow comes creeping from the branch behind them, it climbs to them and reaches for Jayde who turns around with a scream, she smacks it as Blake gets startled, they both jump at it to save themself and all three of them end up falling from the tree screaming and yelling..

They finnly hit the ground with jayde and Blake laying on top of the 'shadow' "OH EM GEE.. IS IT DEAD!?" Jayde exclaims. "nope.. whoever it is, is just shocked..." Blake says. "now let's see who this really is!" Blake pulls the mask off to see Vannessa's head.

"VANNESSA!?" they both exclaim. "NO! it's.. me." the voice says as it pulls off the Vannessa mask, "uhh... spongebob?" Blake says in a puzzled tone. "not even.. i know for a fact that its.." Jayde says as she pulls the spongebob mask off.

"SNOOKI!" Jayde exclaims. "i think it's Ollie." Blake remarks, "okay fine... you guy's win." Ollie says as he pulls off the Snooki mask. "ohh... this was the worst scooby expierence ever." Jayde remarks. "did you really kill everyone!?" Blake says in shock as Ollie laughs.

"NOPE, it was all part of the challenge." Ollie mocks as Jeff walks up dragging a huge bag. "THIS THING IS HEAVY.. BUT HERE IS EVERYONE ELSE!" Jeff says under his breath as he pulls the bag open. Greg rolls out as everyone else stayes inside looking crushed and flatend.

"and since Blake discverd one of the fake killer's were Ollie, Team Killer Blue Jay's win's immunity!" Jeff announces as groans come out from the bag behind him. "welp.. congradulations." Jayde says with a smirk. "you weren't bad yourself.. atleast we know we'd be the only survivor's on the island if there really was a killer." Blake says as Jayde snikers. "okay, Team darting cichlids.. you all know the drill." The host calls out as he looks torward the back. "oh... everyone's still in the bag.." *time elaps*

it is late at night, Team Darting Cichlids are shown sitting around the bomb fire cerimony for the second time in a row. "okay.. Jayde, and jake.. since you two out lasted most of you're team, you both have NO voted against you and are both safe!" he says as he tosses them both a carving, Stacie, Sabirna, Josh, Greg, and Molly nervously watch as the host glares at them.

"Sabrina and Josh you two new love birds are also safe from being eliminated tonight!" The host calls out. They both smirk and catch the carvings tossed to them.

Greg, Stacie, and Molly all begin to look worried. "Stacie... Molly... Greg.. you three have had votes casted against you, so one of you three will be going home tonight." Jeff mocks. Stacie and Molly exchange worried looks as Greg gasps. "that person won't be... Stacie!" Jeff announces as he tosses her a tiki carving.

Stacie squills excidently as Molly and Greg look shocked and worried. "the person safe from elimination.. and will live another day on survival island is..." the host starts off, Molly becomes a nervous wreck and pulls on her hair and looks up with huge eyes as Greg angerly glares at Molly.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"GREG!" the host exclaims as he tosses him a carving. Molly sits there in shock.. then springs up with a pissed deminer. "UGH! this is so not fair! i was going to use the money to please mother eggle brain fart by suing and shutting down every KFC factory ever built! AND i was going to please father long wood tree by helping him grow his branch!" she snaps as Ollie walks up and throws her over his shoulder.

Josh and Sabrina mock her by waving as Molly struggles and yells. "NO! this can't happen! i diserve to go far!" she exclaims as she bursts into dramatic tiers, she is walked across the dock as ollie throws her onto the stoll.

Molly quickly sits up and darts a bewilderd look at Jeff. "are you seriously going to kick me off with the huge boot.." she says in a nervous tone as Jeff smirks. "we would ask you if you had any last words to say... but you're annoying as hell so i gladly say, hope you enjoyed you're crappy short lived visit to survival island." Jeff taunts as he pulls the crank,

the boot swings down and kicks Molly into the sky as she screams and splashes into the lake a distance away. "welp... four down.. see who will be the next victum on survival.. island!" Jeff says with a yawn.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: took forever, i decided to just write the whole season first then start posting, so yeah...sorry it took so long. I was actually gonna quit writing, but i continued for Gabby. You know who you are. XD anyway..on with the post..

Day Six: "Murder Ball Knock Out"

"Last time on survival island!" Jeff begins in the introduction. "the remaining fifveteen contestance were 'abandoned' and had to face a group of inbread mutated killer's all by themselfs. Little did they know, the killer's were just Ollie, Helen, and Fred dressed up as the canibalistic hillbilly family, at the end Jayde and Blake were the only two survivor's that out lasted everyone else.. but Blake was the one who discoverd the person under the killer, Vannessa, Spongebob, and Snooki mask was actually Ollie." the host exclaims as he walks off the dock and torward the elimination cerimony.

"Team Dariting Cichlids were sent to elimination for the second time in a row, and Molly was FINNALY eliminated.. who will be the fith person sent packing!? find out now!" ~end of intro *theme opening*

All fourteen teens are shown standing in a row infront of the cabins as the Host gives directons, "okay everyone! today's challenge will be a sport.. something that has to do with rubber balls." The host mocks as Sabrina scoffs. "i HATE sports." she snaps as Christy and Stacie nod in agreement.

"is it football?" Josh asks as the host shakes his head with a smirk. "i'm not telling you kids crap. Now follow me and i'll lead you guy's to the small court i had the interns spend all night bulding in the middle of the woods." he explains.

"wait a minute." Naonka blurts out. "if we don't want to participate, is there bleacher's we can sit at?" she asks as the host glares at her.

"there IS bleacher's for the people not participating, and the people that are out. But everyone will participate during rounds, and if you choose not to you'll be a target of elimination." Jeff mocks. Naonka sighs. "well.. i guess i can try, a little." she says to herself.

"this challenge dosn't sound that bad, i bet you it's tetherball." Richard assures as Naonka raises an eye brow. The host walks off as everyone exchanges awkward looks then follow behind him...

a while later the host leads them to a court with a line drawn of chalk in the middle of the platform built inbweteen large pine trees with four rubber balls on top of the line. There are two sets of bleachers, Team Darting Cichlids flag is shown on the bleachers on the left, and Team Killer Blue Jay's on the right. "Okay everyone!" the host starts off. "this is how the challenge will go, we are going to play a little game called murder ball! each team will have four member's of their team come up to the court, they will all try to get eachother out with the rubber balls.. you guy's aren't stupid you should all know how this game goes. right?" Jeff mocks as he picks up a ball and throws it at Christy's face, it bounces off causing her to stumble back. "OWW! what the hell!?" she snaps.

She quickly fixes her hair and flower as the host picks it back up. "if you throw the ball and it hit's a contestant from the oposite team, you automatically get a point and the person hit is out! And if you throw a ball.." the host says as he throws the ball at Christy again. It hits her in the stomach as she crouches over and grabs the ball. "UMPH! GOSH DAMN IT JEFF!" she snaps.

"And the person catches it.. like that, then the person that threw the ball is out. This will go on till one team gets the most points and wins a round, there will be a total of five rounds this challege, so you have to atleast get three points and up to get immunity. Everything clear?" The host says as everyone nods, except Christy who snaps a look at the Host and throws the ball at him. It misses then bounces off a pole and bounces back hitting her square in the face causing her to fall back with a thump.

"okay!" the host exclaims. He pulls out a list from his pocket. "in round one we will have Christy, JayJay, Richard, and Donny from Team Killer Blue Jay's, and in Team darting Cichlids we will have Greg, Jayde, Josh, and Sabrina." The host calls out. "the rest of you sit out in the bleachers." he orders.

Naonka, Blake, Chef Ratchet, and Estehpanie leave to their team bleachers as Stacie and Jake go to Team Darting cichlids. The Host sits off the side as a refaree, "okay.. get ready." he begins as all eight contestance take their places. "GO!" the host exclaims as he blows a whistle.

Jayde and Josh quickly spring into action running up to the line as Sabina and Greg stand back. on the other side Richard and Donny quickly get a ball and run back. "Get them!" Josh snaps. He throws a ball at Richard but misses and hits Christy who's standing behind him fixing her hair. "GAAHH!" she shreiks as she falls back and lands harshly on the ground.

The host blows a whistle, Christy gets up slowly and looks to the host who points to Team killer Blue jay's bleachers. "Team Darting Cichlid's have one point!" he host calls out, Stacie and Jake cheer back at the bleachers as Sabrina and Josh hug, Jayde and Greg high five in the back ground.

"you seriously could have atleast tried to move you idiot!" Richard shaps as Christy rolls her eyes. "my hair kept getting frizzy!" she exclaims. Richard grinches his teeh. "just get the hell off the platform so we can try to win this thing ourselfs!" Richard snaps as Christy smirks. "whatever, i really don't give a damn. Sports just aren't for me." she mocks as she walks off.

"Team Killer Blue Jay's is now down to JayJay, Richard, and Donny! you guy's may begin!" The host calls out. Josh walks up holding a ball as Jayde tosses one to Sabrina. Josh looks to Sabrina and nods as she comes up as well.

On the other team Richard takes the only ball left on his side as Donny and JayJay nervously watch on the side lines. Jeff blows a whistle, Sabrina and Josh quickly run up torward the line and throw the balls, Richard quickly ducks and avoids the one Sabrina threw, Then hops up and barly gets away from the one Josh threw, Richard taunts a look at them as Sabrina and Josh exchange shocked looks. Jayde runs up and throws a ball harshly at JayJay which bounces off his stomach. "YEAHH!" Jayde exclaims excidently as Josh gives her a high five.

Stacie and Jake cheer them on back at the bleachers. "This does not look very well.." Blake blurts out from team Killer Blue Jay's bleachers. Christy and Chef Ratchet look a little irritated. "COMMON GUYS!" Christy exclaims. "we did so good these past weeks! do you wanna screw up now!?" she snaps as Donny and Richard give her a look. "you're one to talk!" richard scoffs.

JayJay walks off back torward the bleachers as the host blows a whistle again. Josh takes the two balls on his side of the court and tosses one to his new girlfriend, Sabrina. They both walk up with intiminating postures as Blake and Richard quickly take the two other balls from their side of the court, "we can do this Donny! These loser's having two goth posers, a moody skank, and a fat retard can't beat us!" Richard assures.

Josh and Sabrina dart a look at him. "pfft, what makes you so sure loser? you're team dosn't even have real guys!" Josh taunts as Sabrina chuckles. "oh yeah!? well i have a technique! watch this.." Richard mocks. He runs up holding the ball and twirlls around, he lets go of it as the ball goes flying full speed in the air.. only to completly miss the other team and go flying torward the bleachers torward jake who quickly ducks and the ball bounces off Stacie's face who falls back off the bleachers, Richard looks shocked as Stacie gets back up and darts a pissed look at him.

"haha...sorry." Richard nervously reberts. "Richard! dude, this time try to aim for the player's that are actually participating.. dumb peace of crap." Jeff snaps as Richard glares at the host. "Jake! Pass the ball over!" Josh exclaims, Jake quickly picks up the ball from the ground and tosses into the court near Josh.

Richard quickly carries two balls from his side of the court and throws one to JayJay as Josh tosses the second ball to Sabrina. "okay Josh, since JayJay is pretty big it'll make him an easy target.. we both throw at him, got it?" Sabrina snaps as Josh nods.

Richard and JayJay run up getting ready to throw the balls at Sabrina, but Josh quickly jumps infront of her and throws a ball hurtlling torward JayJay, it misses as JayJay throws a ball back at Josh which barly misses his stomach. Sabrina and Josh exchange shocked expressons.

Jayde and Greg pick up the two balls thrown into their court. "Okay. Team Killer Blue Jay's only have JayJay and Richard left, Sabrina said JayJay's over weight body will make him an easy target so i order all three of you guy's to aim at JayJay, Richard is the only one with a ball on his side of the court so just watch out for him.. got it?" Josh explains as the three nod. "if you guy's can't handle Richard just use Greg's fat butt as a shield." Josh assures. Greg angerly snaps a look at him.

Richard mocks a look at Jayde and Greg as they walk up torward the line, they both hurtle the balls at Richard, but Richard quickly blocks the one Jayde threw with the ball he's holding then doges the one Greg threw. Jayde and Greg look shocked, Richard runs up the the line and hurtles the ball at the two. Jayde quickly moves away as Greg screams loudly like a girl and daintly runs away.

Unfortinatly Greg was definatly not fast enough and the ball hits him on the lower back and sinks in as Greg trips and falls face flat on the ground causing the area around him to vibrate. "YES! got him! uh.. i think.." Richard blurts out. "dude i think you lost the ball." Blake remarks back at the bleachers. Jeff blows a whistle as Greg lifts himself up. "sorry guy's.. i faild you as a team.. i'm nothing but a loser." Greg says, obviously trying to get sympathy. "Duh, everyone knows that... fat ass." Sabrina snaps.

Jayde and Josh shake their heads in shame at him as Greg snaps a look at them and angerly rolls away. "okay, Jayde and Josh. Since you two are apart of my allinace, and we are the only ones here.. it's safe to talk about plans. Richard is obviously really athletic and the only person strong enough to even give him a good match is you Josh. So Jayde me and you stay out of Joshes way and hand him all the balls.. kay!?" Sabrina orders as Jayde nods. "i get to take this dweeb down myself? sweet." Josh grins.

"okay guy's lets get ready." Sabrina says. She turns around but quickly gets hit on the face with a ball and falls back. Josh and Jayde awkwardly glare at her as she moans and slowly opends her eyes. "Richard... you are such.. a.. a stupid tit." Sabrina groans.

Richard's team cheers as Christy, Blake, JayJay, and Donny applad him. "SABRINA'S OUT!" Jeff calls out. "team darting cichlids is now down to Josh and Jayde, while team killer blue waffles.. OOPS i mean blue jay's.. sorry lost my train of thought.. anyway team killer blue jay's has Richard. Sabrina you can get you're moody butt off the court now." Jeff announces as be blows the whistle. Sabrina gets up and angerly storms off to the bleachers.

Jayde picks up both the balls on her side of the court and tosses them to Josh, Richard from the other side quickly gets a ball off the ground and runs up to the court. Josh quickly throws both the balls at him but Richard doges both, Richard throws the ball back at Josh but misses as it lands near jayde who quickly picks it up and hurtles it at Richard.. who gets hit and falls back. "I GOT HIM!? OH MY GOSH! I GOT HIM!" Jayde cheers.

Josh whoots and high fives her but Richard gets up slowly revialing he is holding onto the ball, killing Jayde and Josh's mood. "UGH! you loser's can't do anything right!" Sabrina shouts out from the bleachers. "you guy's are lucky that i.." the camrea man speeds up the tape as Sabrina rants making a burst of rapid angry movements and her voice sounding like a speeded up chipmunk.

After Sabrina's rant the camera swiches back to normal speed showing Josh and Richard as the last two standing, each holding a ball and faceing eachother off. Richard makes the first move and throws the ball at Josh, but Josh quickly doges it and hurtles one back at Richard, who tries to make a run for it but gets hit in the back of the head.

Team Killer Blue Jay's sit there looking shocked from the bleachers, as Team Darting Cichlids burst into cheer. Sabrina run up to Josh and throws herself in his arms as they kiss, Stacie and Jake hug while Jayde and Greg applod. "team darting cichlid's got themself's a point!" jeff calls out. "wow.. you guy's were so totally lame out there." Christy snaps as Richard and JayJay snap a look at her. "for the next round, you all may huttle together as a team and decide the next four up! but make it quick.." the host announces.

Team Darting Cichlids tighten up in a group as Josh makes orders. "okay, obviously me and Jake are the strongest from this team.. so Me and him are going up for sure. Greg and Stacie are basically useless so you two rejects sit off in the bleacher's this round. So me, Jake, Jayde, and Sabrina are going up." Josh says as Jake and Jayde nod. Stacie and Greg glare at Josh with irritated expressions then both storm off back to the bleachers. "okay, that sound's like a plan.. but uh, hello? if you haden't noticed now we don't have a fat guy to hide behind when we're getting hurtled at!" Sabrina snaps.

"but that's the advantage of having three strong people..Me, Jake, and Jayde, and one sneaky female dog. You." Josh remarks as Sabrina gasps. "female dog!? ohh no. no. no. Look, if you EVER wanna get to third base you won't call me a female dog again." Sabirna mocks as Josh smirks...

Back in Team Killer Blue jay's Blake is shown giving orders. "okay. Richard, Christy, JayJay, and Donny were the first four set out in the first round of this challenge. That didn't work out.. clearly. So i'm thinking me, Naonka, Donny, and ... eh, heck with it. We'll even give Christy a try.. i was gonna say Richard but Christy can be used as our personal test dummy." Blake explains as Christy scoffs. "test dummy!? do i look like some type of thing random guy's can expiriment with!?" Christy snaps as Blake glares at her.

"not really.. well not for expirementing anyway." he mocks as Richard and Donny sniker. "what, wait..., what? i don't get it.." Christy blurts out. "okay.. so everyone agrees?" Blake asks as he complety blocks out Christy. His team nods in agreement, except Christy who scrowls at Blake.

"perfect! now let's go kick team darting loser's butt!" Blake exclaims as Naonka, Estephanie, and Donny whoot. "alright guy's! time for round two!" The host calls out.

The eight picked out contestance walk up to the court and go behind their team's line. "on you're mark.." the host begins as Sabrina, Josh, Jayde, and Jake step one foot forward giving the member's of team killer blue jay's a intiminating look. "get set.." Jeff says as Blake, Naonka, Donny, and Christy angerly glare at the member's of team darting cichlids.

"GO!" Josh and jake quickly run up and snatch two of the balls at the front of the line, Donny and Blake get the other two and quickly stagger back. Josh throws a ball at Christy but she bends over to pick up the mirror she dropped and doges the ball by mistake. "DAMMIT!" Josh snaps.

Donny and Blake move torward the back of the court nervously as Jake eyes them down. Jake finnaly throws the ball at Blake but misses, Donny quickly holds the ball up and blocks the one Jake threw. Blake picks up the balls from his side of the court and tosses them to Naonka and Christy. The four member's on team killer blue jays glare at Josh, Jake, Jayde, and Sabrina with mocking smirks.

"oh crap.. EVERYONE RUN AROUND LIKE CRAZY!" Josh exclaims as Sabrina, Jayde, and Jake panic and run around in circles screaming and yelling. Blake and Donny throw balls at the four panicked teens, Blake barly misses Sabrina as Donny throws the ball completly off court and hits Stacie on the back of the head who was sitting back at the bleachers.

Stacie angerly glares at Donny as Greg points and laughs at her. "okay guy's, look. We need a plan.. Josh, Jake, and Jayde are the strongest ones out there." Christy says as Blake, Donny, and Naonka huddle around her. "i know, but what do you want us to do!? the only thing we can do is throw the freaking balls at them, and we still keep missng!" Donny snaps. "she has a point though Donny, we can make a quick plan and atleast get one of them out.. Sabrina isn't even athletic. We can all keep aiming at her so we can atleast knock one out." Blake remarks as Christy smirks and nods.

"sounds good to me." Naonka blurts out. They quickly move apart from eachother as Josh, Jake, Sabrina, and Jayde walk up to the line holding a ball. Josh and Jake are the first two to throw the balls, Josh tires to hit Blake but he quickly ducks down as Josh hurtles one to Naonka, but she jerks to the left as it slides by her hip.

Donny and Blake pick up the balls Josh and Jake threw as Sabrina and Jayde exchange looks. "throw them.. NOW!" Josh shouts out as Sabrina and Jayde quickly throw the balls at Blake, but he quickly doges both.. then throws a ball straight at Sabrina's face causing her to fall back as she gets hit. "OOWW!" she groans, Josh and Jayde scoff as Jeff blows a whistle.

"Team darting cichlids lost a player! Sabrina you are out.. get off the court." the host announces. Sabrina angerly gets up then flips Blake a blurred finger as she storms off torward the bleachers. Naonka and Christy cheer and hug as Blake and Donny look satisfied. Josh quickly pulls jayde and jake over to him. "okay guy's, i have a plan on keeping these losers at bay. We already lost twice in a row and they are definatly not getting immunity this time.. i say we just let them throw the balls at us and we doge them, so we can have all four balls on our side of the court. Then we rush them and pummle them with everything we got.. got it!?" Josh explains as Jayde and Jake grin and nod.

They look back as Naonka and Christy walk up holding a ball. Christy daintly throws a ball but it bounces off the ground and barly reaches the line, Naonka hurtles one at Josh but he quickly moves away. Josh picks up a ball from the ground and kicks one to Jayde and the other two to Jake.

Naonka, Christy, Donny, and Blake back away nervously as Jayde, Jake, and Josh walk up to the line. Jayde and Jake looks to Josh who nods, The three of them hurtle the balls at the member's of team killer blue jay's. The screen becomes black and white as classical music playes. A ball Josh threw comes flying and hits Christy across the face in slow motion, the ones Jake threw hit Naonka at the back of the head as the other hits Donny on the stomach, and finnaly the one Jayde threw comes flying and hits Blake square in the face. *slow motion classical music ends* "sorry.. just had to do that." Fred the camrea man blurts out as he swiches the camrea's settings back to normal.

Josh, Jayde, and jake cheer and lounge into eachothers arms as Blake and Naonka slowly get up and exchange looks. "they won.. again!" Blake snaps. Jeff blows another whistle signaling another round, "team darting cichlids now has two points! everyone go meet up with you're team to determin who comes up in round three!" The host exclaims.

Sabrina quickly gathers the remaining five member's of her team. "okay, i think Josh and Jake should definatly go out again. And this time instead of putting in Me and Jayde i think we should give Stacie a shot, and Greg one more chance.. okay?" Josh glares at Sabrina. "are you kidding!? Stacie's more useless than than a dog turd on a lawn! And Greg's fat gross body would just make an easy target!" he snaps. Jayde rolls her eyes. "okay, ive been out there like two rounds in a row. I think we should pick another person, so i agree with Sabrina in having Stacie go out.. but not Greg, cuz he is kinda a easy target.." Jayde remarks as Greg chuckles. "instead of Greg.. we should put Sabarina. you don't mind do you?" Jayde asks as Sabrina scoffs.

"actually i do mind. I'm too pretty to get smacked around by balls." Sabrina snaps as Josh smirks. "thats not what you said last night." he mocks as Sabrina darts a look at him. "our activites as a couple should stay PRIVATE Josh! oops! i mean.. what on earth are you talking about.. like oh em gee." Sabrina nervously reberts as Jayde and Greg awkwardly glare at her.

"anywayy.. i guess Josh, Jake, Stacie, and Greg are going out this round." jayde pips up. "alright.. let's go." jake says as he walks off with Josh, Stacie, and Greg following behind him to the court.. back at team killer blue jays the team is shown still huddled around eacother. "okay, so we all agree on Donny and Richard going out.. but nobody wan't ME going up!?" Estephanie snaps.

"look, you're just not really... fit..you know, kinda big.." Blake says as Estephanie's eyes widen. "OH! what did you just say to me!? oh nu uh! you have NOT seen big baby!" Estephanie exclaims as she lifts her blouse staps up and lounges at Blake who staggers back, she starts to smack him around and beat at him as Naonka and JayJay glare at them with bored expresions.

"it's seriously going to take us quite a while to pick who's gonna be going out to the next round.." Naonka says. "okay, we alredy picked Donny and Richard, so why don't me and you just go." JayJay says as Naonka nods, "that sounds nice, as long as i don't have to go again." Christy buds in.

Naonka and JayJay walk off with Donny and Richard as Chef Ratchet falls asleep and falls back laying on Christy's legs who was sitting near him. "OH GOODNESS! EW! someone get him off please!" Christy exclaims as Estephanie and Blake roll around on the ground hitting at eachother. "anybody!?" Christy looks at the old sleeping man in disscust. Back at the court Naonka, Donny, Richard, and JayJay stand off against Stacie, Greg, Josh, and Jake.

"GO!" the host calls out. Josh and Jake run up to the four balls on court as everyone on team killer blue jay's stand their ground. Jake tosses a ball to Stacie, and josh tosses one to Greg. "alright dorks." Josh says as he puts his arms around Stacie and Greg who nervously look up at him, "we alredy explained this to Jayde and Sabrina.. we can easily win this thing if we rush them, that means we all throw the balls at them at once.. got it slut and pokers?" Josh asks as they both glare at him. "wait... i'm the slut right?" Greg asks as Josh snikers.

"no, that's Stacie, your porkers. Duh." Josh mocks as Greg snaps a look at him. "okay let's go guys!" Josh exclaims. Josh and Jake quickly run up to the line and throw the balls at the member's of the other team, Jake hit's jayJay on the stomach as Josh manajes to hit Naonka on the face. They both fall to the ground as the host blows a whistle. "WHOO!" jake cheers as he high fives Josh.

Stacie daintly and slowly tries to run up to the line as Greg takes a few steps and tires out. "oh gosh.. hold up let me catch my breath!" Greg exclaims. Stacie throws the ball but it only gets a few feet away from her then bounces slowly away off the ground then rolls past the line to the other team. Richard walks up to it and picks it up as Stacie backs away nervously.

Richard hurtles the ball at Staicie and it hits her in the face causing her to fly back. Josh and Jake shake their heads in shame as the host blows the whistle, Stacie gets up angerly and storms off back to the bleachers. "Alright Greg, you saw that? that was a major faliure. You don't wanna end up like that.. so common! show them you aren't as useless!" Josh urges as Greg nods. Greg walks up holding the ball up in the sky. "okay guys! prepare... to... go.. DOWN!" Greg says as he makes failed ninja movements.

Richard and Donny raise an eye brow as Greg acidently farts and trips, landing face flat on the ball falls out Gregs hands and rolls over to the other team. Richard picks it up and throws it at Greg as it bounces off his head. "OUT!" the host calls out. Jake and Josh roll their eyes, "i knew we shoulden't have put thoes two rejects out." Josh remarks. "never again.." jake pips up.

Richard and Donny quickly throw the balls at them but they quickly move away, Josh picks one up, "remember! RUSH THEM!" josh exclaims as Jake nods, Jake quickly picks up the other ball and they both run up to the line and hurtle the balls at Donny, but he quickly moves to the left and they miss as Richard catches the one behind him. "who threw that ball.." the host asks as Jake bites his lip and slowly raises his hand. "OUT!" Jeff exclaims.

Jake walks off to the bleachers as Donny and Richard mock Josh a look as they walk up to the line. Josh stands there with wide eyes, Richard and Donny pummle him as the host blows a whistle. "Team killer blue jay's won a point!" he exclaims as Donny and Richard high five. Naonka, Blake, and JayJay run up to the court cheering. Josh walks up torward his team bleachers as Sabrina scoffs over dramatically. "nice going 'babe'! whatever happend to rushing the other oponants!?" Josh scrwols at her.

"i'd love to see you make plans to win over the other team, cuz it's not as easy as it looks hun." he scoffs as Sabrina grins. "Josh, i need to have a talk with you... along with Jayde and Jake." she says as she pulls the three with her. "were are you guy's going?" Greg asks as Sabrina rolls her eyes.

"just talk to Stacie, i have to tell them something." she snaps. She walks off with the others. "okay," Sabrina begins as she gets a safe distance away from Greg and Stacie, "Christy, uses a LOT of sun tan lotion, she always keeps it in her top. She's currently trying to work on her tan as we speak, i also have a tub of super glue i sneaked under the bleachers.." Jayde, Jake, and Josh awkwardly glare at her.

"yeah... don't ask. Anyway, when she isn't looking, like let's say she goes up into the next round.. i'll take her sun tan lotion, and fill it up with super glue, she'll get all screwd up and can't compeat. Then it would be easy for us to win with her out of the picture." Sabrina says as the other memeber's of her alliance look at her.

"okay, there is a lot of stuff wrong with that, first of all Christy's a weak competitor anyway, so getting rid of her won't hurt their team anyway. Second of all, i don't really think super glue will hold her together." josh remarks. "Josh... shut up. And getting rid of Christy is better than nothing, i seriously don't have a plan for anyone else since they haden't shown me anything that would make them an easy target yet, Only Christy showed herself being an easy target by actually bringing something that's a value to her into the challenge." Sabrina explains.

Josh sighs and nods. "okay.. so you'll sit out?" he asks as Sabrina nods, "duh, i need you Jayde, Jake, and Greg to go out so i can sabotage Christy." Sabrina says. "got it.." Josh snaps... back at the other team Blake is shown instructing his team. "okay, everything is settled now.. Me, Richard, Christy, and Naonka are going up.. all agreed right?" Blake asks as his team nods in agreement.

"since i'm not really good at sports, i wanna know if i can coach you guys, like plan things out. Ive done that during my school's football games and i always had them succed." Christy pips up with a wink, Blake smirks. "well.. alright.".. a while later the eight picked out contestance go out into the third round. The host blows the whistle as Christy looks to the member's on her team, "guy's.. just remember this, take out the strongest contestants first.. jake and Josh." she says as Richard and Blake nod.

Blake and Naonka run up and snach two of the ball on the middle of the court as Josh and Jake snatch the other two. As both teams start to throw the balls at eachother Sabrina sneaks away from Stacie and makes her way to team killer blue jay's bleachers. Donny spots her and raises an eye brow. "what the hell are you doing?" he asks as Sabrina's eyes widen. "I'M NOT SABOTUGING YOU'RE TEAM! oops! i mean.. i just wanna borrow Christy's suntan lotion.. geez." Sabrina blurts out as Donny awkwardly glares at her.

"alrightt.. have fun." he says then looks back at the game. Sabrina takes her suntan lotion and rushes back to her teams bleachers, She pulls out the large bottle of super glue and dumps the lotion out, she then pops open the cap of the glue and pours it into the lotion bottle and seals the cap on again.

She see's Josh and Jake walk back as they have been eliminated from the challenge. "what the heck happend!? i thought you loser's were supposed to be really good at this game! ugh some type of man YOU are Josh!" Sabrina exclaims as Josh rolls his eyes.

"i hope it's not always going to be this way between us." Josh huffs as Sabrina smiles. "you know you love my wonderful personallity, it's just so irrsistible, AND one day we'll get married and we'll be together forever and EVER." she says with the same smile as Josh shivers.

"i'll consiter myself crazy if we even last that long." he remarks. "whatever, anyway i already replaced all of Christy's super glue with sun tan lotion." Sabrina says as Josh raises an eye brow. "OOPS! i mean i replaced her suntan lotion with super glue.. sorry i spend all night plotting evil thoughts out in my mind so now i'm going a little coo coo! buahhaah.. yeah." Sabrina blabs as Josh and Jake exchange looks.

"good luck with her bro." Jake whispers. "and how exactly is it gonna come out.. once air gets into it, it hardens." Josh says as Sabrina scoffs, "it still works, watch i'll squeez a little out." she pops open the cap and squeezes on the bottle but nothing comes out.

"what the hell!? UGH! hold on..." she tightens her grip then uses both her hands but the bottle lets out nothing. "OH DAMN IT! WAIT... WAIT.." Josh sighs as Sabrina struggles to get the glue to come out. "GET OUT.. UGH!" she taps the bottle really hard and shakes it, then suddenly the super glue spirts out quickly and gets all over Josh, Josh staggers back yelling as Sabrina covers her mouth in shock. "OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!" she shreiks as Jake backs away.

"i... can't... feel... anything..." Josh says as he stands exactly steal. "well you're the stupid idiot that didn't move away." Sabrina remarks as Josh darts a pissed look at her.

"you're the worst girlfriend i ever had.. i hope you know that." Josh snaps. Sabrina's eyes widen, "i am? but i didn't mean to.. i wanted to harm the skank on the other team. Not you.." Sabrina sighs and walks up to Josh and hugs him.. then finnaly realises she got stuck as well. "um.. Josh." Sabrina pips up. "yeah?" he asks. "i'm stuck.." Sabrina suddenly says...

Naonka and Christy get hit out on team killer blue jays. Richard and Blake are shown standing off against Jayde and Greg who glare back at them angerly. "okay Richard, we take out jayde next, then Greg would be a piece of cake." Blake explains as Richard nods. "oh, and don't say cake so loud, Greg would come running." unfortinatly Greg over hears them.

"did somebody say cake!?" Greg exclaims as he runs torward the other cort and passes the line. The host blows the whitle. "Greg! you passed the boundries! you're out!" he calls out. Jayde face palms. Jayde rushes over torward the line and throws a ball at Blake,but misses. Blake throws one back and jayde catches it. "whaaat the.." Blake looks shocked as jayde smirks.

"Blake, out!" the host exclaims. Ollie walks up to the host who's sitting on a tanning chiar near the court and hands him lemonaid with a pissed look on his face. "thanks, now go scrub the toilet stalls." jeff orders as Ollie walks away angerly mumbling. Richard huretles a ball torward Jayde but misses, Jayde quickly picks it back up and throws it to Richard, Richard tries to escape but the ball hits him on the groin. He rumbles to the ground crouching over. "YESS!" Jayde cheers as Jake and Stacie clap back at the bleachers.

"what!? what happend!? i can't see!" Josh exclaims as he is faced the oposite way stuck to Sabrina. "ugh! how am i supposed to know!? you're stupid head is in the way." Sabrina snaps as she tries to pull her face off of his. Blake slowly gets up to reviel he's still holding onto the ball. Jayde's jaw drops as Stacie and jake look dissapointed in the bleachers behind her. "...this is seriously happening again!?" Jayde snaps.

"team killer blue jay's now have two points! so team darting cichlids is now tied up with them. You guys better pick wisly on who you want to come up to the last round, this will determine what team wins, and what team automatically loses." Jeff mocks as the all glance nervously...

~o.O.o~

Richard, Donny, Naonka, and Blake are shown going up for Team Killer Blue Jays, as Jayde, Jake, Stacie, and Greg are shown up for Team darting cichlids. "i can't belive we put Stacie and Greg up again.." jake remarks as Jayde sighs. "well.. it's the only thing we CAN do. Sabrina and Josh can't compeat in this round since they kinda got...stuck." Jayde says as Jake snikers.

"sorry, that kinda sounds... dirty." he blurts out. The host blows the whistle, Jayde and Jake quickly run up and take two of the balls as Richard and Blake take the other two. Jayde and Jake throw the balls at the other team, Jayde manages to hit Naonka across the face as Jake get's Blake on the stomach. Jayde and jake high five as Naonka and Blake walk off the court.

Donny picks up a ball and hurtles it at the other team and almost get's Stacie but misses, The ball bounces off one of the near by trees and flies back to the court and hits Stacie on the butt, She jerks up as the host blows the whistle.

Stacie storms off as Donny throws another ball which gets stuck in Greg's flabs. "DAMNIT!" Donny exclaims. Greg plucks the ball out and throws it at Richard and hits him straight in the face. Jake and Jayde look in shock as the host blows the whistle again. "TEAM DARTING CICHLIDS WIN!" he announces. Stacie runs up to the court and hugs Greg as Jayde and Jake cheer.

"okay, team killer blue jay's meet me at elimination tonight, and as for Sabrina and Josh... you guy's been hugging for the past hour alredy, i'm starting to get worried you two might be doing a little more than just that.." jeff says awkwardly as Sabrina scoffs.

"i poured super glue on Josh by mistake.. so i hugged him and now we're stuck together." she mumbles angerly as Jeff bursts out laughing. "wow.. you guy's are such losers i sware.. buh! anyway, everyone else can go take a shower.. i'll see what i can do with these two." the host mocks...

later on that night Team Killer blue jay's are shown sitting around the bomb fire cerimony. "okay.. you guys were doing pretty well for a while, but seem's like today just wasn't you're lucky day. Anyway, JayJay, Richard, Blake, and Naonka you four are all safe!" he tosses them a carving as Estephanie, Donny, Christy, and Chef Ratchet look a bit uneasy.

"Estephanie, you're also safe!" he tosses her a carving as she sighs in relife. Chef Ratchet... you only had one vote against you so you're also safe." Jeff throws a carving to him as Christy and Donny gasp and look worried. "Christy... Donny... you two had the most votes against you in the team.. one of you will be going home tonight, but.. who will it be?" he mocks as Christy plucks her over sized pink sunglasses off her head and nervously bites on them as Donny raises an eye brow.

"the person safe from elimination is..."

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

..

..

...

...

..

...

..

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

"CHRISTY!" the host announces as he tosses her a carving. Christy squills and catches it as Donny glares at his team. "pfft, whatever. i'm done with this stupid show anyway! i'm going HOME!" he snaps as he angerly gets to his feet and walks off...

he is later shown at the egde of the dock nervously sitting on the stool near the wooden boot. "okay.. i know this is normally how people get eliminated.. but can i atleast just jump off the dock and swim awawy instead of getting hurtled into the sky.." Donny asks as Jeff shakes his head.

"are you kidding me? then it woulden't be fun... welp.. nice knowing ya." Jeff pulls the crank sending Donny kicked into the sky yelling. "Five down.. still four more to go before the merge.. who will be the next to get booted from the island!? find out next time on survival island!" the host exclaims..

Sabrina and Josh are shown still stuck together in the infermery as Ollie walks up to them and glares at them. "okay, you guys have a limited option on getting eachother un stuck.. we can either use a chain saw and rip you guys off eachother, that means giving up a limb or two since you're arms are wraped around eachother's bodies.. we can drill you guys apart... you guy's can take a SUPER hot bath together to melt it off, or i can stuff you both in the freezer till the glue becomes frozen and i can chizzle it off." Ollie asks. "uhh... i definatly don't want the hot bath, so i'll take the freezer." Sabrina says under her breath. "damn it." Josh remarks. "what was that?" Sabrina asks as Josh sighs, "i said damn right." he lies.


	7. Chapter 7

Day Seven: "X Marks The Spot"

"welcome to day seven on survival island!" The host exclaims in the introduction. "last time, the remaining fourteen contestance battled it out playing murder ball. Josh, Sabrina, Jayde, and Jake worked together to bring Team Killer Blue jay's to their knees... litteratly! Sabrina hatched a plan on taking them down by sabotaging Christy, her plan ended up backfireing when she coulden't get the super glue to come out of Christy's sun tan lotion she tried to trick her with.. instead Sabrina squeezed the glue out all over her boy friend, Then got stuck herself when she hugged him." the host mocks. "yeah, pathetic. I know. Anyway Greg STILL managed to bring Team Killer Blue Jay's winning streak to an end, giving Team Darting Cichlids the immunity idol with no help from his team! and at the end it was Donny who was the fith person send botted off the island. Who will be the sixth person flying out of here? find out now!" *end of intro*

The thirteen competitors *except Josh and Sabrina* are all shown sitting around the bombfire cerimony as the Host gives instructions, "okay everyone! welcome to day seven of survival island, it is still REALLY early in the game so you all must urge yoursels on.. anyway, today's challenge will take place in the woods. There is a hidden immunity idol in a small gold box burried somewhere in the island, i'll hand each team a map of their own, and both teams will be flown in a aiplain driven by interns on oposite sides of the island.. the first team to find the immunity idol and return before dawn will be safe from elimination. And the losing team.. as useual, will be sending someone home tonight.. everything clear?" jeff asks as Greg raises his hand.

"what do you want.. fat kid." Jeff snaps. "is there gonna be like, bears in the woods? i'm totally scared of them." Greg states as the host rolls his eyes, "yes pork rhynes. There IS bears in the woods. That's why i advise you all to be careful, there is also mountian lions, wolfs, cyoties, inbreed hillbillies, aligators, and bob cats roaming around the island... yeah not very safe, But i really don't give a damn. Now with that said.. you guy's may get started when droped off at you're location." The host explains.

"wait a minute.. were is Sabrina and Josh?" Jayde asks. Ollie suddenly walks up and dropes off a frozen Josh and Sabrina on the floor. "they are right here." Ollie says. "i had to stuff them in the freezer last night to get the super glue off.. it didn't work. Looks like these two will be stuck together for quite a while." Sabrina and Josh groan as the other contestance glare at them awkwardly.

A hellicopter colored red then comes down beside everyone, The contestance look in shock as it lands and blows leaves up into the air. "LOOK! team darting cichlids! this helicopter is for you, all of you guy's bored it and you'll get sent to you're location, and dont forget this!" he tosses a map to the nearest member of team darting cichlids, jayde. And the six of them all walk into the helicopter carrying Josh and Sabrina with them that sends them off. "and were is ours!?" Christy snaps.

A helicopter in blue then comes down shuttng her up. "there is yours..." The host says in a irritating tone as Christy stands there with huge eyes. "And here is the map for all you dorks." Jeff says as he hands it to JayJay. They all get into the helicopter taking them away. "ugh.. finnaly the little brats are gone. Now we can relax." Jeff says as Ollie nods. "yeah, I get to relax. let's not forget i won that bet last night, now finnaly after all these days of you bossing me around, i get to tell YOU what to do." he says with a grin.

Jeff raises an eye brow. "what bet? we never made a bet.." the host says in a eery tone as Ollie smirks. "I told you about Josh and Sabrina being stuffed in the freezer to get the super glue off. You said it will work.. and i said i bet you it wont, Then you said if it dosn't work i get to tell you what to do the next day. Well it didn't work and the two stupid teenagers are still stuck." Ollie explines with a smirk as Jeff glares at him. "i hate you..." Jeff huffs. "i hate you too, now go scrub the toilets so i wont have to do it later." Ollie mocks.

A while later, team killer blue jay's get to their destination on the far right side of the island and get dropped off, they all tumble out as Naonka snaps a look to jayJay, "boy, you know how to read a map right?" she asks as Jayjay slowly nods. "uhh.. i'm pretty sure i do." he replies as Naonka sighs in realive. "good, cuz' i don't." Naonka says as Estephanie gasps. "Guurrrlll! i don't know howta' read a map either!" Estephanie exclaims as Naonka smirks.

"damn! we got a lot in common sista'! mhmmm!" Naonka says as Christy rolls her eyes at them. "okay guys. i think we better get moving, JayJay you lead us." Blake buds in. JayJay looks into the map and bites his lip. "okay... i can't read maps either." he finnaly confesses.

Blake scrowls at him and snaches the paper out of his hands. "okay, everyone follow me." Blake says. His whole team walks off with him into the woods, but Christy soon after scoffs. "i need someone to carry me!" she snaps. "my pretty, sexy shaped legs are too good for walking, so any of you guy's mind helping little ol' me?" she asks trying to minipulate. "screw you." JayJay blurts out. "what the hell!?" Christy snaps. "is anyone not going to carry me or what!?" Christy's whole team snap looks at her as she raises an eye brow.

"girl, seriously... just _shut the hell up."_Naonka says in a uneasy irritated tone. "look, if you don't wanna walk then feel free to just sit out in the woods by yourself, everyone else can care less if you get eaten by wolfs or something.." Blake remarks as Christy angerly glares at him.

"fine, i'll walk with you dorks." she mumbles. "The map says to take another left.. hmm.." Blake looks out into the woods then back onto the map. "dude, hate to interupt.. but Chef Ratchet is starting to fall asleep." Richard pips up. Blake face palms and sighs, "SERIOUSLY!? when dosn't he sleep!? this is one of the major dissadvantages of having a old man on our team.. we should have booted him a long time ago." Estephanie nods in agreement in the background.

"ugh... fine, we'll have Chef Ratchet and Christy sit out. Since the obviously don't want any part of the challenge. And we will move on." Blake suggests. "thanks." Christy says with a slight unsatisfyed tone. "were are they going to sit out at though.." JayJay asks. "oh, don't worry. I can just use Chef Ratchet as a chair." Christy says, JayJay shrugs.

"his hunch back does make him look convertable to sit on... i guess." Blake rolls his eyes. "ANYWAY, back to the challenge.. we all go left, the immunity should be hidden a few miles from were we are currently standing." Blake explains. He walks torward the other dirt trail taking a left with JayJay, Naonka, Richard, and Estephanie following as they leave Christy and Chef Ratchet behind..

Back at team darting cichlids. Jayde and jake are shown leading Stacie and Greg as they carry Sabrina and Josh up. "you guy's must be having a lot of fun being stuck together like that.." Jake jokes as Josh snikers. "trust me, we are having a LOT of fun.. and i kinda like the position we are in." Josh says with a grin as Sabrina snaps a look at him then moves her leg up to knee him in the groin. "OOWWWW!" Josh whines as Sabrina scoffs.

"stop being a pervert or i'll litteratly nuder you." Sabrina angerly warns as Josh nervously laughs. "The map tells us to take two lefts till we reach the river... The immunity should be somewhere near the stream." jayde calls out to her team. "guy's can we take a break? i'm getting really tired... and hungry." Greg complains as Stacie nods, Jayde turns to him.

"are you aware the other team is looking for the immunity idol too? so how the hell are we supposed to just rest." jayde snaps. "well, the other team isn't as great as we are." Greg says as Jayde sighs, "it's up to Sabrina and Josh, since they lead the team." Jayde and Jake look up at the two as they carry them. Sabrina rolls her eyes, "fine.. we can take a stupid break." Sabrina says under her breath.

"good, my arms were about to give out on me anyway." Jake blurts out. He pulls them away from jayde and tosses them behind him. Sabrina and Josh let out a groan as they hit the ground and roll into a near by bush. Greg, Stacie, Jayde, and Jake sit around a few large rocks as Josh and Sabrina make mussled noises in the bush. "Jake, did you just throw them in the bush.." Jayde awkwardly asks as Jake's eyes widen.

"whoops.. can't they just stay there?" he asks, Jayde shakes her head, "dude, get them out of there. A bear might eat them. And we need all the help we can get with this team." Jayde snaps. Jake angerly glares at her then walks off. "okay, you guys wanna help me make a bomb fire? it's getting a little late." Jayde asks, but dosn't get a reply as Stacie and Greg sit there looking at her. "...do you guy's even KNOW how to make a bomb fire?" Stacie and Greg glare at Jayde with huge eyes and dont awnser her.

"i take that as a no." jayde mumbles. She takes a few sticks off the ground and makes a small fire with them, she puts a few pebles around them to keep it in place. Jake finnaly arrives carring Sabrina and Josh, then tosses them to the ground near the bombfire. "OWW! can't you be a little more careful!?" Sabrina exclaims. "nice fire." Jake remarks as he blocks out Sabrina, "are you listening to me!?" Sabrina yells as Josh sighs.

"being stuck with her is making me have second thoughts." Josh remarks as Sabrina darts a look at him. "excuse me!?" she asks angerly. The sky starts to become a dark orange color then suddenly, dark clouds start to cover the sky and thunder roars in the distance.

"i hope it dosn't rain..." Jayde remarks. Unfortinatly it begins to pour right after, Jayde sits there with a glased look on her face, "this is just perfect." she says sarcastically. Stacie quickly gets under a bushy tree as Sabrina shreiks.

"MY HAIR! JAKE! QUICK! take me under something!" Sabrina exclaims as she struggles to get herself off the super glue that's holding her onto Josh... Meanwhile, Blake is shown still leading team killer blue jay's throgh the woods. "okay... and i guess we take, yet another left." Blake explains as he takes another turn.

Naonka sighs. "you've been saying that for the past thirty minuts! all you're doing is leading us in circles you idiot!" Naonka exclaims as she snaches the paper from his hands, Her eyes widen. "WHAT!? you retard! you been holding the map upside down! The map be' sayin' to go right!" Naonka snaps as Blake tries to snach the map from her, she desperatly pulls away trying to reclaim the map, "you just said you cant read maps! so how should you know!?" Blake shouts as he tugs on the map.

"well you're over here leading us in circles, so obviously you're reading it upside down... NOW LET GO!" She exclaims as they both pull the map, JayJay quickly snaches it from them both before it rips. "I'll just read the map then!" he snaps. "pfft, you just said you can't read maps either, dork. Now hand it over." Blake reaches his hand out as JayJay shakes his head.

"i'm the one using the map now... and from the looks of it we go.. right." JayJay explains as Estephanie glares at him. "you sure? the arrow looks like it's pointing left." she blurts out, JayJay scoffs. "it's pointing right idiot, you don't even know left from right so shut the hell up." JayJay walks off and snaps a look at his team.

"you guy's comming or what!?" Naonka, Blake, Estephanie, and Richard exchange looks as JayJay raises an eye brow. "well... we don't really trust you. Sorry." Naonka explains. JayJay gives her a glased look, he sighs and looks down. "this is the pice of crap team i'm stuck with huh.. i'm suprized we even manajed to win two times in a row." he says to himself.

JayJay turns around and walks off into the woods as the rest of his team watches awkwardly. "i think we should just follow him.. if we end up losing we can always vote him off anyway." Richard blurts out. "well.. we can give it a try. Besdes for all we know i could have been leading us the wrong way." Blake says. they quickly set off to catch up with JayJay...

Team Darting Cichlids are shown as the sun starts to set, They all sit around a crappy looking bombfire as Jayde glares into it with a bored look in her eyes. "you guy's still stuck?" she asks Josh and Sabrina who lay on the ground near her, "yes..." Sabrina snaps. "just wondering.. how do you guy's use the restroom.. and shower." Jayde pips up once again as Sabrina sighs.

"i don't wanna talk about it." Sabrina reberts as Josh snikers. "we pretty much have to do everything together, that sounds good to me too since we even have to sleep together, catch my drift?" Josh jokes as Sabrina moves her leg up again and knees him in the groin, "i said stop being a pervert!" she snaps as Josh groans.

"what the hell Sabrina!? i was just kidding.. geez, gosh damn." Josh snaps as jayde smirks, "yeah.. you guy's are definatly a nice couple." she mocks. Stacie and Greg fall asleep against eacother on one of the back logs as Jake is shown trying to carve something.

"i wonder if i can make a fake invinsibility carving.." Jake says to himself as Jayde glares at him. "you can't.. the invincibility carvings don't come untill the merge, and the one you're making look's obviously fake." Jayde mocks as Jake glares at her. "you guy's.. i think we should get going now." Josh says through a mussled voice. Sabrina pushes herself then notices she is starting to peel off Josh, she gasps. "oh my gosh! i think the glue's comming off!" she exclaims.

Josh and Sabrina quickly sit up and peel off eachother, unfortinatly it only goes comes off up untill their hips. "ugh.. our hips are still stuck together." Sabrina groans. "well atleast you guy's can sorta walk now.. we won't have to carry you two all over the place." Jayde remarks as she gets up, Jake shoves Stacie and Greg who are sleeping off the log knocking them onto the ground waking them both up, "OWW! my extream ab poped.." Greg groans.

"i'm pretty sure it was one of you're flabs filled with puss." Jake says as he walks over torward the small clearing. "okay, let's get going guys." Jake leads his team off with Sabrina and Josh following dead last as they awkwardly wobble after them. "can you guys hurry up!?" Jake snaps as Sabrina and Josh angerly glare at him. "you try walking while being stuck to the hip with someone!" Sabrina reberts...

Team Killer Blue Jay's *minus Chef Ratchet and Chrsty* are shown still walking through the woods as it becomes dark outside, "dude... we've been walking around for the past hour do you even know how to read the freaking map?" Richard remarks as JayJay glares into the map with wide eyes. "okay.. now we take another.. left?" JayJay says to himself completely blocking out Richard.

"i'll take that as a no.." Richard snaps. "man! i am way to tired to keep walkin'! JayJay youz' best as well find that stupid hidden box cause, this sista's legs are killing her!" Naonka exclaims as she leans with her hands against a tree and tugs on her high straped sandles letting pebbles fall out from underneath. "shut up.. i'm alredy looking." JayJay snaps.

"dude, all you're doing is leading us deeper into the woods and.. wait.. is that Chef Ratchet and Christy?" Blake says as he points over into the distance. JayJay's eyes widen as he spots Christy shivering in the rain while looking at Chef Ratchet in discusst as he hugs onto her legs and sleeps. "YOU LED US IN A GIANT CIRCLE!" Naonka shouts angerly waving her fists in the air.

"look! the map isn't as easy to read as you think!" JayJay snaps back as Naonka snaches the map from him. "LOOK HERE, IDIOT! we were supposed to take two rights, Then a left.. then a right UP hill, you lead up around in a giant circle and now we're back were we left these two retards at!" Naonka snaps. "HEY!" Christy's voice exclaims, Jayjay raises an eyebrow at Naonka and tries to take the map back, but Naonka backs away from him.

"MHMMM! oh hell no mr. rapper! I'm the one reading the map now!" Naonka says. She looks into the map. "do you guy's hear something?" Richard pips up as Naonka, JayJay, and Blake's eyes widen. "no.. what is it?" Blake asks as Richard nervously looks at a distant bush near Christy and Chef Ratchet.

"i think i heard a noise in that bush over there." Richard points as Christy slowly turns to it. "something... in here?" she asks nervously as Richard nods. "that's Chef ratchet." Christy scoffs as Richrad shakes his head. "something.. IN the bush." Richard exclaims.

Christy rolls her eyes, "yeah well, you're totally not scaing me." a cyote suddenly runs out the bush, but Christy dosn't notice and continues ranting as Richard and JayJay glare with huge eyes. "you guy's can't fool me just because i'm blonde with impalnts, OOPS.. i mean.. blonde with.. fake, I MEAN... blonde with huge totally real.." Christy stops herself as she slowly turns around to see the cyote.

"EAT HER!" Blake exclaims as he runs off yelling along with Naonka, Estephanie, Richard, and JayJay. Christy lets out a scream and runs after her team as the cyote walks up to Chef Ratchet who's knocked out sleeping on the floor. The cyote sniffs him then turns his attention to the running teens, It then runs after them and quickly catches up.

Christy who's falling behind makes a desperate move and rushes into a small nearby green duck infested pond. Her head pops out the water as she chokes and gags miserably. The other's stop by a tree and try to climb, Richard, JayJay, Blake, and Naonka make it up the further brances as Estephanie clings on to a low branch. "okay.. the stupid little dog can't get us up here." Blake assures.

"do you think it ate Christy and Chef Ratchet!?" JayJay blurts out as Blake nods. "yep.. it probably ate them both.." says Blake. Naonka scoffs. "good." Richard and Blake glare at her awkwardly. "what!? this show is survival of the fittest.. Chef Ratchet should have been a little less old, and Christy should have been a little less trampy. Then maybe they would have made it." she snaps.

"i'm still alive idiot!" Christy's voice echos. "okay... so we be' stuck up here.. now if the cyote leaves how do we get down?" Estephanie asks. Blake bites his lip and exchanges a look with Richard. "dude who's idea was it to climb the tree's anyway?" Richard asks. "okay look.. i'm sure we'll find a way to get down without breaking anything, we should just hop down the branches slowly or something." Blake looks down then curls his lips, he know's the branches torward the top are too thin to climb down on.

The cyote on the ground spots a near by rabbit scurring along in the woods then chases after it into the deeper woods. Naonka, Blake, and JayJay sigh in realife. "okay, the little bastards gone now." Estephanie sighs. The branch she's sitting on begins to crack a little under her weight, Estephanie becomes starled as the branch snaps sending her falling onto the ground, Naonka and Blake gasp as Estephanie lands on her butt. "you okay!?" Richard calls out.

Estepanie rubs her head as her face crunches up in pain, "does it look like i'm okay!?" she snaps. "uh... yes." Richard blurts out. "dude, we should get off the tree's now." Naonka pips up, Richard glares at Blake.

"Blake should go first." he insists. Blake rolls his eyes. "alright.. i'll go first, okay.." he slowly reaches one foot to one of the bottom branches and nervously clings onto the top brach to hoist himself down. Naonka and Richard bend down and try to grab onto Blakes arms to support him as JayJay watches.

Blake finnaly get's to the lower branch and easily climbs down. "okay, Naonka you go next." Richard snaps. Naonka raises an eye brow, "oh hell no! i aint' going first, boy who the hell do you think you are!?" Naonka exclaims as Richard scrowls at her, "you know, it's always ladies first anyway." Richard mocks, Naonka gives him a irritagted glare but obviously dosn't want to be stuck up in the tree anymore.

"you're lucky my butt's getting soar and i actually wan't to get down, otherwise i would have shoved you off, white boy." Naonka gowls as Richard nervously smirks.

Naonka starts to make her way down and Richard grabs onto her arms to support her to the next branch.. a while later Naonka makes it to the bottom with Blake, "okay.. me and you are the last ones.. you go next." Richard tells JayJay, JayJay shrugs and makes his way down without any assistance from Richard. once Jayjay makes it back down he looks up at Richard along with Naonka, Estephanie, and Blake.

"you comming down or what!?" Blake calls out. Richard gulps nervously and looks down from the tall pine tree, "just a moment!" Richard nervously calls out. He tries to make his way down but the branch snaps sending him hurtling to the ground.

Naonka and Estephanie gasp with mouth a gape as Blake and JayJay look shocked, Richard groans as his twisted body twiches in pain. "i think we should get him to the infermery..." Naonka suggests...

~o.O.o~

it finnaly stops raining and Team Darting Cichlids are shown stumbling across the woods. Stacie moans as she becomes tired and Greg lifts his big arms up. "are we almost there yet!? i'm getting SO tierd." Greg scoffs. "dude shut the hell up! we have only been walking for like.. a minut!" Jayde exclaims.

Sabrina and Josh catch up and try to catch their breath. "it's too hard to walk when i have this idiot glued from the hip onto me!" Sabrina snaps as Jake raises an eye brow. "you both must have been really stupid to even get stuck together in the first place." he remarks as Josh glares at him. "oh what kangaroo boy!? i don't think you'll like it if i tie you up by you're arms and legs onto a tree like some freaking kualla!" Josh excliams as Jayde gasps.

"dude.. that was really un called for." Jayde buds in, "funny, you defended me from that racist skank attached to you in day one, and now you're over here making racist remarks. Hyprocrate." Jake snaps as Josh glares at him. "well, it's because we all have our own opinions, so Josh can say watever he want's and who cares if he's racist? i definatly am." Sabrina says with a grin, "and there is nothing wrong with that... RIGHT Stacie!?" Sabrina snaps as she gives Stacie a look, Stacie begins to get unconfertable.

"don't let her minipulate you Stacie.. you can speak you're own mind, tell her off! stand up for yourself for once! don't be a follower!" jayde warns. "i said i am right... RIGHT Stacie!?" Sabrina says again through grinched teeth, Stacie fakes a smile and nods nervoulsy as Jayde sighs. "wow... pathetic." she remarks,

"forget them, we'll backstab them later on.. but for now we need them." Jake whispers to Jayde as she smirks and nods. "Sabrina, Josh, and Stacie all need karma. Just saying." Jayde says casually as she leads Jake along with her.

Greg, Stacie, Josh, and Sabrina quickly follow them with no suspitions of hearing a thing Jayde and Jake said... Later on Team Killer Blue Jay's are shown in the infermery standing around Richard who's laying on a stretcher as Jeff tends to him. "ughh... what happend?" Richard asks as he slowly wakes up. "BOY, YOU GON DON FELL YOU FOOL." Naonka exclaims loudly as Richard raises an eye brow, "Ladies.. go stand outside the infermery, we gotta have a talk with Ricard." Blake says.

Naonka, Estephanie, and Christy walk out as Blake, JayJay, and Chef Ratchet glare at Richard. "sorry, they were a bit too chatty, anyway. Since you're injurd i don't think we can continue with the challenge." Blake says as Richard groans. "let me guess... i'm going home tonight?" Richard asks as Blake and JayJay exchange looks.

"well... we woulden't put it that way.. we'd say it more convinent." JayJay says. "so, you guy's want to forfit the challenge?" Jeff asks as Blake nods, "wait.. isn't Ollie supposed to be the intern that does all this work?" JayJay asks as Jeff scrowls at him. "i'm the host.. he's the intern.. yes, but we kinda had a bet. And i lost, don't even ask. Anyway i'll be doing all the stuff Ollie usually does. And Ollie gets to boss me, Helen, and Fred the camera man around." he explains, Blake snikers.

"good to know.. anyway i'm sure we have to head out to the elimination cerimony." Blake scoffs, Jeff shrugs, "alright, i'll let Team Darting Cichlids know they won through the intercons.." The host says.. Team Darting Cichlids are shown walking through the woods looking extreamly worn out.

"you guy's.. i think we found the spot!" Jayde calls out. She stops in the middle of the woods and see's a red X crappily painted on the dirt floor. "Here. I'll help you dig it up." Jake calls out, He quickly claws at the dirt along with Jayde as Josh, Sabrina, Stacie, and Greg stand off the sideline watching. "GOT IT!" Jake calls out, they quickly huddle around the immunity box as Jayde opends it. "YES! WE WON!" Jake exclaims, they all cheer. Josh and Sabrina suddenly peel apart and stop in shock, "oh my gosh... we finnaly got un stuck!" Sabrina cheers.

"no more shower's glued to another person.. isn't that great josh?" Josh glares at Sabrina and rolls his eyes. "yeah.. totally great." he says sarcastically. The intercons attached to near by pine trees make loud annoying sounds, "Okay, Team Killer Blue Jay's have forfit the challenge!" the host voice echos through the intercons.

"i repeat! Team Killer Blue Jay's forfit the challenge due to injery! you guy's no longer have to look for the immunity idol!" Jeff's voice calls through the intercons as Team Darting Cichlids look udderly dissapointed and pissed. "we ran around the woods... like crazy people.. wasted out time digging though dirt.. looking for a pice of crap box.. for nothing." Jake says flatly.

"atleast someone from the other team got injerd." Sabrina re assures. "i hope it's fatle." she says with a grin. Jake raises an eye brow as Sabrina glares at him. "what!? someone dies.. that means less copetition.. duh."

Team Killer Blue Jay's are shown sitting around the bomb fire cerimony late at night, minus Richard who is sitted up on a stretcher in a full body cast leaning against a near by tree instead of sitting on one of the logs. "Okay.." The host begins

. "Christy, JayJay, Richard, Blake, Naonka, Chef Ratchet, and Estepanie.. one of ya'll will be going home tonight." Jeff mocks. Naonka and Estephanie exchange nervous glances as Richard looks torward his team with wide eyes, "we have only gone through five eliminations and are no where near the merge.. Conner, Vannessa, Cheld, Molly, and Donny have all gotten the boot really early in the competition, and one of you will add to that collection.. BUT it will not be Naonka or Estephanie." The host calls out.

He tosses them both a carving and they smirk. Blake looks at the two girls unsettling. "Blake... you are also safe." The host announces, Blake grins and catches the carving thrown to him. "Christy, you are safe.. and Chef Ratchet." he throws them both a carving as JayJay looks shocked. Richard's eyes look worried through the slits of the body cast as the host eyes them both.

"the person safe from elimination tonight is..."

..

...

,,,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"RICHARD!" Richard's eyes untence as the host tosses him a carving that bounces off his head. "JayJay.. you have spent you're last night on survival island, take the dock of shame." The host says. JayJay gets up in shock. "Richard get's injerd.. and you guy's vote off ME!?" JayJay exclaims.

"well dude... you can't even read a map.. and you are the one that got us more lost into the woods anyway." Blake pips up. JayJay sighs. "well.. it was fun being here while it lasted...PFFT i can't even say that with a straight face! i HATE it here, crappy camp food, annoying duche bags and skanks, a stupid old grumpy english man.." "HEY!" Ollies voice buds in.

"And a retarted old canadian man hosting a lame poorly put together reality show in a crappy run down summer camp in the middle of the woods that really let himself go!" JayJay exclaims angerly as Jeff scrowls at him. "OLLIE! take this guy away!" Jeff snaps.

Ollie walks up and grabs Jayjay by the arm and walks him off as Jayjay bursts out ranting... JayJay is lead across the dock and put onto the stool with with huge wooden boot behind him. "this is what you get for calling me a retarted old canadian hosting a crappy show!" Jeff snaps as he pulls the crank, the wooden boot flies down and kicks JayJay harsly off the stool as he flies over the lake yelling.

"okay... six down, three more to go for the merge.. who will go next? find out next time... yeah now were's my pay check?" Jeff snaps torward the camera crew. "it totally didn't come this week." Fred pips up from behind the camera. *small scene of Fred jaking Jeff's pay check from his cabin door*

"so now both teams go their seperate ways.." The hosts voice narrates as Team Killer Blue Jay's walk into their cabin. Team Darting cichlids are also shown walking towrard their team cabin as crickets chirp and a large owl flies by.

Jayde glares at Stacie and Sabrina behind her as they point at her and chuckle and whisper following way behind the team. Jake, Josh, and Greg get into the cabins first, Jayde walks in and glares at Stacie and Sabrina who barly start to come up the small set of wooden stairs, Jayde smirks and slams the door shut on them just as they were about to get in.

Jayde locks the cabin door and walks to her bunk bed under Josh. Sabrina and Stacie glare at eachother awkwardly. Sabrina starks to frantically knock on the door. "Hello!? can someone open the freaking door!?" she exclaims.

From inside the cabin everyone is shown sound asleep as the door shakes brutly. "UGHH! I SAID OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Sabrina's voice shouts from outside as the door shakes making knocking sounds. "ugh! hello!?... anybody!?...OPEN THE DOOR! UGHH!" wolves begin to howel as Sabrina knocks on the door even harder.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR NOOOOW!... HELLO!?... ARE YOU IDIOT'S LISTANING TO ME!?... JOSH!? I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Sabrina continues banging on the door late at night screaming angerly and ranting as bleebed out words fly echo through the woods, Josh, Jake, Greg, and Jayde are all shown happily sleeping with the pillows covering their ears as Sabrina and Stacie are stuck outside, Sabrina continues to rant and knock on the door as the camera fades..


	8. Chapter 8

Day Eight: "The Hunger Game's Rip Off"

*introduction* The host walks up as the camera begins to roll with the dock and huge lake behind him with over hanging tree's. "welcome to day eight of survival island!" the host exclaims.

"last time, The two teams went off in search for a hidden immunity idol in the woods, Team Killer Blue Jay's had slight problems when the whole team.. apperantly didn't know how to read a map. Blake tried leading his team to the box but ended up going the wrong way, So JayJay decided to take the map and lead the Team, sadly the only thing he did was send them in a huge circle, ran them into a cyote.. then due to them hiding in the tree's for saftey Richard the idiot fell and injerd himself, thus causing JayJay's elimination later on that night. six people down, and still twelve more to go! it's still very early in the competition, but with the merge comming close every contestant must step it up a knoch now.. stay tuned for more back stabbing, minipulating, and just plain cruelty! right here on survival island!" *theme opening*

The camera films as suspencful back ground music plays, All the contestents are shown in the mess hall getting breakfast, Jayde walks up with a bored expression with her tray in her hands as Ollie spoons up a white blob and plops it onto her plate. "nice.." she say's sarcastically.

She turns around and walks off as Greg, Stacie, and Estephanie come up as a line. "here you go fat boy.." Ollie snaps as he drops a scoop of the gross camp food. "can i have some more?" Greg asks as Ollie raises an eye brow. Ollie plops a bigger blob of the junk as Greg glares at it, "yeah... i want more than that." *plop* "more.." *plop* "more." *plop* "more.." Greg insists as Ollie snaps a look at him.

"BOY! go sit you're illitirate fat butt off in the benches!" Ollie excliams as Greg nervously smirks and walks off. "YOU! girl with the implants! come up and get you're breakfast little mrs fake cans!" Ollie remarks as Christy scoffs.

"there is like, no way i'm eating white blobs of crap." Christy snaps as Ollie rolls his eyes, he takes a scoop of it and flings it off the spoon and splatting on Christy's face. Christy panicks and screams rushing out the mess hall door. "NEXT!" Ollie calls as Stacie nervoulsy comes up from the line with Estephanie as the last person behind her.

Back in Team Darting Cichlids bench Jake, Sabrina, Josh, and Jayde sit around eyeing their food. "This stuff makes good elmor glue." Josh remarks as Sabrina glares at him. "i... HATE glue.." Sabrina scoffs. Greg walks up with his tray full of the white slop and sits with his team. "hey guy's! ... you gonna eat that?" he asks.

Sarbrina, Jake, Josh, and Jayde look at him and quickly slide their trays too him. "WHOO HOO!" Greg cheers and he jumps onto the table eating the food in a sloppy way. Sabrina looks in disgust as bits of food fly out Greg's mouth and splatters onto Sabrina's face and hair.

"Dude like what the hell!" Sabrina blurts out as she jerks out of the bench and staggers back. "you got food in my hair you fat retarded donky!" Greg ignores Sabrina's insult and continues eating as jake snikers. "Sabrina should be used to watery crud splatting on her face." he mocks nudging onto Josh who laughs. Satcie finnaly arrives holding her tray of food making her way over to the table.

"YOU GONNA EAT THAT!?" Greg asks as food flings out of his mouth and all over Stacie's breakfast, Stacie glares at it with a grossed expression. "uh... not anymore." she says with a clamy fake smile, trying to hold back her disscust and dissapointment. "GIMMIE!" Greg snaps as he snaches the tray out of her hands and shoves it all down. Stacie blinks in shock. "well... look's like i won't be eating for yet another day, thanks to this living trash compactor." Stacie angerly mumbles.

Team Killer Blue Jay's sit around trying to hide their food under the table. "you think some rats will eat it?" Richard asks as Blake and Chef Ratchet exchange looks. "if rat's ate this crap they'd become either dead or mutated... most likley mutated." Blake remarks. A five legged large rat with a deformed head and no fur scurries along the floor and behind a near by trash bin avoiding the eye's of the contestents.

Christy finnaly bursts through the mess hall door, Everyone inside becomes silent as sounds of spoons fall back to the table as everyone glares at her siltently. "what!? is there something on my face!?" Christy snaps. She walks in awkwardly and makes her way over to Team Killer Blue Jay's benches. "we have you're brekfast here for you.." Estephanie says as she quickly dumps her own food into Christy's tray before she notices.

"uh.. there's no way i'm eating that." Christy mumbles, she snatches the tray from the bench table and walks off torward the trash bin. "pfft.. what a waste of food." Blake says as Richard raises an eye brow. "dude.. we ALL threw the food away." Christy opends the wooden trash been and tosses her food inside, the huge deformed rat is startled and jumps out from behind the bin and hops onto her face.

Christy, in panic screams waving her arms up and makes a run for it torward the mess hall door, But dosen't make it when Jeff suddenly burst through the mess hall bashing Christy behind the door in the process. "hello everyone!" The host greets as the contestents give him blank looks. "okay, it look's like you guys are all done.." The host goes on as Richard makes a nervous grin and kicks his tray over to Estephanie to make it look like she's the one throwing them away.

"you guys will have you're next challenge held in the forest, but in order to explain the first part of you're challenge i need you guy's to follow me out torward the back of the camp site." The host explains as Christy's arm sticks out from behind the door twiching. *time Elaps*

All the contestents stand around as the host gives instructions. "okay, today's challenge will be a little like the hunger games... we'll call this The hunger games rip off!" Jeff exclaims as Josh scoffs. "this show get's stupider and stupider each week." he huffs to himself.

"for the first part of the challenge you will all make you're own costumes to show off in the 'hunger games' and strunt you're stuff down the wooden stage set up for you guy's near the lake to you're preferd song. The team with the most points, will get a advantage in the next part of the challenge!" says Jeff, Sabrina raises an eye brow.

"and, what is the advantage.." she asks as Jeff darts a look at her, "well shut the hell up and you'll find out. Anyway, the team with the most points according to thier costumes will get a note with a major hint, and also get the best taizer guns to take out their opponents." Jeff explains as the contestents give him a shocked glare.

"Tazer guns!? are we supposed to taze eachother or something!?" Blake exclaims as the host smirks and nods. "But, that's the second part of the challenge.. so you stupid teenagers don't have to worry about that yet. Now go get started with the first part of the challenge, you all have only thirty minuts to make the costumes." The twelve remaining contestance mumble in anger as they scatter off..

a while later everyone is shown in the mess hall finding material to make the costumes. "i wonder if i can make a costume out of meat.. like Lady GaGa did." Richard mumbles to himself as Blake gives him a look. "dude.. if your going to make you're underwhare out of meat too, your going to get an infection, just saying." Richard scoffs. "as if.. Lady Bla Bla also had a bikini made of meat and nothing happend to her." Richard explains.

"well," Blake sighs, "who knows... she might have all kinds of infections down there anyway." Richard is not convinced and takes a pile of meat out the freezer. "Still using them." RIchard mocks as Blake rolls his eyes.

"suit yourself." Blake scoffs as he looks into the bottom cabinate drawer next to the freezer. Richard walks out the kitchen of the mess hall and makes his way over to Team Killer Blue Jay's benches and plops the pile of meat on the table.

Christy, Naonka, Chef Ratchet, and Estephanie glare at him with huge eyes as they sit around the bench. "please don't tell me your actually going to eat that..." Naonka pips up as Richard smirks. "pfft, like hell i am.. this is going to be my costume." Christy and Estephanie laugh as Naonka gasps. "boy! back in mah day we made gloves out of pig blatters!" Chef Ratchet blurts out.

"gloves? i thought pig blatters in the old days were turned into cond.." Richard's voice is died out by loud chain saw noises comming from the back room. "whats that annoying noise!?" Christy snaps as the other's cover their ears...

in the back room Josh is shown chain sawing apart medal pices for Sabrina. "there!" Josh says under his breath as he holds up a medal sheet. "hmm... that would make a cute mini skirt.. thanks hun." Sabrina says with a grin as she takes it from his hands, Josh wipes the beeds of sweat off his head. "oh, and i need you to also make me a top.. make it look sexy but classy, i don't wanna look like a skank." Sabrina orders as Josh glares at her.

"but you alredy look like a skank." he mocks as Sabrina narrows her eyes at him. "just make me a top, smart mouth." Josh sighs and pulls another sheet of medal onto the board then slopply and quickly cuts it in half with the chain saw. "there." he says in a flat tone as he throws the sheet of medal at Sabrina's face. She staggers back and grabs hold of it.

"what the hell is this!? make me a new one!" Sabrina exclaims as Josh snaps a angry look at her. "if you hadden't noticed, sweeheart, i have to make my costume too!" he remarks as he walks torward the door. "WAIT!" Sabrina blurts out as she runs up infront of the door blocking Josh's path. "we can use the left over medal sheets to make YOUR costume." Sarbrina says as Josh shakes his head.

"there's no way i'm walking out there in a medal skirt and a freaking medal tube top." Josh snaps. Sabrina grins, "let's see how that works out.." a while later Sabrina walks out in a medal mini skirt with a medal tube top, and pulls Josh out the room waring the same thing. "i hate you." Josh huffs as Sabrina smriks.

"aww, you are like, so sweet." Sabrina says sarcastically as she pulls him out the mess hall with her. All the contestants soon after finish up their cotumes and meet Jeff back torward camp. "okay everyone.." The host announces, "since you guy's finshed the costumes, you will all walk down this crappy stage the interns built here." jeff points to a large wooden runway stage in the back of him as the competitiors glare at it awkwardly.

"our main intern Ollie will also play the preferd songs for ya'll to strunt down in! AND he will be the one giving points.. got it?" the competitiors nod as Jake sighs, "my costume dosen't even reach up to my knees." he complians as Jayde scoffs, "how do you think i feel? this plant dress dosen't even go past my leg showing limit!" she exclaims as Jake raises an eye brow.

"you're a chick.. that shoulden't even worry you." he says as Christy nods in the back ground. "well, i'm not like the other chicks okay? so it does worry me." Jayde remarks. "anyway," the host cuts in. "we will now represent the teams costumes in order from teams.. wait." The host makes a hand signal as Helen rolls her eyes and shoves all the contestants into a random ugly old dusty curtian behind them, "where the hell did this come from!?" Richard exclaims as he gets pushed inside.

"ohh.. that was a last minute thing. I had Fred the camrea guy drag it into the woods back stage, it was a old cutian used for... adult video's back then." the host explains as the teens make miserable groans from behind the curtian. "ANYWAY. Ollie, you may play the first sound track for... Christy!" The other contestants push Christy out the curtian as she stumbles forward and snaps a pissed look at the three hands waving at her through the curtians sheet and slipping back in.

Christy awkwardly makes her way upstage dressed in shorts made of leather and a regular tank top messely coverd in glitter. "do i like, just walk around the stupid stage or something?" she scoffs as the host nods with a irritated expression.

Ollie shuts on the radio playing Lemonade by Alexandria as Christy raises an eye brow, "i hate this song! can't you guy's play something better than that!?" she complains as the host face palm. "WALK!" he snaps as Christy nervously smirks and strunts down stage, she makes her way torward the end of the stage and poses.

Ollie shakes his head. "what do you say Ollie?" Jeff asks. "i give the girl a two out of ten points for trying, and a zero for her ugly outfit." Ollie says as Christy darts a look at him, "i didn't even have enough time to make a freaking outfit so what the hell!?" she blurts out as two interns come up behind her and throw her off stage.

"alright, that was Christy from team killer blue jays! giving her team a total of... two points, up next we have Stacie from team darting cichlids!" The host exclaims, Stacie squills and claps as she hops out from the curtians and walks up to the stage, "EEEEEE! i always wanted to walk in a run way!" she exclaims as the host rolls his eyes, "good, now shut up and walk."

Ollie plays back the radio putting the song to 'california gurls' as Stacie quickly strunts up and down the stage in a feather skirt and top, Stacie poses infront of them, Ollie raises an eye brow. "this girl actually seems into it.. i give her a twenty out of twenty." Ollie remarks as he shuts off the radio.

Stacie squills excidently as the host smirks. "well done Stacie, Team Darting Cichlids now have a total of twenty points, Team Killer Blue Jay's... two." Stacie walks off stage...

a while later, Richard finishes his part up stage with the song 'tongue tied' and got a total of five points due to his ugly turtle costum, Jake was next and went up as Ollie played 'chasing the sun' by the wanted and got ten points, and Sabrina as the next contestant going up to the song 'hello' by Karmin and gets fiveteen points. "okay.. Team Killer Blue Jay's now have seven points.. wow they suck, and Team Darting cichlids have fourty five points!" he announces, Sabrina walks off stage, "okay.. next we have Blake!"

inside the curtians Blake tenses as Richard gives him a look, "dude.. aren't you going to go?" Richard asks with a shove. "NO!" Blake exclaims. "this.. stage thing.. costumes..BAD MEMORIES!" he sobs as Richard gives him a glased look. "are you serious? what, did you like pee yourself in some kindergarden talent show a while back and still all shooken up about it today?" he mocks.

Blake narrows his eyes. "I HAD A LOT OF WATER TO DRINK OKAY!? so shut up!" Blake snaps as Richard's eyes widen. "i was just playing.. you seriously pissed yourself in a kindergarden talent show!? BUH! that's funny." Richard snorts, Blake grabs Richard by the collar and pulls him up to his face, "one more remark, and you'll get a black eye! and if anyone get's word of this.. expect to get TWO black eyes!" Blake thretends as Richard gulps.

"but there's a camera filming right there.." Richard points out, The camera man waves and Blake looks up with a dropped jaw. "GAH!" Blake angerly groans as the song "dont you worry child" plays in the back ground. then switches to 'want u back' by cheyrl lloyd "haha, dude, this song suits you right now." Richard mocks, Blake punches him across the face knocking Richard out. "BLAKE! are you comming up or what!?" Jeff calls out, Blake pops his head out the curtians.

"NO! screw this challenge, i'm out!" Blake exclaims, slipping back into the curtians and walks off torward the cabins in the back of camp. "i totaly think he's mad.." Naonka blurts out. "okay..well Team Killer Blue jays are still behind.. up next we got Naonka! show us you're hunger games outfit!"

Naonka walks out coverd up in black tights, "HEY YA'LL! NAONKA IN DA HOUSE!" she exclaims as she waves to the camera and makes her way up stage, "alright, le'ts get started.." Jeff makes a glare at Ollie, who quickly shuts on the radieo to 'goin in' by jennifer lopez.

"DAY'UM! this is mah jam ya'll!" Naonka shrieks as she strunts up and down the stage, Ollie watches as Jeff looks back at him. "any good?" he asks. "well.. she's also into it.. i think i'll give her a full twenty." Ollie remarks, "okay! Naonka, you got yourself a full twenty points, boosting team darting cichlids up to a total of sixy four points!" he calls out.

Naonka cheers and runs off stage to join her team in the cheering as well. "ugh! pathetic losers much!?" Christy snaps to her own team as they glare at her angerly. "what!? i won us more points didn't I!?" Naonka shouts.

Christy scoffs, "the other team still has more than fiveteen points more than us.. if you idiot's want our team to make it anywhere we should all get twenties." Richard darts a mean look at Christy, "yeah.. say's the girl that only got us two points to begin with! now shut the hell up!" Richard snarles.

"Josh! you're up next!" The host calls out. Inside the curtians Josh is shown hiding behind the sheets set up in the back. "dude, your up." jake says as Josh peeks out, "i am not going out there dressed like this!" Josh snaps. "oh come on." Sabrina says as she walks up to him.

"it's not that bad! even Jake the kangaroo is dressed in a skirt." Jake glares at Sabrina. "do you really have to call me a kangaroo?" he snaps as Sabrina raises an eye brow. "i can call you people whatever i want, have a problem with it? then maybe you shoulden't be around me.. like duh." Sabrina scoffs.

"ugh... you gotta get slapped one day." Jake sighs as he walks off. "get out there now Josh!" Sabrina snaps as she pulls on Josh's arm. "I SAID NO! i woulden't be hiding back here if you're stupid face would have just let me make my own costume!" he snaps, "UGH! if you dont go out there then you will NOT get to second base with me today." Sabrina warns, Josh finnaly sighs and gives in.

"fine.." he mumbles. He walks out dressed in the medal skirt and tube top and angerly shoves Sabrina aside and walks out torward the stage. Ollie and Jeff burts out laughing as Josh twiches an eye. "stupid Sabrina.. i'm seriously gonna get her back for this." he mumbles to himself as he gets on the runway stage.

"nice mini skirt Josh!" Jeff mocks as Ollie chuckles. "thank's ya old pedo." Josh remarks, Ollie shuts on the Radieo 'houdini' by foster the people as Josh angerly slumps half way down the stage, then hops off the other side and walks off instead of comming back to the judge; Ollie.

"well that was a waste of a runway theme song." Ollie says as he turns off the radio. "i give that a five just for being hilarious." Jeff nods. "welp... Team darting cichlids now have fifty points, Team Killer Blue jay's have twenty seven.. okay next we have Chef Ratchet! from.. team killer blue jay's team!" Jeff and Ollie sit there on the beah chairs infront of the wooden runway in silence.

"i SAID Chef Ratchet from team killer blue jay's!" the host repeats as nothing happens. Richard pops his head out from behind the curtian, "he's sleeping!" he calls out. "wow... well then i guess team killer blue jay's get a zero for this.. okay Jayde from darting cichlids! come up!" Jayde pushes Ricard out of the way and angerly walks up stage with her arms crossed to cover her sholders and chest.

"what's wong with you? you look like you've been violated.." Jeff says as Jayde glares at him. "that's because this stupid dress makes me feel that way!" she exclaims. "oh please goth girl! i always wear smaller clothes than that, and i feel nothing!" Sabrina shouts out back stage near the trees.

"i have no idea what Sabrina just said.. but she's right Jayde, you look nice. Now let's begin.. Ollie turn up the radieo!" Ollie puts the radieo on 'sometimes i got a good feeling' by flo rida as Jayde sighs and slumps up and down the stage with a bored look.

"come on Jayde! i know you can do better than that!" Jeff calls out as Jayde angerly looks at him, "i feel like a trashy street girl!" she snaps. "so!? thats a good thing. You look like the type of girl a typical jock would go for." Jeff remarks.

Jayde finds it offensive and scoffs. "UGH!" she rips the dress off and throws it at the hosts face and storms off the cheap wooden stage. "das nastay..." Ollie remarks. "one." Jeff sighs...

a while later Estephanie finishes her part dressed in a track suit full of glitter and got ten points, Team killer blue Jay's now thirty seven points. "OKAY! last but not least, we have Greg, get up here fat kid!" he calls out. "ohhh! i wonder what song they'll play for him!" Stacie blurts out as Greg walks up on stage with a slumped look.

Ollie looks discused and playes 'the fail song' having an ugly insrument go "_wamp wamp waaammp"_ as Greg stands there with a slouched posture and bored expression dressed in a elvis costum that's way too small for him. "i give the walking, talking, hog a zero." Ollie says.

"welp... there we have it.. Team Darting Cichlids, despite Greg, win the first part of the challenge." Jeff says as Stacie, Jake, Sarbina, and Jayde jump out the curtians cheering. "WHOO! where's our extra affective tazer guns at!?" jake exclaims excidently as Jeff grins, "hold up there fellow, i need everyone to meet me at the back of the island in the woods for the next part of the challenge, THIS will be the harsh immunity challnge, which will come after the break." Jeff says with a wink to the camera.

"uhh... this show dosn't have enough budget cuts to make a break." Fred the camera man buds in as Jeff's face crinckles back from a smile to a pissed look. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? how much of a fail is this show anyway!? i knew it was bad but i didn't think it was THAT bad, to the point that it dosn't even have enough freakin budget cuts!" The host rages as Fred sighs. "here goes his rants.. which will then lead onto a unrelated sad story about his life and how his dumb dog died... yeah i know Jeff that well." Fred says as he shuts off the camera...

~o.O.o~

All the contestants meet up with the host in the forest, A small group of interns drop off a small box as two other tall strong ones drop off a huge object coverd by a tarp. "okay, Team killer blue jay's.. since you loser's lost the first part of the challenge you guy's can take one of these crappy things." The host says, pointing to the small box.

Christy, Richard, Blake, Naonka, Chef Ratchet, and Estephanie nonchantly walk up to he box, Blake and Richard rip it open as their team grabs a small tazer gun. "i seriously don't think this is legal..." Naonka remarks glaring at the tazer gun.

"where are OUR tazers!?" Jake exclaims. "over here!" the host snaps pointing to the large tarp. "maybe we have those awsome more affective tazer guns in there." Sabrina says with a wink. She walks up to the tarp and pulls it off, revealing a single large tazer gun implanted to the ground with weights. Sabrina's jaw drops as she gazes at it.

"how the hell are we supposed to run away from the team.. carring this!?" She snaps angerly as the host shrugs. "don't know, don't care. You dorks figure it out." the host mocks. "dude! our team was the one that won! giving us this giant piece of junk isn't much of a reward.." Josh scoffs. "look guys, i know this thing is kinda a burden, but we got what we got. We should atleast try to use it." jayde cuts in, Sabrina snaps a look at her.

"shut the hell up goth girl wanna be! I think we should get a refund!" she exclaims, "nope, no refunds." The host says as he glares at his fingertips. "what do you meen no refunds!? we won the freaking challenge! we diserve something BETTER not something WORSE! i rather carry one tazer gun that's easy to use than drag ONE thousand pound toilet with a gun super glued on it!" she yells as Jeff raises an eye brow.

"how did you know it was a giant toilet with a gun glued to it!?" The host asks as Sabrina's eyes widen. "YOU SERIOUSLY GAVE US A GIANT TOILET WITH A TAZER GUN GLUED TO IT!? WHAT THE HELL JEFF!? how on earth is THAT going to help us!? are you kidding me!? UGHH!" Sabrina throws herself on the floor having a tantrum as she kicks and screams.

"handel you're girlfriend dude.. she's kinda out of control." Jake snaps as Josh sighs, "okay.. uhh.. there there. i know how you feel? honey..." Josh awkwardly says as Sabrina sits there glaring at him. "you... are only pissing me off more Josh.."

Josh nervously chuckles as Sabrina darts a look at him. "okay.. weather you guy's are ready or not, we are going to begin." Jeff says as Josh sighs. "let's just take jayde's word and try." he remarks as Jayde scowls at Sabrina. "okay.. so how do we use it?" Jayde and Josh walk up to the huge object, "i think you just..."

josh pulls a small triger at the bottom and the tazer gun throws out a long string attaching to a random chipmunk on a tree as it eletricutes it to death. The chipmunk falls fried infront of Josh's and Jayde's feet, they both exchange shocked looks. "whoops..." Josh blurts out. "well atleast we know how to use it." The other team see's the chipmunk getting shocked to death and panick. "Jeff.. i dont think we should do this! if that thing killed a chipmunk then imagine what it can do to us!" Richard exclaims.

"relax, a chipmunk is a lot smaller.. if anything all the tazer gun will do is eletricute you to the point of near death.. but you wont exactly die... maybe." Jeff says. "okay BEGIN!" All the contestants stand there awkwardly with huge eyes, then burst into sudden panic and start to scream and run, "YOU GUYS! WE NEED HELP!" Jayde exclaims as she tries to push the giant object into position to get the other team members out.

Stacie, Jake, Sabrina, and Greg quickly rush over to help as Christy, Blake, Naonka, Chef Ratchet, and Estephanie dive into near by bushes. Blake quickly scurries by the brush and shoots Greg on the leg. Greg yelps and falls to the ground with a giant loud thump and vibrates as his body fat jiggles. "oh no! they got the fat A hole!" Sabrina shouts.

"they are after us! quick we gotta get out of here!" Josh shouts, Stacie, Jake, Sarbrina, and Jayde desperatly try to help Josh drag the huge object away to seek some type of cover. "this thing! is so heavy!" Stacie whines as she quickly gives up and lets go.

"WE CANT EVEN MOVE IT!" Jake snaps. "okay.." Jayde says under her breath as her teammates rest and catch a breath. "we defintaly can't move it.. so we can't get away from the other team.. but we can wait for the other team to make a move on us and try to shoot them all out." Jayde says.

"Jake, i need you to be used as a.. well overseer and go check to see were the other team is hiding so we know which way they will come from.. so when they come attack us we would have the tazer gun pointed in the right direction, alright?" Jayde asks. Jake nods and quickly runs off..

Back at team killer blue Jays, Christy, Richard, Naonka, Chef Ratchet, and Estephanie are shown peeking out of the bushes. "any sign of Blake?" Richard asks. "nope.. none yet, he told us he was going to pick the other team out himself. But i'm pretty sure his sorry butt is out of the challenge alredy." Chef Ratchet remarks. Estephanie sighs, "that guy always thinks he owns the team or somethin." she says with a sway of the head.

"maybe we should split up.. Blake isn't even back yet and i KNOW he can't finish this whole challenge by himself like he thinks he can... so we should split into a small group of three and sneak up from behind the other team and shoot them all out." Richard suggests.

"but we don't even know were they are." Naonka says. "thats why YOU are going to go out there and find them for us, if you do find them though, Dont shoot at them! just come back and tell us were the other team is hiding." Richard snaps. "say what now!? oh hell no white boy, this sista' ain't going out there to risk herself getting eletricuted!" Naonka exclaims.

"suit yourself... if this team loses you will be the one going home. You may not know this, but me and everyone else on this team have already made plans on voting you off.. yeah, we all thought you are getting a bit irritating and just a burden to have on the team, kinda like Christy." Richard scoffs. "HEY!" Christy buds in. "wha..what!?" Naonka asks with huge eyes, "but. but.. you guys need me! without me you'll be stuck with this tramp!" Naonka shouts as she points to Christy who gives her a mean glare.

"and YOU!? you wanted to vote me off too!?" Naonka says as Estephanie glares at her. "gurl.. your my bestest friend on the show and everythin' but yeah.. i have to go alongs with every persons elses opinions if i wanna make it far." Estephanie say's as she uses horrible grammar in her sentence. "see.. eveyone here has been thinking about voting you off, we all talked about it behind you're back too.. so you are screwd. Now, go take a look out for us or you'll basically say goodbye to being on this show." Richard mocks.

"ugh.. i feel so betrayed right now.. you people are so.. mean. Fine, i'll look for the stupid team, just give me a minute." Naonka snaps. She sneaks off as Richard snikers. "i can't belive she actually fell for that!" he blurts out as Estephanie laughs. "like, as if we're really going to fit in time to talk trash about someone behind their backs!" Richard jokes as Estephanie nervously chuckles. "ha.. haha.. yeah.. cuz' i totally knew all that stuff about Naonka was a joke to get her to do the challenge.. and cuz' i totally don't talk trash about people behind their back.. hahaha..aa..ha.." Estephanie gives a fake nervous smile as Richard glares at her awkwardly.

"uh...yeahh.." Richard says with a raised eye brow. Naonka is soon after shown behind a few shrubs as she makes her way through the forest looking for the other team. She stubles upon a footprint and gasps.. "it looks like, a print made from a pair of vans." she says to herself. She nervously backs away and bumps into a figure behind her, she let's out as scream as jake stumbles back. "CRAP!" Jake exclaims. Naonka raises an eye brow. "Boy! you don, gon scared me to death! i thought you were a bear or something!" she exclaims.

"haha.. sorry." Jake says with a smirk. "welp.. looks like you got me." he says as Naonka raises an eye brow. "what do you mean?" she asks. "well.. we are on oposite teams right?" jake says as his smirk slowly fades away. "OH! well.. your lucky i'm gonna be nice and let this go.. i'll pretend i didn't run into you. Just keep it on the low, my team want's to vote me off alredy as it is." she says with a sigh as jake glares at her.

"why would they wanna vote you off? you're way better than most the people there, ive seen you in previous challenges and i think you're a pretty great contestant..and teammate, hell i'd trade Sabrina or Stacie to have you on my team." Jake says as Naonka smirks.

"thanks, ive seen you around too.. you always seemed pretty cool, just kinda dissaponting that i never really got to communicate with you alot, i can tell we would have been pretty close, minus the enharity diffrences." Naonka says with a playful wink.

"welp, since you're team wants to apperintly vote you off... maybe we can.. like ditch our teams and get to know eachother.. maybe?" he asks as Naonka smiles. "i'd love that." she says. They both grin and walk off torward camp... a while later, team killer blue jay's are shown still awaiting Naonka's return as the sun slowly starts to go down.

"you know what? we've been wating for three whole fraking hours alredy and she's still not back! i say we just go over, look for team darting cichlids, and finish them off ourselves!" Richard snaps. "i agree with the red headed freckled white rich boy." Chef Ratchet says.

"then let's get the hell out of here." Estephanie remarks as she gets up and snaps her back. Christy and Estephanie sneak off the left side of the brush as Richard and Chef Ratchet storm off straight through the trail... Team Darting Cichlids are shown standing around the large custom made taizer gun looking tired out. "is Jake showing up yet!?" Josh asks.

Jayde shakes her head, "nope.." she sighs. "can you atlest look out to see if he's coming down the trail or something?" Josh asks impatently. ",dude! i am looking! and he's not even comming anywhere near here yet!" she exclaims. "ugh! what's taking him so long!? that dude should be used to running around the forest like.. super fast, i bet he's done it while searching for kangaroo's all the time! i mean his people are like, always doing this.. so what makes him any diffrent like oh my gosh!" Sabrina complains. Jayde's eye twiches.

"are you okay Jayde?" Josh asks as Jayde gives him a fake grin. "oh no, i'm totally fine. You're girlfriend is totally not annoying me right now." Jayde says with a huge fake grin, Josh dosent get it and laughs, "that's nice to know.. welp i don't think Jake is going to be back anytime soon. We might as well get ready to camp out here for the night." Josh says as Sarbina scoffs. "there's no way i'm camping out in the dirty woods." Sarbina says as Stacie nods.

"like oh my gosh! i totally agree with Sabronda! the woods are like, so gross." Stacie pips up. "MY NAMES SABRINA YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH!" Stacie glares at her with a confused look. "i'm not trash silly, i'm a person.. your funny Selena." Stacie chuckles as Sarbina scrowls at her. "you should totally like, shut the hell up." Sabrina snaps as Stacie's smile quickly fades away...

Later on, back at camp, Naonka and Jake are shown sitting at the front wooden steps of team darting cichlids cabin. "i can't belive you actually became a zoologist!" Naonka exclaims, "i haven't even passed Algebra one yet.. that's so awsome Jake!" Jake snikers, "i didn't even need to pass high school to get into zoology, Austrailea is.. a little diffrent, it's basically a lot easier to make it big in something. I still go to school though, to have something to fall back on." Jake explains as Naonka smirks.

"we've been out here for three whole hours.. i wonder if any of our teams even won." Naonka says. Jake shrugs, "i woulden't be suprised if my stupid team is still sitting there waiting for me." he mocks.

"i agree, in you're case.. My team on the other hand isn't so useless with that know it all, Blake around." Naonka sneers, Jake raises an eye brow. "at first Blake seemed pretty cool, but after a while of seeing him on the show.. he just seems to be kinda an annoying prick." Jake scoffs, "it seem's like he's just trying to controll you're whole team.. i also don't trust him, it seem's like he's up to something.. i just can't put my finger on it." Naonka gasps.

"oh my gosh! i always had some bad vibes from him! the way he acts.. i think he's secretly plotting something, i don't know why." Naonka looks down at the ground, "Richard as well.. oh and if i were you i'd keep an eye on Sarbina, she's always sneaking around with Josh and thoes two are always scheming together, i can see it." Naonka says as Jake's eyes light up, "wait.. you seen Sarbina and Josh talk a lot?" he asks. Naonka nods, "yep.." Jake bites his lip.

"do they ever say anything about me?" Jake asks, Naonka glares at him. "well, if anything i definatly know Sabrina dosen't like you or Jayde." Naonka states. Jake sighs, "look, don't say anything to anyone else .. but me, Jayde, Sabrina, and Josh are supposed to be in some type of alliance, but i just can't trust Sabrina and Josh.. Jayde seem's okay but Sabrina hates her, i can tell Sabrina will just end up back stabbing her sooner or later, but Sarbina and i also REALLY hate eachother, so i'm no better off than Jayde."

Naonka gives Jake a glased look, "i kinda had a feeling you guys were in alliance together, i may act stupid but even i'm smart enough to notice you four always huddeling up with eachother, and i also see how each time you guys 'talk' about something, a certian member of you're team goes off right after." Naonka huffs, "but i'm shocked you'd even trust me enough to tell me.. i won't tell any of the other contestants, i promise." she gives jake a slight smile as jake tenses.

"you know.. for two people with major diffrences, we do kinda have a lot in common." jake pips up. Naonka glares at jake, and he glares back.. they awkwardly stare at eachother in unconfertable silence... finnaly, Jake breaks the silence.

"soo.. kinda weird but, i always thought you were really pretty. Just saying." he blurts out, Naonka's face becomes a bit red, "ohh... i thought the same to you.. yeah.." she tences up, Jake and Naonka turn to eachother as Jake grabs onto Naonka's hand and pulls her into a kiss...

back at team killer Blue jay's, Richard is shown behind a bush peeking out at team darting cichlids with Estephanie, Chef Ratchet, and Christy behind him. "okay..when i say go, we all charge at them." Richard commands, Estephanie and Chef ratchet nod as Christy looks a bit nervous. "annnnd... GO!" Richard exclaims, he hops out the bushes and runs torward the other team. "EW! LOOK A RACOON! oops.. nevermind, it's Richard." Sabrina blurts out.

"QUICK! SHOOT HIM!" Josh shouts out, the four remaining members of team darting cichlids desperatly try to push the large taizer gun to the other team and shoot randomly at Richard but miss, Estephanie finnaly comes out from behind the bushes and makes her way torward another bush, Chef Ratchet falls asleep in the same spot as Christy panicks and screams trying to avoide the long strings of the large tazer gun.

"Richard's comming closer! quick! we need someone with a good aim to get him out!" Josh exclaims. "ooooooh! pick me! i'm a great shot!" Stacie remarks making flashes of excited movements. "hurry up!" Josh snaps as he grabs Stacie by the arm and moves her up to the front, Stacie squills and grabs onto the handle and daintly shoots the wrong way and hits Sabrina across the face with the large point of the gun, "OWW! you idiot!" Sabrina shrieks. "oops! sorry..tehehe." Stacie giggles.

"dude! aim for Richard!" Josh buds in, Stacie points the gun the wrong way again and ends up shooting Sarbina with the tazer gun, Sabrina screams and twiches on the ground as Stacie bites her lip. "OOPS! sorry!" she quickly pips up, "GIVE ME THE TAZER GUN!" Josh snaps as he holds out his hand trying to take the handle from Stacie, Stacie turns the tazer gun around again and shoots Josh by mistake, "dammm iittt" Josh shakiley says as he twiches on the ground.

"ugh, Josh you should have moved, like oh my gosh." Stacie remarks, a long string suddenly shoots out attaching to Stacie's face and starts to eletricute her. "ugh! Greg, Sabrina, Stacie, and Josh are already out.. i'm the only one left.. and jake isn't even back yet!" Jayde snaps. "that dude is so gonna get it." Jayde narrows her eyes and scoffs, Richard finnaly comes up to her and smirks, "look's like you're team is going down.. you wanna give up? or am i gonna have to eletricute you as well." Richard taunts.

"save it. my team's basically done anyway. Thanks to Jake." Jayde sighs. Estephaie and Christy cheer and hug as The host comes up, "team killer blue jay's, you guy's win immunity this week." Richard grins as Christy and Estephanie run up and hug him, "this is so unfair! we would have won if you haden't given us that stupid toilet with a tazer gun glued to it! UGHH! you are so going to hear it from me when i sue this freaking show!" Sabrina exclaims angerly as the host rolls his eyes, "you can sue this show all you want, your not getting a thing from me. Anyway, you loser's meet me at elimination after the showers. Ya'll need to vote someone out." Josh sighs as jayde glares at her team with a glased look.

later that night, the remaining six people of team darting cichlids are shown sitting around the bomb fire cerimony looking a little worried, "okay.. you have all casted you're votes." The host starts off.

"there is a total of twelve people left in this competition, we need nine people to have the merge, and be conciterd 'far' in the game.. SO we are still really early in the game.. one of you will also be the seventh person out and will not make it to the half way point of the competition." The host taunts, Sabrina and Josh glare at Stacie angerly as Jayde and Stacie exchange a pissed look at Jake.

"anyway, on with the elimination cerimony... Josh, Sabrina.. you two are safe." The host calls out, he tosses them both a carving, Stacie nervously glances at them. Sabrina gives Stacie a mocking glare and looks back at Josh who gives Stacie a blurred finger. "jayde, you are also safe, as well as Greg." they are both tossed a carving as Stacie and jake glance at eachother with nervous expressions. "you are going down jake.." jayde blurts out as Jake raises an eye brow. "the person.. safe from elimination is..." Jake looks up with a worried look on his face, Stacie becomes a nervous wreck and looks back at Sabrina who slides her finger across her neck giving Stacie that _your dead_ look.

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

"Stacie!" the host exclaims. "WHAT!?" Jake snaps as he bursts himself up. "i second that! like what the hell!? Stacie!? you guys pickes STACIE over Jake!?" Sabrina exclaims. "nah, i'm kidding. Jake is actually safe." The host mocks as he tosses the carving to Jake.

Stacie sits there on the log with wide eyes, she glares at the carving jake is holding for a few seconds then glances at Sabrina and Josh, Sarbina grins and mocks a wave with her fingers as Josh makes sarcastic kissing faces. Stacie finnaly gets up, "you know what!? i don't even care you.. you... tiki carving freaks!" Stacie shouts, She over dramatically throws her arm back and runs away sobbing and crying.

Jayde and Jake turn to eachother. "you were one of the few people that voted for me weren't you.." Jake says. Jayde nods. "yeah.. no hard feelings, but you did kinda screw us up." she snaps... Stacie is shown on the stool at the end of the dock still crying as the host rolls his eyes, "any last words before you leave?" the host impatently asks. Stacie dosn't reply and continues sitting there crying. "well screw you then." the host snaps, he pulls the cranck causing the boot to swing down and harshly kicks Stacie into the sky screaming in pain then finnaly ploping into the water, "seven down.. still two more to go before the merge, who will be the next victum taking the boot flying out of here? find out next time on.. survival island!" the host exclaims with a cheesy smile..


	9. Chapter 9

Day Nine: "capture the flag"

The camera rolls as the host is shown standing at the end of the dock. "welcome to day nine of survival island! we are now down to eleven contestance, and only two more contestants untill the merge!" the host exclaims.

"Conner, Vannessa, Cheld, Molly, Donny, JayJay, and Stacie have all been eliminated and it is now down to our top eleven. BUT it is STILL early in the competition and now our remaining contestents must face even harder challenges as our competition start's to get even harsher with the merge comming so close! who will crack under the pressure? find out now!" *end of introduction* ~theme opening~

Team Killer Blue jay's cabin is shown in the distance, the door suddenly bursts open as Naonka storms out angerly. "ughh! i just can't take this anymore!" she sneers.

Blake and Ricard are shown off the side near the cabin steps. "what's wrong with you?" Richard asks with a hint of additude in his voice, Naonka snaps a look at him. "don't start with me, white boy!" Naonka snaps. "Christy the little skank just dosn't know when to shut her mouth, and i don't need YOU giving me you're little additude too! i don't play games fool!" she storms off as Blake snikers.

"what's so funny?" Richard reburts. "oh nothing.. white boy." Blake mocks. Richard rolls his eyes. "if Naonka has problems due to Christy, she should let her anger out on her, not me." Richard scoffs. The cabin door slams open again as Christy walks out, "was Naonka talking about me!?" she asks as Richard and Blake raise an eye brow.

"well she was ranting about you, that's for sure." Blake blurts out, as Richard elbows him. "dude shut it!" Richard buds in, but it's too late. Christy gasps.

"That ghetto little compton gril was actually ranting about me!? I should be the one ranting! not only is her big loud mouth annoying, but i just found out she's dating that Australien dude from the OTHER TEAM! like what type of person does that!? she's like.. basically betraying our team because obviously she won't want jake eliminated, so she won't let their team lose! do you guy's see what i mean!?" Christy continues ranting on as Blake and Richard dose off.

"wanna go play cards?" Blake suggests as Richard nods. "WHAT!? are you guy's even like, totally listaning to me!?" Christy snaps. "no." Blake cuts her off, they walk off as Christy grinches her teeth, "fine! don't listen to me! see if i care! once Naonka stabs you all in the back you'll see!" Richard and Blake continue walking off as Christy's eye twiches. The cabin door slams open again, slaming Christy to the side. She lets out a quick squill before getting smacked off the cabin porch. "what!? what was that!?" Chef Ratchet exclaims walking out the door.

"what was i gonna do again?" he says to himself as he peers into the woods. "oh right i was going to use the restroom device.." he looks down. "aww.. i alredy went in my pants again. Welp, shower time for me." The old man slowly makes himself down the set of five steps of the cabin... he finaly get's to the bottom twenty minuts later. "what was i gonna do again?" he asks himself the second time. He looks at the small wrist watch.

"morning nap time for me." he groans as he curles onto the floor and sleeps. Estephanie; finnaly the last one out the door spots Chef Ratchet on the floor sleeping. "OH LOAWDY!" she exclaims as she flinches back. "HE DON GON DIED! THE OL' MAN DON GON DIED!" she shrieks, she runs off torward the mess hall to warn the others. Back in the mess hall, the five left over members of Team Darting Cichlids are shown sitting around poking at the breakfeast given to them made by left over worms used for fishing. "this is why this show should get sued some day." Josh points out as Jayde sighs.

"it's been a whole week since ive gotten to eat REAL food." she groans. "i'm not complaining!" Greg exclaims as he shoves his face into the food bowl of cooked worms. "you are the fattest, roundest, most disgusting talking HOG i ever seen!" Sabrina snaps as Greg stops eating and chuckles. "thanks, hehe.. i am a hog aren't i?" he giggles as Sarbina glares at him angerly.

"yes you are, you dumb piece of crap. And that wasn't a compliment. Retard." she scolds as Greg chuckles. "you're funny Sabrina." Sabrina grinches her teeth. "I'M NOT FUNNY!" she exclaims as she bursts out of her seat, eveyone else in the cabin drop their spoons and glare at her awkwardly. "I'M NOT TRYING TO BE FUNNY, OR NICE TO YOU! DO YOU GET ME FAT *cenceored*!? DO YOU GET ME NOOOOW!?" she snaps, She suddenly stands silent with huge eyes as she begins to notice she has drawn the attention of every single person in the mess hall.

"what's wrong with you?" Jakes voice peeps up. "you.. are a mean tramp Sarbina." Greg huffs, he throws his bowl of cooked worms at Sarbina's face, who instantly flinches back. "UGHHH! OH MY GOSH!" she exclaims. "they are going in my mouth! Oh my gosh! oh my gosh!" she screams and runs for the door, Estephanie randomly bursts into the mess hall knocking Sabrina aside.

Sarbina stumbles into a near by trash bin which tips over and rolls away with Sarbina screaming inside of it having her legs sticking out. "CHEF RATCHET DUN GON DIED!" Estephanie blurts out, The other contestents stare at her awkwardly as the host then bursts through the door knocking Estephanie onto the floor. "hello everyone!" he greets as he steps over Estephanie.

"you all look quite happy today." the host mocks with a grin as Josh, Jake, and Greg look up at him with scrowls *hank hill randomly appiers* "who the hell are you?" Jeff asks with a raised eye brow. "i'm Hank Hill and i sell propain and propain assesories." says the man as the other contestents scream and yell. "Oh my gawd! what the hell is that thing!? someone kill it, HURRY!" Naonka blurts out.

Ollie walks up with a frying pan and wacks Hank upside the head knocking him out cold, then drags him off. "anyway," the host begins. "your next challenge will now begin, meet me out by the lake and i'll give instructions." Jeff explains.

"we aren't going on another canoo ride are we?" Josh mumbles. Jeff smirks. "you'll see, now hurry up, we have to finish this challenge by nine." ..

all the contestents, minus Chef Ratchet are shown standing near the lake in their swim wear as twelve jet boats float onto the surface of the water. The contestents nervoulsy glance at the small obsticle corse in the lake and peer out at the tall pine trees and hills torward the background of the lake. "Okay everyone, this challenge will be a little like capture the flag. There are a set of twelve jet boats parked into the lake, the blue ones for Team Killer Blue Jay's, and the Red ones for Team Darting Cichlids.

Torward the back there is two poles with a team flag, your objective in the game is to try to protect you're team flag while also trying to snag the other teams flag. Once you actually get the flag from the other team you just ride the jet boat back to shore and retrive it to me, thus claiming the win for you're team. The losing team, as always, goes to elimination tonight and will vote off a team member. Everything clear?" The contestents nervously glace at him with no signal.

"great! now let's get started." The host announces as Ollie blows a whistle. Everyone walks up torward the lake and start to pick out their jet boats. "these are all totally ugly." Christy scoffs. Naonka walks up and pourpously bumps into her, "they all look the same idiot, now hop in one unless you want another beat down." Naonka snaps as she walks up torward one of the blue jet boats. "ugh.. shut up trator." Christy huffs.

Team Darting Cichlids bring their boats close together and try to make up a plan. "okay, since me, Jayde, and Jake are the strongest in our team, i think we should be the ones trying to get the other team's flag while you two." Josh says referring to Sabrina and Greg.

"stay near the pole and defend our own flag." Sabrina rolls her eyes. "gee, thanks for having me work with the fat lard. Honey." Sabrina says sarcastically. "i know Greg can be a little... irritating, but we have to have someone defend our teams flag, and since you and Greg won't beable to handel all that athletic work of trying to catpure the other teams flag.. we put you guys on defensive duty." Josh explains.

"what's so hard about pushing you're damn foot on the pedle and stiring a freaking jet boat!? it's not like i'm running or anything, otherwise i would have been so down with your plan." Sarbina complains. "dude, just shut the hell up and listen! okay!?" Jayde buds in. "i know Sarbina... you always make me have second thoughts about you, i mean if you can't listen to me now imagine if we ever get married." Josh points out as Sarbina darts a look at him.

"where's Jake?" Jayde asks. Josh sighs and points torward the back, Jake and Naonka are shown tilting over from their own jet boats making out. "you never kiss me like that!" Sabrina blurts out as Josh raises an eye brow. "well, if you weren't such a rude brod i would have, now go defend our flag with pork rhines." Josh snaps. "HEY! i'm not even fat!" Greg exclaims.

"these are just over done.." Greg stops himself as everyone glares at him angerly. "just accept the fact that you're fat and disscussting and no one will ever love you. Now let's go you ugly piece of crap." Sabrina hisses as she drives the jet boat torward her teams pole with Greg following sadly behind. Christy, Richard, Blake, and Estephanie are shown floating around their team pole on their jet boats. "aren't we missing someone?" Richard points out as a lonley blue jet boat floats off in the distance. "wait.. where's Chef Ratchet?" Blake says in a bewilderd tone.

"HE DON GON DIED!" Estephanie exclaims. "dude, i think he's just sleeping again." Richard says. "can someone call Naonka over here!?" Christy buds in. "why?" Blake asks. Christy face palms. "if you morons haden't noticed, she's in a relationship with someone from the oposite team.. AND she's making out with him over THERE!" she snaps as she points torward them.

"uh..so?" Richard says. "SO!? SOOO she's betraying us! dosent anyone here have a brain!?" Christy exclaims as her team glares at her awkwardly. "if Naonka and Jake are in love then you can't really do anything about it, it's not like you can control them." Richard states as Blake nods. "ugh." Christy rolls her eyes. "okay, so who will we have defending our flag?" Blake asks.

"i won't do it." Christy snaps. "i will." Estepanie decides. "me too!" Richard exclaims. "okay, you guy's get going. Christy, i need you to help me snag the other teams flag." Blake orders. "can't you do it yourelf!?" Christy scoffs. Blake gives her a scolding look. "fine.." Christy mumbles.

They both ride their jet boats across the lake torward the other team, Jayde and Josh are shown headed torward them as well. "oh crap, their already comming! Hurry! uh.. we have to stop them!" Blake shouts, "HOW!?" Christy snaps. "throw something at them!" Blake exclaims.

They both stop in the middle of the lake awkwardly as Jayde and Josh ride past them quickly. "gee, your so good at fending people off." Christy says sarcastically as Blake glares at her angerly. Jayde and Josh are headed straight torward the other pole, Richard and Estephanie spot them and panic. "how do we stop them!?" Estephanie shrieks.

"Uhh.. Crash into them!" Richard calls out. They both push their jet boats forward, Richard mananges to ram his boat into Josh's. "Woah! what the hell you little bastard!" Josh snaps. Josh tries to stir his small jet boat around but RIchard continues raming into Josh's boat causing it to spin. Estephanie tries to hold off Jayde with no luck, Jayde bashes Estephanie's jet boat aside and snaches the blue flag. "whoo! go jayde! you got this!" Josh cheers as Richard turns around and gasps.

"THEY GOT THE FLAG!" Richard calls out desperatly. Christy and Blake quickly rush after Jayde's boat. "Gahhh!" Jayde swirles her boat across the water trying to make her way torward shore, Blake gains speed and rams into the side of Jayde's boat, She quickly stops her boat as Blake's boat shoots off ahead, Jayde grins thinking she's escaped untill Christy rides by and quickly rips the flag off Jayde's hands.

"WHAT!?" Jayde gasps in shock as Christy rides off torward her team pole, Jayde quickly catches up and tries to reach for the flag but acciently grabs onto the back of Christy's Bikini top and rips it off, Jayde looks into her hands to see the bra and raises an eye brow. "whoops.." Jayde blurts out.

Christy's eyes widen, she quickly covers herself with her arms and starts to scream as her boat skits across the water and flies out torward shore, it spins out of crontrol and crashes onto the sand, hurtiling Christy onto a near by tree. Jayde quickly parks her boat off near the shore line and hops off then rushing off torward Christy.

"Run Christy! RUN!" Blake shouts out. Christy slowly opends her eyes and gorans. "what?" she sits up with a blur then gasps to see Jayde running up to her, Christy jerks up with a scream, she quickly snatches a lose part of the boats rim and bends it around her chest and takes off running as Jayde chases after her, Christy makes a stupid mistake and runs off torward Jeff.

"where are you going!?" Blake exclaims. "Don't run TO Jeff, you'll make the other team win! bring the freaking flag back to me!" Blake shouts out. "ugh!" Christy groans. "but i hate running!" she complains. Blake face palms. "Just listen to me Christy! show this team you CAN do it! because all you've done was show us how useless and annoying you are so far!" Blake snaps.

Jayde quickly starts to catch up to Christy. "i'm not useless.." Christy mumbles to herself. She turns around and tries to get away from Jayde, but the goth tackles Christy onto the ground. Blake watches in shock as Josh cheers. "come on! take the flag from that annoying tramp!" Josh yells out. Jayde struggles in Christy's arms trying to grab hold of the flag, Christy makes a desperate attempt to save her team flag and swings her leg up and kicks Jayde in the face.

"Kick her harder!" Sabrina exclaims off the sidelines. "what? but Jayde's in OUR team." Greg says, Sabrina glares at him. "yeah, but i hate her." Sabrina explains. Jayde and Christy continue struggling on for the flag, Christy smacks at Jayde. "UGH!" Jayde snaps, "That is it!" she grabs Christy by the hair and starts to punch her, Christy groans as her eye swells and as a desperate attempt to keep the flag away from Jayde, she tosses it into the air.

The wind starts to blow the flag off as Jayde gasps. "NOOO!" Jayde screams as she lets go of Christy's hair, causing Chisty's face to face plant on the ground. "GOT IT!" Blake exclaims, he catches the flag before it lands in the water and races off with his jet boat, Josh quickly tries to stop Blake from getting the flag back to his team pole.

"dude, you might as well give up now, there's no way you're team is winning this challenge." Josh mocks, Blake ignores him and urges on.. Josh grinches his teeth and slams his jet boat onto the back of Blake's, Blake keeps his boat under control and keeps on. "almost there!" Blake calls out under his breath, he starts to get a bit closer to his team pole as Estephanie and Richard cheer.

"throw it over!" Richard shouts, Blake looks back desperatly to see Josh speeding up at him, Blake throws the flag as Richard drives his jet boat forward and snaches the flag. "Keep it away from Josh!" Blake snaps, Richard turns his jet boat the other way and tries to get away from Josh, Richard starts to make large circles around his team pole yelling as Josh follows angerly behind. "Yo, nigga! throw it over here!" Estephanie calls out.

"what did you just call me!?" Richard asks in shock. Before Richard can react, Josh hurtles his boat against Richard's, both jet boats go flying across the lake, Josh slips out his boat and clings onto the seat in panick. Both boats ram into the shore as Josh and Richard fly out and face plant on the ground. "owww.." Richard groans. "ehh.. my fall wasn't bad, i landed on something soft." Josh mocks, unfortunately that 'soft thing' was Christy. "get off of me.." Christy grumbles under Josh's stomach.

"sorry.." Josh says awkwardy as he quickly gets to his feet. "where's the flag!?" Richard exclaims, in the distance the flag is shown floating through the air. Jake and Naonka finnaly stop making out and glare at the flag and back at eachother, they shrug and continue kissing. "you guy's are totally so much help!" Sabrina says sarcastically.

"well, except Naonka of course since like, she's not even from our team.. but YOU Jake, you're totally like.. what's the word? stupid?" Greg rolls his eyes. "you are the one that kinda sounds stupid right now." Greg says as Sabrina gives him a look. "aren't you supposed to be off weight training or something? fat A hole." Sabrina hisses.

Meanwhile, Estephanie makes herself useful and goes after the flag, she snatches it up from the water and takes off as Sabrina and Greg are discracted arguing, she continues on and slips by Jake and Naonka who are still kissing and makes her way torward the shore. Christy, Josh, Jayde, and Blake glare in shock. "Estephanie... is actually being useful?" Blake murmers.

"STOP HER!" Josh exclaims, he runs off with Jayde waiting for Estephanie to make it on shore, when Estephanie arrives Josh and Jayde start to run after her. "OH LAWDY!" Estephanie screams, she tries to make a run for it but Josh quickly trips her and Jayde struggles to get the flag from her, "Throw it over here!" Blake shouts, Estephanie throws the flag as Blake runs over to get it, but misses it, it lands near Christy who's looking at her reflection on a broken metal pieace of one of the jet boats.

"Grab the flag, Christy!" Blake snaps. Christy's eyes widen, and she bends over quickly then snatches the flag and panicks. "what do i do with it!?" she whines. "Take it back to our team pole!" Blake exclaims. Christy tries to run back but Josh quickly grabs hold of Christy's arm, Christy's eye's widen in shock as Josh swings her onto the ground.. taking the flag from her in the process.

"whooo!" Jayde cheers. Blake and Estephanie try to chase after Josh, but are too late when Josh finnaly arrives to the host with team Killer Blue Jay's flag. "Team darting cichlids win!" The host announces as he takes the flag from Josh.

"Ughhh!" Christy groans. Jayde cheers and runs up to give Josh a hug, Sabrina sees this in the distance out in the lake and scrowls. "awww.. don't Josh and Jayde make a nice couple?" Greg says as Sabrina darts a look at him. "NO." Sabrina snaps, "Jayde can look for some.. type of trashy hobo, that'll suit her perfectly." she states. "team darting cichlids, you may all head back to the cabins and get some rest... you are all safe tonight, team killer blue jay's you will all meet me at elimination around ten." The host announces as Blake scoffs and glares at Christy angerly...

~o.O.o~

Later that night, Team Darting Cichlids are shown in their team cabin standing around a small fire pit made out of twigs with 'die young' playing in a radieo off back. Sabrina, Josh, and Greg dance as Jayde and Jake sit on a log talking. "This song is so annoying.." jake burts out.

"tell me about it, it plays over and over! like.. atleast ten times a day on this station." Jayde sighs awkwardly. "ugh, i totally love this song, it's like the story of my life." Sabrina scoffs. "you mean, party all night, get drunk, get punched in the nose, then wake up pregnent? yeah.. that totally sounds like you." jayde mocks as Sabrina glares at her angerly.

"as long as i was the one getting her pregnate." Josh jokes. Sabrina kicks him on the groin and storms off into the cabin as Josh kneels on the ground groaning. "Josh got kicked in the groinnn!" Greg mocks with a laugh. Sabrina randomly comes back out the cabin, kicks Greg as well, then walks back in the cabn. "damn it." Greg whines...

Team Killer Blue Jay's are shown later on arguing around the front steps on thier cabin. "i think, Noanka and Estephanie did the worst today, guys." Christy states, Naonka and Estephanie raise an eye brow. "EXCUSE ME!?" Naonka snaps. "actually, Christy.. you kinda sucked today too." Blake growls as Christy glares at him.

"i sucked today!? i actually TRIED today, what did Naonka do? make out with Jake!? that's totally helpful." Chisty exclaims. "WHAT ABOUT CHEF RATCHET!" Naonka blurts out. "say what now?" The old man shouts waking up from a sleep on the ground.

"He didn't even compeat in our callenge, and he's utterly useless!" Naonka points out. "ya'll young folk be talking about yo pop songs? mah hearing aid dont work." Chef Ratchet starts to mess with his ear set then his eyes suddenly spring wide open. "GAHH! that ringing sound wont stop!" he yells as he tries to get the hearing aid out of his ear. "see what i mean?" Naonka states.

"oh please, atlest Chef Ratchet dosn't betray our team by dating someone from the OTHER team!" Chisty reberts. Naonka grinches her teeth, "*cenceored*! shut yo mouth!" Naonka snaps. "wanna know something!? atleast i'm a valueable competitor and actually do very well in challenges! YOU gave this challenge you're all and you STILL did awful, that only shows how weak and useless you are!" Naonka exclaims as Christy gives her a look.

Richard, Blake, and Chef Ratchet see the tention between the girls and start smirking. "glad us guy's don't fight like that, right?" Richard pips up as Blake smirks. Christy and Noanka suddenly lounge at eachother and start punching and pulling at eachother's hair as Richard, Blake, and Chef Ratchet nervously back away. "so much for talking about who we'll be voting out tonight.." Blake pips up.

Naonka wacks Christy across the face knocking her out. "YA'LL GOTTA BE KINNDING ME!" Naonka exclaims. "Christy obviously isn't even verry useful anyway!" Christy randomly wakes back up and gasps. "i am usefull! if anything, we should vote out Chef Ratchet... Then Naonka." Christy explains as Naonka snaps a look at her, "shut the hell up!" Naonka shouts.

"actually, you BOTH should shut the hell up." Blake snaps, "none of you two were any help on today's challenge, so you BOTH diserve to be on the choping block, and Chef Ratchet... i'm sorry man but you are also extreamly useless.. don't be shocked if you end up in the bottom two tonight buddy." Blake sighs as Chef Ratchet plays with his hearing aid. "what was that sonny!?" ...

Team Killer Blue jay's are shown at elimination late at night as suspenceful music plays off the background, They all sit around the half choped logs looking nervous with the bomb fire infront of them. "okay, there was a lot of tention on today, especially in this team.. anyway.. Richard, Blake, and Estephanie are all safe." The host announces as he tosses them a carving.

Christy and Naonka glare at eachother angerly. "Naonka..." Christy looks shocked as Naonka is tossed a carving, Naonka grins and flips Christy off. "Chef ratchet... Christy... one of you two will be eliminated." the host says, Christy looks up nervously as Chef ratchet's eyes widen. ..

..

..

..

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

"Chef Ratchet! you are safe! Christy, get the hell out of here." The host calls out.

Chef Ratchet is tossed a carving as Christy gets up angerly. "WHAT!? you guy's voted ME off.. ME!? UGH, there is no way i'm leaving! i diserve to make it to the merge!" Christy exclaims, two interns come by and drag Christy by the legs, Christy screams and clings onto the floor.

"NOOO! i can't go home! i need to make it far you bastards!" she whines as she gets tossed onto the stool at the end of the dock. "UGH! you are all going to hear it from my lawyers! just watch! every one of you will pay!" she exlciams, the host rolls his eyes and pulls the cranck, which sends Christy screaming through the sky...

"well, that concludes the end of this episode, join us next time on.. survival, island!" the host grins to the camera.


	10. Chapter 10

Day Ten: "wiped Out Losers"

The cameras start rolling, The host is shown in the bomb fire cerimony late at night. "Welcome to day ten on survival island!" Jeff exclaims, "we are now down to ten competitors, and just ONE contestant away from the merge! in order to survive the show long enough to make it far, they must face one last team challenge together. Last week, our remaining eleven competitors had a capture the flag competition.. unfortinatly for Christy, that challenge just gave away how weak she really was in this game.. thus causing her elimination later that night, who will be the ninth person eliminated? find out right here, right now!" The host exclaims as the camera shuts out. *theme opening*

Four small birds are shown flying through the sky as the warm sun shines out through the deep forest early in the morning.. the screen swiches inside team darting cichlids cabin, and Sabrina is shown waking up as one of the small birds crashes into her window and slowy slides down.

"ugh... this disgusting camp mountian man air is totally runing my skin." she groans. "shut up.." Josh's voice mumbles from the bunk bed below. "hey! it's alredy eight in the morning moron!" Sabrina snaps. A pillow suddenly flies through the air and smacks Sabrina across the face. "shut it, or i'll throw the alarm clock next.." jayde's voice pips up.

Sabrina scoffs and hops out of bed and walks out the door torward the bathroom stalls. Jayde and Josh sigh in relive, until the alarm clock goes off awkaing everyone in the room with a start. They all groan complaints as Josh grabs the alarm clock and throws it out the window, shattering the glass in the process. "is it the finals yet?" Greg asks.

Jayde slumps out of bed then licks her hand and smooths the hair on the back of her head. "we're not even in the merge yet, fat retard." she grumbles. Jake, Josh, and Greg creek open the cabin door. Jake steps on something and looks down with a puzzled look. "what the?" Jake picks up a small carving off the ground and riases an eye brow. "what happend?" Josh asks as Jake glares at him.

"oh! uh.. nothing, just uhm.. stept in some.. uh, poop?" Jake blurts out. Josh gives him a awkward look then backs away a little. "and.. you PICKED it up?" he exclaims. "well... it's for the signs.." Jake makes up quickly as Josh and Greg give him blank shocked expressions. "anndd.. i gotta go!" Jake murmurs. He scurries off near a bush and looks at the carving, it has a hollow top with a folded paper sticking out.

Jake pulls it out and opens it, it reads; _congradulations! random pure lucky moron! you have found the invincibility idol. once you find this, you may use it against anyone you want during the elimination cerimony. you can only use this against another member if YOU are the one being voted out. _Jake gasps and quickly shoves the note back into his pocket. Richard, Naonka, Chef Ratchet, and Blake are shown comming out of Team Killer Blue Jay's cabin looking a little tired..

Suddenly a helicopter is shown flying around with ragged quick movements, the helicopter starts to hurtle torward the four as they scream and quickly scatter away. The helicopter lands, crashing the door down of team killer blue jay's cabin in the process. Jeff hops out of the broken air craft with a smile as Naonka and Richard mumble angerly at thier now destroyed cabin.

"good morning everyone!" he calls out. Jake, Sabrina, Josh, Jayde, and Estephanie walk up torward the host for instructions. "okay, today's challenge will be based off wipeout..." the contestance glare at him silently. "yeah i know, the producers are running out of ideas, so don't look at me. Anyway, after breakfeast you will all meet me near the shore for today's challenge! now get going maggots. OH, and by the way... we have a little suprize awaiting you teens after the first part of the challenge, anyway.. have a nice day! Jeff out!" The host exclaims through a annoying sqeaking microphone as the contestants flinch back at the noise..

Later on, everyone is shown in the mess hall as Ollie serves them unknown blended matierials. He splatter's the left overs on Jayde's plate, who is the last person to be served. "gee, some more unknown crap you scraped up from the bathroom floor... what a wonderful suprize." she says sarcastically.

Ollie glares at her angerly then picks his nose and flings a booger into her food, Jayde flinches back in disgust. "there, hope you enjoy THAT." Ollie snaps. "you.. are such a pig!" Jayde blurts out. She staggers away quickly and walks up to the nearest trash bin. She spots a pice of paper sticking out the other side and glares at it. She pulls it out and throws the rest of the food away and opends up the note. "a love note?" she reads it then bites her lip.

"i wonder who this is for.. and what type of faggot would write a poem?" she says to herself. She puts the note into her hoodie pocket and makes her way back to her team table. "i saw you put something into you're pocket.." Josh pips up as Jayde sits near him and Sabrina, Jayde eye's Josh cautiously. "what do you mean?" she demands.

"you just put something into you're pocket... i saw you, i was just wondering what it was." Josh says as Jayde shrugs, "i found this." She takes out the paper, Sabrina's eyes then widen as she quickly snaches it. "let me see that!" she snaps. "wait, i want to read it too!" Josh protests.

"no!" Sabrina snaps. "well... wait. I feel like being nosey, so yeah." she gets up and walks off as Josh rolls his eyes. "Sabrina found a paper!?" Jake asks with an uneasy tone. "yeah, why?" Josh asks. Jake chuckles. "nothing, it's not like i found something too or anything... hahah." Josh raises an eye brow. "i didn't even ask if you found anything.." Josh murmurs. "NO I DIDNT!" Jake snaps.

"whoops i mean... yeah i didn't find anything." Jake pips up with a nervous grin. "anyway, i need to go tell Naonka something." Jake gets up and quickly walk off as Jayde and josh exchange puzzled looks. "Naonka! i need to talk to you!" Jake exclaims. Naonka glares at him as Estephanie sways her head, "what?" Naonka asks with a bewilderd expression.

Josh pulls her off as Naonka awkwardly staggers along with him, Jake pulls her away from her group. "look, i found an immunity idol." he confesses to her, Naonka gives him a slanted look. "and? how is that exatcly going to help ME?" she says. Jake smirks.

"well, you alredy know i'm in an alliance with Sabrina.. so i wont get voted out any time soon. But during the merge we can work together to get Sabrina out, and one way we can do that is to get Sabrina to vote you out, and YOU can use THIS immunity idol to turn the tables on Sabrina, and get her eliminated, Then i'll call off the whole alliance with Jayde and Josh, and we can have them both eliminated shortly after as well... you in on the plan?" Jake asks as Naonka looks a little nervous.

"uhh... i guess." she manages. "good, here." Jake presses the idol into her hands. "hide it somewhere, you'll need it a lot more than i do. Anyway, i gotta get back to my team. Love ya." he quickly kisses her then walks off as Naonka stands there awkwardly with the immunity idol in her hands, she tries to stuff it in the pocket of her skinny jeans but the carving makes a huge lump..

she pulls it back out and frantically looks around. "there you are.." Sabrina's voice breaks out, startiling Naonka. Naonka quickly stuffs the immunity into her bra as Sabrina comes up. "i have found this love note... in a faggotish poem form, and since me and you are the only two contestents that arent single, like the other ugly girls. I was wondering if it was made by either one of our own lovers." Sabrina says with a smirk.

Naonka srugs, "i don't know... Jake isn't the poem type of guy.. it might be from Josh to you." Naonka suggests. Sabrina raises an eye brow. "Josh is a lot of things, but definatly NOT romatic." Naonka sighs. "yeah, but who knows..well wait, let me read it." Naonka demands.

Sabrina hands her the note, Naonka's eyes widen. "wow... well.. this poem sure has a lot of perverted descriptions." Naonka exclaims. "well.. actually your right, it might be mine. I mean, i AM the one with the best body.. " Sabrina brags as Naonka pucks her lips.

"nu uh! girl, i have the best bubble but here!" Naonka snaps. Sabrina glares at her, "well, let's do this.. we both figure out who wrote it ourselves, and whoever the letter is for, is obviously the most attractive female on the show.. deal?" Naonka smirks. "oh, your on." Naonka mocks...

~o.O.o~

All the contestents are shown standing at the edge of the dock looking a little uneasy as Jeff; the host gives them instructions. "okay brats! today's challenge will be a lot like wipeout, there is ten of you left and there will be three rounds of challenges! each round the three people with the lowest score will be disquallified from the challenge, and this cycle will continue untill one team runes out of teammates, thus claiming the remaining team the winner of this week. The loser's will vote someone out tonight." The host explains.

"anyway, in this first part of the competition, there will be a helicopter picking you all up shortly. Over by the mess hall are ten bullseye cosiouns, one by one you will all have to jump off the helicopter and try to land on one of the bullseyes to make it on to the next round, the loser's that missed the spot will automatically be sent to the infermery.. if they haden't died.. and will be out of the challenge.. got it?" he asks.

All the contestents glare at him with shocked scared looks as Jeff smiles. "good. Now here's your ride losers!" The host muses as the helicopter comes down. Jayde and Greg exchange nervous glances and follow the other nervous teens into the air craff. Once inside, Ollie is shown at the front flying the helicopter with two teens as paggengers.

One female and another male, he makes his way over the bullseye cusions on a open medow near the forest. Richard, Naonka, and Josh nervously pop their heads out the door of the helicopter and look down with pale frightend looks on their faces.

"soo... who's going first?" Josh pips up. "i definatly wont.." Richard pips up. "move out of the way!" Jake snaps, he shoves himself between Richard and Josh and makes his way torward the door. "unlike you loser's ive had expierence hoping out of planes before, back in Australia we had to.." Josh sneers, interupting Jake. "what? to save kangaroos?" Josh mocks.

With that; Josh is sent off the helicopter yelling and harshly landing on a cushin then bounces off and lands face flat on the ground. Josh slowly gets up and glares at Jake angerly. "what!? i threw you on the bullseye.. just be glad i didn't throw you near the rocks, cause that's where i REALLY wanted to throw you!" Jake calls out with a mocking grin.

"now let's hope i can land a bulseye too..." he mumbles. He hops off the helicopter and is able to land on the edge of a nearby cushin. "That's two members of team darting cichlids to make the land! and team killer blue jay's have... crap." Jeff announces to the camera. "we need someone to jump!" Blake exclaims. Richard, Naonka, Chef Ratchet, and Estephanie stare at Blake with wide eyes. "why don't you do it." Chef Ratchet blurts out.

"i'll do it.." Naonka pips up. "i dont want to..but if i wanna be a good teammate, i should spare you people the jump and do it myself." Naonka sighs. "good! hope you have fun, now make yourself useful and jump off the plain." Richard says with no sympathy in his voice.

Naonka knits her eye brows. "what!? i'm over here trying to be nice and you act like a arrogant jerk!? oh hell no white boy!" Naonka grabs Richard by the collar and flings him off the helicopter, unfortunatly Richard misses the targets and lands onto the ground looking broken and limp. "whoops..." says Naonka. "thanks a lot! now we'll be short one member!" Blake shouts. "don't worry! i'll make up for it... " Naonka looks down nervously then closes her eyes and jumps off the helicopter.

She screams all the way down and manages to lang on a target, but bounces off and hits her hip onto the ground. She groans in pain. "at least.. i made it.." she says with a strained voice. "my turn!" Chef Ratchet exclaims. "NO WAIT!" Blake exclaims. before he can react, Chef Ratchet jumps out the helicopter full of laughter, followed by Blake who tries to lunge for him.

"i never felt so alive since mah young ages! before all these strange alien diveces came out!" Chef Ratchet exclaims. Although, his excitment is short lived when he completly misses the targets and lands harshly on the ground breaking almost every bone in his body, Blake accidently lands on him.. "looks like they both went out.." Estephanie pips up. "i think i'll give it a go.." says Greg. Sabrina scoffs. "no way fat loser, you wont even fit through the door. I think i should go first, any objections?" Sabrina taunts.

Jayde and Greg glare at her. "good. now if you idiots may excuse me, i have a challenge to acomplish." Sabrina brags. She walks off to the door. "i hope she falls to her death.." Jayde mubmles as Greg nods. Sabrina looks down through the door as Estephanie stands by waitng for her. "you gonna jump or just stand there?" Estephanie snaps. Sabrina glares at her and rolls her eyes. "shut up." Sabrina mumbles. Estephanie snaps a angry look at her and angerly shoves Sabrina out the helicopter, Sabrina falls while screaming in horror, then suddenly lands face flat onto the ground far off into the woods and extremly far away from all the targets.

"i know Sabrina's on our team and all..but thanks." Jayde says with a smirk, Estephanie turns around and smirks. "no problem." "okay, good job. you shoved the annoying tramp off the helicopter, bla bla bla.. now it's your turn to jump." Ollie buds in. Estephanie nervously glances out the helicopter. "ugh... i just can't jump... i'm too scared." Estephanie frowns.

One of Ollies assistents; a white male with dark hair and green eyes, dressed in a grey beater, jeans, and dark vans comes over to her. "if you want, i can give you a push.. you know, since you can't jump by yourself and all." he offers. Estephanie raises an eye brow. "who are you?" she excliams. "i'm Percy.." the teen mumbles. "Ollie's assistant." he clears up.

"fine, but wait untill i'm ready.. like when.." Percy ignores her and ends up shoving her out the helicopter quickly. She bounces off a target, popping it under her weight in the process. "oh common! i'm not THAT fat!" she exclaims. Jayde and Greg remain in the helicopter as Percy knits his eye brows. "you guy's gonna jump?" he asks.

Jayde and Greg nervously look at eachother. "uhh.. Percy is it? you mind if you can give me a push too? but this time wait till i say go." Jayde says. Percy shrugs. "uhh.. sure." Jayde walks over to the edge and looks down nervously. "okay Percy.. when i say go i.." Percy shoves her out of the helicopter before she gets to finish, Jayde flies down yelling loudly then lands harshly on the ground near a target, "whoooo! that looked awsome! my turn!" Greg exclaims.

He shoves Percy aside and jumps to the door, only to get stuck. Percy rolls his eyes and kicks Greg on the butt causing him to pop out. Greg falls down laughing then finnaly lands on top of Jayde; who twiches in pain underneath him. "aright..." The host walks up to the scene of batterd teens and examins them.

Naonka, Estephanie, Jake, and Greg are the only four to appier not to be hurt. "welp.. since Josh and Blake were the furthest from the targets, they are both out of this round.. and i might wanna send a parametic for everyone else." Jeff says with a casual tone.

Richard, Sabria, and Jayde are shown coverd in wrappings and bandaids standing out in the front porch of the infermery cabin looking angry. Jeff walks up to them with Ollie, Percy and the female intern following behind. "alright guys! i have awsome news... you are strong enough to compeat in the next round! no serious injeries.. other than the broken bones.. so you guys are free to compeat!' Jeff exclaims.

Sabrina and Blake groan. "how is that GOOD news!?" Jayde protests. "well.. it's not, but on the other good news.. Chef Rathet has been seriously injerd and has been sent home.. and can no longer compeat, so he is officially eliminated." Jeff explains. Jayde and Blake exchange glares as Sabrina cheers. "Yaaaay! ive been waiting for someone to get seriously injerd since day one! well.. if only it was jayde, but oh well. Better than nothing." Jayde gives Sabrina a dirty look.

"wait... there was eighteen people to begin with, so since Chef Ratchet is out, that leaves nine people left! so we have to be the merge, right!?" Jayde asks. The host smirks. "actually, no. i was thinking of adding two more contestents." Jeff mocks. Jayde, Sabrina, and Blake look shocked. "who!?" Blake exclaims. "meet Percy!" Jeff announces.

Percy walks up and waves. "hey, what's up?" he greets. Sabrina, Jayde, and Blake give him irritated looks. "oh.." Percy pips up noticing thier dissapointment. "then who's the other loser?" Sabrina snaps. "oh yes, everyone.. give a warm welcom to Kimberly!" The host signals to the female intern behind him, a red head with shoulder length hair dressed in a small dark blue tank top and high waisted mini skirt with a large bow at the top of her head. "nice to be on the show." she says with a prissy voice, "she dosn't even look like she's built to be on this show.." Blake sneers.

"and she looks like a complete wanna be." Sabrina critisizes. "i don't think they're very fond of us.." Kimberly mumbles. Percy nods slowly. "Jayde, Sabrina.. Kmberly is now apart of your team. Introduce her to the rest of your teammates. And Blake, Percy is apart of YOUR team, so you introduce him as well. Since two people have been added to a competition holding eighteen teens, it now equalls to twenty. So the merge will no longer come till the top ten." Jeff explains.

"other than that, i need you all to meet me at the mess hall, pronto." Jeff orders. Later that day, Richard, Naonka, Estephanie, Jake, Sabrina, and Greg are all standing infront of the mess hall door impatently. "i have to go take a dump!" Greg whines. "you better take it somewhere else... VERY far away from me!" Jake snaps.

Greg starts to fart as he tries to hold it. "dude! hold your gas man! that's sick!" Richard shouts. "i'm trying to squeez them in!" Greg snaps back. "just get away from us or something! go stand, like a hundred feet away from us. I'll call you when the challenge begins." Jake hisses. Greg nods in agreement and runs off behind a bush, which shortly after shriviles up and dissolves when Greg 'lets a rip'. Jeff finnaly arrives along with Percy, Kimberly, Jayde, and Sabrina.

"who's that supposed to be?" Jake asks referring to Kimberly. "ohh.. meet our new teammate, Kimberly." Jayde sighs. "correction, our new trashy skank that has just been introduced to the show." Sabrina growls. Kimberly angerly looks at Sabrina. "it's not nice to meet you." Jake snarles, then turns away from Kimberly rudly.

Kimberly looks nervous as Jayde and Sabrina roll their eyes and turn away from her as well. Jeff opens the mess hall door and leads everyone inside, "okay everyone! this next part of the challenge will involve eating disgusting food. Such as, bugs, trash, and animal body parts. Each one of you will be handed a collar which will shock you when you refuse to eat something, or if you end up vomiting. So if i were you... i'll just suck it up and eat whatever is served to me." Jeff taunts.

"oh damn it! where's Greg!? we NEED him in this challenge!" Jake exclaims. "too late!" The host cuts in. "we our running low on time, it's a thirty minut..ish show! so we must move on." Ollie walks up with a stash of medal collars and hands them out to each contestent. They all stare at it nervously. "okay everyone, unless you wanna get disquallified, put them on." Jeff snaps. They all quickly strap them on and give the host hostile glances. "sit." Jeff murmurs.

Team Killer Blue Jay's sit torward the left side of the room and Team Darting Cichlids sit at the left. Ollie comes in rolling unknown food in a cart over to them. "the first plate you ignorant morons have to survive is... grilled cocroaches!" Jeff announces. Ollie pulls up the pot cover revealing the barely living roaches. Sabrina and Kimberly gag at the site.

Ollie walks by, and plops a scoop of fried roaches on everyones plate. "begin!" Jeff exclaims. Richard and Naonka raise an eye brow as Percy looks down at the food. "anyone ever tried these?" he asks with a nervous smirk as Naonka, Estephanie, and Richard give him puzzled looks. "they actually arent that bad.." Percy pips up as Naonka becomes a light shade of color and covers her mouth. Sabrina, Jayde, and Jake shut thier eyes and take in quick spoon fulls at the other table.

"see? they don't have a problem with it." Percy muses. He takes a scoop with his spoon and tosses them into his mouth. Naonka and Estephanie glare at him as Richard looks a little uneasy. "uhh.." Percy covers his mouth then spits the roaches out and gags, "not the same as cooked rubber roaches! nevermind, real roaches are far worse!" Percy exclaims. The collar then eletricutes him and he falls back on his chair twiching. "well.. here goes nothing." Richard murmurs.

He takes a spoon full and stuffs them in his mouth quickly. Naonka and Estephanie become resentful, but end up eating them anyway. Jake, Sabrina, and Jayde finnaly finnish the plate full of roaches back in team darting cichlids table, they sit there looking sick and uneasy. Kimberly looks at them with a disgusted expression then looks down at her full plate. "i can't do this.." she mumbles.

Suddenly, her collar goes off and starts to eletricute her. "kay, that's enough for this plate... and shockingly the two new commers are out in the first round.. how pathetic." Kimberly and Percy are shown on the ground groaning. "what have i gotten myself into.." Kimberly whines.

Ollie walks over with a new cart of unknown food and rolls it down the center of the mess hall; running over Kimberly in the process. "for your next dish, you will all be served garbage..litteratly." The host announces. Ollie lifts the lid and serves all the contestents filled with banana peels and other left over rotting food. "you.. your really going to give us GARBAGE!?" Sabrina snaps.

"yep, hope it taste nice. Now everyone eat up!" Jeff says with a grin. Richard bites at a banana peel as Naonka and Estephanie start to cry. "just cover your nose and try to eat as much as you can! we can't end up losing this challenge guys!" Jake exclaims. Sabrina and Jayde groan then quickly start to shove as much food in their mouths as they can, but Sabrina starts to choke and gag shortly after.

She jerks up in panick, knocking her plate over by mistake and grabs onto her neck as she starts to choke. The collar then starts to eletricute her and she falls to the ground gaging and twiching. "we have our five finalists! Jayde and Jake from team darting cichlids, and Richard, Naonka, Estephanie, from team killer blue jays!" Jeff announces to the camera. "only down side is, since we have our top five all these cows at the back room would be slaughterd for nothing." Jeff huffs as he kicks the back door open showing giant wads of skinned meat.

Naonka and Estephanie crouch down and vomit as Richard flinches back. Richard, Naonka, Estephanie, Jake, and Jayde are shown in their batheing suits standing infront of a large obsicle course built in the lake. Kimberly and Percy are also shown in their batheing suits tied to the ground off the sides of a large tilting wheel being used as rebound cushins for the final obsticle course. "help us.." Percy pips up as Kimberly yells in anger.

"okay, simple last round; the first person to take the flag at the end of the obsticle course wins for their team.. now get going." Jeff snaps. Ollie blows a whistle and Richard takes off running. Naonka and Estephanie look in shock as Jake and Jayde chase off after him. Richard jumps onto the row of platforms and tries to run torward the spin wheel, but a large foam arm swings out from under the platorm and knocks Richard into the water, Jayde and Jake quickly stop and cautiously walk near the edge of the platform where the arm swings out.

"how do we get through?" Jayde asks. Jake looks back to see Naonka and Estephanie running torward them. "wait for Naonka and Estephanie to pass us, one the arm hits them we make a quick run for it before the foam arm hits us too." Jake explains. Naonka and Estephanie finnaly catch up and smirk. "look's like they gave up." Naonka muses, "thank's for the win babe." she teases to Jake as he smirks.

"no problem dear, now why don't you let your friend Estephanie here run across to get your flag?" Jake says as Naonka glares at her. "think you can do it Estephanie?" Naonka asks. "pfft, oh gurl please! this is like the easiest part of the challenge." Estephanie takes a step forward only to get wacked off by the giant foam arm, as soon as the arm swung down Jake and Jayde quikly jump across to the other side of the platform. "hey!" Naonka protests as she is left behind.

"sorry babe!" Jake calls out. "i'll make it up to you some how.. i promise!" with that, Jake takes off running with Jayde as Naonka nervously glares at the plat format the other side. She slowly takes a small step forward, then gets wacked off by the foam arm and squills as she splashes into the water.

Jayde and Jake hop into the wheel and get swung around, Jayde slips off the side and tries to grab hold to one of the edges. Richard is shown running along the second plat form, as he made it past the foam arm. "Richards comming!" Jake exclaims. "what!?" Jayde calls out.

She becomes startled and slips off, landing into the water. Richard hops onto the whell, Jake jumps off and is able to land on the giant trampoline, Richard does so as well. They both angerly look at eachother then jump torward the ladders, they both claw over eachother trying to reach for the flag at top, Jake manages to kick Richard off and claim the flag. "Team Darting Cichlids win!" Jeff announces.

Jake gets to the top of the ladder and cheers. Naonka and Estephanie look pissed in the back ground. "okay, team darting cichlids now get to head back to thier cabins for tonight, team killer blue jay's.. well they'll have to go through one last team elimination cerimony tonight." Jeff announces..

Team Killer Blue jay's are shown around the bomb fire later that night. "welcome to your tenth elimination involving teams!" Jeff exclaims. "with twenty competitors total, there is now eleven of you left.. so the remaining ten people left after this elimination will make it to the half way point, in other words, the merge!" Jeff says.

Percy looks at his new short lived team and sighs. "anyway, you have all casted your votes.. the first person to recive a carving is.. Richard!" Richard smirks and catches his carving. "Blake, Naonka.. you are both safe." They both get tossed a carving.

"Estephanie... Percy.. one of you two will not make it to the merge, and will be out of the contest early... the person to make it to the finals are..." Estephanie raises and eye brow as Percy bites his lip.

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

..

..

"Percy! you are welcome to compeat another day, you lucky new commer!" Jeff tosses him a carving as Estephanie sways her head. "OH NU UH! who da hell voted ME off!? i was doing way too good to go out early yo!" Estephanie exclaims.

She snaps a pissed look at her teammates. "WHO VOTED FOR ME!?" she snaps. Richard, Percy, and Blake make a slow nervous gesture and raise thier hands. "OH HELL NAW! UGHH! i best as well make it to the merge! how can i get voted out early.. ME!? MEE!? are ya'll serious! oh nu uh! MNNmmm! mmNNmmm! No! NOO!" Estephanie gets into a yelling rage as Oillie comes up and snaches her.

She starts to yell out cenceored curse words and gives the other contestents a blurred finger. "ya'll wll regret this! i was the best sista' in the game! ya'll are just a bunch of racist!" Estephanie yells. Naonka raises an eye brow. "if they were racist... don't you think i would have been long gone too?" Naonka smart mouths. "SHUT UP YA LITTLE TRAMP!" Estephanie snaps.

She is later thrown onto the stool as Jeff walks up to her. "any last words before you go?" Jeff asks. "Ya'll are retarted little sucka's! i should have been in the final ten! this aint... how can ya'll do me like that!? WHY!" She is cut off by Jeff who pulls the crank and sends her through the air. "welp, there you have it, ten people eliminated early, ten people left in the merge.. who will fall next? how will these loser teens make it without teams? who will they betray? why am i asking so many questions? all will not be awnserd... well join us next time!" Jeff smirks to the camera..


	11. Chapter 11

Day Eleven "Deep In The Creek"

The host; Jeff is standing near the beach as the cameras roll. "welcome to day eleven of Survival island! with two NEW players, Kimberly and Percy. that now leaves us out of twenty contestents total, So we are now down to the top ten! thanks to the double elimination of Chef Ratchet and Estephanie.. which means we are FIANNLY at the merge! how will all the competitiors react to having to fend for themselves? well see right now!" Jeff gives the Camera a fake smile as the credits roll. *end of introduction*

The only cabin left standing; Team darting cichlids cabin, is shown in the distance late at night. The ten remaining teens are inside celebrating the merge with 'let it roll' by flo rida playing on the small radieo at the back. Sabrina, Josh, Naonka, Jake, Percy, and Kimberly grind upfront of the log cabin as Greg, Richard, and Blake sit off the back looking like rejects.

Richard sighs, "the thing that sucks about this show is.. there was a small limit of females in the beginning of the series, and now at the merge; theres an even worse shortage of females." Richard sneers. Blake rolls his eyes. "dude.. we started off having like two more guys than girls, this is the same situation except with a smaller group of people." Richard shakes his head.

"i don't consiter Jayde a girl, so technically we have three more guys in the competiton than girls, and us guys are the rejects... i mean look! Sabrina picked Josh, Naonka picked Jake, and i'm pretty sure Kimberly is really into Percy." Richard complains. Greg stuffs his face with left over pork rhynes from the mess hall, and seems not to care about the fact he's fat and lonley. "if you feel so damn desperate for a girl, why don't you go ask out Jayde. Like, look at her... she looks lonley and desperate too. You guy's will make a perfect match." Blake snaps, Richard looks at him with knit brows.

"i always thought she was hot. I was just too scared to approach her, so i wrote her a love note and sliped it into her tray! but i don't even know if she read it or not. She never even replied or looked at me.. nothing." Richard slumps over and glares at Jayde dancing awkwardly by herself in the corner doing ragged fist pumps. "wait..." Greg pips up. "YOU like Jayde!?" he asks. Richard raises an eye brow. "yes..why?" Greg snorts. "i liked her first!" He exclaims.

Richard grinches his teeth and jerks up from the table. "why havent you said anything then!? and besides, i was the one that admitted to having a crush on her anyway, AND i made the first move. So i win." Richard mocks with a grin. Greg shakes his head. "i saw her first though!" Richard and Greg angerly glare at eachother, "woah.. okay look guys." Blake buds in.

"what about you both try to hit on her or something..and whoever she picks will have her." Blake explains. "prepare to get rejected, fat beach whale." Richard mumbles as Greg stares at him angerly. "i want to make the first move!" Greg snaps, Richard shrugs. "go for it porky, she'll just reject you and go for this awsomeness." Richard gestures to himself.

Greg walks up to Jayde who randomly stops dancing and stands in the middle of the room with a glased smile on her face, "your hot!" Greg blurts out. He tries to reach for Jaydes chest but she wacks him across the face and continues dancing. Richard and Blake laugh in the background. "my turn." Richard says. He walks over to her and awkwardly stands near her, he then tries to put his arm around her but she moves away. "uhh.. uhh... uhh... i like you!" Richard stammers.

"ew." Jayde replies. She walks off as Richard throws his hands back and runs away crying. "these are the most hopeless losers ive ever seen." Blake mumbles to himself. The song swiches to 'just one last time' by David guetta, Sabrina sneers. "This song comes up like hundreds of times a day!" the others continue dancing untill the host bursts through the door and kills off the party. Jeff unplugs the radieo and the contestents let out groans.

"okay, i know you loser's wanna celebrate the merge and all.. but we still have a reality show going on. It's pretty late alredy.." Sabrina scoffs loudly, interupting Jeff. "yeah. We were supposed to start the challenge like, in the morning as useual. And since you didn't we all thought you were gonna let us take a break from the show, which is why we had a party.. like duh." Sabrina exclaims as Jeff's eye twiches.

"anyway... the challenge should have started long ago, as the annoying trash here just said." Sabrina rolls her eyes at Jeff. "so, we need to get to the point so elimination wont be too far off." jeff goes on. "today, you will all go river rafting up a creek!" the host keeps a grin as all the contestents glare at him blankly. "we're going river rafting, at ten at night!?" Jayde exclaims. "yep!" says jeff.

"isn't it wonderful!? now you all better get going... there is a row of ten small boats near the lake, the first person to find the 'one world' flag and brings it back to me at the other side of the creek, wins invincibillity and won't get voted out tonight... and for everyone else. well your basically up for grabs." Jeff mocks. He walks out the door and the contestents awkwardly follow him out in a row. "found out who the love letter was for yet?" Naonka asks Sabrina as she passes by her.

"no, but i'm pretty sure it's for me. I read it over and i just can't find any other girl here with the best body... you know, like mine." Sabrina muses as Naonka raises an eye brow. "uhh.. no, remember the deal? whoever it REALLY is for is consiterd the hottest one." Naonka mocks. "and i'm sure its me." she adds. "doubt it... chocolate bar." Sabrina murmurs quietly.

"what if it's for jayde?" Naonka asks. Sabrina laughs. "as if! i KNOW no one will ever write a love letter to.. that.." Sabrina points to Jayde walking up front talking to Jake and Josh. "i feel so strongly about this, i'm willing to put my hotness on the line, if that love note we found turns out to be for... her." Sabrina say's _her_ with a disgusted tone.

"then i'll admit that i might be ugly as hell, and i'll even walk around for the rest of the show having a sticker saying 'i'm ugly' on my forhead." Sabrina rants as Naonka chuckles. "you are SO on." Naonka smirks. "alright, and if your wrong.. you'll put a sticker saying you barge off child support on your forhead." Sabrina taunts.

Naonka knits her eye brows, "i hope thats not a racist term... but okay." Sabrina smiles. "it is a racist term." Sabrina says, then walks off inbetween jayde and Josh up front, Sabrina pulls Josh away from Jayde then looks back at Naonka with a mean look. Naonka raises an eye brow in confusion... Once they arrive toward the lake Jeff and Ollie make a gesture at the boats.

"okay kids, pick whatever raft boat you want. Just make sure you dont crash and drown somewhere in the creek, cause no one will be able to help you.. now have fun and enjoy the challenge." Ollie grumbles. "also, as a bonus for making it to the merge, you will all get confessinals!" Jeff announces. "confessinals? those things the cheesy reality shows use?" Jake asks as Jeff nods.

"follow me and i'll show you were they will be held." Richard, Blake, Naonka, Jake, Percy, Greg, and Kimberly walk off with the host, Sabrina, Josh, and Jayde stay behind and huddle up. "Okay, you two have been apart of my alliance as storng allies, but Jake has been pulled away from us by.. that stupid glamor wanna be named Naonka. So i decited to cut him lose, and we pick a new alliance member." Sabrina suggests as Josh and Jayde exchange looks.

"dude, if he gets kicked out he'll know we would get him voted out.. so all he will do is rat us out and we will be the next three going." Josh protests as jayde nods. "what about we just don't tell Jake anything yet, we find another alliance member.. someone that wont be too useless but can also be eaisly minipulated into our alliance." Jayde says, Sabrina blinks in shock.

"oh em gee goth girl.. you actually made me slightly respect you. I still don't respect you in any way, shape, or form so don't get your hopes up, but you almost got me to. Anyway, good idea... but who should we ask?" Sabrina asks. "call me crazy.. but i think we should ask Greg." Jayde blurts out.

"NO WAY!" Josh buds in. "i had to put up with him through the whole early stage of the competition with him as a teammate, there is no way i wanna work with him in an alliance too!" Josh snaps. "ugh.. nevermind, we'll think about this later, for now all i'm worried about is plotting my next move. I'm really dissliked here, so i need to pin something on someone... and fast! i'll meet up with you two later.. bye hun." Sabrina grabs Josh and kisses him.

"oh, and bye loser." Sabrina reffers to Jayde. She gets up and walks off as Jayde gives Sabrina a blurred finger, Josh laughs. Blake, Naonka, Percy, Jake, Greg, and Kimberly are shown stading in a row behind Jeff. "okay guy's.. get ready to see the beautiful coffecinal we set up for you!" the host exclaims.

He walks up to one of the small poter poties and kicks open the door, beholding a small crampt, smelly, shed with a camera attached to the wall. There are a number of fly traps hanging off the roof and spider webs off in the corners with old chrismas lights intangled around the borders of the wall. "sooo... you guys like it?" Jeff asks. "not one bit.." Jake mumbles. "well too bad, now ya'll can go ahead and speak your mind through the coffecinals.. right now!" Jeff shouts.

*Coffecinal #1:

Jake is shown sitting on a small log in the coffecinal cabin and glares around. "looks like the houses they have back at Mexico.." Jake huffs. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" Vannessa's voice yells through a small cam attached to the door. "Vannessa!? YOUR the one monitering the coffecinals we do!?" Jake raises an eye brow as Vannessa's voice chuckles. "YEP! and Conner too... wait i'm not supposed to be talking.." Conner's heavy breathing is heard in the back ground of the speaker. "Vannessa! shut up! your going to get us fired.." Conner pips up. "GET OUT OF MY LOUNGE!" Ollies voice breaks through. "gotta go! bye!" Vannessa stammers then quickly shuts off the speaker. ~end~

Coffecinal #2:

"whoooo! so.. i'm in the merge!" Percy exclaims. "dude... you got introduced near the merge, so you bsically cheated." Fred the camera man says as Percy gives the camrea a glased look. "can't you just let me have my moment?" ~end~

~o.O.o~

All ten contestents are shown standing near a large stream in the middle of the dark, nervously peering into the deep dark over hanging trees with all kind of animal noises comming from the plants. "Welcome to the river rafting competiton! like i said, you kids pick whatever raft you want and try to be the first ones to get the immunity flag back to me. The person that does so; wins this challenge and wont get eliminated today. You will all have to go through a number of trenches, over hanging shrubs, many water falls... the size of the water falls are unknown so let's hope you people don't die.. and you also have to go through some aligators, and before one of you opens your face.. YES there IS aligators in the river. Now go have fun in the wonderful river bed.." The host says with a soothing voice, although the contestents look far from soothed.

"w..w...what?" Kimberly stammers. "alright! I love alligators! i havent gotten to see many of them, as long as you guys stick around me you'll all be safe. I know how to get out of thier path without angering them." Jake blurts out. "uh, no. I rather go by myself without any of you losers anywhere near me.. well Josh can come with me, but thats it." Sabrina says.

"i think Josh rather come with me, to hang out.. right Josh?" Jayde asks as Josh smirks. "sure! oh.. sorry Sabrina, i'll meet up with you at the lake later on tonight." Josh winks at Sabrina who rolls her eyes and flips him off. "we can share a raft?" Jake asks. "well... i don't see any problem with it. Jeff didn't make any rules saying we couldent." Josh mumbles.

Jake turns to Naonka. "care to join me?" Jake asks as Naonka quickly nods. "hell yeah! i am SCARED of alligators, so i rather be on the same raft as someone who actually knows how to deal with them." Naonka and Jake walk into their raft and start to row off with the others quickly following behind.

Jayde and Josh take the lead as they talk and mock Sabrina, Kimberly is shown all the way at the end making small slow strokes and mumbling to herself with a worried look on her face. "you might wanna hurry up princess! or you'll get left behind and possibly eaten." Blake calls out.

"ugh! i don't wanna make quick movements! it might attracked an alligator... duh!" Kimberly snaps. Sabrina rows along with an irritated look on her face as she tries to move further away from Naonka and Jake who are comming near her, Jake is blabing away.

"i also know the diffrence between the two identical sea snakes, plus, back at the nature reserve i got to witness first hand, a rare condor laying a fertle egg!" Jake exclaims as Naonka nods and playes with her hair and pretending to listen. "that's so facinating... so how many types of Asians are there again?" Naonka asks as Jake raises an eye brow. "huh?" he sammers.

"ugh! can you love birds shut the hell up!?" Sabrina groans. "what? are you mad because your mans over there talking to another girl besides you?" Jake chuckles. Sabrina narrows her eyes at him. "not even! pfft, whatever. As if i'll be jelous of that ugly pale female dog with..." Sabrinas voice then becomes obviously jelous.

"with...blue eyes and... snow white skin with...GAHH! i mean ugly eyes and gross grinch skin!" Sabrina exclaims. Jake and Naonka glare at her. Jayde and Josh start to lag along with Richard. Sabrina's face becomes filled with anger. "CANT YOU LOSERS MOVE AWAY FROM ME!?" Sabrina shouts out as they all glare at her awkwardly.

"oh... hey babe." Josh greets. "just ignore her, she's having her month which is why she's mad... which explains why she's mad like, every day." Jayde jokes. Josh starts to laugh as Sabrina glares at them with a pissed look. "might wanna control that over reactive period of yours huh hun?" Josh snikers as Sabrina gives him a cold glare.

"jeez... we were just joking... take a pill." Josh blurts out. Sabrina ignores him and continues rowing on. "i feel sorry for you Josh.. Sabrina dosn't even diserve you." Jayde mumbles. Richard glares over at Jayde and sighs. "yeah in know.." Josh scoffs. "anyway, i just think your so much more chill.. you know?" Josh smirks as Jayde blushes.

"oh.. yeah, welp.. too bad you ended up with someone else." Richard notices jayde's reaction with Josh and becomes a little jelous. "hey Jayde!" he blurts out. Jayde glares at him and raises an eye brow. "uh..hi." Jayde nonchantly says. Richard bites his lip and looks down. "uhm.. you know i ment everything i wrote in that letter right?" he stammers as Jayde gasps.

"now way!" Josh muses. "WAIT.. that was YOU!?" Naonka shouts as Jayde glares at Richard with huge eyes. "you wrote that?" Jayde asks. Sabrina gasps in shock as Naonka gives her a mocking smirk. "that letter was for YOU!?" Sabrina exclaims. "are you serious!? who would ever write something for YOU!?" Jayde gives Sabrina a glased look . "well Sabina, look's like Jayde's the hottest girl on the show." Naonka mocks as Sabrina gives her a dirty look.

"OH, and don't forget the bet.. look's like you'll be walking around with a little sign straped on your head for the rest of the show." Naonka mocks. Sabrina grinches her teeth and tries to contain her anger. "Richard, why haven't you ever told me anything?" Jayde asks. Richard sighs

. "i dunno.. i just never thought a girl like you would ever want a guy like me." Richard explains. "HA! as if! your like, such a loser! and so is Jayde.. your both extreamly unattractive and dull.. i think Jayde would kill to have a average looking guy like you." Sabrina buds in. Jayde wacks Sabrina across the head with her row boat paddle and knocks her out. "anyway.." Jayde continues. "you would never find out, unless you ask me yourself." Jayde says with a smirk.

"I think i should give you two come privacy." Josh says. He hops out his raft and clings into the other, tagging along with Naonka and Jake. "are you kinda interested?" Richard asks with a hostiel look. Jayde shrugs, "i think you should find out yourself.. anything you wanna ask me?" Jayde asks, Richard starts to tense. "uh.. wanna go out?" he asks. "no." Jayde says. "WHAT!?" Richard looks a bit hurt as Jayde gives him a sad look.

"i think your letter is really sweet Richard, i mean faggotish. But sweet. Unfortunatly, i'm alredy taken." Jayde explains. "by who!?" Richard demands as Jake and Josh glare. "Percy kinda beat you to the punch." Jayde says. "wh...when did he ask you out?" Richard reberts. "basically around this afternoone. We kinda hung out at the lake and we started to like eachother... sorry Richard." Percy rows his boat up the steam and catches up with the others in the group.

He winks at Jayde and continues on as Richard sits there looking stupid. "well.. to make me feel better, would you atleast have went out with me if you were single?" Richard asks. Jayde smiles. "aww Richard... OF COURSE, not." Jayde starts rowing on and pases by Richard, and leaves him behind. "sucks bro.." Josh pips up.

"if you need anything, like to chat so you can let something off your chest, feel free to talk to us." Jake offers. Richard sighs then slumps down. "i don't even feel like doing this challenge anymore." Jake and Naonka exchange looks. "well then i dunno what to do for you anymore. Just kill yourself or something." Jake snaps.

Blake starts to shout torward the front of the group. "look out!" he exclaims. "we're headed torward a steep trench!" the others cast awkward glares at him. "so? the trenches are like... all the way at the bottom of the river anyway." Percy pips up. "no! it has a sink whole!" Blake shouts.

Percy, Greg, and Sabrina exchange looks. "watch, i'll show you." Blake mumbles. He snaps a small piece of the over hanging branches and throws it ten feet forward. The branch gets pulled into the water, then sinks into the edge of the river quickly. The others start to panic and scream as they quickly padle desperatly trying to get away. "everyone grab onto a branch!" Jake exclaims.

He clings onto a branch, hoisting Naonka along with him. Josh quickly follows behind with Percy, Blake, and Kimberly right behind. "hurry up!" Jake calls out to Jayde, Greg, and RIchard who are still trying to padle away from the sinking trench whole. "i'm too strong and muscular to get away!" Greg lies. "maybe a certian, hot emo chick can save me.." Greg bounces his eye brows at Jayde with a slight smirk.

Jayde gives him a glased expression. "no." Jayde snaps. "but don't you wanna save, and be the hero for all this?" Greg makes a gesture to his over sized body. "no." Jayde murmurs. "your hot." Greg says stupidly. Percy quickly snaps off a vine from the over hanging tree he was on and desperatly throws it over to Greg and Jayde. "grab it guys! hurry!" Percy calls out.

Jayde nervously looks back to see her and Greg are almost being pulled straight into the sink whole. She screams and tries to reach for the vine but gets pulled further away. "whyyy!" Greg cries. "i'm too young to die! i never even got a chance to have kids!" he whines. "don't worry, you would have most likley died a virgin anyway." Jayde assures him sypathically.

Greg whipes away tears, "well.. atleast i get to die with a pretty white girl." Greg smiles as Jayde glares at him with huge eyes. "wait... i'mma die.. with...YOU!? NOOOOOOOO!" Jayde paddles more quickly than ever and makes it to the vine Percy threw out for her. She clings on and tires to climb up. "wait for me baby!" Greg exclaims, soon after following her.

He also grabs hold on the vine and tries to climb up, causing Percy to get pulled down. "woah! your a lot heavier than i expected!" Percy says under his breath. "what!? i am?" Jayde raises an eye brow then looks down to see Greg trying to climb behind her. "no! get off you moron!" Jayde pleads. Although, it's too late.

Percy could not stand the weight and ends up falling along with Greg and Jayde. The three of them paddle torward the surface gasping and gaging. "help!" Percy calls out as Jayde and Greg cough. "Greg, lay flat!" Jayde orders. "what? why?" Jayde rolls her eyes. "if you think i'm so hot, you'll do me this favor.. and maybe i'll give you a kiss later on." Jayde lies as Gregs face lights up.

"HEY!" Percy snaps. Jayde gives Percy a sly wink and makes a hand gesture over her neck and shakes her head while Greg is distracted. "okay!" Greg floats flat on his back, and Jayde climbs on along with Percy. They try to stay afloat. "somebody save them!" Kimberly cires.

"what should we do!?" Josh complains. He looks over to Jake for advice, but Jake blocks him out while he makes out with Naonka. "oh, are you serious!?" Josh snaps.

*Coffecinal

"Jake and Naonka are kinda getting on my nerves." Josh grumbles. "i mean, Jake is a really cool guy. One of my best friends on the show.. but ever since he hooked up with Naonka, all he does is sit there making out with her. He's not that competative strong Aussie he used to be. And as for Naonka, well.. she's pretty chill and hot. But same goes for her, ever since she hooked up with Jake.. all she does is make out with him... i gotta find them a new hobby or something. All they seem into is sucking eachothers faces." Josh rants. ~end~

"i suggest we snap the whole vine we're hanging on and swing down to rescue goth chick and fat boy. Unless it's to complicated for you morons to do." Kimberly mocks. Josh flips her the bird and climbs up the vine. Jayde, Greg, and Percy start to get sucked closer torward the sink whole, Jayde and Percy scream and yell as they desperatly try to paddle away.

Josh gets at the top of the vine and tries to twist it, to cut it loose. But cannot. He then has no choice but to chew it loose. The vine finnaly snaps and the whole thing swings down. Everyone clinging on it starts to scream and panick, desperatly trying to hang on. Once the vine streaks over the water, Josh grabs hold on Percy and Jayde, Greg manages to cling onto the tip of the vine just on time.

The large vine gets swung over the sink whole as the contestents scream, then snaps and lands on the other side, causing all the contestents to splatter into a fast stream. They all get pushed down the trail of water then headed torward a river.

They all scream and yell, trying again to swim away from the large water fall but end up going down harshly, then pumble into the bottom. After a while, all the contestents are able to make it on shore coughing and gasping. "where is Jeff supposed to be!?" Naonka gasps out. "i think he's up the hill.. like where he said he'd meet us." Jake pips up.

They get up and dust themselves off and start walking torward the hill in the forest. Sabrina pulls back Josh and Jayde. "what do you think your doing!? we're supposed to try to get immunity!" Jayde snaps. Sabrina rolls her eyes. "just listen to me, death medal. Instead of minipulating Greg in our alliance.. i kinda think we should do Kimberly." Sabrina suggests.

"ohh.. that sounds awsome." Josh smirks as Sabrina glares at him angerly. "i didn't mean 'do her' that way sicko..." Sabrina snaps, "anyway.. i'll go talk to her, i just wanted to give you guys a heads up, oh... by the way, thanks for nothing Jayde." Sabrina hisses. "what?" Jayde sounds taken back. "Greg? really Jayde? you really wanted GREG in our alliance? wow.. you stupid piece of worthless gothic crap." Sabrina flips her hair and walks off as Jayde and Josh exchange awkward looks.

"what do you see in her?" Jayde asks as Josh shrugs, "well she's lucky she's hot with great cans. Thats basically all i like about her, and the ONLY reson i'm with her." Josh mumbles...

Sabrina pulls Kimberly aside who was way in the back of the group. "hey, can i talk to you?" Kimberly raises an eye brow. "ugh! what do YOU want?" Kimberly snaps. "look, i have an alliance. Me, Jayde, and Josh are apart of it.. Jake was a strong ally, unfortunatly he's ditching us for chocolate bar.." Kimberly glares at her, "who's chocolate bar?" Kimberly asks.

"Naonka." Sabrina snaps. "he's too busy with her to even help us.. so i decited to get rid of him and find a new person to take into the final four.. so i thougt, maybe i'll take that totally pretty and totally not slutty Kimberly with me." Sabrina explains. "P.S. i wasn't lying about the pretty thing, just everything else." Sabrina adds. Kimberly bites her lip. "no." Kimberly says.

"i will not join your alliance, i don't trust them at all, and for all i know you can just be using me. Oh, and i'm going to tell everyone else. Sorry tramp, but i'm not playing your games. I know exactly what kind of person you are, and i WILL take you down." Kimberly says with a smile.

"you think your bad? you should see me." with that, Kimberly walks off. Sabrina smirks. "well sorry to breake it to you dumb skank, but you don't know me very well either." Sabrina mumbles. She walks the oposite way and heads back torward the cabins..

After a while, every contestent minus Sabrina is shown at the top of the hill and meet up with Jeff. "you guys got here early." Jeff muses as the nine contestents are shown still in thier swim wear late at night shivering. "anyway, you guys know what to do.. there's a pole at the other side of this hill, just race down and the first person to retrive the flag to me wins invincibility for this week." Ollie comes by and blows a whistle, everyone but Naonka, Greg, and Kimberly run for it.

"aren't you guy's gonna try to get the flag?" Jeff asks. Greg and Naonka shake thier heads. "no way. i mean look at me, i'm too sexy to run. Duh." Kimberly scoffs. At the end, Blake manages to bring the flag back first after a while and wins the invincibility idol.

"okay, Blake is not going home this week for sure!" Jeff exclaims, and as for everyone else.. well all up for grabs. Now get back to your cabins and get yourselves situted, you all have to report back to elimination around two in the morning... yeah sorry.. we kinda started this challenge a little late, so you kids are going to have to stay up real late." Jeff muses... T

he nine contestents make thier way back torward the cabins, until they stop to hear Sabrina making destressed noises in the cabin. "is Sabrina okay?" Jayde awkwardly asks. "yeah, she tried to convince me into an ALLIANCE!" Kimberly snaps as the others gasp. "what alliance?" Jayde says blankly as Kimberly glares at her, "don't act like you don't know!" Kimberly turns to the other contestents, ignoring Jayde and Josh.

"did you guys know that Jayde, Josh, and Sabrina are all in an alliance? and appearintly Jake was in it too!" Kimberly snaps. Jake looks sprung as Josh looks at Kimberly in awe. "You guys have to get rid of Sabrina! she's going to take you all down! she's a lyer, minipulater, AND a backstabber! i say we take her out... along with these backstabbers as well!" Kimberly exclaims referring to Josh and Jayde.

"you guys were apart of this too!?" Percy looks puzzled. "Jayde... were you even going to tell me?" he asks, sounding a bit hurt. Jayde stands there looking shocked. "Percy.. i..i.. i was.. but not yet! wait!" Jayde twiches her eye as Kimberly smirks.

Sabrina kicks open the cabin door pretending to cry. "why you crying Sarbina?" Kimberly muses. Sabrina pretends not to notice the other campers. "oh nothing.. i'm just scared, i never joined an alliance before. You told me you would stop at nothing to get everyone voted out! how will that make me feel better about winning?" Sabrina groans, trying to play the victum.

"what the hell are you talking about!?" Kimberly snaps. Sabrina opends her eyes from 'crying' and spots the other contestents, "oops! sorry Kimberly... looks like i accidently foild YOUR plan on threatning me, Jayde, and Josh into your awful alliance!" Sarbina sobs.

Jayde and Josh look dumbfounded as Kimberly twiches an eye, "wh..what? WHAT? ME!?" Kimberly turns to see angry faces of the other contestents. "she's totally lying!" Kimberly exclaims. "she was the one that asked ME to join her allinace! what the hell!? i'm serious guys! she's trying to play the victum here! you guys have been around her long enough to know she's a plain female dog!" Kimberly snaps a angery look at Sabrina.

"no Kimberly, i have proof here... little did you know, i was recording the whole thing." Sabrina pulls out her extra i phone and presses play. A realistic choped recording starts to play from Kimberly's voice. "_join an alliance?/vote off/losers!/join it or else/i'll get you/you moron!/Naonka is/chocolate bar?" _ Kimberly scoffs.

"i never said that! what on earth.. do you guys really belive that!? it was obviously a choped recording to spite me!" Kimberly rants as the other shake thier heads. "you called me a chocolate bar!?" Naonka snaps.

The angry contestents walk off as Kimberly stands there with wide eyes. "looks like you should prepare yourself for getting kicked in the butt." Sabrina mocks. "you know that boot is REALLY big, right?" Sarbina walks off, satisfied with herself as Kimberly stands there looking stupid. "never... comming on these types of shows again.." she mumbles to herself...

All ten contestents are shown sitting around the campfire late at night for elimination. "thanks for what you did back there.. you know, saving me and Jayde from Kimberly." Josh whispers as Sabrina smirks. "don't mention it." Jeff walks up with the stool of tiki carvings. "okay, you have all casted your votes, and one of you will get the boot. That person, will not be Blake." Jeff tosses Blake a carving.

"Richard, Percy... you are both safe as well." Jeff tosses them both a carving, RIchard glares at Blake. "you belive Sabrina's story?" he asks quietly as Blake shakes his head. "not one bit." he growls. "she's going down." Richard smirks, "Greg and Jayde are also safe." Jeff exclaims.

They both catch thier carvings as Kimberly, Jake, Josh, and Sarbina exchange hostile looks. "Jake... Josh... you are both safe." He tosses them a carving, Sabrina and Kimberly glare at eachother evily with fierce angry eyes. "the person... safe from the boot... is..."

..

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

"Sabrina!" Jeff calls out. Sabrina grins devilishly and catches her carving as Kimberly scrowls. "whatever! i'm GLAD! i don't even want to be on this damn show anymore! i get to go HOME!" she snaps. "no more suffering and getting tortured for me." Kimberly rants as Ollie pulls her along the dock of shame.

"Jokes on YOU Sabrina! you had to suffer all the way till the merge to stay in the game! i only had to suffer two days you prick!" Ollie grabs her and throws her onto the stoll. "shut the heck up." he snaps as Kimberly pushes herself up.

"i'll enjoy watching you go down Sabrina! I got mine, and now.. YOU'LL GET YOURS!" Kimbery exclaims, then gets kicked into the air screaming as Sabrina mocks a wave. "bye tramp! hope you had fun with your extremely short stay." Sabrina gets up and glares at the others.

"welp, thanks for all your support losers, and helping me vote off that skank. Oh, and yeah.. i actually did have an alliance. Minipulating every one of you was much more easy than minipulating little kids, i sware sometimes i wonder if you all even have any brains. Welp, i'd love to stick around but imma hit the showers. You guys can try to get me next week, i'll just win immuinity from then on." Sabrina starts to walk off.

"oh, and Jayde.. you are no longer apart of my alliance, expect to get voted off.. oh i dunno, next week? and Josh.. i tried to make it work, but your a crappy boyfriend that dosn't even love me for ME, so we're done. You should also watch your back. Well bye everyone!" Sabrina walks away with a smirk, leaving behind a bunch of shocked, pissed faces. "woah..." Josh huffs as Jeff laughs. "i LOVED that.. now THAT is why we picked her to be on the show!" Jeff explains. Jayde grinches her teeth in anger.

Sabrina is shown taking a shower as jayde sneaks up torward the window, as Sabrina scrubs her hair, Jayde quickly sticks her hand in the open window and swiches Sabrina's soap with a racoon she caught in the woods, she quickly shuts the shower's window and locks the shower door from the side and walks away with a grin.

"what the hell!?" Sabrina exclaims. "EWW! oh my gosh! get off of me!" Sabrina starts to shriek and the shower door starts to shake as she tries to get out. "DID SOMEONE LOCK THE DOOR!?" she starts to scream loudly as the door starts to creek rapidly as Sarbina shreiks in pain. "JAAAAAAAYYYYDDEEEE! GET ME OUT YOU EMO LOVING WITCH! I KNOW YOU LOCKED THE DOOR!" Sabrina starts to scream and groan as the racoon attacks her in the shower..

*Coffecinal:

"hope the racoon has fun with Sabrina." Jayde muses. ~end~


	12. Chapter 12

Day Twelve: "Hide And Shot"

"Welcome to day Twelve on survival island! last week, our last ten competitors had to race it down a stream for a crappy flag!" Jeff explains,

"they all got a chance to test out the brand new coffecinals we set up for them! which, are totally nice and first class!" he lies. "Sabrina tried to minipulate Kimberly into an alliacne, unfortunatly Kimberly our former intern, just wasn't buying it and plotted to get Sabrina along with Josh and Jayde all out of the competiton by ratting them out! But Sabrina had one last trick up her sleeve..err.. or 'strap'. She went back into the cabin to make a fake recording to sabotauge Kimberly which automatly worked, thus getting her eliminated later on that night. BUT Sabrina also ended up conffesing to actually have had a alliance with Jayde and Josh, making the shocking act and admitted to being the major cause of Kimberly's elimination, with that she did something that shocked everyone more; broke up with Josh in front of the whole viewing audiance.. now with all her allies gone, and EVERY single person now hating her guts... what will Sarbina end up doing now? what crazy thing will she do to save herself? and who will she target next? find out now! on survival island!" ~end of intro~

Sabrina is shown sitting outside alone with Greg as everyone else heads off to the mess hall. "you never hung out with me before.." Greg says. "no one ever hung out with me.. but now your sitting with me, so does that mean you like me now?" Greg asks hopefully as Sabrina scrowls at him. "no." she snaps. "the only reason i'm ever around you, is because no one else would talk to me now...idiot."

Coffecinal:

Sabrina sits in the ugly coffecinal with her legs crossed. "so.. as you guys can see, i'm basically all alone now. Everyone else is now shunning me for that minor thing i did two days ago about backstabbing everyone and now they are all pissed! like oh my gosh, over dramatic much? besides, this is a elimination show, it thrives off of minipulating, backstabbing, and plotting.. so i think i'm doing a GREAT job! Besides... eliminating Kimberly was childs play, it was just too easy. She was weak, and useless. So it was not hard to get her out at all.. the only problem is, my next target is Jayde, and as much as i hate her she IS a strong competitior.. now SHE will be a challenge to take out. since everyone hates me now, i have no choice but to hang out with Greg.. and use his fat idiot self as a next ally for me, plus; tricking him will be so easy! all i have to do is offer him food." Sabrina grins at the camera. ~end~

"So Greg, this is kinda awkward.. but since your here.." Sabrina glares at Greg who stares at her with a huge smile. "and the only person i can talk to.." she murmurs. "i was wondering if you would like to team up with me and help me sabotoge and vote people off. Me and you will make the final two, also for a bonus, i'll let you eat all my food for a week." Sabrina offers.

"YES!" Greg blurts out. "oh man! i'm so excited! i didn't even think i'll get offerd an alliance all season! this is so awsome.. who are we gonna sabotoge first!?" he asks. "Jayde." Sabrina says. Greg's smirk fades away. "but.. she's hot." he protests, "yeah, well she hates you. And she's dating Percy." Sabrina sneers.

"oh.. then fine, we'll take her down." Greg sighs, "another question, does this mean we're friends since we formed an alliance together?" he asks. "No. Never." Sabrina snaps. "anyway, nice chatting with you. imma go now." she gets up and walks off as Greg sits there with a smile.. Back at the mess hall Josh, Jake, and RIchard are shown sitting around the back benches looking bored. "you guys wanna arm wrestle?" RIchard asks as Josh and Jake shrug, "eh.. why not." Jake says.

Richard and Jake lock hands, Jake quickly wins. "damn it." Richard huffs. "if you offer to hand wrestle.. you should atleast work out first, i mean that's just plain emberassing." Jake says. Richard rolls his eyes. "i did work out! this morning, i did a total of four push ups! thats right.. FOUR!" Richard brags with a proud deminer.

"four? my grandma can do more." Jake snaps. "hey guys!" Jayde greets as she walks up to the table. She takes a seat near Josh. "hey jayde, wanna arm wrestle?" Richard asks as Jayde raises an eye brow. "bet i can beat her." Richard brags once again as Josh and Jake look at him awkwardly.

"you have issues dude.." Josh pips up. "whatever." Jayde says. She and Richard lock hands as well, and Jayde also wins shortly after. "NO!" Richard complains. "it felt like i was arm wrestling a twig.." Jayde blurts out as Richard glares at her. "thats it! tonight imma do FIVE push ups." he storms off.

The host finnaly bursts through the door startling everyone. "hello everyone! you all know what time it is.. meet me out at the dock in a few minuts, and we'll get started with the challenge." Jake and Josh exchange looks. "i hope it's not another water one.. i'm getting sick of thoes." Josh grumbles as Jake nods..

Everyone is later on shown standing near the dock as Ollie and Jeff stand up front. "okay, today's challege will be a little like hide and seek, except if you are found.. you get shot." Jeff mocks. Ollie walks up with a loaded bebe dart gun.

"your gonna shoot us with a bebe dart gun?" Percy mumbles as Jeff nods. "yep! you will all try to hide and escape from Ollie while he runs around the island shooting you all out one by one. The last person standing will win invincibility and won't get the boot tonight." Jeff explains.

"and Kimberly is now going to be our intern once again..just saying." Jeff pips up as Kimberly gets shoved torward Jeff by Ollie. "i hate you." she grumbles. "i hate you too. now go scrub the toilets." the host snaps as Ollie pushes her off. "anyway, the challenge will begin..NOW!" Jeff exclaims.

Everyone quickly runs away screaming and yelling as Naonka stands there looking shocked. "aren't you gonna run?" Jeff asks as Ollie sticks the gun out and points it at her. Naonka panicks and runs away screaming. Naonka makes her way torward the shower stalls as Ollie chases after her. She quickly bursts through the door and hides in one of the stalls behind a curtian.

Ollie walks in and see's Naonka's feet at the bottom and her shadow through the curtian. "i can see you, you know.." He says. Naonka then slips out from behind the curtian and runs away screaming torward the cabins, Ollie hot on her trail.

She goes through the door and hops under a random bed bunk. Her butt sticks out the other side as she tries to hide. "still see you.." Ollie comments. Naonka shuffles around and finnaly gets out from under the bunk and runs out the door screaming. "yeah.. she's a gonner." Ollie murmurs. Meanwhile, Jayde and Percy are shown running along the sides of the large lake.

"were do we hide!?" Jayde asks. "what about we hide under the dock." Percy points out as Jayde smirks. "let me change real quick, i don't want to get my jeans and vans wet. Also it would be really unconfertable being under water with a hoodie on." Jayde and Percy kiss, then jayde walks off torward the cabins along the brush to avoid Ollie.

Sabrina and Greg spy at them through the bushes. "i can't really get Jayde now.. but with Percy out of the way, i can get her next week." Sabrina says as Greg glares at her. "so what do we do?" he asks. "i think i have an idea on getting rid of Percy.." Sabrina explains.

"okay, you go stand in that bush over there!" she gestures to a near by bush, "Jayde will be arriving soon. When you see her comming back down the trail give me a sign, like... make chip munk noises or something! Then i'll plot something that will make the whole island mad at Percy." Sabrina says. "so.. you want me to go hide in the bushes right now?" he asks.

Sabrina shakes her head. "i'll go pretend i'm in distress again, you go try to talk him into comming up to talk to me, and if he says no just keep pressuring him!" she orders. "Now go! go get him now!" Greg nods and quickly jogs off, He meets up with Percy. "hey!" Greg greets as Percy looks up from the lake. "oh, hey.." Percy mumbles.

"uhh.. look, i think there's something wrong with Sabrina. I think you should go talk to her or something." Greg says. Percy shrugs. "i don't care. She's a evil little half Asian cow and diserves whatever happend to her." he snaps. "Percy! she said she uh... wants to change, and she feels bad that.." Greg thinks deeply. "Just talk to her, she really needs someone, i alredy tried but she won't want to talk to me since i'm just so awsome and she's too shy." Greg lies.

Percy rolls his eyes. "fine." he grumbles. He walks off torward Sabrina as Greg quickly runs into the bushes. Sabrina is shown walking back and forward in the woods groaning in a fustrated way and throws her arms back over dramatically. She leans against a tree pretending to cry once again.

Percy walks up to her and raises an eye brow. "what's wrong.. Sabrina." He growls as Sabrina turns around, "oh percy! i just feel so bad about everything!" she whines. Percy shakes his head. "yeah.. you were pretty messed up." he snaps. "but if your willing to change for the better, why dont you just start by apologizng to everyone." He suggests.

Sabrina looks a bit irritated, then quickly tries to hide it. "well, i don't think I was the messed up one, i was the one that conffessed to actually having an alliance." Sabrina snaps. "and also, i think i did a good job exposing Jayde for who she really is, i just think it's sad how she uses you." She lies. "wait.. what!?" Percy exclaims.

"oops.. nevermind, i really dont want to break you guys up over this." Sabrina taunts as Percy raises an eye brow. "no.. no.. tell me." he insists. "well, she was only using you to move further in the competiton. It was all her plan to hook up with you while me and her were in an alliance, she said she'll minipulate you to get her further and then she'll dump you and get you out." Sabrina runs her finger across Percy's arm as he looks down with a bumed look.

"but i couldn't let that happen Percy, i started to feel bad.. Kimberly was also apart of it, she was trying to sabotage the alliance to get me out, so she can take my spot and help Jayde take YOU out." Sabrina says. Percy bites his lip.

"why should i trust YOU?" he snaps. Sabrina glares at him. "Jayde isn't who she really is Percy.. she made the whole alliance, think about it. Why would she stay in an alliance and not tell you about it? she was only using you. And i just couldnt stand it anymore, so i called her out. Oh, and she also said your so taky and typical." Sabrina adds with a slight grin.

Percy looks hurt and starts to tear up. "but, i for one think your extreamly amazing.." Sabrina soothes, Greg starts to wave an arm out of the bush and makes horrible grunting noises as he tries to minick a chip munk. Sabrina quickly gazes at Percy.

"Jayde might want to use you, and think your worthless, but i think your amazing.." Sabrina spots Jayde walking down the trail then quikly tries to kiss Percy, but he shoves her back. "woah! get away from me!" he snaps. Sabrina's eyes widen with anger.

"what!? is it because i'm part Asian!?" she exclaims as Percy glares at her with disgust. "yes, thats partly why.. well i'm only into white girls. And i just don't belive any of it! YOU are just trying to get Jayde out since your jealous or something, why don't you go talk to Greg! since he's the only loser you can hang out with now, you little witch!" Percy tries to walk away but Sabrina quickly grabs his collar and forces him into a kiss.

Jayde spots this and gasps. Sabrina opens an eye and looks at jayde with a slight grin as Jayde starts to stumble back and runs away crying. "GET OFF!" Percy snaps. He pushes Sabrina onto the ground then turns to see Jayde running off the trail.

Percy starts to panic then looks down at Sabrina with a pissed look. "you.. your sick! watch! just watch! you'll pay for this you stupid little tramp!" Percy storms off with cloudy eyes as Sabrina gets up and dusts herself off. Greg walks up to her, "done! now Greg, all i need you to do is go around camp telling everyone Percy attacked me, you'll be my 'witness'". Sabrina says. Greg nods and rushes back torward camp..

*Coffecinal:

"welp.." Jayde sighs. "i never knew Percy would be more into sluts than a classy chick like me. And by the way Percy! Sabrina might have AIDS anyway! mhmm.. hope you enjoy them bastard.." ~end~

*Coffecianl:

"Sabriba.. is so gonna go down!" Percy exclaims. "i don't care what it takes, imma get her! so she better watch her back, she ruined everything...she also owes me a dollar." ~end~

Back at camp, Blake is shown climbing up the mess halls roof trying to avoid Ollie. RIchard climbs on the other side, unaware Blake is headed the other way. A butterfly lands in the top of the roof and Richard looks up and glares at it. "aww, come here you." RIchard lifts a finger torward it, Blake hears this from the other side and looks up to see a butterfly.

"what the hell? am i hearing things!? oh no.. A POSESSED BUTTERFLY!" Blake panicks and quickly smashes it, Richard gasps in shock as he see's a random hand smash the insect from the other side of the roof. He becomes frightend and starts to tumble back then falls off the roof with a thud. Blake walks torward the top and looks down to see a crippled Richard on the floor.

"whoops...sorry.." he mumbles as Richard groans a bleeped out curse. Ollie sneaks up behind a bush and glares at the teen laying on the ground groaning. He see's his chance and hops out. Blake spots the old british man and quickly backs up from the roof as Ollie points the dart gun at Richard's forhead. "just shoot me.." Richard moans.

Ollie shoots him on the head and Richard starts to twich then passes out. Ollie drags him away as Blake tries to sneak off the roof, he clings onto the ramp of the roof then hops off. He sighs in relief then turns around to see Ollie standing over him. He gets shot out.. Naonka is shown trying to hide behind a glass window in the kitchen of the mess hall.

"buh! i'd like to see Ollie find me here! bawaha! i'm just so smart ya'll! aint no body ever think of hiding behind here.. mhmm!" Naonka grins as Ollie bursts open the door. He looks to see Naonka behind the glass covering her face. "hmm.. i wonder where that ghetto girl is." Ollie blurts out sarcastically. "ha! bet you can never find me! you idiot... you should totaly give up." Naonka mocks.

Ollie walks up to the glass door and opends it then glares at Naonka at the other end. "no.. that's not possible!" she shrieks. Ollie points the dart gun at her. "oh, but it is." he shoots a dart that gets her on the side, her eye twiches as she falls knocked out on the ground.

"three down, six more to go." Ollie says to himself.. Greg walks torward the shoreline to see Josh. "hey Josh!" he calls out. Josh sneers. "hey fat ass." Josh mumbles. "have you heard of what Percy did to Jayde?" Greg asks as Josh raises an eye brow. "no... what happend?" he asks.

Greg smirks slightly. "well, Percy kinda attacked Sarbina, he tried to kiss her. Jayde saw the whole thing.." Greg lies. Josh falls for it and gasps. "no way.." Greg nods. "yep. So now me and Sabina kinda want some help voting him off.. i mean, no two timer should be on the show right?" Greg glares at Josh who stares at him. "you sound like Sabrina." Josh says with a bewilderd tone of voice.

Greg tenses. "what makes you say that?" he nervously asks. Josh looks at the over weight teen suspiciously. "i don't know.. but if it's anything to do with Sabrina i know its a fake. I KNOW her. ive dated her long enough to know her evil side.. and one thing i know; she LOVES to twist things around, and plot things.. she might have made this all up as an act to get Percy eliminated.. Greg you shoulden't trust her!" Josh snaps.

Greg's face becomes a shade of red as he panicks and tries to think up something. "no.. no.. i saw it too!" Greg blurts out. Josh raises an eye brow. "you did?" Greg nods. "yep.. i was spying on Sabrina and i saw Percy walk up to her and force her into a kiss! he might try to lie and say Sabrina did it though." Greg makes a fake grin hoping Josh would fall in.

"well...i don't think you, if anyone.. would lie to me." Josh sighs, "I FEEL BAD!" Greg whines. "I GIVE UP! you got me! Sabrina made the whole thing up! she plotted everything, she tried to get Percy out of the way so eliminating Jayde would be easier.. So she kissed Percy infront of her to make jayde pissed, and try to vote him out later.. then she told me to tell everyone else that PERCY attacked HER! so i lied about everything.. i'm so sorry!" Greg whimpers as Josh looks at him with huge eyes. Then smirks. "it's okay big guy.. at least you told me the truth." he pats Greg on the back.

"well.. now it's time for Sabrina to go. Thank's for telling me... yep. She's going down." Josh grins, "but what if she gets mad at me?" Greg asks. "i don't think you'll have to worry about that.. Sabrina's basically for sure a gonner at this point. Once everyone finds out about this, she'll never be trusted again." Josh taunts. "see ya later." he walks off as Greg sits there nervously.

"hey buddy!" a female voice breaks out. Greg quickly turns to see Sabrina walking up to him. "b..buddy? you never called me that before.." Greg starts to look down as Sabrina sits near him. "yeah.. well after everything you did for me i decided to consiter you a friend... well, my only friend." Sabrina huffs. Greg looks at her with pity.

"well.. thanks. But why am i your ONLY friend? i'm sure you have more back home.." Greg snikers but Sabrina keeps a stone look apon her face. "no." she snaps. "wait..no?" says greg, Sabrina sighs. "why would anyone wanna hang out with an orphan?" she says with a obviously disturbed frown.

"your an orphan?" Greg asks in shock. Sabrina nods slowly as her frown fades away. "and everyone made fun of me, ever since i was little.. i used to be nice once. But if everyone was going to do nothing but tease me about losing my famliy then i just thought 'screw it' i'm going to be the biggest witch of all." She sneers. Greg sighs. "what happend to your family? did they all die?" Sabrina rolls her eyes.

"no, they got rid of me. i dont want to talk about this anymore, your lucky i even told you anything! now, what did everyone else say about Percy?" she demands. "about that... uh... i told Josh your plan!" he burts out.

Sabrina's eyes widen and she jerks up with a start. "WHAT!?" she exclaims. "i'm so sorry!" Greg pleads. "please forgive me! i didn't know you went through so much as a kid! if i did i would have helped you win!" he begs. Sabrina glares at him with disgust. "i trusted you! ... you can't even do ONE damn thing! ugh! you screwed up everything! i had the perfect plan you huge round idiot! oh my gosh.. oh my gosh.." She pulls at her hair.

"i can go tell him i lied to him... again.." Greg murmurs. Sabrina snaps a wild angry look at him. "NO! what you can do, is roll your fat lard of a body like, ten hundred feet away from me before i stuff you in a slaughter house and use your meat to feed every starving animal in the world!" she snaps. Greg pucks his lips nervously. "sorry.." he mumbles then walks off quickly. Sabrina breaths heavily as if she were going to burst then quickly looks around.

Coffecinal:

Sabrina glares at the camera with a pissed look. "that stupid hog ruined all my palns! now i'm going to have to win immunity for sure. It's only a matter of time before the news hits back to Jayde and Percy, then they'll just get back together and both team up to eliminate me! ughh! ohhh... i can just see it happening!" Sabrina snaps. "Naonka dosn't really have a great reason to hate me, err..yet, so maybe.. just maybe i can convince her and Jake to help me vote off Jayde..but that only makes three people voting for her and the others will vote me.. ugh.. well i'll try to win Greg back then, and Richard can be eaisly minipulated, then i'll see what i can do with Blake. So then all together voting with me, well... let's just say jayde's a gonner." Sabrina smiles nervously. ~End

Jayde is shown in the cabin crying on her bunk as Jake glares at her. "look, i know what Percy did was wrong, but you have to move on.. i mean, your a pretty girl. ahem, _lied. _So i'm sure you'll find someone again." Jake assures.

"i heard you say the 'lied' part bastard!" Jayde snaps. Jake nervously laughs, "whoops...but really, i know you'll find another guy some day." Jayde glares at Jake. "just get out." she groans. Just as jake is about to leave Josh bursts through the door, slamming Jake aside. "Jayde!" he calls.

She lifts her head from her pillow and looks at him in shock. "what?" she asks. Josh catches his breath, "everything Greg said was a lie!" Josh exclaims. Jayde knits her eyebrows at him. "what!? wait...huh!?" Jayde scoffs. "how would YOU know? Greg is a lot of things; fat, ugly, lonley, repulsive, useless, a waiste of space, lame, and stupid.. but he's definatly not a liar!" Jayde snaps.

Josh shakes his head, then peeks out to make sure Ollie isn't near the cabin then turns back to her. "he isn't, your right.. that's why he told me the truth." he says. Jayde stayes quiet and glares at the cabin door. "so... OH..OHHH.. i think i know what happend, Sabrina.. that sneaky riced eyed cow! oh just watch." jayde hops off the bunk and heads out the cabin door.

"where are you going?" Josh asks. Jayde gives him a cold smirk. "Sabrina seems to have a problem with keeping her lips off of people that arent involved, or even interested in her.. that's not a good thing, so i'm going to make sure she won't ever use her lips like that again, because well, she won't have any lips to kiss with at all!" Jayde mocks.

She walks out the cabin as Josh stands there with a awkward look on his face, "i'm guessing she'll cut off her lips?" he mumbles to himself.. Meanwhile, Percy is shown hiding under a table in the mess hall. He nervoulsy peers out from the bottom then hears the door creek open. He gasps and slides himself torward the end of the table, to avoide getting caught. He hears footsteps come closer then looks to see a pair of meaty leggs walking along the tables edge.

Greg suddently appiers looking under the table. "Percy!" Greg calls. Percy becomes startled and jumps up, hitting his head at the top of the table. "gah! what the hell are you doing here!?" Percy snaps. Greg chuckles.

"i was going to hide under here too.. hey, i kinda have to tell you something since i feel bad." Greg says. Percy rolls his eyes. "tell me later! now go hide somewhere else before Ollie comes!" he exclaims. The door creeks open again. "too late.." Greg mumbles. Percy shoots out from under the table and runs away yelling, pushing Ollie aside in the process.

Ollie looks a little startled, then glares at Greg. Ollie smirks and points the dart gun at Greg. Greg also yells and tries to run away, he trips and his body bounces along the ground and knocks Ollie aside. Greg gets back up and runs away trying to catch up to Percy as Ollie chases after them both. Percy and Greg make it all the way to the dock then stare out into the water, Percy makes a jump for it as Ollie shoots out Greg behind him.

Percy slides along the docks edge and ends up hitting his head on one of the dock peers. Ollie walks up to him and grins. "ello govina!" Ollie mocks as Percy looks at him with a raised eye brow. "i don't speak Hebrew!" he whines. "it's a Brittish slang you _stewpid' _idiot!" Ollie snaps. He then shoots Percy on the back with the dart gun, knocking him out... Back at camp Sabrina is shown nervously walking into the cabin where the bed bunks are.

She peeks into the back room and slowly opens it to see a small closet torward the back. She quickly shuts the door behind her and scurries into the closet. Jayde suddenly bursts into the cabin a moment later after have been spying on Sabrina through the window, she walks heavily across the wooden floor trying to make it seem like she's Ollie who's looking for Sabrina.

Jayde takes out a small tube of lip gloss and glares at the back room to make sure Sabrina isn't peeking out at her. Jayde smirks and empties the tube of lip gloss and re fills it with the left over super glue Sabrina kept in the drawar after the doge ball challenge *many days ago*. She leaves the tube of lip gloss on Sabrina's cabinate drawar near her bunk bed and walks back out the cabin.

A while later, Sabrina finnaly comes out from the back door and raises an eye brow to see the room empty. She looks at her dawar and spots the 'lip gloss' "looks like somebody want's to make it easy to get jacked." she mocks. She walks up to the drawar and snaches the lip gloss and tries it on. "this brand feels funny.." she mumbles to herself.

The super glue starts to harden between her lips and Sabrina starts to panick, but before she can scream the super glue seals her lips shut. She makes loud muffles noises and bursts through the cabin door and jets into the woods.. Jake and Josh run along the shoreline torward the dock. "hurry up!" Jake calls as Josh pants behind him.

"i can't jump like a kangaoo moron! maybe you can, but i can't!" Josh snaps, Jake glares at him angerly. "were here.." he mumbles. They walk up the dock and look down into the water. "okay, I'll hide under the dock and you just keep watch just in case Ollie comes, when he does... just jump off the dock and swim under so when Ollie comes i'll reach out and grab his leg then we can take the dart gun from him and win immunity." Jake explains.

Josh rolls his eyes. "only one person can win immunity idiot." Josh hisses. Jake narrows his eyes at him. "the we will both fight over it or something! now just stand there and do as i say." he exclaims,

*coffecianal:

"i'm not really going to give him a chance with immunity.." Jake confesses. "once i pull Ollie into the water and snatch the dart gun, i'm booking it back at camp and claiming the immunity for myself." ~end~

Jake hides under the dock as Josh stands out looking bored. He picks up a rock off the ground and peers out the lake to see a small rooster walking along the shore line. He throws the rock and hits the bird across the head with it and kills it. "my aiming has gotten alot better." Josh smirks.

"so has mine.." Ollie whispers to himself as he points the dart gun out from behind the bushes he's hiding in. He shoots Josh on the back and Josh jerks up with a start then falls onto the dock with a thump. Jake looks up from under the dock when he hears the sound and his eyes widen. Ollie's foot steps are heard on top, Jake slowly moves back and hears muffles sounds as Ollie drags Josh away.

Jake quickly pushes himself out the dock and plops his hand over as he tries to grab at Ollie's leg, Ollie spots him and quickly jumps around and shoots jake's hand. "damn it!" Jake yelps then plops into the water..

Jayde walks down the trail then stops to see Ollie walking back to camp dragging Jake and Josh along. She stumbles back then accidently trips over a vine. Ollie hears the leaves crumble then looks up and spots her trying to get up, He quickly drops Jake and Josh leaving them uncountious on the ground and runs up the small slope hill to get Jayde.

She quickly gets up and makes a run for it as she screams with a monotone voice. Dart bullets whiz past jayde's head as she runs acorss the forest running trough bushes, trees, scrubs, and fallen logs. She suddenly crashes into Sabrina who was running torward the shoreline to scrub off the super glue shutting her lips closed. They both weakly push themelves up on their knees and look to see Ollie running toward them, they both panick and jerk up taking off torward the cabins.

Ollie shoots a dart and it hits Jayde on the side. She makes a loud yelp and falls face flat on the ground as Sabrina continues running through the forest. She finnaly spots a trail on the floor and follows it making mussled screams, she spots the camp and tires to run faster as dart bullets pierce trees all around her.

She gets closer to the main lounge where Jeff is at and looks back to see Ollie hot on her trail. Desperate; Sabrina makes a jump for it and slides across the pine covered ground and ends up smacking her face against the door: bursting it open then stops near Jeff. "and.. Sabrina wins immunity!" Jeff exclaims. Ollie huffs and throws his dart gun against the ground as Sabrina slowly gets up with a bruised grin and cut knees.

"thank goodness.." she grunts. Her lips are sore red as they have been riped off eachother in the process of her scraping her face against the wooden floor of the main lounge.

Coffecinal:

"HA!" Sabirna mocks. "ha..ha!..haaa!.. looks like I win immunity! take that losers! hmm.. i wonder who i'll minipulate to vote with me today, you know.. since i WON. So now people will have no choice but to vote with me, or else i'll waste my immunity on THEM and get them out of the competition." she chuckles to herself as the camera shuts off. ~end~

Blake, Richard, Greg, Jake, and Naonka are shown sitting around the bunk beds in the now termite infested log cabin as Sabrina stands infront of them. "well, well, well, look who we have here.." Sabrina taunts.

"five losers that did not win immunity.. darn shame. Welp, as you all know. When a person wins immunity, they can use it against someone before elimintion after we all caste the votes. If i'm not happy with the elimination, i WILL use the immunity against one of you; not saying who... but if you guys dont vote with me to eliminate Jayde, i can tell you that one of you is infact.. going home." she mocks. Naonka and Jake exchange bumed looks.

"so.. it's a deal right? we all vote for Jayde." She snaps. They all nonchantly nod as Sabrina grins. "Good. Then after we vote, i'll give back my immunity idol." She storms out the cabin as everyone sits in awkward silence..

All nine contestents are shown sitting around the bombfire late at night after they have casted their votes. "okay.. as we all know, you may all vote against anyone but Sabrina. So the votes against her do not count.. and Sabrina, you may have the choice to see the votes and let someone get voted out the casual way. Or use your immunity and take someone you want out now." Jeff explains.

Sabrina taunts a look at Naonka, Jake, Richard, Blake, and Greg. "i'm pretty sure everyone is smart enough to make the right choice." She says. "i'll give my immunity back to you now." She grins. Jeff shrugs as Sabrina tosses the immunity back to him. "okay.. now moving on.. Sabrina's safe.." he tosses her a carving.

"Richard, Blake..you are both safe." He tosses them a carving. "Percy!" Jeff tosses a carving to him. "Naonka... and Jake." They are both tossed carvings. Josh, Jayde, and Greg sit there nervously. "Josh...you are safe." Jeff tosses him one of the two remaining carvings.

Jayde and Greg look worried. "Greg...Jayde...one of you are going home tonight." Jayde's eyes widen as Greg nervously looks at Sabrina. Sabrina mocks a cold icy glare at Jayde and gives her a sly finger wave. Jayde narrows her eyes at her, "the person safe from elimination is..."

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

"GREG!" Jayde gasps as Percy jerks up. "NOOOO!" Percy exclaims. Jayde gets up as sad obviously cliche tropical music plays. "i'm sorry Percy.. that i belived and feel into that stupid skanks plan." Jayde sighs. Percy looks at her. "it's okay... i just want you to know i still care about you and would never do anything to hurt you." he grabs onto Jayde's hand as Sabrina points into her mouth pretending to throw up in the background.

"we're still together?" he asks. Jayde smirks and nods. They lean into a kiss untill Jeff breaks inbetween them. "Save it!" he snaps. "i was just messing around.. Jayde, your safe." he shoves the carving into her hand as Greg and Sabrina gasp. "WHAT!?" Sabrina snaps.

"Greg, time for you to go." Jeff mocks. Greg sighs and gets up. "well.. bye everyone.. it was fun being here while it lasted.. and at least i made it far." he says hopefully. "nobody cares beach whale." Ollie snaps as he draggs him along with him using a random bulldozer.

"YOU IDIOTS CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Sabrina exclaims. "ughh! i said to vote off that emo loving pig! gosh you people are all mentally ill or something!" Sabrina rants on as everyone ignores her and glare at Percy and Jayde making out with awkward looks on their faces. "oh, and Kimberly is also fired." Jeff adds.

Kimberly is shot into the sky screaming a moment later.


	13. Chapter 13

Day Thirteen: "Four Degrees Of Endurance"

"Day thriteen of survival island! we are now down to eight people and getting a step closer to the finals!" Jeff the host exclaims. "Last time, Our top nine contestents found themselves trying to get away from Ollie and his large dart gun, and one by one they were all getting shot out. Sabrina once again tried making up some crazy story with Percy to get him eliminated, altough she made the biggest mistake of all; counting on Greg. He ended up ruining her whole plan to saboutouge Percy after forcing him to kiss her to get Jayde jealous, So Jayde and Percy teamed up together to take Sabrina down.. But Sabrina wasn't going down that easy, she ended up winning immunity and forced a group of five into an alliance with her to vote out Jayde.. which also backfired when they ended up eliminating Greg instead. Now that Sabrina has absolutly no allies what will she do now? find out right here on survival island!" ~end of intro~ *theme opening*

Naonka is shown sitting at the dock swatting bugs away from her with a fly swatter as Sabrina sunbathes in a bikini near her. Naonka spots a large insect flying around her and she tries to hit it but misses. The bug then flies down, then lands on Sabrina's face.

Naonka gasps and slaps Sabrina across the face with the fly swatter as the bug quickly flies away. "OWW!" Sabrina shrieks. She glares at Naonka angerly then snaches the fly swatter from her. "whoops...sorry.." Naonka mumbles.

Sabrina snaps a look at her then snaps the fly swatter in half and throws it over the dock. "can you do me a favor, and do stupid random things somewhere else..AWAY from me?" Sabrina snarles. Naonka nervously nods then gets up and walks away quickly. "wait..are we still in an alliance? like.. remember that time you made me vote for Jayde?" Naonka asks.

Sabrina raises an eye brow. "sure, we're still in an alliance. And yes.. you were supposed to vote off Jayde, but it didn't happen..didn't it!? and why might that be!?" Sabrina scolds. Naonka shurgs. "for some reason my hand automatically wrote Greg's name in the voting booth instead of Jaydes." Naonka blurts out. Sabrina rolls her eyes.

"typical dumb girl responce.. okay, whatever.. now go run along moron." Sabrina snaps. Naonka narrows her eyes at her. "you lucky i don't smack you upside the head, girl!" she walks off as Sabrina gives her a blurred finger.

Coffecianal:

Naonka huffs. "you know...i'm starting to think Sabrina isn't a very nice person after all!" she stupidly says. ~end~

Blake sits in the cabin looking bored as Jake, Josh, and Richard walk in. "whats up with you?" Josh asks. Blake shrugs then points at the top of the cabins roof. The other's look up to see a huge gaping hole. "what the heck happend?" Jake asks.

"the termites are eating up our whole cabin.. pretty soon we wont have a cabin to sleep in at all." Blake explains. Richard and Joh exchange looks. "and i'm sure Jeff will be way too cheap to even put pesticides in here." Richard mumbles. Josh nods. "anyway, since we're all here.. you guy's wanna make a guy's alliance or something?" Josh pips up.

"i mean, if it's cool with you people." Richard, Blake, and Jake glare at him. "but what about Percy?" Richard asks. "meh, forget him. He's dating Jayde.. so there's no way he'd want to team up with us to take the last three girls out." Josh sneers. "but i'm dating Naonka." Jake buds in. "and there is no way i'm voting her out, nor will i let you losers vote her off either!" Jake snaps.

"fine.. chill out or something, kangaroo jack. We'll let Naonka go far with us, and during the final five INCLUDING Naonka, we'll just call off the alliance and whatever happens, happens." Josh says. Jake shurgs, "well..alright then, i'm in." he says. Richard and Blake nervously glance at eachother. "what about you two?" Josh offers.

Blake bites his lip. "fine..." Josh riases a brow at Richard who slowly nods. "i'm in, too." he finnaly says. "good, then we all have an alliance." Josh smirks. They all walk out the cabin, then a large peice of the wooden roof breaks off in a chunk and lands on Sabrina's bed, smashing it. Percy and Jayde are shown sitting on a small hill in the grass staring at eachother in a romantic way. "your so pretty." Percy says as Jayde smiles.

Two skunks are shown walking along a bush behind them. "aww..your so sweet Percy." Jayde chuckles. "i think your extremly attractive as well." she winks. One of the skunks peeks out at them and lifts it's tail in defence. "you smell nice today." Percy comments. Jayde giggles and bluses as they lean for a kiss. The skunk becomes frightend by Jayde's leg which pops up near the bush. The skunk lets out a green gasy spray that shoots out at Jayde's butt.

Percy's eye's widen and he looks at jayde with wide eyes then quickly moves back. "what the hell!? what's that smell!?" Jayde gasps. "it wasn't me! i swear!" she exclaims. She looks to see green cloudly gas comming from her rear end. She then nervously looks at Percy with a fake worried grin.

"whoops...guess it slipped." she pips up. "haha..noo, there's a skunk behind you." Percy points out. Jayde looks behind herself to see the skunk scurry off then fakes a laugh again. "oh, yeah..totally..cause i totally didn't just fart, and barly noticed a skunk sprayed at me right now." she blurts out. "what?" Percy asks. "Nothing!" Jayde cuts in.

They both suddenly cover their ears as the near by microphones attached to the large wooden trees start to make loud annoying sounds in the deep woods. "good evening everyone!" the hosts voice calls out. "i would like everyone to report to the main lounge so i can explain your challenge..or challenges for the day!" Jeff exclaims. "pronto! well..that would be all! no wait, one more thing.." he honks a horn into the microphone causing all the contestents to twich in ear ringging pain as a bunch of random animals drop dead form the trees around the woodsy forest..

All the contestents stand around camp a while later as Jeff and Ollie give instructions. "okay..camera's on?" Jeff asks the camera crew. Fred's gives a thumbs up on screen. "okay good, now today's challenge you will all go through six quick but difficult challenges.

The first part of the challenge is easy, you will all have to build your own go cart to race in the second part o the challenge. The top six people with the best go carts will move on to the next round, while the two unlucky losers with the worst looking go carts will be disquallifyed and won't get a chance to win immunity. Everything clear?" Jeff asks.

The contestents glare at him blankly. "good, now go get started!" Jeff exclaims. He walks off with Ollie leaving behind the shocked contestents. "how the hell are we supposed to build a go cart in the middle of the woods!?" Percy snaps. "well..i guess we can use hollow logs and stones..." Jake pips up. "besides, i'm an expert at making things out of natural rescourses." he brags on.

Jake walks off with Naonka as Josh, Blake, and Richard group up, "okay.. as apart of an alliance we have to make sure we are always the best preformers in challenges, so i think we should work together to make our carts." Josh says., Richard and Blake nod. "but do you have any ideas? cause Jake just left with his girlfriend and he's definatly not going to help us on this progect." Richard blurts out. Josh nods. "Richard, go find me some type of board.

And Blake go get me some flat stones, then i'll go get logs to make as seats." Josh orders. "go, quick!" Richard and Blake quickly scurry off as Josh goes in search for logs.. Naonka sits near the dock holding a twig and a small rock and starts to tap them together. "awh man, how da hell do you make a car out of these!? they do it in factories so why can't it be easy in the woods too!?" she grumbles to herself.

"Maybe if i use some glue or something.." Sabrina suddenly walks up from behind her. "hey there!" she greets. Naonka turns around with a start. "sorry, but it you wanna work with me it's too late. I'm already working with jake, He just went to cut out some logs and told me to build a tire." Naonka says.

Sabrina scoffs. "as if i'd wanna work with you anyway, but i would like to make a small deal..since it looks like your having some diffuculty making a simple 'tire." Sabrina mocks. Naonka sneers. "gurl, i don't need no help, white chick! i got this under control..so if you'll excuse me, i have a tire to build." Naonka snaps.

She jams the twig together with the rock and her eyes spring open as the twig snaps in half. "awwh..now how that happen? did i do something wrong?" Naonka mumbles. "uh..first of all, what your making woulden't be considered a tire. It would be a wheel since tires have rubber. Second of all your doing everything wrong and i can actually help you so do you want to make a deal or not!?" Sabrina exclaims. Naonka narrows her eyes at her. "fine." she grumbles.

"okay good, all i need is for you and your little kagaroo boyfriend to team up with me and take out Jayde. Since she's my major enemy on this show, and the main one standing in my way of the million dollars. So you guys team up with me, and i'll help you both in every challenge so we can end up as the final three." Sabrina offeres. "so..this is basically an alliance." Naonka says.

Sabrina slowly nods. "well, you can look at it that way...so your in, right?" Sabrina asks. "hmm..well okay then." Naonka finnaly says. Sabrina grins devilishly. "good." Sabrina says. "now let me help you with that stone."

Conffecinal:

"looks like Jayde's finnaly gone this time." Sabrina scoffs. "now let's just hope these idiot's don't screw this plan up too." she sneers. ~end~

Josh, Richard, and Blake have finnaly built three seperate go carts made with large planks and wheels made of flat stones with log seats. "looks sturdy enough.." Josh comments. "definatly!" Richard cheers. He playfully bumps his go cart with his foot and it falls apart. "i'm not fixing that.." Blake pips up. "damn it." Richard blurts out.

"welp nice going idiot, we put that together for you for nothing." Josh sneers. "if it's not sturdy enough to freaking touch, then what makes you think it would have been sturdy enough for me to ride!?" Richard protests. "you kicked it where the screws were placed moron! and we clearly told you not to touch the areas with the screws before we even finished!" Josh snaps back. "well..now what am i supposed to do?" Richard asks.

Josh and Blake exchange looks. "your basically screwed." Josh comments. Jayde and Percy are shown close by trying to help eachother on their carts. Jayde builds her's with a large cannoe, having old tires used from the bus in the first episode as wheels. "this was the eaisest thing to make ever..thank's for helping me screw this together." Jayde smirks.

Percy shurgs. "no problem. Now i just hope mine is strong enough to hold me." He looks at his cart made from a old boat shaped and colored like a banana having a large bumper sticker reading "aye cuba!" Jayde raises an eye brow. "uh..sure looks creative...i guess." she awkwardly says. "do you think cubans back home will be offended?" Percy asks.

"noo..nah, like they would be offended seeing a banana boat with their slogan on it." Jayde sarcastically says. Percy sighs... Meanwhile. Sabrina brings Naonka her finished go cart made with planks and having flat stones as wheels. "you built that!?" Naonka exclaims. "no, i minipulated the interns into doing it." Sabrina says. Naonka looks at her. "how?" she asked.

Sabrina rolls her eyes. "i showed them something." she snaps. "showed them what?" Naonka insists. Sabrina narrows her eyes at her. "just take the damn cart!" she snaps. "one more question.." Naonka blurts out as Sabrina sighs. "what?" she says. "can i see what you showed the interns?" Naonka says, Sabrina knits her eye brows at her. "you don't even want to know what i showed them, trust me. Now take the cart!" she exclaims.

"what about later on? oh! if it's that awsome that you minipulated the interns with it, you should show EVERYONE during the elimination ceremony!" Naonka says with excitement. Sabrina grinches her teeth. "i'm not showing the whole world what's underneith my bra!" she shouts. Naonka pucks her lips and looks at Sabrina with huge eyes. "oh..ohh...now i get it..nevermind." she nervously chuckles as Sabrina pushes the cart at torward her.

Jake comes along carring his own go cart and gasps at the site of Naonka's. "who built this!?" he asks. Naonka smirks. "Sabrina." she says. Sabrina makes a sly wave to Jake. "you..built it?" he asks. Sabrina rolls her eyes. "no. i minipulated the interns." she mumbles. "how?" Jake askes. Sabrina snaps a pissed glare at him. "I SHOWED THEM SOMETHING!" she exclaims.

"can i see?" he asks. Sabrina face palms. "no. now, since i was nice enough to lose my dignity having the interns build this for your girlfriend, Jake, i kinda think you owe me something back." she snaps. Jake raises an eye brow. "like..?" Sabrina grins. "alliance?" she asks. Jake glares at her. "why? so you can ditch us a second time!?" he exclaims. Sabrina scrowls at him. "uhh...last time i did that, i ended up with Greg. I don't think i'll do that again." she says. Jake and Naonka exchange looks. "well..okay then, i'm in." Jake finnaly agrees. Sabrina has a evil grin. "good." she soothes..

Coffecinal:

"i can't belive i got sucked into Sabrina's alliance again.." Jake stammers. "i feel extremly stupid. But hey, there's no harm getting an extra boost in the show." ~end~

Jeff and Ollie walk by the camp to inspect everyones go carts. Jeff goes up to Richard who has a simple hollow log with broken wheels. "nice." Jeff says sarcastically. "looks like a mighty turd with Naonka's skin color." Naonka snaps a look at the host. "i can hear you!" she snaps. "i know." the host mocks. "RIchard, your go cart sucks, so you wont be going into the next round, nor will you win invincibility today." Jeff walks up to the next contestent as Richard slumps over.

Ollie glares back and forth to Naonka's and Blakes go carts then gives a thumbs up as Jeff inspects Percy's and Jake's. "Percy..your cart looks just as ugly as your girlfriend, so your out. And Jake, your cart looks just as trampy as your chick Naonka, but also just as hot." The host announces. "aww! thanks! everyone thinks that." Naonka blushes.

"nice to know everyone thinks your a hot tramp Naonka..anyway, Jake your moving on." Jeff then moves on to Sabrina's~ which she had Naonka and Jake build for her, using large ply wood and choped coconuts as wheels. "looks..awfully made.." Jeff sneers as Sabrina darts a look at him. "your awfully made!" she snaps. Jeff glares at her. "but you move on..biotch." Jeff then glares over at Josh's and jayde's. "Josh, you move on. Jayde..your also going on unlike your desperate boyfirend." The host says.

"okay, Percy and Richard! you two go back to the mess hall and sit there like sore losers untill it's time for elimination. And as for everyone else, meet me behind the camp with your go carts!" all the contestents groan as RIchard and Percy walk off.

~o.O.o~

the six contestents that have made the first round are shown standing in a row in thier go carts infront of a start line leading a trail through the woods. "okay guys, in this part of the challenge you'll all race eachother down the trail and into the woods where we set up many traps. The remaining contestents that make it to the finish line without getting caught in one of the boobie traps will get to move on to the next round." Jeff calls out. Jake and Josh sniker. "he said boobie." Josh mocks.

"now on your mark...get set...go!" Ollie blows a whistle and all five contestents speed off; Minus Sabrina who's go cart falls apart just as the race began. She falls back and lands on her butt with a quick groan then looks up with a pissed expression. "UGH! you have got to be kidding me! you loser's can't even build me a simple go cart!" she exclaims.

Back at the race, Blake and Josh take the lead up front, followed by Jake, Jayde, and Naonka. They go through the trail in the woods then start to slow down rapidly as they see spikes all over the ground. Jake and Blake quikly scurry off the side lines and move around to doge the spikes as Naonka, Josh, and Jayde stop riding and stay at the edge looking nervous. Blake and Jake finnaly get passed and race on leaving the other three contestents behind.

"Looks like Jake and Blake take the lead! One of the other three losers better get moving before they miss out on the immunity idol!" The host announces on camera. Jayde, Josh, and Naonka exchange nervous glances, then Josh finnaly takes off and avoides the spikes all over the ground, but gets one of the back tiers poped in the process but still manages to get through. Josh rides off along with Blake and Jake. "guys, wait up!" Josh calls out. Blake and Jake look back awkwardly. "what!?" Blake snaps. "remember the alliance, okay!? we all agreed on HELPING eachother." Josh exlclaims.

Jake narrows his eyes. "yeah, but only one person can win immunity. And that person should be me." Jake insists. "no! it should be me!" Blake snaps. Josh angerly glares at them both. "uh..no. both you idiot's are wrong, I should be the one to win immunity today because i'm the one that made the alliance." Jake and Blake both glare at him. "i still think i should win." Jake says, "no i should." Blake buds in. Josh finnaly sighs. "welp, this alliance was a major fail." Jake rolls his eyes.

"what about we just rotate, one guy gets a chance to win, and the next day the other guy does." Before Josh or Blake can awnser they all stop at a point having a small obstical corse having steping stones over a pile of grenades. "you have got to be kidding me." Jake murmurs...

Meanwhile, Naonka and Jayde finnaly start to make a move and try to make thier way across the spikes. Jayde's go cart quickly becomes destroyed as her tires pop and her cart starts to spiral out of conrtol. "gahh! how do i make it stop!?" she exclaims.

The cart then crashes into a tree sending Jayde flying off the cart and ploping onto the lower branch of the tree. Naonka gets through and races off into the woods.. After a while Naonka finnaly catches up to Blake, Jake, and Josh then quickly stops infront of them. "why aren't you guy's moving!?" she snaps. "uh..yeah, well ladies first." Josh sneers then moves away a little to allow Naonka access.

She gives them a glased expression then quickly tries to ride across the mine field and quickly becomes exploded. She is sent flying through the air screaming as parts of her go cart land all around the three male contestents. "why you do me like this!?" she shrieks then plops in an unknown destination in the woods. "

okay, she cleard the way. lets go!" Josh orders. They all ride across the empty spaces then get across the rest of the trail avoiding barb whires, ditches, a bare trap, and Lady GaGa. "we made it!" Josh exclaims as they reach the finish line. "yep!" The host breaks in. "since Jayde and Sabrina didn't make it very far in this challenge, and were the first two out, everyone but them makes it to the next round!" The camera randomly presses against the hosts nose.

Jeff shoves Fred the camrea man away and snaps a pissed look at him. "FRED! What did i tell you about close ups!? this is the second time i had to make you move away!" Jeff scolds. "really?" Fred asks. The host narrows his eyes at the camera. "remember the truth or dare challenge? yeah. This is the second freaking time. Next time you do it, your fired and i'll hire an intern to film." he snaps. Fred sighs. "fine." he murmurs.

"anyway." The host continues. "the four of you that have made it through, must get ready for the third part of the challenge..which will be really short. But extremly difficult." Jeff mocks. Blake and Josh exchange nervous looks..

Coffecinal:

"pfft..we are in the middle of the woods in some deserted island, what type of 'extreamly hard challenges' can the producers come up with?" Josh mocks. ~end~

All four of the remaining contestents are shown standing infront of a huge cliff with wing gliders straped to their backs. "i think imma pee myself.." Naonka murmurs. Jeff walks up as the cameras start rolling. "Okay contestents, this is the objective of this part of the challenge. You four will have to bungie jump off this cliff, and make a landing on a target at the bottom..kinda like that one challenge you kids did when you had to jump off that plain a few days back." Jeff explains.

"yeah, and what if something goes wrong and one of us dies!?" Jake snaps. Jeff smirks and pulls out a contract. "then it's not MY problem." he mocks. "okay, now who wants to go first?" he asks. Jake, Naonka, and Blake stand there with wide eyes. "i'll go." Josh insists.

Jeff smiles and gestures to the cliff. Josh slowly walks up then looks down at the rigged mountian slopes with tall pine trees and brushes along the edges. He takes a deep breath then hops off the cliff and glides down the mountians edge, His glider wings thrust aganst some trees then he finnaly lands on one of the targets. he peeks his eyes open then looks down at the large target. "whoo! i made it!" he exclaims. "Josh is moving on to the next round!" Jeff says, "now can these three losers make it? lets find out now! who is up next?" The host asks.

Naonka and Blake shove Jake up, "gee..thanks babe." Jake huffs as Naonka nervously smirks and waves. "don't die, or else i'll be single again." Naonka blurts out. Jake walks up to the edge of the mountian and nervously looks down. "i'm scared!" he whines. "oh common!" Jeff snaps. "your Australian..your supposed to be brave!" Jake glares at the host.

"that dosn't mean i'm a mindless moron that's willing to hop off a cliff!" Jake protests. Jeff gives him a glazed look and shoves him off the ledge. Jake screams like a chick as he bangs against the trees then lands face flat on the grassy medow. "wow, well you look at that. Jake's out." Jeff says with no emotion. "kay, next person!" Blake and Naonka glance at eachother. "you go." Blake snaps as Naonka raises an eye brow. "oh hell no! you go!" she snaps back.

Blake scrowls at her. "i'm not arguing with you..i'll just get this over with then." he decides. He walks up to the edge of the cliff and nervously looks down. "are you gonna jump, or am i gonna have to push you too." The host mocks. Blake frowns then finnaly hops off the edge and yells all the way down, he smacks himself against a tree then harshly lands on a target.

He looks up with a dazed smile. "made it!" he says under his breath. Jeff looks over at Naonka. "looks like your out..there was only two spots. You should have just listend to Blake and jumped first." Jeff says as Naonka stares at him. "damn it." she mumbles. "okay, Josh and Blake! you two have made it to the next round, meet me back at the mess hall for your last challenge!" Jeff calls out.

"oh and Ollie, go get some interns to take Jake to the infermery.. looks like he's a little banged up." the host orders. Ollie rolls his eyes and nods. "i don't get payed enough for this." he grumbles as he walks off.

Coffecinal:

Josh grins in the coffecinal. "that challenge was way too easy." he brags. "no doubt i'll win the next part too." ~end~

Coffecinal:

Blake curses in spanish. "these stupid white crackers and thier damn reality shows!" he then looks at the camera with a shocked expression. "was the camera still on?" he asks as Fred nods the camera up and down. "whoops..i'm not racist just..uhh..stupid? i mean..nevermind." ~end~

Blake and Josh sit near a round table at the back of the mess hall as the other six contestents watch from the benches at the crappy tables. "okay Josh..Blake.. both of you will be served live beetles, the one that finishes the bowl full of them first wins." The host explains.

Josh and Blake glare at eachother as Ollie comes by and drops off a group of bettles in a old toilet seat. "EW! why the hell are they in a toilet seat!?" Blake exclaims. "we ran out of plates..so now everyone is going to have to eat out of an old toilet seat for now on." all the contestents in the room groan. "kay, now get started!" jeff snaps.

Blake and Josh quickly shove handfuls of beetles into thier mouths, but Blake quickly gags and backs out. "i can't do this!" he whines. "Josh wins!" Jeff calls out. Blake scrowls at Josh, and Josh looks back at him with a mocking smirk. "okay, tonight everyone must meet me at the campfire for elimination, and anyone may get the boot except for Josh." Jeff explains. Everyone exchanges nervous looks.

Josh is shown walking through the woods headed for elimination, and Sabrina quickly pulls him aside. "i need to tell you something." she hisses. "what? if you want me back, the answer's no." Josh sneers. Sabrina rolls her eyes. "no! look, i think i'm pregnant." she says as Josh jaw drops. "WHAT!?" he exclaims

Coffecinal:

"I'm not really pregnant." Sabrina explains. "i just want to scare Josh out of the competiton. He's strong..and that's just too risky. So i decided to get him out." she grins devilishly.

Josh nervously looks at Sabrina. "please don't stick child support on me! i won't be able to handle it! i'll do anything! alliance, or get back with you, do whatever you want me to do, i'll do ANYTHING just please don't get me to do child support! i made a mistake..wait can't you just abort it?" Josh asks.

Sabrina narrows her eyes, "i don't belive in abortion. But if you want to save yourself from having to pay me child support for the rest of OUR kids lives, since i don't want you back..i suggest you just quit the show. And let me have a better chance at winning, cause then i won't even need your help in taking care of the baby anymore anyway." Sabrina says.

Josh sighs, "fine. as long as i dont have to pay for that disgusting thing we made." Josh mumbles. Sabrina looks a bit insulted then rolls her eyes. "okay." she growls. "well..you know what to do, anyway. buh bye." she walks off leaving Josh behind looking a little bewilderd.

Later that night everyone is shown sitting around the campfire on half choped logs looking a bit uneasy. "okay, all votes against Josh will not be counted..well there aren't any votes against him anyway, soo..moving on... Richard and Blake, you are both safe." he tosses them both a carving.

"Naonka.. Jake.. you two love birds are here to stay another day." they both hug and kiss, then get knocked out by the carvings tossed to them. "Percy!" he catches the last carving on the stool. "Sabrina..looks like your out." Jeff taunts.

Sabrina keeps her eye on Josh and gives him a irritated scrowl. "your seriously going to let me get voted off!? you know if you win i'll take half your money anyway!" she snaps. Josh glares at her. "Jeff..Sabrina won't go home today. I quit." Josh murmurs. "well...suit yourself." The host shrugs. Josh walks off torward the dock and takes a seat on the large stool with the enormous wooden boot hanging down. "happy Sabrina!?" Josh snaps as she walks up to the stool. "i quit the damn show, now we made an agreement that you WONT put child support on me..alright!?" he exclaims.

Sabrina glares at him with a bored expression. "i'm not pregnant." she says. Josh gasps. "your..huh? what the hell!? you little Bit..GAHH!" he gets cut off as the boot kicks him into the sky. "woah...thirteen down and still seven more to go. Who will be the next to go? find out next time on survival island!" ...


	14. Chapter 14

Day Fourteen: "Who's The Massicar"

"Day forteen here on survival island!" The host exclaims. "we are down to seven people and just three more eliminations for the finals, these seven have been through a lot but we are just beginning, last week they were barly able to survive wipe out based challenge, and Josh despite winning immunity ended up quitting so he won't have to pay child support for getting Sabrina 'pregnant' ..guess we all know what they've been doing while they were together. Anyway, Josh was the fourteenth person booted from the island, who will be number fiveteen? find out now!" *end of intro~theme opening*

The remaining seven contestents are shown in the mess hall late at night eating 'dinner' and watching a movie. Blake and Richard stare at the food in the toilet seat. "i don't even think these things were cleaned." Richard sighs. "well..atleast mine still has some left over chocolate from last night i belive." Blake says hopefully.

Jake raises an eyebrow from the seat upfront. "that's not chocolate buddy." he remarks. Blake's eyes widen and he slowly pushes the toilet seat away. "i didn't think Jeff was serious when he said he'd have us eat out of the old toilet seats he had left over..guess i was wrong." Jayde sneers. "this movie is so totally too gross to be watching while eating!" Sabrina cuts in.

Texas Chain Saw Massare is shown playing on the TV screen at the front of the mess hall as Percy and Naonka hug in terror. "hey!" Jake snaps. "oops! sorry!" Naonka gasps. She shoves Percy away and hugs Jake. "that's better." Jake smirks as Percy nervously smiles at Jayde who scrowls at him. "i rather watch the human centipede." Blake says.

Naonka and Sabrina cover their mouths. "oh my gosh! me too!" Jayde remarks. "have you ever seen part two?" she asks as Blake nods. "i wanna see part three too." Sabrina scoffs loudly. "that movie is the most disgusting thing i ever seen! it's SO much more worse than wrong turn, friday the thirteenth, and this movie combined!" she exclaims.

They suddenly hear a loud noise thump outside. "what was that?" Richard asks. "it must be a falling young tree..it's pretty windy outside." Jake assures. "but we're in the middle of summer, there shoulden't even be any strong winds." Jayde sounds a bit perplexed. "i bet Jeff is trying to scare us again." Sabrina growls. "that's so totally pathetic, we fell for it the first time during the fourth challenge, what makes him think we'd fall for it a second time." Jake, Jayde, and Blake exchange looks.

"maybe we should investigate it." Percy shrugs, "who want's to come with me?" Jake and Richard get up. "we will." Jake says. "yeah, you dorks have fun investigating a fallen tree. I'm going to take a shower." Sabrina sneers. She walks out the mess hall with Percy, Richard, and Jake following behind. "enjoy your shower, witch." Jake mocks. "screw you." Sabrina snaps.

Richard smirks. "can i come with you?" he asks as Sabrina fakes a smile. "sure, we'd have so much fun." she says sarcastically as Richard stammers. "really!?" he exclaims. "yeah, i can have you scrub the shower stall for me since it's moldy. Then i'll kick you out and take my shower." she mocks. Richard pucks his lips. "nevermind.." he says with a tone of dissapointment.

"you are the most desperate person iv'e ever met dude." Percy pips up. Richard glares at him. "you stole the girl i was madly in love with, your the last person i wan't to talk to." he snaps... Back in the mess hall Jayde, Naonka, and Blake sit at the benches and continue watching the movie. "i have to take a piss!" Naonka blurts out. Blake and Jayde look at her awkwardly. "nice to know." Jayde mumbles.

"i might go in my jeans yo! iv'e been holding it since we started watching the movie!" she whines. Blake and Jayde sigh. "she won't let us enjoy the movie, we might as well just pause it and wait for her to come back." Blake suggests.

Jayde sighs, "fine, if you have to go so bad then hurry up! make it quick Naonka!" Jayde exclaims. Naonka quickly nods and runs out the mess hall door. "we made a slight mistake letting her make it to the merge." Blake grumbles. "your teams fault. If she was in our team she would have been atleast the fourth person out if she was swiped with that one nature freak we had." Jayde remarks...

Back outside, Jake, Richard, and Percy walk through the middle of the forest holding flashlights and scan around the woods. "see any fallen trees or something?" Jake asks. "nothing, really." Percy sighs. Richard walks along a small lining of missing shrubs and spots large boot prints. "guys! i found some foot prints!" Richard calls out. Jake and Percy quickly run up. "where!?" Jake demands.

Richard points to the foot prints leading off into the deeper woods. "maybe Jeff trying to scare us again." Percy re assures. "we can't be too sure, i mean..we better be safe than sorry." Jake snaps. Richard gasps."i found what might have caused that thumping noise!" he shouts.

Percy snikers. "what?" Jake asks. Percy shakes his head. "Nothing..my minds just..you know." he mumbles. Jake raises an eye brow. "no..i don't know." Jake sneers. "it's the tree!" Richard exclaims. He shines the flashlight exposing a large pine tree flat on the ground, crushing bushes beneath it. "how the hell did it fall down?" Jake asks. "maybe it was growing too tall." Percy adds.

Jake shakes his head and walks up to the tree stump. "a chain saw did this..look at the rugged edges." Jake says. Richard and Percy glare at it. "all i see is a tree stump." Richard pips up. Percy nods. "me too." Jake glares at both of them. "no, it was a chain saw." he hisses.

"well..it's either Ollie was trying to make fire wood or the chain saw massacre is running lose in the island." Percy jokes. "i think i get it, they might be trying to pull a fast one on us again. You know, see who will freak out like that one challenge we had that was trying to rip off wrong turn..Jeff must be so stupid to try to fool us again." Jake muses. Richard and Percy nervously laugh. "yeah, totally." Richard snorts, still obviously disturbed. "i'm scared.." Percy admits.

"dude, Jeff is just trying to scare us again. This will be the second horrer movie based challenge in a row. Just keep your calm and go along with it, and everything should be fine." Jake says. Foot steps suddenly are heard deep in the forest. "what is that!?" Richard exclaims as he stumbles behind Jake along with Percy, "you idiot's are fine! it might just be a racoon...or a skunk." Jake blurts out. "the foot steps sound big!" Richard cries out. "uh oh...it might be a bare..DON'T move!" Jake snaps.

"what if it's the chain saw massacre!?" Percy exclaims. Jake rolls his eyes and face palms. "there's no such thing! well..there was, but that phyco killer lived and killed people in the eighties, he's long gone since he was old during thoes times." Jake assures, trying to calm Percy and Richard down. "yeah, Percy! besides, he lived in texas! what would he be doing on a deserted island in the middle of the woods in California!?" Richard scoffs.

Percy glances at him. "shut up, you were scared too!" he snaps back. Jake scoffs. "can you both shut it!? the bare will come attack if you dumb yankes don't shush up!" Jake exclaims. They all stand silent for a while, untill a large figure is shown standing in between two trees holding a chain saw. He shuts it on and Richard and Percy both quickly scream like girls and take off running. Jake stands there in shock. "you aren't the chain saw massacre." he mumbles.

The figure starts to walk up to him and Jake slowly steps back. "it's you, Ollie..isn't it!?" Jake snaps. The figure doesn't anwser and runs torward him. Jake panicks and kicks the figure in the face. Ollie groans as he stumbles back and the mask falls off. "HA! it is you!" Jake shouts. Ollie sighs. "fine it is, but you have to admite...i did scare you still." Ollie mocks.

Jake fakes a grin. "pfft..not even." he huffs. Ollie raises an eye brow. "you litteratly jumped up and kicked me in the face..i'm pretty sure i scared you." he insists. Jake rolls his eyes. "only a little." he lies. "anyway, since i found out who you are, i win immunity right?" Jake asks. Ollie grins. "nope, this challenge doesn't have to do with who find's out who the 'killer' is this time, it's whoever can be the last one standing. And if i really was the killer, you would have been dead by now. So you can consider yourself the first one out." Ollie taunts.

Jake gives him a glased look. "whatever." he mumbles. Two other interns take jake by the arms and walk him away as Ollie sneaks back off torward camp... Meanwhile, Sabrina is shown in the bathroom cabin looking at herself in the mirror. "ugh, I look like a perfect ten out of ten on an attractive scale, i should look even hotter than that! like..even hotter than hot!" she complains. "when i turn thirty, i'm totally getting a full body lift." she mumbles to herself.

The camera blurrs out her body as she throws her crop top and torn shorts off then she makes her way into one of the female shower stalls. She throws her sandals over and shuts on the water and starts to rock back and forth as she has to press the button to turn the water back on every five seconds, then scrubs her hair..then shuts the water back on repeativly.

"ugh! this is such a old fashion shower!" she scoffs to herself. The door then creeks open, she stops shutting the water back on and peeks through the curtian. "who's in here!?" she demands. She hears no anwser then grabs the towel over hanging the curtians and walks out. She makes her way torward the door and peeks out into the warm summer night of the woods. "Jeff, if that's you trying to scare me again you are SO going to get it!" she snaps.

She hears a noise behind her then turns to see a large snadow standing over her holding a chain saw. The chain saw shuts on making loud chopping sounds and Sabrina screams in horror and runs off dropping her towel on the floor, then scurries through the woods naked shrieking loudly as the camera blocks out parts of her body. Ollie; pretending to be the 'killer' chases after her. Sabrina gets through a bunch of over hanging branches and bushes then hides behind a large pine tree.

She presses herself against it and breaths heavily trying to calm herself down as Ollie's foot steps are heard crushes leaves as he approaches her. The moonlight streaches his shadow along the leave and pine littered ground as Sabrina's eyes widen in horror... Back at the mess hall, Jayde and Blake finish up the movie and head torward the door, "should we just head back to the cabins?" Jayde asks. Blake shrugs. "but..where is everyone at?" he asks.

Jayde peers out into the woods and shrugs. "Percy, Jake, and Richard went to investigate something..Sabrina went to take a shower, and Naonka went to the bathroom...none of them are back to let's just assume they're doing some stupidity somehwere out there. And we can now just go to bed." Jayde says, Blake raises an eye brow.

"but isn't it kinda weird that we didn't even have a challenge yet? do you think Jeff is trying to prank us again?" Jayde glares at Blake. "well.. if he is then i'd be so pissed. But i don't think so..i think he's ACTUALLY giving us a break from the show..thank goodness." she sighs. Finnaly they see a female figure walking through the trail of the woods, and at closer glance it's Naonka. "i'm done ya'll!" she calls out. "what the hell took you so long!? you were in the bathroom for like..an hour!" Blake exclaims.

Naonka nervously smirks. "oh, well you know..i was..uh..well i wasn't touching myself that's for sure, i mean how gross would that be?" she says with a nervous smile. Jayde and Blake glance at her awkwardly. "we didn't ask if you were.." Blake pips up. Naonka bites her lip. "let's just go." she mumbles. Jayde walks off with Naonka and Blake following her.. Back in the woods Sabrina shuts her eyes in relife once she thinks the coast is clear.

She steps away from the pine tree she was hiding behind only to see Ollie the 'killer' was waiting for her, She stumbles back with a muffled scream then tries to run away once again but trips over a small rock and ends up rolling down a cliff banging herself against many ragged rocks, logs, trees, and spiney bushes. Ollie takes off his killer mask and looks down the steep slope with huge eyes as Sabrina continues tumbling down goaning in pain, "whoops.." he whisperes. Sabrina finnaly face plants against a bolder and knocks herself out.

Ollie takes out his blue tooth and contacts Jeff. "yeah Jeff...you need to bring some interns to take a contestent to the infermery... just sayin'." ..Percy and Richard rush up to the mess hall and barge through the door to warn the others, but look in to see it empty. "do you think the chain saw massacre got them!?" Richard exclaims. Percy shakes his head. "i don't know..but they might have just went back to camp." he says. "what about Sabrina!?" Richard blurts out.

Percy glances at him. "She was vunerable since the beginning..also she's a slut and they never make it really far so i'm pretty sure she's dead by now." Percy explains. "anyway, we have to go back to the cabins, NOW! if we don't let the other's know what's happening they'll be dead along with Jake and Sabrina!" Richard nervously nods. "but won't it be dangerous to run back out into the woods?" Richard nervously says. Percy sighs. "Just wait here if your too scared, i'll go get the other's and we'll try to hide in the mess hall like that time we had the horror movie challenge." Richard nods, and Percy rushes out the door..

Blake, Noanka, and Jayde finnaly get to camp and look around the forest. "the camp is still empty.." Jayde says with a bewildered tone. "maybe they kept looking for that thing that made the weird thumping noise earlier." Naonka suggests. "for one and a half hours? i don't think so.." Blake mumbles. Jayde looks at Blake with wide eyes. "do..do you think there probably is someone out there?" she asks. Blake knits his eye brows. "what do you mean?" he asks. "everyone just went missing, it make's me wonder if something actually is happening.." she wines.

Naonka plays with her hair as Blake and Jayde exchange worried looks. "this has to be another prank.." Blake says. "i mean...Jeff would be stupid enough to repeat the same challenge twice you know." Jayde sighs. "i don't know..this time it feels more anonymous.." she mumbles. They all quickly turn around as they hear a disturbance in the woods, then finnaly see Percy running out the woods towrward them. "GUYS!" he exclaims.

Jayde and Blake glare at him. "something happened to Jake and Sabrina!" he shouts, Naonka perks up. "JAKE!? something happended to Jake!?" She shrieks. "i'm sorry Naonka..but when we went out into the woods to check on the noise we heard, there was some crazy guy with a mask that litterally came out in the woods and i think he chopped Jake up!" Percy snaps. Jayde and Blake look at him with shocked looks as Naonka stands there with a twich in her eye. "JAKKKEEEE!" she cries. Jayde quickly tries to comfort her. "don't cry Naonka! He probably would have made ugly caramel colored babies with you anyway!" Jayde reassures.

Naonka stops crying and gives Jayde a pissed look. "oops..i mean..yeah just face it, your babies would be ugly." Jayde flat out says. Naonka burts to tears again as Percy and Blake awkwardly look at her. "does anyone know how to comfort a girl?" Percy asks. Jayde raises an eye brow. "i'm a girl..and not even i know how to do that." Jayde sneers. "Naonka, Jake would have wanted you to go on without him." Blake soothes. "NOOO!" Naonka screams. "i wanna die! give me a screw driver!" Naonka snaps trough tears. "why?" Jayde asks.

"i don' gon' gonna jab it through my face!" she exclaims. Jayde gives her a glased look. "no. now let's go Naonka! we're not all going to die because of YOU!" jayde snaps. Naonka sits on the floor whaling as Blake and Percy glare at her. "i think we should just leave her to die. Who agrees?" Percy asks. Jayde and Blake nod in agreement. Naonka scrowls at them. "you were all going to actually leave me here!?" she snaps. "well we aren't going to drag you with us.." Blake grumbles. Naonka gives him a uneasy look. "i'll come with you guys." she sighs.

Blake's eye twiches. "just calm down..at least she's willing to come along with us now." Jayde whisperes. "i want to knock her out right now." Blake snaps loudly as Naonka raises an eye brow at him. Percy rolls his eyes, "okay guys i think we should go now, Richard's still waiting for us." They all quickly walk off into the woods heading torward the mess hall... they all arrive a wile later and look at the large cabin with nervous looks as they stand near a bush. "do you think Richard's okay in there?" Blake asks. "i dunno...go check." Percy peeps out.

"no way! why don't you do it. I've put my life on the line twice thanks to you." Percy scoffs. "since when!?" he snaps. "if you guy's are going to act like vag faces then i think i'll just settle this and go myself!" Jayde snaps. "we really don't have enough time to sit out here like victums with targets on our backs." She walks out from behind the bushes and cautiously walks up torward the mess hall cabin. "okay guys, if Jayde get's split in half we run away torward the lake and try to swim off the island..deal?" Naonka asks.

Blake and Percy look at her awkwardly. "we'd drown or freez to death by dawn." Percy sneers. Meanwhile, Jayde gets to the door and creeks it open, then peeks inside. "guys! Richard isn't even in here!" Jayde calls out. "what!? that's where we left him!" Percy exclaims. He runs up to the mess hall and looks inside. Naonka and Blake catch up a moment later. "is that red paint smeered on the floor?" Naonka asks. Jayde grabs a flashlight and points it to the ground. "where'd you get that flashlight from?" Blake asks. Jayde's eyes widen.

"i...i...i really don't know.." she awkwardly says. "what the hell is happening!?" Naonka shrieks. "Naonka, it's just a flashlight." Jayde snaps. "Richards dead." Blake mumbles. "is Richard dating me? i forgot." Naonka asks. "it's Jake.." Jayde says flatly. "SHHHH!" Blake snaps. "Richard is gone! the killer knows where we are now..i suggest we hide in the trees." Blake says.

Percy shakes his head. "there's more hiding places back at camp, but we have to check to see if everything is clear. You come with me, Naonka, Jayde..you both stay here." Percy commands. "Richard just died here!" Jayde protests. "and you want us to wait here!?" Percy scrowls at her. "just wait." he snaps, then runs off with Blake.

Jayde looks at Naonka. "well...look's like i'm stuck with you again." she sighs, "gurl! we don gonna do our nails and everything!" Naonka squills.. Blake and Percy walk nervously in the woods then suddenly hear a movement in the brush. "did you hear that!?" Percy squeaks. "no..what was it?" Blake asks. Percy getures his hand to his lips to make him quiet.

There begins to be movement going along the bushes, and a large shadow of a man with an axe going across the moonlight on the ground. Percy and Blake's eyes widen in horror as they try to stay still and silent. The silence is broken when a loud thud is heard from behind. Percy and Blake panick to see the masked person standing behind them with a axe laughing like a phycopath. They yell and start running back torward the mess hall..

Blake finnaly makes it back and bursts through the door breathing heavely. Naonka and Jayde look at him in shock, and Naonka drops Jayde's half painted hand. "wait..why were you painting my whole hand!? i thought you were doing my fingernails!" Jayde exclaims. Naonka nervously smirks. "oops...?" she reberts. "The killer's out there!" Blake shouts.

"we have to get off this island RIGHT NOW!" he snaps. Naonka and Jayde exchange a worried look. Blake looks back to see the figure walking torward the mess hall now holding a chain saw and they all start to panick. "LOCK THE DOOR!" Naonka screams. "oh yes, like that's going to help against a chain saw!" Blake snaps. "HIDE!" Jayde exclaims.

Blake runs under one of the tables as Jayde and Naonka run torward the back room and hide behind a wall... Jeff watches the whole thing on large screens with the captured contestents behind him *minus Sabrina who's in the infermery* Jake, RIchard, and Percy glare at him angerly. "got us a second time huh?" Jake huffs. "yep! you kids are just so stupid..i love it." Jeff mocks. "it sucks though, now if there's ever a real killer in the woods we won't belive it and get killed for real." Jake scoffs. "pffft, i wish." Jeff mumbles.

~o.O.o~

Blake stayes under the table as Jayde and Naonka slowly peek from behind the wall. The door bursts open as the figure steps inside. Jayde and Naonka cover thier mouths as the footsteps come closer. They both press thier backs against the wall and try to stay still.

Blake's yells are suddenly heard, Noanka and Jayde exchange worried expressions. "i have to pee again.." Naonka whisperes. "please don't tell me your going to go in your underware.." Jayde whisperes back. "too late." Naonka whispers back into Jayde's ear. "UGH! that's so gross!" Jayde blurts out, then quickly slams her hand against her mouth. Naonka gasps as the room becomes dead silent. "i can hear crickets." Naonka whines.

The figure pops up at them with the chainsaw and they both scream in horror, Jayde runs away screaming as Naonka panicks and kicks the figure in the groin. He drops the chainsaw which starts to chop up the wooden floor and Naonka scurries away.

The mess hall bursts open and both girls run out screaming loudly into the woods, Jayde way ahead as Naonka desperatly tries to catch up. The figure then bursts out the door a moment later and chases after them. Jayde and Naonka run up a small hill and get to a few abandon trollies from the camps older days. "get in!" Jayde snaps.

"you know how to drive!?" Naonka asks. Jayde grinches her teeth. "no! but i'll try now, so just get in!" Jayde exclaims. Naonka hops into the passenger seat and Jayde pulls the crank to the trollie down and tries to drive it down a hill but ends up going off track and running over a bunch of wild rabbits and bushes. "oops!" Jayde exclaims as she hits a small cyote trying to excape the ragged trollie.

~Back at home Molly watches with huge eyes. "THAT EMO ASS FACE IS HURTUNG NATURE!" she screams. She starts drawing a figure of Jayde and ripps it's head off as she continues crying.~

"drive on the trail!" Naonka shouts. Jayde snaps a look at her. "i'm trying to get back on it!" She loses focus while argueing with Naonka and ends up hitting a tree. "damn it." Jayde mumbles. Noanka screams and points torward the back, the figure is shown walking up to the smashed car with the chainsaw as Jayde and Naonka scream. "we have to get out of here!" Naonka squills.

She tries to open the door but it is stuck, desperate; Naonka and Jayde start to kick the windows trying to break it but the figure makes it to the vehicle and starts chopping the roof off, Jayde panicks and jumps out, shoving the person back in the process, Ollie, dresses as the killer, grabs hold of Jayde's leg causing her to fall face flat on the ground. She kicks him on the face with her loose leg then gets back up and takes off running leaving Naonka behind stuck in the broken down trollie screaming as the figure makes its way back to the trapped teen.

Jayde starts running through the forest gasping loudly then trips over a pine cone and falls in a small ditch. She slowly wakes back up groaning. "what...am i in a bathroom!?" she quickly gets up and looks to see she is sititng in a ditch full of minure. "EWWWWWWWW!" she exclaims then tries to calw her way out but slips back in. She starts choking and gaging as another pile of minure lands on her head. "GAAHH!" she screams. An intern peeks over with a large shouvel.

"what the hell are you doing in there?" he asks. Jayde looks up with huge eyes. "where am i!? what is...this!?" she gestures to the muck she's sinking in. "oh..this island doesn't have proper sewage, so each day us interns shovel out whatever crap is in the toilets and dump it in this hole." he explains.

Jayde's eye twiches. "then whats the point in even having a toilet!?" she exclaims. "dunno..but you might want to get out of there. over ninety percent of that minure is Greg's." The intern warns. With that, Jayde claws her way out quickly with screams of horror. "i need to take a bath, NOW!" she shouts. "after the elimination." the intern sneers. "elimination? i thought everyone died..wait.." The intern gives her a glased look. "no, that was another challenge. Jeff told us everything, and appearintly he pranked you guys more than once yet you all still fell for it. Anyway, everyone is back at camp. You just won immunity. Just letting you know." he mumbles.

Jayde gasps. "when does the elimination start!?" Jayde asks. "like..in a few minutes." Jayde's eyes widen. "oh crap! i gotta go!" she exclaims, then rushes off running..

Jeff is shown standing at camp with every contestent but Sabrina standing behind him. "hm..Jayde didn't even show up yet." Jeff sneers. "she was supposed to win immunity but since she isn't here.." Jayde suddenly is shown running out from the woods breathing hard. "i'm here!" she screams. "damn it.." Naonka mumbles. "Jayde! you were the last one standing, you have won immunity." Jeff tosses her a immunity idol. "yes! i won!" Percy runs up to hug her.

"i knew you can do it babe..even though we were unaware this was a chellenge." Percy gets his hands off her then glares at them awkwardly. "no offence...but you smell like crap." Percy scoffs. "smooth one." Jake mocks. "i fell in it.." Jayde mumbles. Percy starts to choke and caough...a while later everyone is shown at elimination sitting around half choped logs, while Sabrina leans against a near by tree on a streacher with a full body cast. "okay. Since Jayde has won immunity she gets the first tiki carving." The host tosses her the carving as Jayde smirks.

"Jake and Percy, you are both safe as well." they are both tossed a carving as Jake looks over and winks at Naonka. "Naonka, your safe." the host announces as she is tossed a carving. "Blake!" The host tosses him a carving as Richard looks nervous. "Richard...Sabrina...one of you are going home tonight." Jeff mocks. Richard nervously glances up as Sabrina's eyes make a pissed expression. "the person safe from the boot is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

'...

...

...

...

...

...'...

...

...

...

...

"RIchard!" Jeff calls out. He tosses Richard the last carving as Sabrina starts to make muffled noises yelling "screw you all" but sounds like _root door wall_. "no Sabrina, we can't plant roots on a wall. Anyway, it's time for you to go." Jeff snaps.

Sabrina starts to make muffled cries as everyone else cheers. "whooo! she's finnaly gone!" Jake chants. "thank goodness." Jayde sighs. "bye Saponda! hope you enjoyed your stay here!" Naonka exclaims. Sabrina tries to say "my names Sabrina!" but the bandaids covering her mouth make it sound like random noises. An intern walks up and pulls Sabrina's streacher along across the dock and drop her off on the stool. She looks up at the host with huge eyes as the large wooden boot swings over her. "any last words before you leave?" Jeff asks.

Sabrina snaps a pissed look at him and tries to flip him off but fails with the casted hand. "No? alright then..bye!" Jeff mocks. He pulls the cranks and Sabrina is kicked into the sky making muffled screams, then a small figure of her is shown getting caught into an engien of a airplain flying by, causing it to crash and burn in the distance. "welp. we are now down to our top six contestance, and only one more elimination for the finals! who will be the next to fall? find out next time on survival island!" ..


	15. Chapter 15

Day Fiveteen: "Not Really Close"

The cameras roll as the Host; Jeff stands near the dock. "day fifveteen! fourteen down and six more teens to go before one of them win's a million dollars! But before we start the show let's take time to Montauge the last fourteen losing morons that did not make it this far!" Jeff announces to the camera.

"Connor!" *Screen flashbacks to him having asma attack* "Vannessa!" *She laughs as she becomes electricuted in the second challenge* "Cheld!" *He smokes pot in the bus* "Molly!" *flashback of her twiching on the ground* "Donny!" *he stands off blank in the back ground* "JayJay!" *Awkwardly glares at a map* "Stacie!" * She runs away from the bomb fire ceriomony crying* "Christy!" *Jayde is shown on top of her, punching her face* "Chef Ratchet AND Estephanie!" *Chef Ratchet sleeping; Estephanie snaping her fingers and slapping Sabrina* "And now the Merge~Kimberly!" *She is shown on a raft screaming* "Greg!" *jumping on a table eating as Stacie, Josh, and Jayde glare at him* "Josh!" *he is shown super glued to Sabrina trying to flirt with her* "And Sabrina!" *flashback of her running out a cabin screaming with a senceored out body* ~end of intro~

The remaining contestants; Richard, Blake, Naonka, Percy, and Jayde are all in the mess hall lounging around with "feel so close" playing in the back ground on a ipod. Blake and Richard sit across eachother near the end of the room.

"so...Sabrina's finnaly gone." Blake says casually. "yep.." Richard nods. They both grin. "hell yeah!" they both exclaim. "now i can finnaly have loud dreams about her without her yelling at me to shut up!" Blake blurts out as Richard looks at him with wide eyes. "huh?" he asks awkwardly.

Blake looks at him blankly, then looks up to see everyone else glaring at him too. "nevermind.." he shuts off. "your disgusting." Richard mumbles. "well this shoulden't be suprising to you.. i was loud so you all pretty much knew about it." Blake insists.

Richard scoffs, "i thought you were having a nightmare.. you kept shouting her name." Jayde suddenly walks up and smacks her hand on the table. "can you two shut up? your making Naonka's ipod die off." she snaps. "then why don't you just turn up the volume?" Blake snaps back. Jayde raises an eye brow. "it's on full blast, and you two are so loud and annoying your litterally the only thing we hear!" she exclaims. "and me, as well as Percy, Jake, and Naonka are kinda trying to relax and listen to music. So shut the heck up." she hisses.

"you wanna listen to that?" Richard points out. Jayde's eyes widen as she barley realizes the song swiched to "milk shakes", Jayde looks back at them. "oh..nevermind. Continue talking." she insists. "mhmmm ya'll! this is my jam!" Naonka shouts as she dances in the middle of the mess hall. "your one lucky man Jake.." Percy smirks, Jake sighs. "haha yeah.." he then moves forward to lean torward Naonka.

"uh babe..can you kinda stop dancing?" he says softly, and nervously. Naonka glances back at him. "why?" she asks. "cause..you look like your having a siger.. and your embarassing me." he says quickly. Naonka snaps a look at him. "oh, what!? what did you just say to me!? oh nu uh! look's like someone want's to sleep by himself in the woods tonight!" she exclaims. Jake looks bit shocked, then stares at her.

"look..but...there was no other way for me to say it." He explains, then thumps his head with his palm. Naonka gives him a glare and Jake nervously grins. "love you.." he awkwardly sooths.

Naonka knits her eye brows. "yeah, that's why your going to go stand in that corner for caring what people think of us." She points. Jake huffs. "fine.." he mumbles then walks off. "wow.." Percy breaks through. The mess hall door opens as the host and the intern, Ollie walk in. "ready for today's challenge everyone!?" The host mocks. Jake grins. "yes!" he calls out.

"anything to get me off this corner.." he says to himself. Naonka glares at him, Jake winks at her. "okay, i'll make the explaining fast and simple so you all can go ahead and quickly start on your challenge. First of all, i need all of you to pick a name of a contestant that has alredy been eliminated." The host says.

Everyone exchanges awkward glances. "Why?" Blake asks. "everything will be explained. Now pick!" he snaps. "i pick..Kimberly." Percy says. "Chef ratchet.." RIchard mumbles. Jayde rolls her eyes. "i guess i'll pick Josh, since i was pretty close to him." Naonka and Jake nervously stand there.

"i don't know who to pick.." Naonka says. "uh.. Estephanie, i guess. We we're kinda freinds." Jake shrugs. "And i'll pick Cheld." Jeff smirks, "okay. I had every eliminated contestant give me one task each of you have to accomplish. The names you just picked will have the task that eliminated contestent wanted someone to do, Percy since you were the first one to answer i'll tell you what Kimberly's task is." Jeff taunts.

Percy frowns. "Kimberly's task is, write a hundred page essay on how not to be a.. stupid idiot." The host explains. "are you serious!?" he snaps. "hey, just be happy it wasn't Molly..her's was similar except with how to stop destroying mushrooms for pizza. Anyway, Blake you didn't pick a contestent yet.." he grumbles.

Blake rolls his eyes. "let's see...the most sane person there..JayJay." Jeff nods. "his task is to join a gang, typical. Anyway Naonka Estephanie's task is to do a real life slender man challenge." Jeff says. Naonka raises an eye brow. "is that like..some type of new dance comming out?" she asks.

Jeff smirks. "you'll see, and Richard, your task from Chef Ratchet is..." He awkwardly glares at the list. "work..strange new age cellular devices?" Richard grins. "easy." he mocks. "Cheld's task, which Jake will do is figure out a way to see what he calls 'rad' colors without actually getting high..yeah good luck with that." Jeff taunts.

"and last but not least, Jayde's task from Josh is to go rock climbing on the tallest mountian we have here." the host finishes off. Jayde's eyes widen and she snaps a look to the camera. "gee, thanks Josh." She sneers. "Okay the objective of this challenge is for each of you guy's to preform the tasks, Obviously, the way you win is the person with the most points out of ten given by Ollie will get immunity. If you get low points or back out slash fail the task you will most likley be eliminated later on in the elimination ceriomney." Jeff explains. "now, who wants to go first?"

The remining six contestents exchange nervous glances.. "I guess i go...my challenge isn't that bad." Richard insits.

*Coffecinal*

"we didn't really have any coffencinals yesterday thank's to the wierd horror movie challenge, so being in here again makes me remeber how repulsive it is in this thing.." Richard mumbles as one of the fly traps in the back ground falls off and sticks to his hair. He doesn't notice. "well.. as far as the challenge goes i don't think working a new phone will be that hard. I mean it only takes me a few minuts to figure out how to use a iphone so how hard can it be?" ~end~

Richard sits on a bench outdoors from the mess hall, as an Intern comes up and drops a android in front of him. "this challenge is going to be so easy." he mocks. Jeff smiles at him. "alright use it then." Ollie chuckles.

Richard picks up the phone and presses a button then raises an eye brow. "It has a screen password..are you serious!?" he snaps. "yeah.. Chef Ratchet said a complicated cellular device.. and this is a million dollar competiton. You really think we're going to make ANY challenge easy!?" The host huffs.

Richard glares at the phone and tries to type in the pass word. "it's incorrect.." he mumbles. He then types a new one then makes a sudden pissed expression. "IT'S LOCKED! i have to wait thirty minuts to guess a password only TWO times!?" Richard exclaims. "Who set the phone this way!?" he demands.

Jeff points to Ollie. "damn right kid, now you just sit there and wait for the thirty minuts to pass by. We'll move on to the next contestent." Ollie says. He walks off with Jeff as Richard angerly glares at the phone... Jayde, Jake, and Blake stand around near a lake talking, Jeff cuts in. "Blake! your the next contestent to preform your task by JayJay." Blake gives the host a look.

"join a gang? in the middle of the woods?" he asks. Jeff and Ollie exchange looks. "Jayde might be in a gang.. maybe she can hook you up." Ollie points out. Jayde snaps a look at them. "I'm not a 'chola' i'm goth you idiot!" She shouts.

"well now your going to become a gang member, make up a random name so Blake can join it..now!" he snaps. Jayde and Jake awkwardly look up at him. "but..." jayde cuts herself off. "your going to talk back to me woman? Just for being a smart arse, you are going to have to find deer dung and rub it on your face." Ollie snaps.

Jayde knits her eye brows. "fine..i'll make up a gang.." She sounds a bit perplexed. "uh.." She tries to think as Jake soflty whistles. "the wrist cutters." Jake says under a fake cough. "i don't cut myself!" Jayde snaps.

*Coffecinal*

Jayde scoffs. "i can't belive Jake assumes all goths cut themselves! I never done that in my life.. excpet that one time some girl called me an ugly loser, but i was in second grade! and that was only ONCE!" she exclaims. ~end~

"okay! the wrist cutters it is! now Blake, ask Jayde; the leader of the wrist cutter gang, if you can join." The host says.

Blake and Jayde exchange awkward looks. "uh..can i join the wrist cutters please." Blake asks. Jayde gives the host a glased look. "yes." she grumbles. "Now, you both need a cerimoney as a way of celebrating a new member. Cut eachothers wrists." Jeff demands.

"what!? no way!" Jayde snaps. "this is going a little too far Jeff... seriously." Blake mumbles. Jeff scrowls at them. "cut! now!" he demands. Jayde glares at Blake. "just stick out your arm and let me stratch it." Jayde sighs.

"yeah, that's not weird at all." Blake says sarcastically. He sticks out his wrist and Jayde dully scratches it. "yay new gang member." The goth teen chants dully and sarcatically. "my turn to scratch you." Blake pips up.

Jayde rolls her eyes and pulls her sleeve up. "make it quick." she mumbles. Blake harshly scratches her arm and causes it to bleed. "gahhh! OW! what the heck is wrong with you!?" she snarles.

Blake nervously backs away. "oops! sorry! i didn't think i was scratching that hard.." Jayde glares at him. "really? you dig your nails into my arm full force and didn't think you were scratching that hard?" she hisses. "well.. how many points do you give that preformance Ollie?" Jeff asks.

Ollie shrugs. "it wasn't all that great, i say a six out of ten." Blake sighs. "but i let her scratch my arm!" he protests. "on to The next contestent, Naonka!" The host cuts in.

*Coffecinal:

Naonka sits in the bathroom coffecinal braiding her hair. "i got to lazy to get mah hair did this morning, so i'm just going to braid it till tonight." She explains. The camera man fakes a cough. "you were supposed to talk about what you think of your challenge." he pips up. Naonka looks up from her bangs. "oh yeah, whatever. I think my challenge is good exercise. Dancing and uh..stuff." ~end~

It is now late at night and Jeff has Naonka walk out into the woods with a pair of night goggles and a flashlight. "is this supposed to be some type of syfy based dance?" Naonka asks. Jeff has the camera crew ready and glares at Naonka.

"no." He scoffs, "for the last damn time you aren't dancing! this is the slender man challenge, except you will be avoiding 'slender man' in real life!" Jeff exclaims. Naonka nods. "ohhh...so what type of moves do i do?" she asks again.

Jeff raises an eye brow. "what moves are you talking about?" Naonka rolls her eyes. "don't ya'll want me to do the slender man or something!?" she exclaims. Jeff gasps. "eww what the hell!? no! we want you to avoid him!" Jeff snaps.

"huh...i thought i was dancing.." Naonka sounds blank. Jeff facepalms. "just..get...away..from..the...guy..dressed...in...white.." Jeff angerly mumbles through his teeth. Naonka shrugs. "i think i can do that." Jeff looks at her. "okay..? go." He shoves her forward and walks off.

Naonka awkwardly walks off into the woods and points the flashlight around the trees. "well..this is weird." she says to herself. "maybe i'm supposed to dance in the dark..the slenderman seems like a creepy dance anyway." she looks around. "i need some jams up in here ya'll!" she takes a small i pod out her top and puts on 'wild one' by flo rida.

Naonka starts dancing alone in the middle of the woods as the cameras far off starts filming her. Jeff watches this through a small screen in the tralior. "what the hell is this!?" he snarles as an intern next to him shrugs. "i told her like a million times the slender man is NOT a dance style! ughhh!" Naonka prances around the forest like an idiot. "i wonder if i'm doing it right." she mumbles to herself.

A small distance away Ollie is shown behind a bush dressing Jake up as the slender man. "you should have fun scaring your own girlfreind." Ollie jokes. Jake peeks out from the bush to see Naonka dancing. "i still don't think she get's the objective of this game..she still thinks it's a dance move." Jake points out. They both awkwardly look at Naonka who's dancing and singing to herself. _"heyyy i heard ya'll were a wild onee! oooohhhhh! Ollie better give me ten points or i kell himm..ooooohh!" _she sings loudly in a awful voice.

Ollie looks back at Jake. "no offense but your girlfriend is REALLY stupid..she might as well be blonde." he huffs. Jake shrugs. "whatever, anyway i think i'm ready." He walks out from behind the bush then looks back to see Ollie give him a thumbs up.

Jake nervously walks up to Naonka. She turns around to see the tall figure and smiles. "heyy Jake!" she exclaims. "why are you dressed...that way?" She asks. Jake freezes in his spot in shock. "uh..i'm not Jake, i'm slender man!" he exclaims.

Naonka knits her eye brows. "fool i know you ain't no dance move now stop messen' before i slap you upside the head!" she shouts. "now why you dressed like that? i thought we could only bring one pair of clothes that we have to wash over and over.." she mumbles.

Jake looks back at Ollie who gives him that 'your dead' signal. "uh..rwar.." Jake awkwardly stammers. Naonka looks at him. "what the hell was that all about?" she asks. Jake sighs and takes off the mask. "if you put up a good preformance you would have got a lot of points you know." Jake flatly says.

"i don't know what your talking about hun." Naonka chuckles then pulls him into a kiss. Ollie comes out from the bushes starteling her. "Slender man is not a dance move you stupid idiot, it was a game where you escape the 'slender man' himself. It seems like it would have been a good challenge too, you could have gotten all ten points. But you just screwed everything up so you have zero." Ollie murmurs.

Naonka scoffs. "whatever! i got down on the dance floor and had some bomb dance moves and ya'll know it! i had so much swag up there ya'll! i didn't even need to KNOW how to do the slender man cause mah' dance moves were amazing!" she exclaims.

Jake and Ollie exchange irritated looks. "just let her believe whatever she wants, her mind is her own little world, and trust me i know." Jake says as Ollie nods slowly.

~o.O.o~

"okay! it is now ten at night and we already had three of our six remaining contestents do the tasks the eliminated losers set up for them!" the Host explains to the camera. "still four more people to go since Richard is still doing his challenge. So let's go check back up on him shall we?" Ollie grins and follows the host off with the camera crew following behind them.

They get to Richard who's glaring at the phone. "still having problems?" The host asks. Richard snaps a look at him. "the phone died!" he exclaims. "damn shame...figure out how to deal with it. Anyway on to our next more important contestents." Jeff goes on as Richard gasps. "what!? but how am i supposed to do the challenge now! it's impossible!" the teen nags, Jeff rolls his eyes.

"you get a zero out of ten, there you got your points now shut the hell up." Jeff snarles. "anyway, Percy is our next contestent with Kimberly's task..write a hundred page essay on how not to be a stupid idiot." Jeff grins.

"you guy's could have atleast given me a hint! or not put that stupid thirty minut screen lock! would have wasted a whole less of battery use!" Richard snaps. The host gives him a irritated look. "seriously...shut up you little gnat."

... a while later the host gets to Percy who's sitting in the main lounge at a small wooden desk with a huge piel of paper and a pen. "you know what to do right?" Jeff asks. Percy looks up at him. "write about how i'm not supposed to be a stupid idiot.." he mumbles.

"yeah, well your supposed to give an essay, well more like a life's speech on how not to be a stupid idiot. Basically a manuel for people who have problems being a stupid idiot and how to advoid it..such as yourelf." Jeff clears up. Percy stares at him. "gee..thanks."

*coffecinal:

Percy sighs. "out of all the people that have been eliminated so far, i had to pick Kimberly. This really sucks. Once we have the finalie special i'm really going to give her an ear full about this, what type of person gives a task to someone about writing a hundred page essay? i run out of idea's REAL easy so..this should totally be 'fun." ~end~

Percy glares at the first page with a fustrated look. "just to be clear, your writing outloud, so the audiance can know what your writing about as your first topic." Jeff mocks. Percy rolls his eyes and starts writing.

"okay.. the first way you can not be a stupid idiot is.." he stops writing. "uhh..." he looks down at the paper. "not being stupid is one.. also another way you can avoid being a stupid idiot is NOT BEING KIMBERLY. You hear that Kimberly!?" Percy exclaims.

Ollie snaps a look at Percy. "keep writing kid.." he warns. Percy looks at the page biting his lip. "are you constipated or something?" Ollie asks. Percy glares at him. "no! i'm fustrated!" Ollie narrows his eyes. "want zero points?" he taunts. Percy sighs. "no.. another step in not being a stupid idiot is looking both ways before you cross the street." Percy adds, vigerously writing on the paper.

"now your just making up random things." Jeff cuts in. Percy raises an eye brow. "well i don't think i can come up with anything else, can i? and i'm pretty sure crossing the street without looking would be consitered idiotic." Percy protests. "anyway, another way you can avoid being a stupid idiot is not talking during a movie." he adds as he writes it down on paper.

"okay, first of all your points on how not to be a idiot really suck, they are all typical and second of all your repeating everything. 'another way to avoid bla bla." Ollie criticizes.

"ughh! thats it, i'm done!" Percy throws the papers on the ground and burts out the door. "have fun picking all that crap up!" he yells out as he walks away. Ollie picks up the first paper and looks at it. "wow..kid wrote two paragraphs. Didn't think he had it in him.." he mumbles.

"he spelled almost everything wrong too.." Jeff adds. "and you can barley read his chiken scratch writing." Ollie smirks. Jeff nods. "looks like someone below the age of two wrote this."

they start laughing. "take a look at this guys!" Jeff mocks as he holds Percy's ugly writing to the camera. "people are going to love making fun of this back home." ..

*Coffecinal:

"I know i'm up next.." Jake murmurs. "and that does worry me cause Cheld want's me to see 'rad' colors without getting high.. i don't know any other way to see that without getting high." he says.

"ready to see some awsome colors?" Jeff asks as Jake gives him a slanted look. "not really.." he says flatly. "me and Ollie will awkwardly, and creepley watch as you try to make yourself see colors without actually getting high." the host explains. "now begin." he stands there staring at him with a blank look as well as Ollie who's standing beside him.

"uh..can you guy's stop looking at me like that then? it's kinda uncomfertable." Jake says. He raises an eye brow as they both stand there still looking at him with the same expressions. "hello?" he waves his arm across thier face. "are you guy's okay?" he taps Jeff's shoulder, then falls back revealing it was a life sized cut out of him.

Jake knits his eye brows. "what on earth!?" he looks back to see Jeff and Ollie walking off on another trail in the distance. "you have got to be kidding me.." Jake huffs. He looks up to see a camera attached to a tree.

"oh.. so they're still filming ah? well let's see how i can make myself see some colors now.." He looks on the ground and see's a bunch of mushrooms growing under the moist fallen leaves. "some people hallucinate when they eat mushrooms..maybe i can see some colors eating these.." He looks around suspiciously and tosses one in his mouth...

Jake is then shown throwing up in the infermery a moment later. Jeff and Ollie shake thier heads at him. "eating poisnious mushrooms to cheet huh? not a good or smart move." Jeff mocks. Jake lays on the streacher groaning. "i didn't think they were that bad.." he groans.

"well now that your extreameley ill and can no longer compete in the rest of the challenge, you are out with zero points as well as Richard and Naonka. Now as your sitting here for the rest of the night getting your stomache pumped out of posion, we will move on to our last contestent. So yeah.. bye, loser." Jeff taunts.

Jake lays in the streacher with a glased look as he host leaves. "bastard.." Jake mumbles.

*Coffecinal:

"So i have to climb the tallest mountian here.." Jayde says. "can't be too bad.. i mean how tall can the tallest mountian be on one small island?" She mocks with a smirk. "this might be as simple as walking up a hill and back down." ~end~

Jayde stands in shock as interns lead her to a huge tall mountian with ragged edges and bulders pertruding out. "i'm...supposed to climb this!?" she stammers.

"yep, you gotta get up to the top of it and climb back down to get a full ten points. Now hurry up, it's alredy twelve at night and all the other contestents are back in the cabins sleeping, i wanna hurry up so i can rudly interupt thier sleep and force them into the elimination cerimoney." Jeff snaps. Jayde looks up at the mountian and sighs, "Josh.. i am so going to kill you." Jayde grumbles.

She walks up to the mountian and starts climbing up the rocks, Jeff and Ollie watch as she struggles to hop up the next bouler. "your not even a few feet up yet!" Jeff calls out. Jayde snaps a look at him. "i can't climb a whole mountian in one second you bastard." She snaps.

She continues climbing, and thirty minuts later she is still shown desperatly climbing. She makes her way to a over hanging clift and sits on it to rest. She gasps for air. "i wonder how far i got.." she looks down to see she made a far distance, but still all the way at the bottom of the mountian.

"hey Jeff! think you can bring an intern to bring me down!? i don't think i can do this!" Jayde calls out. She looks down to see them sleeping. "seriously!? Jeff! i can't get down from here by myself!" she calls out. Jeff turns over from the chair he's sitting on and ends up falling off it and lands on his face still sleeping. "you have got to be kidding me.." Jayde whines.

"okay.. i just.. climb down carefully.." She takes a small step torward a small rock then slips and ends up tumbeling down the mountian. She falls face flat on the ground as the host jerks up with a start. "you made it all the way up, and down already?" The host asks.

Jayde looks up and knits her eye brows. "huh?" Jeff glares at her. "you just finished your challenge...didn't you?" he asks. Jayde's eyes widen. "OH! uh.. yes." she lies. "good, you get a ten out of ten. We have our winner! .. Ollie should go get the other contestents." Jeff says.

Ollie snaps a look at him. "why me!?" he exclaims. "cause i'm the host, your the intern. Duh." Ollie gives him a look..

a while later Jayde, Percy, Blake, and Richard are shown at camp getting ready for elimination. "where's Naonka?" Jayde asks. "she's over at Jake's.. he went to the infermery after eating poison mushrooms. So she went to go spend time with him." Percy explains.

"don't you guy's think it's a little threatning having a couple on the show?" Jayde asks. "you and Percy are a couple, aren't you? and none of us see you as a threat." Blake says. Percy and Jayde exchange looks. "yeah, but Jake and Naonka are always together through everything. They don't even tell us half the stuff they do or talk about. Atleast me and Jayde are straight forward." Percy snarles.

Jayde nods. "And i can't put my finger on it but i think they are kinda up to something.. if i'm not mistaken." Jayde mumbles. "also they are a bit annoying." Blake adds.

Richard bites his lip. "you guy's, i dont think we should sit here talking trash about them when they aren't around. This is one of the things that starts drama." Richard warns. Blake, Jayde, and Percy snap looks at him. "we aren't talking trash, RIchard. We are simply speaking our minds..and the truth." Jayde scoffs.

"anyway, i don't know about you guy's but one of them has got to go." Jayde says. Blake and Percy nod. "agreed." Percy pips up. Richard glares at them as Blake shrugs...

Everyone is shown at elimination sitting around half choped logs around a bomb fire. "welcome to the top six! Jake is not able to join us, obviously." The five sitting contestents stare at the empty log beside them.

"But we asked him who he wanted to vote for in advanced so his vote still counts. Anyway, it's two o' clock in the morning and i want to get this over with sooo.. the first person safe from the boot with invincibility is Jayde!" Jayde jumps up.

"yess!" she cheers, then gets wacked on the face with a flying carving. "Blake!" the host throws a carving to him whitch hits him across the head. "and...Percy!" he throws a carving to Percy, who ducks. "Ha! you missed me!" he mocks.

The carving flies back like a boomarang and hits him across the head. Naonka is shown as the last person sitting. "Naonka, its either you or Jake taking the boot tonight." Jeff mocks.

Naonka looks nervous. The camera swiches to Jake who's back in the infermery sleeping, then back to Naonka, then Jake. "person eliminated is..."

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Naonka!" Jeff exclaims. Naonka jumps up. "what!? you guys voted me off!?" she shouts. Jayde and Blake roll thier eyes, "well.. you and Jake were starting to get annoying. One of you had to go.." Jayde mumbles.

Naonka snaps a look at her. "Screw you death skull! you know what!? I'm out of here!" she walks up torward the dock then stops. "wait.. can't i atleast say bye to Jake first? he doesn't even know i'm leaving." She asks. "no." Jeff snaps. "fine, just give him this." Naonka takes a small piece of paper and hands it to Jeff.

"give this to Jake for me.. my number. OH and tell him my adress is 11468! Kronxvielle tennesse." Naonka giggles. "you just gave your adress away to the whole viewing world.." Jeff says blankly. "uh.. so? it was only ment for Jake." Naonka insists.

"well.. that's totally not stupid and dangerous." Jeff says sarcastically. "anyway, on you go." They walk her to the dock and throw her on the stool. Richard is the only on who shows up to tell her bye. "it was nice knowing you Naonnak! i'll be sure to let Jake know about your departure on the show.." Richard assures.

Naonka smiles. "thanks, ITS NAONKA! IDIOT... and tell him to keep going on for us. I'll be watching back home.. thanks a lot RIchard i really mean it." Richard smirks. "you're welcome...bi polar idot." he murmuers. "what?" Naonka asks.

Jeff rolls his eyes. "yeah.. this is getting really boring and cheesy." He pulls the trigger and the boot kicks Naonka into the sky, she screams loudly then thuds into a unknown destination in the lake far off. "well.. fifteen down, five more to go. Find out what happends next time on survival island!"..


	16. Chapter 16

Day Sixteen: "Tied To The Hip"

"We are now down to our five finalists!" Jeff the host exclaims on camera. "sixteen awful days spent here on camp kidney, a broken down abandond summer camp located on a deserted island somewhere in the California back woods!" the host gushes with horrible acting of excitment.

"in the recent past fiveteen other contestents have said thier goodbye's and were booted off the show with no way of ever coming back to claim the milion dollar grand prize, and sadly for Naonka she just couldn't handle it yesterday and was now added to the pile of losers, a.k.a eliminated contestents. Now with the final five being Richard, Blake, Percy, Jake, and Jayde we have a small group of extremely strong competitiors. But one of them is just about to snap! find out who on survival island!" Jeff blurts out.

"you might wanna ease up on the obviously fake grins next time.. Jeff.." The camera man pips up as the host glares at him. "Kay. And thanks for runing the dramatic intro.." Jeff snaps.

~theme opening~

*Coffecinal*

"final five huh.." Blake looks around the damp crampped coffecinal. "i thought it would be a lot more exciting than this. And well i'm not really suprized i made it this far.. but since i'm here.. i might as well show my antagonistic side." he grins.

*Coffecinal*

Jake glares at the camera. "i love being in the final five and all, but it would have been better if Naonka was with me. I know thoes bastards voted her off! But whatever, i'll be the one wining it for both of us anyway, none of these loser's have a thing on me." he mocks.

*Coffecinal*

"uh.. well being the only girl here takes a lot of guts." Jayde mumbles. "it also means i'm not like the other girls, i can actually get down and dirty, kick butt, and take on a lot of straingth. Something the other eight girls coulden't do. Which is why none of them made it to the finals, and why i'm the only girl that got this far!" Jayde exclaims.

*Coffecianl*

"whoo... final five." Percy blandly chants. "to be honest i kinda cheated." he blurts out. "yeah, no shit retard." The camera man cuts in. "hey shut, up! it's not my fault they put me in close to the merge. I wasn't in the bus when Jeff and Ollie were kidnapping people.. duh."

*Coffecinal*

Richard sighs. "i can't belive i actually made it this far... i don't even know what to do now, i didn't plan anything up ahead of the game. I only brought one weeks worth of deorderent here when Jeff allowed us to order things back from acual civilization. I only expected to last for about.. seven episodes. But now here i am in the final five.. smelling like a hindi." he grumbles.

The five teens are shown sitting around the bomb fire cerimoney early in the morning. Jake glances at the other competitors, and Richard nervously looks back at him. "you okay.." Richard asks. "yeah, i'm glad you guys voted off my girlfriend." Jake snaps.

Richard sighs, "oh good, i thought you were going to be mad about it." he stammers. Jake grinches his teeth. "i am mad at it you yanke! i was being sarcastic!" He snarles.

Jayde and Blake awkwardly look at the angry teen as Richard slowly scoots away from Jake, now sitting at the very edge of the log. "welcome to the top five!" Jeff greets. "you have all now made it to the finals, but obviously we still need a winner so one of you will get the boot tonight. Today's challenge you will all have to go through a small set of challenges to claim the immunity idol. But this challenge involves two people being chained together, and since there is five of you we'll have to exclude someone.." The host says awkwardly.

The five teens exchange nervous glances. "who's it gonna be?" Percy asks. Jeff smirks. "i need everyone to come with me to the mess hall, we'll do a small game to see who will get excluded and have no chance at getting the immunity idol." Jayde scoffs. "this day gets better and better." she says sarcasticallty.

"it's okay babe, maybe we'd be chained together for the next part of the challenge." Percy grins at Jayde who glances at him. "seriously...you just turned me off." she snaps. Percy raises an eye brow... The five remaining contestents sit near a round table in the mess hall. Ollie comes out the small kitchen in the back with foil paper wraped around toilet seats. "i can't belive we still have to eat out of toilet seats, it's been five days alredy.. and you guys STILL couldn't order real plates!?" Jake exclaims.

Jeff scoffs. "we have a low budget okay? apperently everyone loves poney shows and yu gi oh which hogs the views. I guess reality shows aren't really that big these days." the host sighs. "anyway, you each will basically have to eat whatever Ollie made in the toilet seats. He made sure to make the food more disgusting than he usually makes it." Jeff mocks.

"hey!" Ollie buds in. "the first person to back out is taken off today's challenge completly and will have no shot at getting immunity. While everyone else will continue this challenge chained together in paires and try to win points going through five different stages of horrible things you morons have to do to prevent yourself from getting the boot tonight. Now.. let's begin." Jeff grins. Ollie walks up and sets up a row of toilet seats infront of the contestents. "start." the host angerly mumbles.

Jayde and Blake are the first two to pull the foil paper off the top of the toilet seats to see a pigs head inside. "ewwww!" Jayde exclaims. Blake glares at it as Richard covers his mouth in disgust. "we have to eat pig heads?" Percy gasps. Jake pulls the foil paper off the toilet seat and looks down at it. He pokes it on the nose and the blubber around it sinks in. "how old are these?" he asks.

"uh..just one year old, they were killed last year. But don't worry they were kept in the freezer." Jeff assures. Jake raises an eye brow. "yeah.. but they still get bactirea.. especially if they were stuffed in a freezer for a whole year." Jake protests.

"i don't give a damn, now eat it before i exclude YOU." the host snarles. Jake awkwardly picks up the pig by the nose and attempts to bite it, but the nose rips off and the rest of the pigs head splats onto the table. Some of the fluids spatter on Blake who gags and flinches back.

*Coffecinal*

"It's litteraly like a huge blob of tofu shaped together to make the shape of a pigs head!" Jake exclaims. "that thing HAS to be older than a year old.. it's like ancient. After thawing it basically has the texture of jello." he complains ~end~

Jayde and Blake quickly take a bite out of the pigs nose. Blakes eyes widen and Jayde harsly swollows. "eww! it's melting in my mouth!" Jayde shrieks. "i don't think meats supposed to do that.." she stammers. "okay i'll be the first one to do this.. i quit." Richard finnaly says. "this is just.. way too disgusting."

Jeff shrugs. "your loss, don't be suprized if you end up getting eliminated tonight." the host snaps. "i rather take my chances.." Richard says. "okay well go sit off. I'll now put the rest of you in pairs." the host orders. Richard walks off torward the back of the mess hall and Jeff picks up his plate and throws it randomly behind him.

"OWW!" Richard's voice breaks out. "okay, Jayde and Percy since you two are ugly little love birds i will put you both together." Jeff says. "yes!" Percy cheers. Jayde smirks. "and Blake and Jake will be paired up as a team as well. Now first of all i need to get ya'll chained together." Ollie comes up and wraps a choker collar around the waists of Jayde and Percy then attaches a chain to both of them. Then moves onto Blake and Jake. "whats the whole point in chaining us together though?" Percy asks.

"just to make a little nuisances for you guys. It's completley unnecessary." the host mocks. "how nice.." Percy mumbles sarcastically. "okay, pick who feeds who. Someone is going to end up finishing this either way." Jeff snaps. Jayde and Percy exchange looks. "your the eater." Jayde grumbles. "sure babe." Percy agrees. Jayde raises an eye brow. "why do you agree with everything i say!? it get's kinda annoying.." Jayde says, Percy looks up at her. "oh sorry.." he says awkwardly.

"i'll be the eater." Jayde mumbles. "cool with me." Percy smiles. Jayde glares at him. "Nevermind... you'll be the eater." Percy nods. "alright!" Jayde's eyes widen. "wait! nevermind!" Jake and Blake quickly agree. "Okay, so your the eater." Jake assures. Blake shurgs. "fine, but if we find the immunity i get to have it.. deal?" Jake glares at him. "fine, as long as you don't vote for me during elimination."

Blake smirks. "i won't." he assures. "okay thats enought time to decide!" Jeff buds in. "okay, Jayde.. Percy.. who's the eater?" Percy points to Jayde. "i am.. " Jayde mumbles. "okay and you two?" Jeff refferes to Jake and Blake. "Jakes the eater." Blake says.

*Coffecinal*

"i really hope Blake doesn't end up dissing me after the challenge is over... yet again it is stupid of me to give up immunity just so i woulden't eat the crap they are serving." Jake grumbles.

*Coffecinal*

"This is the first time i have a relationship where the person i'm dating actually agrees with everything i say." Jayde sounds blank. "i'm going to try to piss Percy off on purpose all day today.. to see if i can make him snap. Cause dating someone that just goes along with everything you say and do is just freaking annoying." ~end~

Ollie dumps a pile of garbage over the left over food in the toilet seats. Jayde and Percy flinch back. "was that really nessicary!?" Percy snaps. "nevermind! Percy can be the eater!" Jayde exclaims. "too bad." The host scoffs. "you guys aren't changing sides." Ollie walks up to the front of the mess hall.

"begin!" Jake and Blake exchange awkward looks. "uh.. so i guess i feed you." Blake mumbles. He picks up a piece of toilet paper and shoves it at Jakes face. "eww! what the hell!? i'm not eating that!" Jake snaps. Blake scrowls at him. "why not!?" Jake gives him a glased look. "look, we have to win this challenge to get a hint on where the immunity is, just eat the freaking toilet paper!" Jake scrows at him.

"yeah, a hint to where the immunity is for YOU. I backed out remember?" Jake snaps.

Blake looks back to see Percy shoving a tampon at Jaydes face. "i said to give me some breathing time!" Jayde cries out. "we don't have enough time to breathe babe! we have a challenge to win." Percy says. Jayde opens her eyes to see Percy holding a tampon near it. "PERCY!" she shrieks. "what!?" he asks. Jayde glares at him. "where the hell did you find that?" she asks. Percy looks at the object he's holding. "in the trash Ollie fed us.. duh." Jayde raises an eye brow. "are you aware that's a used tampon? i'm not eating that." Percy slowly puts the blood soaked thing back down. "well i'm gonna go wash my hands now. He starts walking off as Jayde quickly calls after him. "noo! come back! atleast wait till the challenge is over...Percy!...PERCY!?" the door shuts when he walks out and Jayde sits there awkwrdly.

*Coffecinal*

Jayde sighs. "i love how he just walks out. Now pissing Percy off later on will be even funner since he pisses me off as well." ~end~

Blake keeps stuffing trash in Jake's mouth, who quickly becomes full with both cheecks swelled with junk inside. "okay.. now let's see how good you are at eating everything in one bite." Blake hastily grabs the whole tray and dumps everything on Jakes face. Jayde flinches as she wait for Percy. "Blake and Jake win this part of the challenge!" Jeff exclaims.

Ollie blows a party whistle with flairs at the end having a dull look on his face. "but they cheated! Blake dumbed half the food on the floor!" Jayde protests. "shut up death skull!" Blake snaps. "yeah, shut up wrist cutter." Jeff agrees. Jayde glares at them angerly.

"now since you two win this part of the challenge you two get this.. even though only one of you gets immunity." The host mocks. He hands Blake a paper of a map, Blake quickly shoves it in his pocket. Percy walks in and see's Jayde angerly looking at him. "so who won?" he asks.

Jayde grinches her teeth. "who won!? are you seriously asking who won!?" she exclaims. Percy thinks. "hmm...us?" he says with a grin. Jayde makes a stern face. "NO." she hisses.

"it's my turn to talk." The host mocks, shoving Percy aside. "you guys will go up a river as the third part of the challenge, we will all meet back to where the show started.. back at the broken down bus you losers came from during the start of this series." Jeff orders. "once there i'll explain the fourth part of the challenge."

Richard waves his arm. "wait! what do i do?" he asks. Jeff snaps a look at him. "your already out of the challenge for the whole day..so you go be a sorry ass wipe somewhere else." the host sneers. "okay so the rest of you guys know what to do right?" The host asks turning back to the other four contestents. Jayde, Blake, Jake, and Percy nervously nod..

Jayde and Percy are shown sitting on one Cannoe and Jake and Blake in another. "okay guys, i'm pretty sure you guys know where to go, just follow the stream the oposite way of the island." The host explains. "and remember, be careful for the Alligators." Jake scoffs. "where did the Alligators even come from? they weren't here in the first challenge." Jake says.

The host and Ollie exchange looks. "well.. i put them in the rivers.. me and Ollie orderd them off a zoo. We thought it would be funny if one of you died. Sadly that didn't happen yet so hopefully it does today." Jeff clears up. "screw you." Jayde mumbles.

"now go!" the host exclaims. Jake and Blake quickly use the paddles to take off. Jayde takes her time as Percy makes quick strokes. "what are you doing!? your going to make us lose!" Percy shouts. Jayde is unsatisfied with Percy's reaction. "oh you know, i'm conserving energy." she grumbles. "i'm tired already.. maybe i should just drop my padle in the lake and play a game on my phone." she announces. Percy raises an eye brow. "alright then." Jayde's eyes widen.

*Coffecinal*

"ugh! i wan't to see Percy infuriated! all he does is agree with EVERYTHING! i don't wanna date someone without a spine." Jayde whines. "ugh.. this makes me feel like the man of the relationship." ~end~

*Coffecinal*

"Jayde's seemed kinda edgy today." Percy states. "i guess she's going through some horimonal phase.. i'll just try not to snap at her at all today. I'm a very chill person anyway so all i have to do is agree with everything she does." Percy smirks. ~End~

Jayde pulls out her phone from her pocket and starts to play 'one word 4 pics' "how did you get the phone back? i thought Jeff took everyones phone away when the show first started." Percy says.

Jayde rolls her eyes. "you know.. i have my ways." she says. Percy knits his eye brows. "you do the thing Sabrina does with the interns?" Jayde's eyes widen. "hell no! i'm not a slutty whore. I just found out Jeff's password for the lock in his drwar, so i jacked my phone back." she explains.

Percy nods. "ah..okay." Jayde looks up at him. "uh, i need help. It's giving me four blanks and the letters are B. D. U. S. N. F." Percy rubs his eyes, "what's in the four pictures it's giving you?" Jayde raises an eye borw. "it's giving me.. a hot dog, a hamburger patty, some seeds, and...an ass." she says awkwardly. "i hope the word isn't.. you know.. a guy's reproductive part." Jayde awkwardly says.

"i don't think it's that. It doesn't even have any of the letters avaliable in it.. i think it's buns." Percy suggests. Jayde types it in and gasps. "you are correct!" she pips up. "okay now the letters are E. D. D. P. L. O. and the four pictures are a toilet, frog, cake, and a pig." she blurts out. Percy awkwardly looks at her..

Jake and RIchard are way ahead and continue paddling their cannoe upstream. "I just don't feel like people really listen to me.. and it sucks cause i'm the type of person thats likes to be heard." Jake explains, rambeling about himself. "Yeah. No offence Jake, but i really don't care." Blake says as he glares at his palms.

"hey! did you hear that!?" Jake asks. "hear what!?" Blake exclaims. They both stop in the middle of the lake. "i don't hear the strem moving anymore.. we must be close to land again. And there's the brush my team was at during the beginning of this show!" Jake calls out pointing at a brush over hanging the lake with a bunch of purple flowers on it. "okay so we problably need like a few miles to get there." Jake and Blake high five.

"and i'm the one taking the immunity when we find it, remember?" Blake mocks. Jake gives him a look. "but YOU vote with me, i wanna make sure i'm not the one going home." Jake warns.

Blake nods. "just say the name now, so we both know who to take out." Blake suggests. "Richard?" Jake asks. Blake smirks. "deal. That twerps gone." They both finnaly get to the end of the lake and stop their canooes near the shore.

Blake and Jake hop off and quickly rush through the ankle deep water and make it on the sand. "where's the bus at?" Blake asks. Jake scans the floor. "the ground looks disturbed, it must have been when we were drgging the cannoes around here during the first episode. If we follow it we might get closer to the bus." Jake says. They both follow the streak marks on the ground to find the road the bus broke down in.

*Coffecinal*

"yeah.. i bet me and Blake are going to beat Jayde and Percy in every challenge." Jake grins, "so far they sucked at everything else we did, and Percy can't even hold himself together." ~end~

Jayde and Percy finnaly make it to the end of the shore back at the lake. "hurry! let's go!" Percy grabs Jayde by the arm and pulls her forward, causing her to drop her phone in the water, "My phone! you made me drop my damn phone!" she exclaims.

Percy pucks his lips. "well..you can buy a new one when you win the show." he pips up. Jayde glares at him. "what makes you so damn sure i'm going to win!?" she snaps. "the fact that i'll help you. Now let's go." he tugs on her arm and walks off with her. "Jake and Blake are already gone.. theres no way we'll win." Jayde whines.

"of course we will, we just need to.. you like running?" he asks. Jayde raises an eye brow. "no." Percy smirks. "well too bad, let's go for a jog. If we keep up a good pace we'll get to the bus first. You have to lead me though cause i wasn't here during the first day." Percy says.

Jayde glares at him then breaks out a cunning grin. "oh i can't run sorry. I'm way too lazy, you should pick me up and i'll tell you the directions." she soothes. Percy shrugs. "okay." he agrees. Jaydes eyes widen and she snaps a pissed look at him. "nevermind, i'll carry you all the way over there." she mumbles.

"really? awesome!" Percy chants. Jayde scoffs. "this is the worst day ever.." she grumbles as Percy awkwardly looks at her...

Blake and Jake finnaly get up the hill and spot the bus tipped over and wedged between two tall pine trees. "i found it!" Jake calls. Blake runs up beside him gasping for air. "let's just get this challenge over with." he groans. They both walk up to the bus as Jeff and Ollie await them near the door. "and it looks like you two are the first ones here again!" Jeff greets as the two tired teens sloak up to them.

"just tell us what the challenge is." Jake hisses. "we have to wait for Jayde and Percy. But for now you guys get to listen to Ollies favorite singer! he installed a CD player in the bus right now." Jeff says. Jake and Blake exchange looks. "who uses CD players these days?" Blake asks. "Most importantly.. who's Ollie's favorite singer? i don't want to be listening to crap." Jake buds in. "it's Lilly Allens!" Jeff gushes. Ollie puts on "knock em out" Blake and Jake throw their arms back and groan..

~o.O.o~

Jake and Blake sit torward the back of the bus as Ollie and Jeff sit upfront with the music full blast. The door then begins to knock and Ollie shuts of the CD player. "thank goodness.." Jake murmurs. Ollie swings open the door to see Jayde gasping for breath with Percy on her back. "we made it!" Percy cheers. "get the hell off my back now!" Jayde exclaims.

Percy nervously smirks and hops off. "you guys lost." Ollie flatly says. "Okay, now it's time for the fourth part of the challenge. Follow me out infront of the bus everyoene." Jeff calls out. The four teens walk out to see two wooden tables set up with photos of every contestent that has been eliminated from the competiton. "okay, this is how it will go.. you guys will put these photo's plasted up here." Jeff points to the side wall of the bus.

"and put each contestant's picture side by side according to the order they were eliminated in. The first two people to finish and get the most ammount of people correct win's this." Jeff holds out two paires of gloves and Ollie holds out a wrench. "these will make it easy for you guys to pull this bus." the four contestents goran. "we have to fight over gloves and a wrench!?" Jayde snaps. "like i said.. it will make it easy for you guys to pull the bus. The other two losers will struggle a lot. Now get started!" Jake and Blake quickly run up to the second table to get started. "okay, who were the first two people off?" Blake asks.

"well.. i know Conner was first for sure.. and then i think it was Cheld.. or was it a girl?" Jake asks. "it was Vannessa." Blake corrects. "ew.. that girl should be locked up or something. She's a danger to sane people everywhere." Jake mumbles. "look at Gregs photo." Blake chuckles.

"it takes up almost all the table." Jake snikers. "and look at Christy's photo.. it gives the paper AIDS just by her face being printed on it." Jake and Blake laugh as Jayde and Percy put up the photos of Conner, Vannessa, and Cheld in order on their side of the bus.

"who was after that pot head again?" Jayde asks. "i watched the show back at home.. it was the other Pot head." He grabs the photo of Molly. "i hate Molly. She's annoying, insane, and gave me a hour long lecture for flicking an ant off my arm." Jayde complains.

"Donny was fifth.. poor guy. He didn't really get to do much while on the show. Other than get hit by balls in the challenge we was eliminated in." Jayde shrugs. "well this show is all about survival of the fittest." she takes Donny's photo from him and plasters it on the bus. "okay so.. Chef Ratchet was after Donny right? Or was it Stacie. No wait! Christy?" Jayde holds up Stacies photo and raises an eye brow. "it was JayJay." Percy says.

He takes his photo off the table and plasters it near Donny's. "then it was Stacie.. then Christy." He puts them both up and Jayde smirks. "now i'm starting to remember.. then Chef Ratchet and Estephanie were both eliminated together." Percy smiles. "correct." He puts them both up and looks down at the remaining photos.

"okay that was ten people so now leave a small space in between the next set of people to show it was the merge." Jayde nods.

Jake and Blake are shown with Conner, Vannessa, Stacie, Molly, Christy, and JayJay set up in order. "next was Kimberly!" Jake snaps. "no! Kimberly made it to the merge!" Blake snaps.

Jake scrowls at him. "how do you know?" Blake glares at Jake. "because she wasn't even introduced, untill the MERGE happended!" Blake snaps. "she came with Percy, remember?" Jake rolls his eyes. "FIne.. it was Chef Ratchet." Jake insits. "i think so.." Blake puts his photo up.

"and then i think it was Donny. And then Estephanie." Jake nods and Blake plasters them up side by side. "then it was the merge right?" Blake counts them. "no, there was two people introduced with a show starting off with eighteen people. So together that makes twenty. Right now we have nine people so we need one more.. we have to think about who didn't get to the merge." Blake says.

Jake glares at the remaning photos. "Easy..it was Chef Ratchet." Jake says, Blake bits his lip. "i guess so." he plasters his photo up and leaves a small gap inbetween Cheft Ratchet and Sabrina to show the merge. "then i'm pretty sure SaBitchna was out after the merge. I can't imagine her getting further." Blake scoffs. "and then Kimberly was after." Jake buds in, grabbing her photo and putting it up near Sarbina.

"okay.. and i think Josh was after." Jake says, Blake shakes his head. "it was Greg." "what!? no it wasn't! Josh thought he got Sabrina pregnate remember?" Jake snaps. Blake raises an eye brow. "then that means we got Sabrina's elimination wrong.." he sighs.

"how the hell are we getting the elimination order wrong after the merge? those were the most recent ones." Jake blurts out. "whatever. Let's just focus on getting as many right as we can." They flinch to hear Ollie blow the whistle. "stop! Jayde and Percy have finished their elimintion order!" Ollie calls out. "okay let me check how many these losers got wrong." Jeff mocks.

Jake and Blake watch helplessly as Jeff walks up to the side of the bus Jayde and Percy are at. He looks to see Conner, Vannessa, Cheld, Molly, Donny, JayJay, Stacie, Christy, Chef Rathet, Estepanie, *space* Kimberly, Greg, Josh, Sabrina, then Naonka all in order. "you guys got the entire elimination set up correct!" Jeff exclaims.

Jayde and Percy hug and kiss as Jeff walks up to Jake and Blake. "lets see what you pricks have done.." he scans the elimination order and glares back at the two teens. "you guy's are almost completley way off. Jayde and Percy win!" Ollie walks up to give them the gloves as Blake and Jake scrowl. "well.. this was completley worthless." Jake scoffs.

*Coffecinal*

"There isn't a point in even finishing the next part of the challenge. At this point me and Jake alredy lost.. there goes my immunity." Blake sneers. ~End~

"okay now as the last part of the chellenge i need you all to push this bus into the lake, we got reported by the police for leaving it out here.. so we decided to hide it in the lake." Jeff orders. Jake and Blake roll thier eyes. "we aren't doing it." Jake snaps.

"too bad, the bus needs to go either way. So you kids are pushing it." Ollie sneaks up behind them and shoves them forward. Jayde and Percy sigh and put on their gloves. "you guys suck." Blake snaps. He helps Jayde and Percy push the bus as Ollie and Jeff lay out in the sun watching them.

"and don't forget to cover EVERY inch of the bus in the lake, i don't want any of it sticking out." Jeff says. The four competitors snap a pissed look at the host as they move the bus two inches aside..

Later that night the five remining people sit around the campfire late at night with the host standing torward the front of the pit. "okay. You dorks have all made it very far in the competiton.. so congradulations. But one of you will still go home tonight, and that wont be Jayde or Percy.. who have both got imminuty." Jeff calls out. He tosses them both a carving, and Blake raises an eye brow. "the immunity was for TWO people!?" he exclaims. Jake glares at him. "haha..sorry.." Blake chuckles. "Jake! your safe as well." he is tossed a carving. Blake and RIchard both look nervous. Jake gives Blake a sly wink, and Blake smirks re gaining his confedance. "the person safe from elimination is...

..

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

..

..

...

..

...

..

...

...'.

..'

"Richard!" the host excliams. "YES!" Richard blurts out, then gets wacked across the face with a carving. Jake and Blake both jerk up. "what!?" Blake cries out. "but.. Richards a loser!" Jake snaps.

"No offence dude.." Jake assures. Richard shrugs. "i'm used to it." he murmurs. "we got three votes against Blake.. and only two against Richard. Sorry Blake but it's time to go." Jeff says firmly. Blake grinches his teeth. "whatever. i made it to the finals so i actually have something to proove when i get home!" he shouts. "that you can make it far before being a loser?" Jayde mocks. Percy snickers. "screw you holloween shack." Blake snaps. "see ya.." Jake calls out.

Blake waves and his dragged away by Ollie. He drops him off at the stool and thorws him on top of it. "you have anything to say before you go?" Jeff says with a blank expression in his voice. "just get it over.." Jeff pulls the crank and sends Blake through the sky before he gets to finish his sentence. "well that was fun.. join us next time on survival island! sixteen people down and just four more to go!" ...


	17. Chapter 17

Day Seventeen: "Lost Afloat"

The cameras roll and the host turns to the camera with a glased look. "not even going to try to put a fake smile on your face?" The camera man asks. Jeff glares at the camera.

"what's the point. Anyway, last time on survival island.." The host starts off unethusiastically. "our final five went through four small but very difficult challenges, Blake and Jake teamed up for Blake's immunity. Sadly that just didn't happen for Blake when he and his partner lost the last round. At the end, it was Blake who was sent home. Now we are down to four competetors; Jake, Jayde, Percy, and Richard. Who will be voted out next? and who will be the final three? find out now!" the host exclaims. *end of Intro* ~theme opening.

Richard is shown at team killer blue jay's cabin with Percy as Jake and Jayde play cards under the padieo of the half destryoed team darting cichlids cabin as it rains. "i can't belive it's raining this hard.. were like in the middle of summer." Jayde mumbles.

Jake shrugs. "everything needs a small summer shower.. atlest that way we won't get a drought. And California definatly needs some rain." Jake says. He drops a card out and Jayde raises an eye brow. "well you won.. again." she scoffs. Jake grins.

*Coffecinal:

"well i can't quite say i'm glad of the final four.." Jake says, "i mean Jaydes cool.. Percy.. is okay. And Richards a moron who reminds me of Ronald Mcdonald thanks to his ginger hair. I Still miss Naonka. Also when this show is finnaly over i will NOT miss a damn thing in this summer camp from hell experience. This is the first summer camp ive been to where you vote people off, eat out of toilet seats, and do a ton of stupid challenges to win a million dollars...well the million dollars kinda makes it worth it. But only if you freaking win." he complains. *end*

*Coffecinal:

"i hate this place." Jayde sneers, "what will i do when i win the millon dollars? or if i win.. well let's just say Jeff and Ollie will both die. I'll take over the show.. then i'll get this retarted summer camp run down and use it to tourture people with MY own reality show. It involves tralior trash and a tralior park." Jayde winks.

Richard and Percy both look at the rain with dull looks on thier faces. "i smell something bad.. did you just fart?" Richard asks as Percy scrowls at him. "no." he snaps. "i think you did." Richard insits.

"damn it. No i didn't now shut the hell up." Percy grumbles. Richard raises an eye brow. "oh i'm sorry, i didnt know i can houlusinate the smell of something fowl.." he taunts. Percy rolls his eyes. "it's called dead rats underneith the cabin. They go in, and there's no way out since it's like a huge trench under this damn thing." Percy angerly explains. "yeah.. maybe your fart caused the rats to die." Richard pips up. Percy eyes him. "can you go be stupid somewhere else?" Richard shurgs, "it's not firday." Percy narrows his eyes at him.

"i think i'm kinda done here." Richard rolls his eyes. "can you please scoot over your way too close." he complains. Percy darts a look at him. "what!? i'm like ten feet away from you.." RIchard glares at him. "not really." Percy sighs.

"you just feel like irritating me today, don't you." Percy scoffs."Jayde made me do it..just saying." Richard explains. "huh?" Richard covers his mouth. "nevermind! Jayde told me not to say anything!" he exclaims. Percy glances at him. "say what?" he asks. Richard grins nervously. "nevermind.."

*Coffecinal*

"you know what.. maybe, just maybe Jayde's trying to piss me off on purpose." Percy scoffs. "she's been acting annoying all week." Jayde randomly bursts through the door glaring at Percy. "what did you just say!?" she snaps. Percy gives her a glased calm look. "you are so effin' annoying." he says blandly. Jayde stares at him. "really? you..you... you actually got mad at me?" she sounds a bit hurt. "well you obviously wanted me to snap at you, well guess what? you got it." Percy snaps. Jayde snaps a pissed look at him. "ugh! your such a jerk! how the hell can you snap at me like this!? you.. you arrogant bastard!" Jayde slams the door and runs off crying as Percy sits there awkwardly. "girls are so complicated." Percy murmurs. ~end~

After the contestents go back into the Cabins during the night, it starts to rain and hail harder, the bottom of each cabin begins to break apart and the legs holding them up start to fall apart. Team Darting Cichlids cabin begins to float away during a flood, as Team Killer Blue Jay's Cabin tilts over and sinks..

Richard and Percy fall out their bunck beds and fall flat on the roof as all the empty beds of the eliminated contestents fall around them, nearly crushing them both. Richard and Percy panick and scurry torward the corner as the large deer horns attached to the wall falls and stabs through the wood Percy was previously laying on.

"what the hell is happening!?" Percy exclaims. "i think we are experiencing a flood!" Richard exclaims. water starts to rush in through a small creek in one of the widows. "seal it!" Richard snaps. Percy runs over to the window and shuts it. They both sigh in relief. "well that was pretty close huh?" Percy smirks. RIchard nods. Suddenly the window shatters and water starts to gush inside.

Percy and Richard quickly run over to the door and barge it open, they both cling onto the rim and claw themselfes out of the cabin and get to the top. They both look over to see they are surrounded by water and trapped on top of the cabin. "is this supposed to be part of the challenge..?" Percy asks. "i don't think so.." Richard says. "where's Jayde!?" Percy exclaims, Richard raises an eye brow. "and Jake." he adds. Percy looks at him. "uh.. it's cool bro. I don't judge."

Richard gives Percy a glased look. "that's not what i ment.. i was just saying we can't have Jake drown." The cabin starts to rock and bump against trees. "help!" a voice screams in a girl voice near the cabin. "did you hear that!? it's a woman in distress!" Richard calls out.

Percy runs over to the left side of the cabin. "Jayde!? Jayde where are you! is that you? oh...wait it just Jake." Jake clings onto the side of the cabin trying to get out of the flood. "help me up you twat!" Percy reaches out his hand and pulls him ontop of the broken cabin floating in the water. "you scream like a girl when you are scared?" Richard asks.

Jake gives him a look. "shut up.." he snaps. "where's Jayde!?" Percy demands. "she's somewhere around the cabin, we both escaped when our cabin completley broke apart." Jake explains. Richard sighs, "your cabin broke apart too? now where are we supposed to sleep.."

*Coffecinal*

"okay, i'm going to make this fast cause this coffecinal is slowly sinking." Jayde says. "well, one thing i have to point out is i know Jeff and Ollie are behind the flood. I mean, we are in freaking California! there is no way we would get that much rain to the extent where we have a flood. Also i would have followed Jake onto the cabin for saftey from the deep water.. but i think this is one of those challenges where you have to find Jeff or something. So i decided to.. wait what the heck!?" the coffecinal begins to shake rapidly and water slowly seeps in from the roof. "looks like i need to get out of here.." Jayde gets up and pulls on the porta poty door, but is stuck. "oh no.." she mumbles. ~end~

The porta poty coffecinal Jayde was in is shown sinking under the water.. Bubbles come up as it lowers deeper. "it's cold.." Percy complains back at the cabin. Jake and Richard sigh. "i wonder if Jeff and Ollie drowned or something." Jake sneers. "then who will win the million dollars?" Richard asks.

Jake shrugs. "whoever is able to find it i guess.." Percy looks down from the cabin looking at the rushing water. "i hope Jayde is okay." he mumbles. Richard moves over and pats Percy on the back. "it's okay. I'm sure she's dead already and no longer suffering." he smiles. Percy gives him a awkward look. "guys look over there!" Jake calls out, He points over in the distance to show the main camp lounge floating with a side ways tilt.

The roof randomly falls off and sinks. "Jeff and Ollie are problably in there!" Richard raises an eye brow. "how are we supposed to get there? the main lounge is moving too fast for our cabin." Richard snorts. Jake glares at him. "this cabin is already falling apart, just break off a plank and we can use it to paddle there faster." He snaps off a plank near him and the cabin sinks a few inches deeper. "yeah, but then we are going to make the cabin sink faster and end up like Jayde." Richard scoffs. Percy's eyes start to water up and he bursts out crying. "Jaydeee!" he whines.

Jake rolls his eyes. "shut up, i'm sure Jayde's fine." Richard nods. "yeah, she's going to the golden gate in the sky. You should be happy." Richard insists. Percy cries louder and Jake elbows Richard in the side. "shut up ya bloody yank! your just making things worse. And i don't think Jayde actually died anyway." he protests. "anyway Percy, Jayde's fine. Pay no mind to this stupid red head next to me." Jake says. Percy looks into the water.

Jake starts to paddle using the plank he pulled off. "now both of you pull a part of the plank off this cabin and help me paddle." Jake orders. Richard and Percy both rip off a plank causing the cabin to tilt over in a irregular angle and help him paddle along.. After a while they finnaly get near the main lounge as the cabin starts sinking. "hurry, we have to get off this cabin we don't have a lot of time left before it sinks!" Jake excliams. Richrd and Percy panick and try to avoide slipping off the edges of the cabin.

"okay, we are pretty close to the lounge, all we have to do is calm down and hop into the other cabin one by one... i go first." Jake insitst. "i'd argue about it but we have no time.. so i'm good with that just hurry the hell up." Richard says. Jake nervously steps to the edge of the cabin and hops up, he makes it to the lounge but since the roof fell off he ends up falling into the wet floor face flat. He slowly pushes himself up with his arms and see's Jeff and Ollie standing on one of the tables.

"what are you guy's doing up there?" he asks. "water is seeping through the cracks of the floor! it's causing the lounge to over flood and sink!" Jeff exclaims. Jake scoffs. "thats what you get for trying to prank us in a challenge again." he snaps.

Jeff gares at him. "this isn't part of the challenge idiot, we were running out of idea's so the original challenge was supposed to be who won't talk for the longest." the host says. Jake looks up from the floor. "really?" Ollie and Jeff shrug. Percy suddenly lands on top of Jake, "oww!" Jake squaks.

Richard soon after lands on Percy crushing Jake underneith. "sorry!" Richard excliams then hops off quickly. Jake and Percy get up awkwardly, grabbing their backs. "this isn't part of the challenge guys." Jake explains. Richard and Percy exchange looks. "then.. what are we going to do?" Percy asks.

Jeff buds in, "wait no, guy's listen. Jayde needs serious help!" the host announces. "JAAAAAAAYYYYYDDDDDEEE!" Percy screams out with a high pitched voice. Ollie, Jake, Richard, and Jeff all become silent and stare at the teen. "sorry..." Percy mumbles, obviously embarassed.

"anyway.. This challenge is now going to turn into a resque mission, the first person who's able to save Jayde wins invincibility for today, and won't get elimminated. As for Jayde.. well since she got herself trapped she is no longer able to keep herself safe during the elimination cerimoney." Jeff says. she's on screen right now.." the host showes them a small camcorder in his hands, Jayde is shown glaring into the camera from the coffecinal as water starts to rise up to her knees.

"guys! i don't have enough time, you have to come get me out FAST! i problably only have fiveteen minuts left in here before it gets completley conseald in water!" her voice sounds desperate and distraught. "how are we supposed to get her out?" Jake asks.

Percy suddenly shoves him out of the way and jumps at the host, snaching the camcorder. He glares through it with wild eyes. "JAYDE! are you okay!?" he asks. Jayde looks at Percy through the coffecinal camera. "does it look like i'm okay!? i'm stuck in a porta poty filling up with water and dung comming from the sewage!" she snaps.

"well..i see only a little bit of poo floating around you. Just be happy the whole toilet didn't open up and tilt over other wise you'd get over flooded with shit. Litteraly, so just keep an eye on the toilet." Percy warns.

Jayde's eyes widen. "someone actually kept taking a dump in the coffecinal!? oh my gosh! get me out of here! i'm scared the toilet seat will open up!" she complains. "it's okay babe! i'll get you out soon!" Percy says.

Jake and Richard raise an eye brow. "also, the reason the toilet in the coffecinal is backed up is because Greg's been.. unloading everything he consumed in there. Which is A LOT." The host adds. Jayde's eye twiches. "i hate Greg! i really do!" she scoffs.

"anyway, we have three small rafts at the back of the lounge in the closet. Origionally we had eighteen because we were going to use them in the first challenge to make it easy for you guys to get to this island.. but me and Ollie thought it was a little too nice so we ended up making you losers pick up fifty pound cannoes and row them over to the island yourselves." The host explains. Jake, RIchard, and Percy glare at him. "so go get them, and go into a search for Jayde!" Jeff orders.

"HURRY UP!" Jayde's voice screams through the camcorder Jeff is holding. "do you have any idea where you are, Jayde?" Jake asks. "no!" Jayde snaps. "the coffecinal doesn't even have a freaking window and i have no idea where the water current is taking me!" she exclaims.

"Ah. Okay, well we are on our way. Let's go guys." Jake announces. Percy and Richard follow him to the back room as Jayde makes sounds of fustration. Jeff and Ollie glare at the camcorder. "uh.. Jayde? can you do us a favor and die more silently. Your kinda annoying me and Ollie here." the host grumbles. Jayde flips him off through the cam and Ollie scrowls at her.

*Coffecinal*

Jayde starts up a small grin, "despite being stuck in a coffecinal full of shit.. wanna know what i just noticed? I'M going to be the only one making coffecinals for the rest of the show! take that dorks! HA! i feel so accomplished right now." she mocks. A small piece of manure clings onto her arm and she jerks back in disgust. ~end~

*Coffecinal*

"thank goodness Jeff made more coffecinals in every cabin." Jake smiles. ~end~

Percy, Jake, and Richard carry their own rafts dressed into swim trunks and floater vests. "okay, let's get going!" Percy says. He throws his raft over the lounge and hops into it. Jake and Richard do the same.

"so, since only one of us can get to her to win immunity, should we all split up?" Richard asks. "nah, not yet. We might need eachother to help rescue her.. and saving Jayde is more important than winning a million dollars right?" Jake says, Then exchanges a smirk with Richard. They both start laughing as Percy gives them a look. "i think saving her is more important than winning this damn show.." Percy buds in.

Jake and Richard stop laughing and look at him awkwardly. "not really." Jake insists. "shut up Jake! if Naonka was drowning i bet you would care then, hmm?" Percy mocks. Jake shrugs. "well.. that's a different story. She's MY girlfriend. Jayde isn't." Jake points out. Richard nods. Percy rolls his eyes. "Richard i don't even know why you got into this argument, you have a huge crush on Jayde so.. your probably just jelous that i'm dating her anyway." Richard scoffs. "yeah right.."

*Coffecinal*

Richard is shown crying dramatically. ~end~

Percy urges on against the current. "this island is miles long and we don't even have a clue where Jayde is.. how are we actually going to find her?" Percy complains.

"okay, first we need to know the location the coffecinal already was before it got washed away.. i can try to caculate where it might have floated off to." Jake insists. Richard gasps. "woah.. are you part Asian?" he asks. Jake shakes his head. "nope, but i can act like one at times." Percy rolls his eyes.

"why? cause your 'sooo' smart?" he mocks. Jake raises an eye brow. "No, i can really act like one. Sometimes I put on a kimono and try to to karate like Jackie Chan." Jake smriks. "i thought Jackie Chan did kong fu." Richard pips up. Jake glares at him. "No.. not in my world.." Percy looks down and notices rocks and trees sticking out of the water. "guys! the water level is going down! it'll be easier to find Jayde now, all we have to do is look for a porta poty sticking our from the water!"

Jake shakes his head. "the coffecinal sunk remember? but keep an close eye in the water, since the water is slowly going away we can now see the porta poty a little more clearly with the shallow water, and the ugly bright yellow color it has will make this a breeze." Jake assures..

Jayde sloaks in the coffecinal with the water now half way up her body. "great.." she murmurs. "Just how i wanted to die.. in a bathroom of a conffecinal full of Greg's crap." she says sarcastically. "what the hell is taking them so long?"

Jake, Richard, and Percy are shown outside headed the oposite way of the coffecinal.

Inside, Jayde starts to become squirmish. "i can't take it anymore! the walls are like.. closing in on me!" she starts to scream and kick at the sides of the wooden porta poty. She stands on top of the toilet to get a little higher away from the water, causing it to be knee deep again. "maybe... maybe i can escape through the toilet." she says to herself.

She hops off the toilet and stares at it. She slowly creeks it open and the top springs open as a flood of manure shoots out the toilet and gets all over her face, she gags and quickly shuts the toilet closed and struggles to keep the filthy water from comming out. "HELP!" she exclaims. "someone help me!" the seat pops off and Jayde is shot up to the roof of the coffecinal getting pounded with poop...

Percy lays back in the raft attempting to sleep, untill Jake and Richard snicker and wake him up. "huh?" Percy grumbles. He looks down to see a large wet spot forming around his swim trunks. "it's cool all did it when we were little." Richard mocks. Jake laughs as Percy glares at them. "what!? no! theres water comming out somewhere!" Percy gets up to see a chunk of the raft has falling off and water quickly seeping through the small hole. "so? cover it up with something." Jake suggests.

Percy looks down at his raft and raises an eye brow. "But there's nothing to cover it with." The raft slowly starts to sink and Percy panicks. "quick! get me a leaf or something!" he calls out. "a leaf? what's that supposed to do idiot." Richard snarles. "i just need a quick thing to somewhat cloge the hole! my raft is going to sink!" Percy exclaims.

Jake rolls his eyes. "the water is starting to run low anyway, it problably reaches up to our hips by now.. we'll be fine." Jake says. The raft sinks all the way to the bottom and Percy stands there awkwardly. "well guys, i don't think we need the rafts anymore then.. should be easier to find jayde now." Percy grins. "yeah it should.. i say we all just split up and look for her on our own. There's more of a chance one of us will find the emo whore." Richard says.

Percy glares at him. "she's more classy than every single girl that came out on this show.." he snaps. "yeah whatever, anyway i'll go look for her near the trails. Jake, you check the trees just in case the coffecinal got stuck up there, and Percy you just look around the bushes and mud." Richard commands. "now let's go find that cunt!" he shouts out.

Jake dully claps as Percy gives Richard a glased look. "Richard... someday you'll end up in the hospital, i just know it." Richard ignores him and starts off to look for Jayde. "you think she's okay?" Jake asks. Percy sighs. "i hope so.. if she isn't then i wouldn't want to live anymore." he mumbles. "but... you only knew her for a few days mate." Percy shrugs. "and.." Jake fakes a grin. "nothing! let's go find you're emo girlfreind!" he starts off as well as Percy glares at him walking away..

Jeff and Ollie tip toe at the edge of a corner as the rest of the mess hall tilts over a clift. "we should have just hoped off this thing when the water level was low! i knew the stream would take us somewhere dangerous!" Jeff snaps.

Ollie rolls his eyes. "i was the one that told you to hop off with me in the first place idiot, you insisted we keep riding along the streems so we'd get lost and no longer have to deal with the show, and the stupid animals we call contestents." Ollie snaps back.

Half the mess hall breaks apart and crumbles down the clift as Jeff and Ollie stand in shock with the bright sunny light shinging into the other half of the cabin. "we're totally going to die here.." Jeff suddenly says. Ollie pucks his mouth. "yeah, the sucky part is i'm going to die with the worst man alive." Ollie sighs. "say's the man who gets payed to do whatever i say." Jeff mocks. "exactly." Ollie pips up.

The last half of the mess hall begins sliding down and rocks back and forth as it is about to fall. Jeff and Ollie panick and hug as the mess hall finnaly tilts over and falls off the cliff, it begins sliding down the slope and bashes against rocks. Jeff and Ollie yell loudly then finnaly, the mess hall hits a large boulder and breaks apart completley.

Jeff and Ollie sit in the middle of the debris still hugging with shock looks on thier faces. They both awkwardly look at eachother and qucikly let go. "uh..so.. yeah, we re still alive." Jeff awkwardly says. Ollie smirks nervously. "yep.. hope that wasn't caught on camera." A small camera is shown attached to a pine tree filming the two men. Near the crash sight of the mess hall, the coffecinal is shown wedged under the large chunks of wood Jeff and Ollie are sitting on.

"you know, this pile of broken wood makes a good camp fire for tonight." Jeff grins. Ollie nods. "know how to make a fire?" Jeff gets up. "you bet i do." Ollie hops off the debris and watches as Jeff starts a fire on the destroyed mess hall, the fire slowly starts to make it's way to the coffecinal hidden under the pile.

*Coffecinal*

Jayde is coverd in manure and shivers as the water that was once flooding the coffecinal starts to seep back out and dissolves into the ground. "it smells in here." she whines. "i'd rather be eliminated than to go through this!" smoke starts to rise from inside the coffecinal and Jayde's eyes widen. "do i smell smoke? wait... there IS smoke in here.. what the hell."

Outside Jeff and Ollie sit out on the ground watching the fire consume the mess hall they broke apart. "makes a large beautiful fire huh?" Jeff mumbles. Ollie nods.

The coffecinal Jayde is in starts to catch on fire as well, the goth teen panicks and starts to bang against the door to get out, but is trapped by a large chunk of wood blocking the door. "HELP!" Jayde's muffled cries come from the coffecinal. "i think it's burning or something! get me out of here HURRY!" she starts screaming and the coffecinal starts shaking rapidly.

Ollie and Jeff knock out asleep near the loud burning fire. Inside the coffecinal, Jayde twiches as the planks around her start to burn, she desperatly opens the toilet and scoops up brown colored water and throws it at the fire around her, then blows out the fire comming from the roof. "ughh! i need help!" she groans.

She throws her head back in fustration, but accidently flings her hair into the fire behind her. She shreiks and dumps her head into the toilet as a desperate attempt to put out the fire. She lifts her head back up only to have damaged hair and brown slime dripping down her face. "this show really sucks.." Jayde murmurs to herself.

Percy walks around the wet forest looking around bushes. "nothing in here." he sighs as he opens apart two branches to see a skeleton. He hears a noise behind him then slowly turns around. He peers into the openings of the bush to see black and white markings looking like Jayde's clothing.

"Jayde!? Is that you babe!?" Percy runs over to the bush. "it sure smells like you.." he grins, then opens the bush up to see a skunk. "uh..." The skunk becomes frightend and lifts its tail up then sprayes him on the face.

Percy panicks and stumbles back yelling then trips over a small rock and falls into a thorn bush. "uh oh... i think one of the thorns got stuck up my ass... if theres a camera man out there filming can you come help me!?" he calls out.

His voice echos through the woods with no reply. "anyone!? com'on! i know everyone on the show is being filmed twentyfour seven! i'm not that stupid! ..hello!?" Percy rants. Fred the camera man snikers with another intern behind him. "what a fag." he mocks..

Richard walks torward the dock in search for Jayde. "she might have been pulled into the lake when the flood went down." he says to himself. He walks to the waters edge and looks down into the water. He see's green streaks flowing in the water and raises an eye brow.

"what's wrong with the water?" he looks further up to see a large pile of toxic waste spilling out of cans, causing a mass of dead fish to float at the surface of the water. An owl flies over and snaches one of the dead fish and lands on a near by egg corn tree. "if she's in the water she should be dead by now." Richard mumbles.

He walks over to the egg corn tree and leans against it thinking. "i wonder if Jeff will just take my word for it, that Jaydes dead.. maybe i can win invincibilty and make it to the final three!" Richard exclaims. He smirks, then suddenly the owl drops dead from the tree and lands on his head...

~o.O.o~

Richard walks through the forest to get back to the host. Jake spots him as he leans behind a brush. "what's that twat doing?" Jake mumbles to himself. He slowly stalks him as Richard walks along the trail. "I SEE YOU!" Jake shouts out. Richard stumbles back in shock.

"Jake!? what the hell are you doing." Jake glares at him. "i told you to go look for Jayde, not go back to the hosts! I bet you're going to lie that she died so you can win invincibility, right!?" Jake snarles. Richard gives him a glased look. "uh, i won't be lying cause Jayde DID die." Jake raises an eye brow. "how do you know?"

"because, if you haden't noticed this island is over filling with toxic waste and the water spilling into the coffecinal would have killed Jayde by now." Richard explains.

Jake narrows his eyes. "what if she's still alive? your just going to leave her out there?" Richard rolls his eyes. "well it's not like we can find her, we searched everywhere." Jake stays silent. "we lost Percy too, didn't we?" Richard pips up. Jake's eyes widen. "he went looking for Jayde that way." He points back north. "screw him, we should just run back to the host and lie that both Percy and Jayde died, we'll be the final two." Richard grins.

Jake raises an eye brow. "i don't want Jayde to die in the coffecinal though.." RIchard scoffs. "she won't die, once the flood goes away she'll be able to open the door and get out." Jake bites his lip, and after thinking he nods. "alright. Let's go." RIchard grins and walks off with Jake through the trail..

Percy is shown draging himself out of a ditch with scratches and scars all over his face and arms. "she's not in the ditch.." he huffs to himself. "i got mawled by two bares, attacked by racoons, fell into a thorn bush, and jumped into a number of ditches for nothing!" he compalins.

He dusts himself off and gets up. He sees a shadow go across a near by tree. "uh... hello?" He gets startled by a chip munk that runs across his feet then gets snached up by an owl. "oh.. that scared me. I thought that was a bear." He smiles with relief, then turns around to see a bear stading infront of him. "oh shit." The bear lunges at him, but he quickly moves away and the bear crashes face first into a tree. Percy throws his arms back and runs away screaming as the bear snarles and chases after him.

He stumbles along the forest and desperatly turns his head side to side to find somewhere to hide. He spots a bush and jumps into it quickly, Inside the bush he squills. "there's thorns in here!" he exclaims. "oh.. a thorny bush.." he snikers to himself. "i wonder if there is crabs in here... in bikini bottom." he snikers. "i crack myself up." He then sighs, "i think i'm stuck in here. Wow.. i'm thinking wong today."

Coffecinal*

Jayde is shown with burnt tips hair, and soaked with sweat. "Jeff and Ollie are so dead once i get out of here! They put me into this damn show without even informing me, they should atleast have the decency to be responsible for us!" she exclaims as flames break apart the roof. She looks up with huge eyes. "the roof... it actually broke off. I'm... I'm free!" she cheers, she tires to climb up to get out but a near by burning tree falls and lands over the top of the coffecinal blocking her in again. "shiiiiit!" ~end~

Jake and Richard spot a fire in the distance as they walk through the woods. "is there a forest fire or something?"Jake asks. RIchard looks up to see the huge flames and looks back at Jake. "i don't know, but i guess we better go check it out.

They rush over to the site to see a huge pile of wood burning. "what the hell happened here?" Richard mumbles. Jeff wakes up and looks to see Jake and RIchard standing over him. Jeff yelps and staggers up. "what are you two doing here!?" Jake and Richard exchange looks. "Well, Jayde and Percy both died.. damn shame. Looks like me and Richard are the final two here huh?" Jake mocks.

Jeff shrugs. "i might get sued by their parents, but sure.. you guys are in the final two since Jaydes dead and Percy's gone." Jaydes mumbled voice comes from the burning coffecinal behind the host. Jake and Richard gasp in shock as Ollie raises an eye brow. Jayde's leg breaks through the bottom of the coffecinal and she kicks the planks off, then squeezes herself out. "damn it! your still alive!" Richard groans.

Jayde glares at him. "screw you ginger boy, and YOU!" Jayde points to the host. "do you know how long ive been stuck in there!?" Jeff rolls his eyes. "well, i had you on cam in my phone. You could have called me and told me where you were." Jayde grinches her teeth. "I told you after you caught the damn coffecinal on fire! You feel asleep you ass hole!" Jeff gives her a look of pity. "damn shame. you should be less boring next time while your burning to death. Watching you catch on fire put me to sleep. I expect you to scream and act more dramatic next time for entertainment." Jaydes eye twiches. " i was screaming in pain THE WHOLE DAY!" she shouts.

"yes, but it was so boring it put me to sleep, you see." Jeff says as he looks at his nails. "anyway, since you are still alive and no one found you.. no one get's invincibility. So anyone can go home today... but we might want to send a search party for Percy." Jeff looks to Ollie. "i'll call the helicopter crew." Ollie agrees. "what!? you had a helicopter crew!?" Jake exclaims. "you could have sent them to search for ME!" Jayde snaps. "yeah.. but you aren't that important." Jeff insists. "and PERCY is!? no offence to him.." Jayde scoffs. "well, yes. After all he was a former intern. Interns are way more important than the contestents..as long as they are male. Kimberly was a worthless whore." Jeff explains.

"now you guys can sit around as the helicopter looks for Percy." Jeff walks off with Ollie. Jayde sighs and sits near a grassy slope. Jake walks up and sits near her. "sorry about everyone else.. you know, treating you like crap and all." Jayde looks at him. "it's fine, i just want to get this show over with and win the damn money. I really need it.. and i'm used to being treated like crap anyway." She sighs.

"well, i don't think you deserve that.. you are actually really cool." Jake grins. Jayde glares at him. "say's the guy that said i was ugly in the past few days here, and think's i'm not all that important." she scoffs. Jake looks down. "sorry okay..i don't think you're ugly. Honestly. Your actually quite beautiful, i can see why Percy took a liking to you, and now you two are together and that's all that should matter to you. So screw everyone else." Jayde nods.

"your right, and i can tell you and Naonka are going to do fantastic together." she smiles and gets back up. "you and Percy are headed a good way too, good on ya." Jake gets up as well and walks off. Jayde looks down the slope still standing. "Hmm.. so i'm actually considered pretty. Take that Sabrina, stupid cunt." Jayde mumbles angerly. She turns around and walks off...

Later that night, the four remaining contestents are shown sitting around the camp fire. Jayde and Percy sit near eachother holding hands nervously. "what happened to you?" Jayde asks regarding the marks Percy has all over his body. "it's a long story.." he grumbles. "well.. atleast they found you." Jake and Richard glare at Percy. "everyone shut the hell up." The host announces as he stands in front of the small group of contestents.

"there is four of you left, none of you have won immunity so every single one of you are in danger tonight. I would like to inform you that you all sucked today, and if it was up to me you'll all get eliminated and i'd give the million dollars to myself. Sadly, that's not allowed so you guys had to vote one person off.. and that person is not Jake." Jeff tosses Jake a carving. "Richard...Percy... Jayde.. you guys might be feeling a little uneasy huh?" Richard looks back at Percy and Jayde nervously. Percy and Jayde hug. "Percy you are safe." He tosses him a carving. "NOOO!" Percy shouts as the carving flies past him. "it's okay Percy.. i'll be fine." Jayde says. She shoves him away awkwardly. "RIchard... Jayde... one of you are going home tonight." Jayde looks down as Richard bites his lip. "the person eliminated is..."

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

"wait.. it's a tie!" Jeff exclaims. Percy and Jake gasp. "are.. we both eliminated?" Jayde asks. Jeff shakes his head. "quick! both of you pick a number from one to ten!" Richard and Jayde exchange awkward looks. "uhh... five." Jayde says. "TEN!" Richard blurts out. "Richard has the closest number, Jayde you may take the dock of shame." Richard jumps up whooting as Jayde sighs.

She gets off the log and starts walking down to the dock. "WAIT!" Jayde turns around to see Percy running up to her. "here.." he shoves a carving of a heart made out of wood with smashed rose pedals on it. Jayde awkwardly looks at him. "Percy... what the hell is it?" she asks. "it's a heart i made for you..and since your emo i squashed rose pedals on it to look like blood." Percy smiles as Jayde looks at him with wide eyes. "uh.. thanks? well.. bye.. I love you." She pulls him into a quick kiss before being dragged away by Olly and thrown on the stool. "Bye Jayde! i promise i'll win this for us!" Percy calls out. Jayde waves. "byee! i belive you.." She gets shot into the sky getting cut off... "Well thats all we have for tonight...nips." the host calls out.


	18. Chapter 18

Day Eighteen: "Back To The Beginning" PART 1

Intro:

"Last time on total wanker island!" Ollie's voice begins to narrorate. "it's survival island.." The camera man pips up. "bloddy hell, i don't give a damn what this show is called now let me co host. Anyway, our final four contestents have been trapped in a flood, and with Jayde being stuck in a coffecinal sinking under water the challenge quickly became a rescue mission with Percy, Richard, and Jake! The contestent to find Jayde first would have won invincibility... however, no one found her at the end and she was able to rescue herself after nearly being burned alive... yeah, me and Jeff caught the coffecinal on fire thinking it was a pile of broken wood when we found it. But Jayde did save herself. Good on her. And at the end it was jayde who took the boot as well, who will be the next donky wanker to get boot next? find out now! ..oh and yes i will be hosting the show today, you bastards will just have to deal with it!" The old English man snaps. ~theme opening~

Three ugly wooden porta poties are shown in a row with large pine trees in the background having a dark yellow sky. The first porta poty opens and Percy walks out cracking his back. "ugh.. i can't belive they had us sleep in a porta poty." he mumbles. "well, our cabins broke down." Jake says as he comes out the door. "I bet Jeff and Ollie had to sleep on the ground. Serves them right after keeping a nice lounge for themselves and having us sleep in crappy cabins with hard wooden beds all this time." Percy smirks.

Jake gives him a slanted look and points behind him. Percy peers behind Jake to see a large plain on the ground. "what about it? isn't it just bringing back supplies?" he asks. Jake shakes his head. "Ollie and Jeff orderd us three porta poties to sleep in, while they orderd themselves a louxourious plain." Percy gasps. "what!? i thought this show had a bad budget cut problem! they coulden't fix things up for us in this ghetto run down camp but they can order themselves a large plain! all that money could have gone to the cabins to make it more confertable for us!" Percy rants.

"well, there WAS a ghetto run down camp... but not anymore. Everything was washed away by the flood, so the good thing is these people won't be able to tourture anymore teens with this show cause they can't make a second season without a camp." Jake grins. Percy narrows his eyes. "oh no.. i'm sure they'll find a way. All they have to do is find a new location.. like a abandond trailor park in West Virginia." Percy grumbles. Jeff and Ollie watch them through a screen in the plain. "hmm.. not a bad idea, huh Ollie?" Jeff mocks.

Ollie nods. "not a bad one, indeed.." Back outside Richard comes out the porta poty holding his back. "my spine feels like it's twisted into a knot or something.." he whines. "when are we going to have breakfast?" Jake asks. Suddenly a small truck comes and dumps off a pile of raw eggs onto the floor infront of the contestents feet. "are we seriously supposed to eat that?" Percy asks.

The intern rolls down the window and glares at the three. "yeah pretty much.. Jeff said to dump the food on the floor since there wasn't anymore plates... or toilet seats." he drives off as Jake and Percy stare at the food. "well i'm not eating it." Richard says. "neither am i.." Jake agrees.

*Coffecinal*

"So this is how the final three is huh.." Percy sighs. "i thought it would have been a lot more exciting than this.. well it could have been if us as contestents were treated better." ~end~

*Coffecinal*

"this show is a complete shit hole.. i HOPE they don't make anymore seasons. I really do.. i don't think anyone else deserves to suffer as much as we did. I woulden't make my worst enemy go through this show. THATS how bad it is!" Jake scoffs. "and.. it's a saucage fest here now." ~end~

*Coffecinal*

"whoooo! final three! i NEVER thought i would make it this far! to be honest i thought i would be the first one out!" Richard exclaims. "the show still sucks though.. and we have the worst budget ever since Jeff just wasted it on a expensive plain, but atleast i get to win a million dollars if i out last everyone else. I just hope i really do win though.. otherwise staying on this crappy summer camp would have been for nothing." ~end~

Richard finnaly comes out the last porta poty scratching his head. "what the heck is that stuff on the floor?" he asks. "it's supposed to be our breakfast." Jake explains. "uh... on the floor?" Percy and Jake dully nod. "i hate sleeping in the porta poties though.. i'm just glad tomorrow is our last day here cause those things Jeff is making us sleep in smell like crap.. and it's even making us smell like crap." Jake scoffs.

"you ALWAYS smell like crap." Richard snikers as Percy glares at him. "shut up Richard, you smell like crap too." Jake snaps. Richard stops laughing and narrows his eyes at Jake. "hello everyone!" Jeff breaks out, as the three snap quick looks at him. "you guys enjoying the final three?" the host asks as Ollie walks up behind him. "yeah we totally are." Percy grins sarcastically. "good.. good. Anyway i like the fact you three losers are enjoying the final three but this is an elimination show so.. you guys are going to have to go through another challenge to determin who will be the next one eliminated." Jeff says.

"AND Ollie will be the one hosting todays show.. he lost a bet." Jeff grins. "you guys can go ahead and go off with Ollie, he'll explain the rules of the next challenge for you three to do." ..

A table is shown and a map gets slammed onto it by a rough looking hand. "this is the map of the whole island!" Ollie shouts as Jake, Richard, and Percy flinch back. "each one of you will be given a bag of items that you must take with you all the way to the road off this island where the bus you teenage whores were in broke down at." Ollie explains. "why are we going back there AGAIN!?" Jake protests. "because thats where the show started in the beginning, and that's where it will end." The intern snaps. "you mean that islolated road in the middle of the woods?" Richard asks.

Ollie glares at him. "yes Mr. Obvious, you seem like a genious already." the English man snarles sarcastically. "you really think so?" Richard gushes. "anyway, here is three compases for each of you. The crash site of the bus is locted torward the west side of the island, just keep walking down the trails till you see the lake. Then you'll see a set of rafts, you yanks have to row back upstream. I'm pretty sure you'll remember how to get there from when you previously traveld back and forth from there atleast four times." Fred the cameraman drops off three small leather bags willed with unknown items. "okay everyone get the bags, but DON'T open them! they will be used for whoever makes it to the final two." He snaps. Jake, Richard, and Percy quickly pick out a random back and look up at the co host/intern nervously. Ollie grins to revial wooden teeth. "any questions? he asks.

"why do you have those old day teeth?" Percy blurts out. "they look disgusting as hell." Ollie grinches his ugly teeth with a pissed expression. "because when i was smaller i didn't have enough money to go to the bloody dentist!" he snaps. "and those were not the questions i was implying you idiot's ask!" Percy looks tooken back. "sorry.." he mumbles. "screw off." Ollie snaps. "dude, lets just go before you make the old man have a heart attack." Jake buds in, pulling on Percy's collar.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ollie exclaims. "sorry.." Jake pips up. Richard awkwardly backs off. "uh.. bye Ollie." Jake pips up nervously. Ollie glares at him. "try not to have a heart attack." Jake whispers mockingly as Richard and Percy laugh. "I CAN STEAL HEAR YOU!" Ollie exclaims.

Jake, Richard, and Percy stop laughind and their eyes widen, they then walk faster... They start walking down the hill and Percy peers out into the forest. "you guys, i think we should split up. In the final three it's kinda like everyones own game now." he explains.

Jake raises an eye brow. "i think it would be better if we just stick with eachother till we get to the lake. We might have to healp eachother out a bit." he says. "dude, that's basically cheating! i think we should just split up. This is the FINALS not teams!" he snaps.

Jake and Richard exchange looks. "yeah, well you can go off into the woods by yourself. Richard and i are going to help eachother till we get to the stream. Cause if we get lost there will be no way of you finding out where the lake even is." Jake snarles.

*Coffecinal*

"Jake is such an idiot." Percy huffs. "so he wants us to help eachother along the way. Then whats going to happen when we get to the stream? are we all just supposed to screamble for the spot in the final two? pfft. I think it's a lot easier if we just go on our own, so we can each get to the camp site at different times without panicking and going crazy trying to out do eachother." ~end~

*Coffecinal*

"If Percy wants to go out into the woods to find the camp site on his own then so be it." Jake hisses. "i'd like to see him even figure out where the lake is. Too bad he forgot this." Jake holds up a map and grins. ~end~

"you know what!? i WILL go on my own!" Percy exclaims. "Fine!" Jake snaps. "i hope you get attacked by bares again." Richard nervously interupts. "guys.. can you two just stop fighting? you might attract a wild animal." Jake rolls his eyes. "the only wild animal we will attract is Percy's mum."

Percy snaps a look at Jake. "what did you just say!? you better take that back, prick!" Jake glares at him. "make me." Percy lounges at Jake and punches him across the face.

Jake stumbles back in shock then punches Percy back in the eye. "GAHH!" Percy shouts. "your gonna pay for that wallabe bill!" they both start brawling as Richard stands in the middle of the scene awkwardly. "this reminds me of when the girls were still in camp."

Jeff is shown in the expensive jet plain sitting on a lounge chair as Kimberly walks up to serve him limonade. Jeff watches the contestents fight on screen. "this is NOT blue limonaide! go make it again!" Jeff snaps.

He dumps the drink at Kimberly's face and tosses the glass cup at her, it hits her on the face and she quickly staggers to grab it. She glares at him angerly and walks off. "FRED!" Jeff shouts. "what!?" he calls back. "get over here!" Fred gets up from adjusting a camera set up under the plain, then walks over to the host.

"i need you to go hire some hit men to drug every contestent that was on this show and bring them all to the original site of where the show started. You know, where the bus broke down." Fred stares at him. "uhh..okay." he walks off and Kimberly finnaly arrives with the second glass of limonaide. The host snaches it from her then sips it. His eyes widen and he truns all the way around from his chair and spits it out all over Kimberly's face. "this limonade taste shit! go make me another one!" Kimberly gives him a glased expression and takes the cup from him and walks off.

Jake walks through the forest with a torn collar, a black eye, and ruffled hair. "Percy is such a prick." Jake mumbles, "he's lucky i feel asleep or i would have kicked his butt." Richard bites his lip. "fell asleep? but... he knocked you out." Jake quickly cups his hand around Richards mouth. Richards eyes widen in shock. "he did NOT knock me out, cause i fell asleep. Okay!? that's the story we will go with when we reach the finalie." He walks on as Richard looks a bit uneasy.

*Coffecinal*

"I don't know about walking this trip with Kangaroo boy." Richard says. "he seems kinda... off today. It's kinda scarey." ~end~

"where does the map say to go?" Richard asks. Jake holds both his and Percy's map to his face. "hmm.. this is strange.. there's TWO trails that look exactly alike. I can't tell which one we are walking on." Richard walks up to him and snaches Percy's map and tosses it on the floor. "maybe if you read ONE map it would be a bit eaiser to find our way around."

Jake scoffs. "i knew that, i was just messing with ya." Richard nods sarcastically. "right." Jake looks into the map. "okay, we just have to find out where the mountians are.." They both look around to see huge hills and Mountians in each corner of the island. "this is convinient, isn't it?" Jake says sarcastically. "we should just climb one and see if we can get a outside view of where the crash site was." Richard explains. Jake nods. "seems good enough.."

Percy walks through the woods looking irritated as he swats bugs away from his face. "this would have been a lot eaiser if Ollie gave me a map." he mumbles. His eyes then widen. "wait.. he did give me a map." he stuffs his hands into his pockets then frantically looks into the bag of items Ollie gave him.

He pulls out a small pipe, a floater, then a bra. "the hell? what are these supposed to be for?" He raises an eye brow. "why didn't Ollie want me to open these up till i got to the crash site.. and who's bra is this Anyway?" he looks at the back to see "christy" written in pen on the tag. "oh.. i think i might keep this." He puts it back into the bag.

"okay.. well i lost the map apperently so now i'm going to have to go based off memory." he says to himself. He looks torward the left then scans the forest around him and finnaly finds another trail. "i hope this trail leads me the right way." he whines.

He walks off along it then stammers as he almost slips on something, he looks back to see it was a big pile of poop. "EWW!" he exclaims. "who the hell takes a dump in the middle of the forest!?" he hears a loud roar in the distance. "a bear... oh hell no, i'm not getting myself into trouble with these guys again!" he quickly runs off in a panick...

~o.O.o~

Percy hides behind a tree breathing frantically. "i think the bear is gone.." He says to himself with a sigh. He peeks out to see the bear walking along the trail making it's way closer to the tree Percy is hiding behind. He quickly pushes himself up against the tree and holds his breath...

a while later he sighs in realife thinking the bear is gone. "that stupid hairy cunt can't get me now." He mumbles. A bear claw comes up from behind the tree and grabs him by the neck, Percy gags and struggles as the bear pulls him away. Jake and Richard hike up the small clift then finnaly get to the top. "see anything?" Richard asks.

Jake glares out into the forest. "i think i see a lake." he says. Richard grins. "so that should take us to the crash site, where we origionally came from.. right?" Jake shrugs. "well i guess, but we will have to get across the lake somehow." Richard thinks for a bit. "okay, we can just use some of the wood from the cabins that broke down to float over there." he suggests. "no! we can't, that wood is already breaking down and has lots of holes from the termites, it won't stay afloat." he snaps.

"we'll just have to swim there...you a good swimmer?" Richard shrugs. "well, i can swim pretty good but i don't know about long distance." he says. "i'll just pull you over there then." Jake says. "let's go." Richard raises an eye brow. "what!? you can't possibly...are you serious!?" Jake nods. "sure i can, just watch me. Now let's go." Richard looks a bit nervous then follows Jake down the hill.

*Coffecinal:

"Jake is kinda crazy.. he's starting to go all army status on me and that's not really a good thing either, i don't want to spend the rest of the day like i'm in some freaking boot camp." Richard sighs.

Percy crouches down in a cave looking worried, he presses himself behind a rock. "i'd like to see that bear find me in here." he grumbles to himself. "well, there's no way he can find me.. he'd be too fat to even fit back here to get me anyway." Percy chuckles.

His eyes suddenly widen. "what the hell is crawling on the back of my neck?" he runs his hand down his neck then looks at his hand to see a huge hairy spider on it. "GAHHH!" he flings it off then runs out from behind the large rock and starts running out the cave, he tries to go down the sloap but trips and ends up tumbling all the way down. He falls on a piel of dung. "you have got to be kidding.." he gasps. "is this.. BEAR POOP!?" he sarts to gag and flinch.

Richard and Jake start down the trail looking for the lake they hve seen on top of the hill. "you sure we're going the right way?" RIchard asks. "for the millionth time, yes! i'm an expert at direction you know, my mum and dad didn't raise an idiot." Richard rolls his eyes. "well they sure raised someone who seem's to be quite full of himself." he mumbles.

"full of myself?"

"uh yeah, everything you say is about how great of a teammate you are, how athletic you are, bla bla bla. It's always about you." Richard snaps. Jake gives him a side ways look. "i'm not trying to come across as full of myself, that's just the way you're preceving it." he justifys.

Richard glares at him. "i bet you even think of yourself as the best person on the show." he hisses. "uh, yeah because i am.. as well as Naonka of course." Richard gives Jake a blunt look. "nevermind. you'll never see this in another light." Jake nods. "because i only precive things the way they are supposed to me."

*Coffecinal:

"best person on the show!? more like the most arrogant, and ignorant.." Richard scoffs.

*Coffecinal:

"Richard just simply does not notice the things i have done, AND accomplished in this show... i mean come on, it's obvious. Anyone know's ive been the bet contestent this season has ever seen...even if this is the first season." Jake says.

Richard and Jake finnaly make it to the lake. "okay, we're going in." Jake insists. "what?" before Richard can react Jake dunks him into the water then jumps inside, and starts pushing Richard infront of him. Richard coughs and chokes. "what on earth are you doing!? you're not giving me a chance to..swim!" he exclaims.

Jake pulls Richard under the water to use him as a floater. "just hang on we'll be at the shore in a few hours!" Richard pulls his head out making a loud gasp before Jake shoves him into the water again to keep himself floating..

Percy stumbles across the forest, angry, he finnaly spots the lake but can see Jake and Richard already a good distance ahead.

An intern goes up to him. "aren't you going to go after them to beat them at the shore? you're going to get yourself eliminated... the last person is cut from the competiton." Percy glares at the intern. "you know what? tell Jeff i quit! i can't even make it by now anyway, and NO ammount of money in the world is worth this dump of a show! i rather make a million another way! A less...complicated way!" the intern looks at Percy awkwardly.

"are you sure?" he asks. Percy gives him a glased look. "do i look unsure to you!?" he snaps. The intern looks at Percy's dissapointed blunt facial expression. "uh..no?"

*Coffecinal:

"it's not like i'm dissapointed or anything.. i mean i can still get a million dollars another way..i hope. So yeah, i'm just quitting the competition." his eyes widen "what if i kept going and DID win the competiton? but..Richard and Jake are way ahead though." Percy smacks his head. "DAMN IT!"

Jake later on arrives throwing a tired Richard on the sand and plops out of the water. "okay Richard, we made it!" Jake exclaims under his breath. "we're in the final two!" he cheers.

The host walks up to the two soggy teens. "yeah, but Percy quit a while ago..so you guy's basically did this for nothing." he mocks. Richard groans. "are you kidding me!?" Jake snaps. "Nope! but look at the bright side, you are both in the final two!" Richard looks up. "i dont' really feel any better... even if i did get this far." Jake nods.

"this show has been too much since day one." The host shrugs. "well, that's pretty much it for now!" Jeff says to the camera. "Jake, and Richard! Season one's finalist! who will come out on top!? find out next time on survival island!" the host signs off. "this feels more like a shallow rictory." Jake mumbles..


	19. Chapter 19

Day Eighteen: "Back To The Beginning" PART 1

Intro:

"Last time on total wanker island!" Ollie's voice begins to narrorate. "it's survival island.." The camera man pips up. "bloddy hell, i don't give a damn what this show is called now let me co host. Anyway, our final four contestents have been trapped in a flood, and with Jayde being stuck in a coffecinal sinking under water the challenge quickly became a rescue mission with Percy, Richard, and Jake! The contestent to find Jayde first would have won invincibility... however, no one found her at the end and she was able to rescue herself after nearly being burned alive... yeah, me and Jeff caught the coffecinal on fire thinking it was a pile of broken wood when we found it. But Jayde did save herself. Good on her. And at the end it was jayde who took the boot as well, who will be the next donky wanker to get boot next? find out now! ..oh and yes i will be hosting the show today, you bastards will just have to deal with it!" The old English man snaps. ~theme opening~

Three ugly wooden porta poties are shown in a row with large pine trees in the background having a dark yellow sky. The first porta poty opens and Percy walks out cracking his back. "ugh.. i can't belive they had us sleep in a porta poty." he mumbles. "well, our cabins broke down." Jake says as he comes out the door. "I bet Jeff and Ollie had to sleep on the ground. Serves them right after keeping a nice lounge for themselves and having us sleep in crappy cabins with hard wooden beds all this time." Percy smirks.

Jake gives him a slanted look and points behind him. Percy peers behind Jake to see a large plain on the ground. "what about it? isn't it just bringing back supplies?" he asks. Jake shakes his head. "Ollie and Jeff orderd us three porta poties to sleep in, while they orderd themselves a louxourious plain." Percy gasps. "what!? i thought this show had a bad budget cut problem! they coulden't fix things up for us in this ghetto run down camp but they can order themselves a large plain! all that money could have gone to the cabins to make it more confertable for us!" Percy rants.

"well, there WAS a ghetto run down camp... but not anymore. Everything was washed away by the flood, so the good thing is these people won't be able to tourture anymore teens with this show cause they can't make a second season without a camp." Jake grins. Percy narrows his eyes. "oh no.. i'm sure they'll find a way. All they have to do is find a new location.. like a abandond trailor park in West Virginia." Percy grumbles. Jeff and Ollie watch them through a screen in the plain. "hmm.. not a bad idea, huh Ollie?" Jeff mocks.

Ollie nods. "not a bad one, indeed.." Back outside Richard comes out the porta poty holding his back. "my spine feels like it's twisted into a knot or something.." he whines. "when are we going to have breakfast?" Jake asks. Suddenly a small truck comes and dumps off a pile of raw eggs onto the floor infront of the contestents feet. "are we seriously supposed to eat that?" Percy asks.

The intern rolls down the window and glares at the three. "yeah pretty much.. Jeff said to dump the food on the floor since there wasn't anymore plates... or toilet seats." he drives off as Jake and Percy stare at the food. "well i'm not eating it." Richard says. "neither am i.." Jake agrees.

*Coffecinal*

"So this is how the final three is huh.." Percy sighs. "i thought it would have been a lot more exciting than this.. well it could have been if us as contestents were treated better." ~end~

*Coffecinal*

"this show is a complete shit hole.. i HOPE they don't make anymore seasons. I really do.. i don't think anyone else deserves to suffer as much as we did. I woulden't make my worst enemy go through this show. THATS how bad it is!" Jake scoffs. "and.. it's a saucage fest here now." ~end~

*Coffecinal*

"whoooo! final three! i NEVER thought i would make it this far! to be honest i thought i would be the first one out!" Richard exclaims. "the show still sucks though.. and we have the worst budget ever since Jeff just wasted it on a expensive plain, but atleast i get to win a million dollars if i out last everyone else. I just hope i really do win though.. otherwise staying on this crappy summer camp would have been for nothing." ~end~

Richard finnaly comes out the last porta poty scratching his head. "what the heck is that stuff on the floor?" he asks. "it's supposed to be our breakfast." Jake explains. "uh... on the floor?" Percy and Jake dully nod. "i hate sleeping in the porta poties though.. i'm just glad tomorrow is our last day here cause those things Jeff is making us sleep in smell like crap.. and it's even making us smell like crap." Jake scoffs.

"you ALWAYS smell like crap." Richard snikers as Percy glares at him. "shut up Richard, you smell like crap too." Jake snaps. Richard stops laughing and narrows his eyes at Jake. "hello everyone!" Jeff breaks out, as the three snap quick looks at him. "you guys enjoying the final three?" the host asks as Ollie walks up behind him. "yeah we totally are." Percy grins sarcastically. "good.. good. Anyway i like the fact you three losers are enjoying the final three but this is an elimination show so.. you guys are going to have to go through another challenge to determin who will be the next one eliminated." Jeff says.

"AND Ollie will be the one hosting todays show.. he lost a bet." Jeff grins. "you guys can go ahead and go off with Ollie, he'll explain the rules of the next challenge for you three to do." ..

A table is shown and a map gets slammed onto it by a rough looking hand. "this is the map of the whole island!" Ollie shouts as Jake, Richard, and Percy flinch back. "each one of you will be given a bag of items that you must take with you all the way to the road off this island where the bus you teenage whores were in broke down at." Ollie explains. "why are we going back there AGAIN!?" Jake protests. "because thats where the show started in the beginning, and that's where it will end." The intern snaps. "you mean that islolated road in the middle of the woods?" Richard asks.

Ollie glares at him. "yes Mr. Obvious, you seem like a genious already." the English man snarles sarcastically. "you really think so?" Richard gushes. "anyway, here is three compases for each of you. The crash site of the bus is locted torward the west side of the island, just keep walking down the trails till you see the lake. Then you'll see a set of rafts, you yanks have to row back upstream. I'm pretty sure you'll remember how to get there from when you previously traveld back and forth from there atleast four times." Fred the cameraman drops off three small leather bags willed with unknown items. "okay everyone get the bags, but DON'T open them! they will be used for whoever makes it to the final two." He snaps. Jake, Richard, and Percy quickly pick out a random back and look up at the co host/intern nervously. Ollie grins to revial wooden teeth. "any questions? he asks.

"why do you have those old day teeth?" Percy blurts out. "they look disgusting as hell." Ollie grinches his ugly teeth with a pissed expression. "because when i was smaller i didn't have enough money to go to the bloody dentist!" he snaps. "and those were not the questions i was implying you idiot's ask!" Percy looks tooken back. "sorry.." he mumbles. "screw off." Ollie snaps. "dude, lets just go before you make the old man have a heart attack." Jake buds in, pulling on Percy's collar.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ollie exclaims. "sorry.." Jake pips up. Richard awkwardly backs off. "uh.. bye Ollie." Jake pips up nervously. Ollie glares at him. "try not to have a heart attack." Jake whispers mockingly as Richard and Percy laugh. "I CAN STEAL HEAR YOU!" Ollie exclaims.

Jake, Richard, and Percy stop laughind and their eyes widen, they then walk faster... They start walking down the hill and Percy peers out into the forest. "you guys, i think we should split up. In the final three it's kinda like everyones own game now." he explains.

Jake raises an eye brow. "i think it would be better if we just stick with eachother till we get to the lake. We might have to healp eachother out a bit." he says. "dude, that's basically cheating! i think we should just split up. This is the FINALS not teams!" he snaps.

Jake and Richard exchange looks. "yeah, well you can go off into the woods by yourself. Richard and i are going to help eachother till we get to the stream. Cause if we get lost there will be no way of you finding out where the lake even is." Jake snarles.

*Coffecinal*

"Jake is such an idiot." Percy huffs. "so he wants us to help eachother along the way. Then whats going to happen when we get to the stream? are we all just supposed to screamble for the spot in the final two? pfft. I think it's a lot easier if we just go on our own, so we can each get to the camp site at different times without panicking and going crazy trying to out do eachother." ~end~

*Coffecinal*

"If Percy wants to go out into the woods to find the camp site on his own then so be it." Jake hisses. "i'd like to see him even figure out where the lake is. Too bad he forgot this." Jake holds up a map and grins. ~end~

"you know what!? i WILL go on my own!" Percy exclaims. "Fine!" Jake snaps. "i hope you get attacked by bares again." Richard nervously interupts. "guys.. can you two just stop fighting? you might attract a wild animal." Jake rolls his eyes. "the only wild animal we will attract is Percy's mum."

Percy snaps a look at Jake. "what did you just say!? you better take that back, prick!" Jake glares at him. "make me." Percy lounges at Jake and punches him across the face.

Jake stumbles back in shock then punches Percy back in the eye. "GAHH!" Percy shouts. "your gonna pay for that wallabe bill!" they both start brawling as Richard stands in the middle of the scene awkwardly. "this reminds me of when the girls were still in camp."

Jeff is shown in the expensive jet plain sitting on a lounge chair as Kimberly walks up to serve him limonade. Jeff watches the contestents fight on screen. "this is NOT blue limonaide! go make it again!" Jeff snaps.

He dumps the drink at Kimberly's face and tosses the glass cup at her, it hits her on the face and she quickly staggers to grab it. She glares at him angerly and walks off. "FRED!" Jeff shouts. "what!?" he calls back. "get over here!" Fred gets up from adjusting a camera set up under the plain, then walks over to the host.

"i need you to go hire some hit men to drug every contestent that was on this show and bring them all to the original site of where the show started. You know, where the bus broke down." Fred stares at him. "uhh..okay." he walks off and Kimberly finnaly arrives with the second glass of limonaide. The host snaches it from her then sips it. His eyes widen and he truns all the way around from his chair and spits it out all over Kimberly's face. "this limonade taste shit! go make me another one!" Kimberly gives him a glased expression and takes the cup from him and walks off.

Jake walks through the forest with a torn collar, a black eye, and ruffled hair. "Percy is such a prick." Jake mumbles, "he's lucky i feel asleep or i would have kicked his butt." Richard bites his lip. "fell asleep? but... he knocked you out." Jake quickly cups his hand around Richards mouth. Richards eyes widen in shock. "he did NOT knock me out, cause i fell asleep. Okay!? that's the story we will go with when we reach the finalie." He walks on as Richard looks a bit uneasy.

*Coffecinal*

"I don't know about walking this trip with Kangaroo boy." Richard says. "he seems kinda... off today. It's kinda scarey." ~end~

"where does the map say to go?" Richard asks. Jake holds both his and Percy's map to his face. "hmm.. this is strange.. there's TWO trails that look exactly alike. I can't tell which one we are walking on." Richard walks up to him and snaches Percy's map and tosses it on the floor. "maybe if you read ONE map it would be a bit eaiser to find our way around."

Jake scoffs. "i knew that, i was just messing with ya." Richard nods sarcastically. "right." Jake looks into the map. "okay, we just have to find out where the mountians are.." They both look around to see huge hills and Mountians in each corner of the island. "this is convinient, isn't it?" Jake says sarcastically. "we should just climb one and see if we can get a outside view of where the crash site was." Richard explains. Jake nods. "seems good enough.."

Percy walks through the woods looking irritated as he swats bugs away from his face. "this would have been a lot eaiser if Ollie gave me a map." he mumbles. His eyes then widen. "wait.. he did give me a map." he stuffs his hands into his pockets then frantically looks into the bag of items Ollie gave him.

He pulls out a small pipe, a floater, then a bra. "the hell? what are these supposed to be for?" He raises an eye brow. "why didn't Ollie want me to open these up till i got to the crash site.. and who's bra is this Anyway?" he looks at the back to see "christy" written in pen on the tag. "oh.. i think i might keep this." He puts it back into the bag.

"okay.. well i lost the map apperently so now i'm going to have to go based off memory." he says to himself. He looks torward the left then scans the forest around him and finnaly finds another trail. "i hope this trail leads me the right way." he whines.

He walks off along it then stammers as he almost slips on something, he looks back to see it was a big pile of poop. "EWW!" he exclaims. "who the hell takes a dump in the middle of the forest!?" he hears a loud roar in the distance. "a bear... oh hell no, i'm not getting myself into trouble with these guys again!" he quickly runs off in a panick...

~o.O.o~

Percy hides behind a tree breathing frantically. "i think the bear is gone.." He says to himself with a sigh. He peeks out to see the bear walking along the trail making it's way closer to the tree Percy is hiding behind. He quickly pushes himself up against the tree and holds his breath...

a while later he sighs in realife thinking the bear is gone. "that stupid hairy cunt can't get me now." He mumbles. A bear claw comes up from behind the tree and grabs him by the neck, Percy gags and struggles as the bear pulls him away. Jake and Richard hike up the small clift then finnaly get to the top. "see anything?" Richard asks.

Jake glares out into the forest. "i think i see a lake." he says. Richard grins. "so that should take us to the crash site, where we origionally came from.. right?" Jake shrugs. "well i guess, but we will have to get across the lake somehow." Richard thinks for a bit. "okay, we can just use some of the wood from the cabins that broke down to float over there." he suggests. "no! we can't, that wood is already breaking down and has lots of holes from the termites, it won't stay afloat." he snaps.

"we'll just have to swim there...you a good swimmer?" Richard shrugs. "well, i can swim pretty good but i don't know about long distance." he says. "i'll just pull you over there then." Jake says. "let's go." Richard raises an eye brow. "what!? you can't possibly...are you serious!?" Jake nods. "sure i can, just watch me. Now let's go." Richard looks a bit nervous then follows Jake down the hill.

*Coffecinal:

"Jake is kinda crazy.. he's starting to go all army status on me and that's not really a good thing either, i don't want to spend the rest of the day like i'm in some freaking boot camp." Richard sighs.

Percy crouches down in a cave looking worried, he presses himself behind a rock. "i'd like to see that bear find me in here." he grumbles to himself. "well, there's no way he can find me.. he'd be too fat to even fit back here to get me anyway." Percy chuckles.

His eyes suddenly widen. "what the hell is crawling on the back of my neck?" he runs his hand down his neck then looks at his hand to see a huge hairy spider on it. "GAHHH!" he flings it off then runs out from behind the large rock and starts running out the cave, he tries to go down the sloap but trips and ends up tumbling all the way down. He falls on a piel of dung. "you have got to be kidding.." he gasps. "is this.. BEAR POOP!?" he sarts to gag and flinch.

Richard and Jake start down the trail looking for the lake they hve seen on top of the hill. "you sure we're going the right way?" RIchard asks. "for the millionth time, yes! i'm an expert at direction you know, my mum and dad didn't raise an idiot." Richard rolls his eyes. "well they sure raised someone who seem's to be quite full of himself." he mumbles.

"full of myself?"

"uh yeah, everything you say is about how great of a teammate you are, how athletic you are, bla bla bla. It's always about you." Richard snaps. Jake gives him a side ways look. "i'm not trying to come across as full of myself, that's just the way you're preceving it." he justifys.

Richard glares at him. "i bet you even think of yourself as the best person on the show." he hisses. "uh, yeah because i am.. as well as Naonka of course." Richard gives Jake a blunt look. "nevermind. you'll never see this in another light." Jake nods. "because i only precive things the way they are supposed to me."

*Coffecinal:

"best person on the show!? more like the most arrogant, and ignorant.." Richard scoffs.

*Coffecinal:

"Richard just simply does not notice the things i have done, AND accomplished in this show... i mean come on, it's obvious. Anyone know's ive been the bet contestent this season has ever seen...even if this is the first season." Jake says.

Richard and Jake finnaly make it to the lake. "okay, we're going in." Jake insists. "what?" before Richard can react Jake dunks him into the water then jumps inside, and starts pushing Richard infront of him. Richard coughs and chokes. "what on earth are you doing!? you're not giving me a chance to..swim!" he exclaims.

Jake pulls Richard under the water to use him as a floater. "just hang on we'll be at the shore in a few hours!" Richard pulls his head out making a loud gasp before Jake shoves him into the water again to keep himself floating..

Percy stumbles across the forest, angry, he finnaly spots the lake but can see Jake and Richard already a good distance ahead.

An intern goes up to him. "aren't you going to go after them to beat them at the shore? you're going to get yourself eliminated... the last person is cut from the competiton." Percy glares at the intern. "you know what? tell Jeff i quit! i can't even make it by now anyway, and NO ammount of money in the world is worth this dump of a show! i rather make a million another way! A less...complicated way!" the intern looks at Percy awkwardly.

"are you sure?" he asks. Percy gives him a glased look. "do i look unsure to you!?" he snaps. The intern looks at Percy's dissapointed blunt facial expression. "uh..no?"

*Coffecinal:

"it's not like i'm dissapointed or anything.. i mean i can still get a million dollars another way..i hope. So yeah, i'm just quitting the competition." his eyes widen "what if i kept going and DID win the competiton? but..Richard and Jake are way ahead though." Percy smacks his head. "DAMN IT!"

Jake later on arrives throwing a tired Richard on the sand and plops out of the water. "okay Richard, we made it!" Jake exclaims under his breath. "we're in the final two!" he cheers.

The host walks up to the two soggy teens. "yeah, but Percy quit a while ago..so you guy's basically did this for nothing." he mocks. Richard groans. "are you kidding me!?" Jake snaps. "Nope! but look at the bright side, you are both in the final two!" Richard looks up. "i dont' really feel any better... even if i did get this far." Jake nods.

"this show has been too much since day one." The host shrugs. "well, that's pretty much it for now!" Jeff says to the camera. "Jake, and Richard! Season one's finalist! who will come out on top!? find out next time on survival island!" the host signs off. "this feels more like a shallow rictory." Jake mumbles..


End file.
